Reclamado
by ELODTC
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN COMPLETA] Secuela de Cambiado. Harry obtiene a su Alfa y todo está bien, por un tiempo. Pero los seguidores de Voldemort todavía están por ahí, y hay planes que están llegando a buen término que cambiarán su vida aún más, y lo pondrán en un rumbo en el que nunca esperó encontrarse. SSxHP NLxDMxRL. Underage.
1. Capítulo I: Reclamado

Y... ¡por fin! En mi país ya es más de medianoche, por lo que ya no es viernes, pero no podía dejar sin estrenar este segundo fic de la serie Omega!verse. El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana (a excepción de hoy que publicaré dos capítulos).

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Reclamado**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Fue el día después del Baile de Yule cuando sucedió.

Harry sintió que un hilo de _algo __se _rompía en él, y se puso rígido. «_Oh_, _no_», pensó frenéticamente. _«¡No_ _ahora!»_. Se puso de pie, golpeó el tablero de ajedrez y logró que varias piezas se movieran, haciendo que empezaran a gritarle en su agitación.

—¿Compañero? ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, levantándose también.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Harry a toda prisa, tratando de correr más allá del pelirrojo.

Ron lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo. —¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿ir a dónde? —preguntó desconcertado.

Harry podía sentir la picazón bajo su piel, aumentando con cada segundo. —Yo sólo… me tengo que _ir_ —repitió, luego bajó la voz—. ¡Antes de que los Alfas _me_ huelan! —siseó.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron en reconocimiento, y soltó a Harry, asintiendo. —Correcto. Supongo que… nos vemos en unos días, entonces.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Harry corría por el agujero del retrato, pensando: «¡Severus, Severus, tengo que llegar a Severus!»

Harry estaba a varios pies del retrato cuando escuchó a un chico mayor gritar—: ¡Para! —En un tono de voz dominante.

El pánico se apoderó de su corazón cuando su cuerpo _casi_ obedeció a la voz, haciéndole tropezar. «Alfa». Su cerebro suministró, inmediatamente seguido por, «¡no es _mi_ Alfa!»

Siguió corriendo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia las mazmorras tan rápido como pudo. Escuchó la persecución del Alfa, junto con lo que sonaban como otros dos. Harry fue rápido, y se dirigió a las escaleras, tomándolos de tres o cuatro a la vez, de alguna manera logrando no tropezar mientras aceleraba, corriendo por su vida, o más precisamente, por su virtud.

Afortunadamente, las escaleras parecían querer que escapara, pues no se movieron mientras corría, dirigiéndose cada vez más hacia las entrañas del castillo. Llegó a la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus y jadeó la contraseña, se deslizó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo, arrojando su espalda contra ella cuando escuchó a los Alfas llegar a ella, incapaces de pasar.

Dobló el pecho mientras los puños golpeaban la puerta y la advertencia gruñida desde el pasillo hasta llegaba a sus oídos.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Severus, sentado detrás del escritorio que tenía en sus habitaciones, con una pila de ensayos frente a él y una botella de tinta roja con una pluma en su mano derecha—. ¿Qué pasa, y por qué están allí? —Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el olor de Harry flotó más allá de su nariz, poniendo su pulso a palpitar y su cabeza a flotar. Él se paró—. ¡Querido Merlín! ¿Tienes _idea __de_ lo peligroso que es esto? Tenemos que llevarte al Ala del Hospital…

Harry negó. —No puedo. Tres salas de cuarentena. Zabini, los gemelos… —explicó, cerrando los ojos mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, atrapando el olor de Severus desde todos los ángulos, inflamando aún más su calor—. No hay espacio para más. ¡Necesito…! _¡Severus, por favor__!_ —le suplicó, abriendo los ojos y mirando al hombre.

Severus abrió la boca, esperando obtener un respiro de unos pocos minutos al no oler activamente el olor embriagador de Harry. Empeoró las cosas. No sólo lo estaba _oliendo_, ahora podía _saborearlo_; dulce y espeso en su lengua. —No —susurró—. ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta _aquí_, con esos Alfas persiguiéndote? Lo primero que intentarían sería ordenarte que dejaras de correr…

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No son mi Alfa —le dijo a Severus, caminando hacia el hombre mientras se quitaba la túnica—. Quería a _mi_ Alfa —terminó, presionándose contra Severus y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre—. Por favor —susurró—. _¿Por favor? _

Severus no respondió, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus manos a los costados. El olor lo llamaba dulce y pecaminosamente seductor. Él _quería _ceder a ello, pero… —Harry, _no puedo_. Estás loco por el calor, realmente no quieres esto, y no te obligaré a…

Harry le cubrió la boca con una mano sobre ella. —Entonces no me muerdas. Sólo fóllame, _anúdame_ —susurró—. Por favor, Severus, _¡estoy en_ _llamas__!_

Severus tragó saliva, apartando la mano de su boca. Luchó para mantener el poder que aún tenía sobre su tenue control. —Realmente no debería tomar _ventaja_-

Harry inclinó la cabeza, gimiendo bajo en su garganta, mirando a Severus suplicante con ojos que eran rayas delgadas de esmeralda alrededor de las pupilas de lujuria. —_¡__Alfa, por favor! _—jadeó.

El control de Severus se rompió cuando esas dos palabras —junto con el abrumadoramente dulce aroma de Harry— activaron un interruptor primario en su cerebro, y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la boca de Harry en un frenético beso, trazando con avidez todas las grietas de la calurosa caverna, llevando cada sensación y gusto a la memoria.

Black ciertamente lo mataría por esto, pero después de todo, sólo era un hombre, y Severus nunca en su vida había declarado ser un santo. En realidad, estaba siendo empujado más allá de la resistencia de _cualquier_ hombre, con Harry frente a él, rogando que se lo follaran, desprendiendo el aroma más seductor de Omega fresco y virginal en celo.

Severus se echó hacia atrás y jadeó—: Dormitorio.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y sonrió a Severus, girándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación, quitándose la ropa mientras caminaba.

Severus lo siguió, desabrochando apresuradamente los botones de su camisa y dejando que las prendas cayeran al suelo. Se quitó los zapatos cuando pasó el umbral a su habitación, quitándose los calcetines de los pies antes de subir a la cama.

Harry ya se había extendido sobre la cama grande, gloriosamente desnudo y dolorido, con su pequeña polla erecta y su culo lleno de humedad.

Severus rasgó los botones de sus pantalones, luego se los deslizó y se quitó los bóxers, dejándolos caer junto a la cama para tratar con ellos más tarde.

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en la polla de Severus, y se lamió los labios. —Alfa —susurró.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo Severus, acercándose a Harry, sosteniéndose en sus brazos y mirando al adolescente—. Una última oportunidad para dar marcha atrás. Di «no» ahora, y te dejaré aquí solo. No tienes la obligación de estar conmigo si no quieres —dijo, con voz trémula, con una necesidad apenas contenida. Si Harry le decía que se detuviera, lo haría, aunque, en este punto, sería físicamente _doloroso_ hacerlo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y sus brazos se acercaron para enrollarse alrededor del cuello de Severus. —Te quiero —susurró, acercando al hombre—. Sólo a ti. Siempre tú. Severus, Alfa, por favor, fóllame. _Por favor,_ hazme un nudo. —Estaba hirviendo y los únicos lugares que evitaban el fuego agonizante de su calor eran los lugares que estaban tocando a Severus.

Severus gimió y bajó la cabeza para probar esos dulces labios de nuevo. Succionó la lengua de Harry, le mordió los labios y trazó hasta el último diente en su boca antes de levantar la cabeza y arrastrar los labios sobre la mandíbula, moviéndose hacia el cuello.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo que Severus se besara donde quisiera. Felizmente le habría mostrado el cuello al hombre para una mordida de apareamiento si el hombre le preguntaba, Harry lo sabía. Este era el Alfa que había elegido, y ningún otro podría compararse.

Gimió bajo en su garganta y escuchó un gruñido de respuesta de Severus cuando el hombre raspó sus dientes sobre la garganta de Harry. Harry podía sentir los caninos alargados que se presentaban mientras un Alfa estaba en celo, y se estremeció. Si Severus estaba realmente en celo, tal vez estaría recibiendo una mordedura de apareamiento hoy, después de todo.

Los alfas en celo generalmente eran gobernados por el instinto, y cada instinto le gritaba que _jodiera_, _mordiera_ y _reclamara_. Especialmente porque Harry era virgen. La mayoría de los Alfas reclamaron a cualquier Omega virgen con el que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse follando.

Severus lamió el cuello de Harry, luego deslizó una mano hacia abajo para envolver su pequeña polla, acariciándola. —Tan pequeño —susurró.

Harry se sonrojó y bajó los ojos, aparentemente avergonzado de su tamaño, y Severus levantó la mano para levantar la barbilla del adolescente, haciéndole mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hermoso, mi Harry. _Tan_ _hermoso_. Cada parte de ti es _perfecta_ —le aseguró al adolescente, inclinándose para otro beso.

Harry jadeó en el beso cuando Severus agarró su polla de nuevo, provocándola con toques ligeros como una pluma.

»¿Me quieres? —preguntó, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran más abajo, rastreando el agujero resbaladizo de Harry—. ¿Quieres qué te haga un nudo, mi Harry? —preguntó, acercándose los dedos a la boca para lamer la humedad en ellos, deleitándose con el sabor de Harry, su propio Omega virginal.

Harry asintió rápidamente. —¡Sí, alfa! ¡Nudo!

Los ojos de Severus se encendieron. —Entonces usa mi _nombre_, Harry —ordenó, y Harry sintió que la voz Alfa lo atravesaba, _forzando_ su obediencia, no es que lo hubiera retenido, en cualquier caso.

—Severus —Harry respiró, luego se lamió los labios—. Anúdame, Severus —suplicó, arqueándose contra el cuerpo del hombre.

Severus sonrió con satisfacción. —Buen chico —elogió, pasando una mano por el cabello de Harry—. Mi buen, buen chico.

Harry se apoyó en el toque, absorbiendo la aprobación de su Alfa elegido con entusiasmo.

Severus se inclinó y besó el costado del cuello de Harry, inhalando el dulce aroma. Deslizó sus labios por el cuerpo del adolescente, finalmente llegando a su polla, que tomó en su boca, haciendo que Harry gritara mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de Severus. Severus lamió la punta de la polla de Harry una última vez, luego se movió más abajo, lamiendo la humedad que se había escapado de Harry. Sabía a miel e inocencia, y Severus recogió con entusiasmo todo lo que pudo encontrar, sabiendo que una vez que hubiera tenido a Harry, el sabor cambiaría, perdiendo para siempre el sabor de su virginidad.

Severus iba a satisfacer su ansia por el sabor antes de seguir adelante.

Harry gimió y se arqueó debajo de él, extendiendo sus piernas tan lejos como pudo e inclinando sus caderas para darle a Severus un mejor acceso.

Severus se echó hacia atrás y golpeó ligeramente su muslo. —Date la vuelta para mí —ordenó.

Harry gimió y obedeció, enterrando su cara en las almohadas cuando Severus extendió sus piernas otra vez y enterró su cara entre sus atractivos globos, lamiendo su humedad con impaciencia. Harry estaba produciendo una cantidad sorprendente, pero nuevamente, Severus nunca había tenido un Omega en celo antes, así que no tenía idea de cuánto era normal. Tarareó mientras lamía y chupaba al adolescente, gruñendo por el sabor embriagador, causando que otra oleada de humedad saliera del adolescente.

Harry gimió y se surcó su cuerpo contra el colchón, tratando de liberarse con esa fricción junto con la sensación de Severus devorando su agujero.

—_Oh,_ _no_, _no_ _lo harás_ —Severus gruñó, notando lo que Harry estaba haciendo—. Arriba, a cuatro patas. Preséntate para mí —ordenó.

Harry se incorporó sobre sus manos y rodillas, luego bajó los hombros a la cama, presentó su culo y lo empujó hacia Severus. —¡Por favor! —Se quedó sin aliento, gimiendo cuando Severus volvió a zambullirse.

—Te tendré cuando esté bien y listo —le aseguró Severus.

Harry hundió la cara en las almohadas y gimió, sintiendo que la lengua de Severus se hundía profundamente en él.

Severus lo jodió por unos minutos más, luego se apartó, y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la vista del culo de Harry, empapado con su saliva y la humedad que seguía goteando del Omega. Pasó un dedo por el agujero mojado, presionando sólo un poquito.

Harry lo escuchó, empujó hacia atrás y el dedo se deslizó dentro de él un poco.

Severus sonrió ante el espectáculo de lo codicioso que estaba Harry por él. —¿Estás listo, Harry? ¿Listo para tu primera vez?

Harry asintió, jadeando ásperamente. —_¡__Por favor__!_ —le rogó.

Severus clavó su dedo por completo en el culo de Harry y el chico arqueó la espalda de forma agradable. Lo bombeó unas cuantas veces, luego agregó un segundo.

Harry gimió ante la intrusión del segundo dedo, presionando su cara contra las almohadas de Severus para presentarse aún mejor.

Severus lo abrió tanto como pudo con dos dedos, luego agregó un tercero. Los extendió, trabajando al niño con tanta paciencia como pudo reunir. Estaba ansioso por simplemente enterrarse y comenzar a follar al chico, pero no quería causarle ningún daño o dolor que podía evitar fácilmente.

—Severus, Alfa, _¡__por favor__! _—sollozó—. ¡Duele! _¡Te_ _necesito__!_ —Harry gritó, casi llorando.

Severus maldijo y sacó sus dedos, extendiendo la humedad en ellos sobre su polla. No había más tiempo. Si Harry tenía dolor, necesitaba un nudo o una poción, y lo necesitaba _ahora_.

Severus entró, enterrándose en el estrecho canal.

Harry aulló, arqueando la espalda bruscamente. Severus sólo podía esperar que el ruido fuera de placer.

—¿Estás bien? —Severus jadeó.

Harry gimió suavemente. —Yo… —tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, luego asintió—. Sí. Es simplemente intenso.

Severus presionó un beso en el cuello de Harry justo donde se encontraba con su hombro, como un reclamo que se permitiría hacer ahora mismo, y comenzó a empujarse. Harry gimió de nuevo, y presionó para encontrarse con los empujes de Severus.

—¿Vas a ser bueno para mí? —preguntó Severus, su voz baja y áspera—. ¿Te vendrás en mi nudo, que está intacto, como un buen Omega? _Apuesto a que lo_ _harás_.

Harry asintió, jadeando demasiado fuerte para hablar, sintiendo cada empuje de la polla de Severus rozando contra su próstata.

Severus podía sentir su nudo formándose, y sabía que se iba a venir muy pronto. Por suerte, Harry no sería capaz de quedar embarazado sin un vínculo de pareja, y Severus tenía suficiente sentido _aún_ para no aparearse al niño, aunque dado que estaba en celo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que _lo hiciera_.

Harry llegó a su clímax con un fuerte grito de placer, y Severus le dio tres embates más antes de que su nudo se hinchara por completo, encerrándolos mientras inundaba al Omega con su semilla.

Severus gruñó posesivamente mientras se acurrucaba alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, guiando al adolescente a acostarse de lado en la cama mientras Severus estaba atado a él.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante al menos veinte minutos.

—Mm —Harry taraeó y se movió un poco, causando que Severus jadeara cuando otro orgasmo fue sacado de su polla.

—¿No puedes estarte _quieto_? ¡Eres una maldita _amenaza_! —El hombre severo soltó un chasquido sin ningún calor real, golpeando una mano contra el muslo desnudo de Harry.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Entonces, una vez que estemos libres el uno del otro, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿hay algún tipo de etiqueta para el celo que necesito que me cuenten, o qué?

Severus suspiró con disgusto. —Bueno, en primer lugar, tendré que informar a _Albus_ de lo que sucedió…

—¡Oh, _por favor_ no! ¿Y si le dice a Sirius? _¡Me_ _matará__!_ —dijo Harry con horror.

Severus miró fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza del adolescente. —¿Literal, o figurativamente? —comprobó.

Harry suspiró. —Él gritará. Mucho. Y yo _desearé_ estar muerto —respondió.

—¿Pero él no te lastima?

—No nada de eso. Es un _buen_ hombre, sólo _fuerte_. Y un poco ingenuo, en cuanto a su comprensión de cómo es el mundo para los omegas y las criaturas —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Pero va a estar _muy enojado_ conmigo cuando descubra lo que hice.

Severus suspiró. —_¿Por qué_ _yo?_ ¿Por qué _me_ elegiste de todos los Alfas de aquí?

Harry resopló. —¿Quieres decir, en lugar de los estúpidos idiotas en Gryffindor? _Ninguno_ de ellos era adecuado. Con la excepción de Lee Jordan, pero está hablando con uno de los gemelos, va a terminar con Fred o George, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y dijiste que si tuvieras un Omega, lo tratarías con amabilidad, como una persona _merece_ ser tratada. Eras la única persona en la que podía confiar, además de Neville, y él ya ha encontrado a _sus_ compañeros.

—Bueno, puedo pedirle a Albus que lo mantenga en secreto, pero es su decisión al final, y no es como si pudiera ocultárselo a él. Tiene que saber dónde _estás_ —afirmó—. Si envía una carta a tu casa, será después de tu celo y después de que hable sobre eso contigo, así lo sabrá.

»Después de decirle a Albus lo que está pasando para que pueda hacer los arreglos, tomaré una poción anticonceptiva, ya que tengo una a mano para Alfas (la guardo por si acaso, por suerte) y volveremos a la cama. No mentiré, estoy en celo y probablemente te marcaré en algún momento —confesó—. Probablemente sea mejor terminar con eso mientras todavía tengo el control suficiente como para marcarte en algún lugar que es probable que tu Padrino no busque. Estoy seguro de que ese fue tu plan todo el tiempo, así que no debería ser un problema para ti —le dijo Severus a Harry.

El nudo finalmente se fue y la polla de Severus se liberó.

—Volveré en unos minutos —dijo el hombre, besando el hombro de Harry antes de levantarse.

Harry se giró y lo miró, observando el largo y delgado cuerpo de Severus. No era un hombre muy peludo, lo que hacía feliz a Harry. Y tenía un _buen _culo, notó Harry, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo miraba. Estaba bien redondeado, y se veía firmemente musculoso. Harry gimió mientras se recostaba con una sonrisa. Había elegido uno bueno, parecía. No sólo era un hombre decente, sino que también escondía un cuerpo sorprendentemente sexy.

Y su polla y nudo aparentemente tenían el tamaño perfecto para Harry, a juzgar por cómo el hombre lo había llenado mientras estaban unidos.

Diez minutos más tarde, Severus regresó con una poción azul oscuro que levantó en un brindis a Harry antes de tomarla de un trago. —Ahora. —Puso el frasco de poción sobre la mesita de noche—. ¿Dónde debería marcarte? —preguntó, pasando una mano sobre el brazo de Harry—. ¿Qué tal si te muerdo en un lugar que nadie más que _yo_ debería estar mirando, hm? Preséntate, mi Harry.

Harry gimió y siguió la arraigada respuesta Omega a esa palabra, rodando sobre su frente, colocando sus rodillas debajo de su cuerpo, inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba y presentando su culo para el placer de Severus.

Severus gruñó posesivamente, palmeó cada mejilla y acarició la carne mientras consideraba _exactamente dónde_ _quería su marca_. Él sonrió y se inclinó, mordiendo el carnoso músculo en la parte inferior de la mejilla izquierda de Harry.

Harry gimió y sintió que el vínculo brotaba. Severus estaba divertido, presumido de que él había sido el elegido de Harry después de todo, y ansioso por volver al sexo.

—Ahora que tenemos el resto de tu calor por delante sin preocuparnos por nada más, volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo —ronroneó Severus, acercando a Harry.

—Mm, _sí_, Alfa. —Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué opinan? ¿creen que el celo de Harry se manifestó en buen momento?

¿cómo cambiará esto la historia que conocemos hasta ahora?

En un ratito subo el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo II: Vínculo recíproco

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana (a excepción de hoy que publicaré dos capítulos).

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Vínculo recíproco**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—¡Más duro, Alfa!

Severus gruñó y agarró a Harry por el pelo, tirando de él hasta que el adolescente arqueó su espalda lo suficiente para que Severus no tuviera que inclinarse demasiado para alcanzar su oreja. El hombre mordió el lóbulo bruscamente, luego lamió la sensible piel, calmando la punzada cortante. —_¿Cuál_ es mi _nombre_, Harry, mi amor? —ronroneó.

Harry gimió. —¡Severus! —se atragantó, mientras el creciente nudo del hombre se atoraba en su borde—. ¡Anúdame, Severus!

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Ya estoy trabajando en eso, mi precioso Omega —prometió, empujando más veces antes de que su nudo se hinchara, encerrándolo en su lugar dentro de Harry.

Suspiró y se desplomó sobre el adolescente, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—¡Ah! ¡_Me estás_ _aplastando__!_ —protestó Harry, agitando los brazos de su lugar debajo de Severus.

Severus gimió con resignación, apartándose de Harry y se colocó a su lado, tirando del cuerpo de Harry contra su pecho. —No te muevas durante al menos una hora —ordenó.

Harry se movió. —Pero tengo que hacer _pipí_ —protestó.

Severus suspiró con disgusto. —Bien, una vez que esté fuera de ti, puedes usar el baño. Luego vuelves directamente a la cama y me dejas alimentarte y darte de beber un poco de agua antes de que llegue la próxima ola. ¿Cuántos días han pasado? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No sé. ¿Tres, tal vez?

Severus tarareó. —Entonces _deberías_ estar alcanzando el punto justo ahora. O empezando a calmarte.

Se quedaron allí en un amistoso silencio hasta que el nudo de Severus cayó y finalmente se liberó.

Harry usó el baño y regresó. —Comamos y bebamos algo rápido. Se acerca otra ola; puedo sentirlo —advirtió.

—Encantador. Nunca pensé que me _cansaría_ del sexo, pero honestamente puedo decir que cuando terminemos con esto, no quiero ver tu forma desnuda en mi cama durante _al menos_ una semana —dijo Severus con firmeza.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Sí, bueno, yo tampoco estaré triste por haber terminado. Esta empezando a _dolerme_ —dijo, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Severus sonrió. —Mi nudo es un _poco_ más grande que el promedio. Necesitarás una poción para el dolor cuando hayamos terminado —le dijo al adolescente. Harry podía sentir la presunción a través del vínculo.

Harry gimió. —¡Y él dice esto como si fuera algo _bueno_! —murmuró teatralmente, lanzando un brazo sobre sus ojos—. ¡Merlín me ayude!

La mano de Severus salió de la nada y lo golpeó en el muslo, ya que no pudo alcanzar su culo.

Harry gritó en shock.

Severus llamó a Pippy y le pidió que preparara un plato de fruta y un poco de sidra para ambos.

Harry sonrió. —¿Sidra? ¿Por qué no agua?

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Cambié de opinión. Además, el azúcar nos dará energía extra. Podríamos usar eso.

Cuando llegaron las frutas y las bebidas, Severus hizo un gran alboroto por ser el que alimentaba a Harry.

—El Alfa en mí _insiste __en_ que _yo_ sea el que proporcione a mi Omega en este momento —le dijo a Harry—. Tendrás que dejarme alimentarte.

Harry sonrió. —Bien, puedo hacer eso —concedió—. Incluso podría _acostumbrarme_ a este tratamiento —terminó felizmente.

Severus suspiró. —Será mejor que _no _lo hagas. Sólo seré este asquerosamente romántico hombre durante el calor. Generalmente no _soy_ romántico —murmuró.

Harry mordió la fresa que Severus sostuvo, masticando y tragando antes de preguntar. —¿Intentas escapar de mostrar tu afecto y usar las palabras 'Te amo'?

Severus negó. —No tengo problemas para ser afectuoso en _privado_, y es posible que no pronuncie las palabras a menudo _por mi cuenta_, pero no tengo ningún problema en usarlas cuando esté justificado. Simplemente prefiero que mi vida privada sea privada, eso es todo —dijo de manera uniforme.

Harry se estiró, saboreando la persistente apertura que podía sentir. —Entonces eres bastante romántico para mí. Estoy seguro de que no tendré ninguna queja —dijo seguramente—. He tenido a Sirius y Ruby bañándome de afecto desde el verano hasta el segundo año; estoy mayormente bien adaptado —agregó.

Severus tarareó. —Bueno. Es bueno que uno de nosotros lo esté —masculló.

Harry se dio vuelta y besó a Severus. —Puedo bañarte con tanto afecto que nunca dudarás de mi amor por ti. No es un problema.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus olió el aire. Por primera vez en días, Harry olía a omega. No a un Omega _en celo_, sólo a _Omega _regular y _maduro_. Bueno, para ser honesto, Harry olía como _su _aroma; y estaba bastante satisfecho con su nuevo y aparente aroma. Suspiró aliviado y abrió un ojo para encontrar al tema de sus pensamientos mirándolo nerviosamente.

—Hola. Buenos días —dijo Harry tentativamente, y el olor a chocolate quemado comenzó a llenar el aire.

Severus gimió y se incorporó. Era hora de castigar a Harry por su truco, y al hacerlo, apaciguar el miedo de perdida del Omega. No deseaba tener un compañero encogido y abatido. —Me tocaste. Como un arpa finamente afinada. Estuve bailando al ritmo que _estableciste_ durante _días_ —dijo rotundamente, con una clara voz de advertencia.

Harry se estremeció ante la siniestra nota en su voz. —Bueno, sí, pero sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerme a _salvo_ —dijo resueltamente, sabiendo por el destello de los ojos de Severus que el castigo aún estaba por venir.

De repente, Severus lo agarró por la parte posterior del cuello y lo empujó de cara a las almohadas, arrancando las mantas de su cuerpo. Puso a Harry con una mano firme en su espalda baja y levantó la otra mano, bajándola al culo de Harry con un firme «golpe».

—_Malvado_ —comenzó.

Harry se quedó sin aliento por el shock.

»_Pequeño_ —golpeó la otra mejilla.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

—_Slytherin_ —ronroneó, una nota de aprobación en su voz mientras añadía un suave toque.

Harry hizo un sonido de pregunta.

—¡Omega! —Severus dio un golpe final sobre el centro, golpeando ambas mejillas a la vez. Él volteó a Harry—. No hagas cosas estúpidas. Podrías haberte quedado _embarazado_, Harry. Si yo fuera alguien más, lo estarías.

Harry resopló. —Si _fueras _otra _persona_, los últimos cinco días habrían sido _violaciones_, por lo que un embarazo sería la _menor_ de mis preocupaciones —le dijo Harry a Severus.

Severus suspiró. —Puede que no lo sepas, pero cuando estamos con un Omega en celo, el instinto de un Alfa es _criarlos_. Para llenarlos con nuestro hijo. Eso es para lo que los calores son, después de todo.

Harry se sonrojó. —No me hubiera importado —dijo en voz baja.

—_Debería._. Todavía eres un niño en su mayor parte. Además, si vas a ser _mi_ compañero, vas a terminar la escuela. No voy a terminar viviendo con un patán sin educación. Necesito a alguien con quien pueda tener conversaciones significativas —le dijo Severus.

Harry sonrió. —Bien. Para ti, voy a terminar la escuela —él estuvo de acuerdo.

Severus trazó los labios de Harry con la punta de un dedo. —No puedo prometerte mucho, ya que soy uno de los pocos Alfas que tiene poco a su nombre-

—¡Tengo suficiente para los _dos_! —ofreció Harry.

—_Pero_ —Severus agregó—, puedo prometerte _esto_: _nunca_ _te mentiré_. Siempre puedes esperar honestidad de mi parte. La confianza es esencial en una relación, por lo que debemos aprender a ser sinceros y estar dispuestos a creer en el otro en todo momento.

Harry asintió. —Te prometo que nunca te mentiré tampoco.

—Tampoco mantendré las cosas que son importantes para mí. Las pequeñas omisiones están bien, nada de lo que realmente importa debería ser omitido —le dijo Severus.

—Bien. O guardar grandes secretos —agregó Harry.

Severus sonrió. —Entonces, me elegiste después de todo. A pesar de toda mi reticencia. Aunque intenté decirte que era una mala idea… —La sonrisa se desvaneció y él suspiró—. Temo que un día vengas a lamentar tu decisión —dijo.

Harry negó. —No. —Se inclinó hacia Severus e inhaló profundamente—. Porque ahora puedo hacer esto —dijo suavemente, luego lamió una línea en el cuello de Severus—. Mm, sabes bien. Todo a base de hierbas y menta, con un matiz salvaje. Me gusta.

Severus respiró hondo. —Harry, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. No quería preguntar mientras estabas fuera de tu mente con el calor, pero ahora que has vuelto a tener el control de tus facultades, necesito saber: ¿cómo te sentirías acerca de un vínculo recíproco?

Harry miró a Severus por un minuto entero, viendo al hombre normalmente estoico comenzar a inquietarse bajo el intenso escrutinio. Finalmente, habló. —Me estás pidiendo que te marque. _Qué te reclame_. —No era una pregunta.

Severus cerró los ojos por un momento, luego asintió, abriéndolos de nuevo. —Sí. Quiero ser tu alfa. Comprometerme _plenamente_ contigo. Tener el honor de llevar tu marca como llevas la mía.

Harry sonrió. —¿La quieres en el mismo _lugar_? —preguntó, luchando contra las ganas de reírse.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —No. Quiero que sea _visible_. Lo suficientemente alto en mi cuello para que la mitad asome por la parte superior de mi túnica de enseñanza. ¿Sabes cuál es el significado? —lo comprobó.

Harry asintió. —No podrás tomar otro compañero, incluso si muero. Nunca podrás echarme a un lado, tampoco. Lo leí cuando Neville tomó la marca de Draco. Es un gesto romántico, pero, honestamente, no me pareció el tipo…

Severus se inclinó lo suficientemente lejos para que sus labios estuvieran separados, pero aún a la distancia de un aliento, cortando a Harry con un dedo en sus labios en el escaso espacio entre ellos. —No soy una persona de grandes declaraciones de amor, pero cuando _amo_, mi amor consume y es una cosa feroz —señaló—. Sólo espero que puedas soportarlo, ahora que me has elegido. Porque una vez que tomo una decisión importante, nunca vuelvo atrás, y esa marca en tu trasero es una marca de propiedad de mi parte. Eres mío para siempre. —El hombre dijo suavemente, luego agregó—: Y me gustaría ser tuyo.

Harry sonrió. —Por supuesto que te marcaré

Severus retiró su cabello hacia atrás y lo sostuvo en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, dejando el derecho descubierto para Harry. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para permitirle a Harry el acceso completo.

Harry se inclinó y besó el lugar, luego abrió la boca y hundió los dientes profundamente, rompiendo la piel.

Severus contuvo la respiración bruscamente a través de sus dientes por la picadura, tensándose.

Harry sacó sus dientes y luego lamió la herida. —Ouch —dijo, sintiendo dolor en la marca en su culo.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Se curará. Y somos magos, amor —le recordó al adolescente, lanzando un hechizo rápido para evitar que la herida sangrara—. Tiene que curarse naturalmente, pero eso no significa que tenga que sangrar por todas partes como un jabalí moribundo —murmuró.

Harry se rió de la imagen.

Severus dejó su varita a un lado y se recostó en la cama. —Así que, aquí estamos —susurró.

—Sí. —Harry estuvo de acuerdo con satisfacción.

—Compañeros, y sin embargo, somos muy diferentes. ¿Cómo podremos hacer que esto funcione? —preguntó Severus.

Harry sonrió. —Te enseñaré a divertirte un poco y ser más alegre y tú me mantendrás en tierra y me enseñarás a tomar las cosas más en serio… cuando se justifique.

Severus sonrió. —También te enseñaré a ser más realista. El optimismo tiene su lugar, pero no debe ser de ninguna manera una opción. El mundo no siempre sale mejor. Cuanto antes aprendas eso, más feliz serás —dijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sí así lo dices —comentó suavemente.

Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry gentilmente.

—Oh. —Harry presionó sus dedos en sus labios, luego sonrió brillantemente—. ¡Ese fue nuestro primer beso que no estuvo bajo la influencia de las hormonas del calor! ¡lo convierte en nuestro primer beso! —dijo emocionado.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Supongo que lo es. Felicitaciones por tu primer beso —le dijo al adolescente.

—Entonces no estás _enojado conmigo_ por venir aquí en lugar de hacer otros arreglos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio.

Severus suspiró, pero negó. —No, Harry, no lo estoy. No _realmente_. Si hubieras ido a ver a Madame Pomfrey, te habrían enviado a casa por el tiempo que duró tu calor. —Puso un dedo sobre la mejilla de Harry y luego agregó—: en realidad estoy muy halagado de que me hayas elegido. Eres hermoso, _podrías __tener a_ _cualquiera_.

Harry negó de inmediato. —Nadie más me merece. Eres digno.

—Black pensaría lo contrario —Severus negó.

—Sirius está cegado por el prejuicio. Su opinión es inmaterial en este caso. Si digo que lo vales, lo haces —le dijo a Severus con firmeza.

Severus sonrió. —Si insistes —cedió levemente—. Necesitamos el desayuno —dijo, agarrando su varita y lanzando 'tempus'. Los números 11:32 flotaban en el aire entre ellos—. O una merienda, supongo.

Harry asintió. —Buena idea. Estoy hambriento —señaló.

Severus se levantó y se dirigió a su guardarropa, sacando dos túnicas grises. Arrojó una a Harry y se puso la otra, dejando la habitación.

Harry se puso la túnica mientras escuchaba a Severus ordenar un poco de sopa de verduras y un pequeño plato de cubitos de queso para ellos. Harry salió y se envolvió alrededor del hombre como un calamar. —Suena más como si hubieras pedido un _almuerzo_ en lugar de una merienda —bromeó.

Severus soltó una breve carcajada. —La sopa será fácil de digerir, y el queso ayudará a nuestros estómagos a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la comida real.

Harry ronroneó y asintió. —Tienes razón,

Severus se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el asiento junto a él. —Vamos, Harry. Necesitamos comer, tomar una ducha, entonces Albus tendrá ganas de hablar contigo.

Harry gimió y se unió a Severus en el sofá. —Supongo que tengo pocas opciones —dijo con tristeza.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Cuando Albus está involucrado, es generalmente el caso. Te acostumbrarás.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Segundo capítulo de hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado y agárrense, porque el paseo en la montaña rusa está empezando(?)

Nos vemos el próximo viernes 3

ELODTC

P. D. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Los he leído todos y en cuanto tenga un poquito

más de tiempo, los responderé.

P. D. 2. MrsMaral: adoro tu fangir interna, jaja. Y sí, te llegó el correo a la 1:40 porque a esa hora se publicó xD.


	3. Capítulo III: Cómo será

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana (¡lo siento por el día de retraso! Tengo que poner una alarma, he estado muy distraída).

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo III: Cómo será**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—Estamos asquerosos —proclamó Severus, quitándose la bata y ayudando a Harry a salir de ella mientras el agua se calentaba a una temperatura más cálida—. Estamos cubiertos de humedad, sudor y eyaculación. Algunos de los cuales son _tuyos_, por cierto. No todos los Omegas pueden producirlo así. Deberías estar orgulloso —dijo, empujando a Harry en la ducha antes de unirse a él.

Harry rió un poco histéricamente ante el comentario. Finalmente se había recuperado lo suficiente de su calor como para sentirse un poco avergonzado de estar con Severus en tal estado de desnudez. Acostumbrarse al hombre en este nuevo nivel iba a tomar algún tiempo. —Bueno. Supongo que estoy orgulloso —se encogió de hombros—. Estoy acostumbrado a ser algo único; es algo que se espera de mí.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Así lo había notado. Date la vuelta, te lavaré la espalda.

Harry se dio vuelta. —Entonces, ¿qué puedo esperar de Dumbledore cuando me reúna con él? —preguntó.

Severus tarareó, arrastrando lentamente la tela sobre las nalgas de Harry, profundizando entre ellas. —Bueno, él discutirá qué esperar con respecto a nuestra relación, así como si debe o no informar a Sirius. Tendrás oportunidad para defender tu caso —dijo el hombre de manera uniforme—. Él tiene que sopesar tus deseos contra su obligación de mantener a los padres informados. Como los apareamientos no son asunto suyo, a menos que se trate de un miembro del personal, es posible que tengas suerte. Vale la pena _intentarlo_, al menos.

Harry gimió suavemente, presionando su culo hacia Severus.

El hombre se rió entre dientes. —Nada de eso —lo reprendió suavemente, con un suave toque contra el trasero de Harry—. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso más tarde. Podemos volver a trabajar en eso —le aseguró a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Promételo —dijo con firmeza—. No hay pasos hacia atrás —añadió para aclarar.

Severus asintió solemnemente. —No hay pasos hacia atrás —confirmó, ofreciéndole la tela—. Si quieres, puedes hacer lo mismo por mí.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, tomando el paño. —¡Por _supuesto_ que sí! No tuve suficiente oportunidad de explorar tu cuerpo mientras estaba en celo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en anudarte a mí —dijo con pesar.

Severus se rió. —Sí, ese parece ser el caso para la mayoría de las parejas vinculadas.

Harry pasó la tela sobre la espalda de Severus, amasando su culo. Lo encontró maravillosamente firme, y sonrió.

»¿Estás disfrutando? —Severus bromeó.

—Mucho —respondió Harry alegremente.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —_Lávame_ —le recordó al distraído adolescente—. No tenemos todo el día.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry entró en la oficina del Director para encontrar a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio. Él sonrió ampliamente. —¡Harry, mi muchacho! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien —dijo Harry, sonrojándose.

—¿Severus te trató bien? —Dumbledore lo comprobó.

Harry asintió. —Lo hizo. Él y yo somos compañeros, ahora —informó a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore asintió. —Eso no me sorprende. Ustedes dos ya eran cercanos; era obvio que él ya te cuidaba mucho —comentó—. Si hubiera podido aparearse con alguien, habrías sido tú. —Miró a Harry por encima de sus gafas—. Sin embargo, esto plantea la pregunta: ¿debo informar a tu Padrino? Normalmente, no se le informaría cuándo o con quién te emparejaste, pero creo que _debería_ decírselo, ya que ha llamado _mi_ atención.

Harry frunció el ceño. —_Por favor_, señor, ¿puede dejarme informarle? Le diré, sólo necesito tiempo para explicarle y tratar de cambiar su opinión con respecto a Severus.

Dumbledore tarareó mientras lo pensaba. —Si puedes evitar que toda la escuela se entere y que él se entere de esa manera, mantendré el secreto —finalmente decidió.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. —¡_Gracias_, señor! —dijo aliviado.

—Por cierto, ya que te has apareado con uno de los miembros de mi personal, hay ciertas pautas que deberás tener en cuenta. En primer lugar, cualquier orden que pueda darle a Severus será su prioridad, y cualquier capricho tuyo que pueda contradecirlas será sólo una preocupación secundaria, me temo —dijo el hombre, su amable voz en desacuerdo con las palabras que acababa de decir.

«Ya veremos», Harry pensó mientras asentía plácidamente.

»En segundo lugar… Él te ha dicho que era un espía en las filas de los Mortífagos, ¿sí? —preguntó Dumbledore.

«Bueno, si él no lo hubiera hecho, ¡ciertamente lo sabría _ahora_!» Harry pensó sarcásticamente, mientras él asintió de nuevo. —Sí señor.

Dumbledore aplaudió una vez. —¡Excelente! Ahora, creo que Voldemort volverá, y cuando lo haga, Severus tendrá que volver a espiar por nosotros. _Necesitamos_ la información que nos trae para balancear el equilibrio a nuestro favor.

Harry se mordió el labio. —¿Y no hay nadie más que pueda hacer eso por nosotros? —preguntó en voz baja.

Dumbledore negó. —Me temo que no, Harry. Lo siento, _realmente_ lo hago, pero Severus es el Occlumente más hábil en Gran Bretaña, y él es la única persona capaz de mantener sus pensamientos ocultos a Voldemort. Lo _necesitamos_ para el esfuerzo de guerra. Sin su ayuda, perderemos —aseguró.

—Bien. Lo entiendo —murmuró Harry. Dentro, sin embargo, estaba hirviendo. «¡_Mi compañero_ _no_ es un _títere_ para ser usado como una herramienta para obtener información!» pensó enojado. «Él y yo necesitamos hablar sobre su autoestima y su supuesta _penitencia_. Está _más __que _compensado por los errores de su juventud. Cuanto antes se dé cuenta, mejor».

Dumbledore cruzó las manos delante de él. —Ahora, ¿están planeando comenzar una familia de inmediato, o esperarán?

Harry se tensó. —No veo cómo eso es asunto tuyo —dijo brevemente.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. —Necesito saber si serás un participante activo en la guerra cuando te necesitemos. Eres una persona muy importante en este caso. Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Tú eres quien determinará la victoria o la derrota. Si vas a tener un hijo pronto, será necesario tenerlo en cuenta —le dijo a Harry con paciencia.

Harry apretó los dientes. —Hemos decidido esperar —informó al hombre.

Dumbledore sonrió. —¡Maravilloso! Entonces creo que eso es todo lo que tenemos que discutir ahora mismo. No te pierdas mucho, mi muchacho. Te veré más tarde.

Harry se levantó. —Nos vemos —dijo mientras se marchaba. No le gustaba la forma en que Dumbledore hablaba como si Harry hubiera aceptado pelear en la guerra. ¿Y si él decidiera que no quería pelear? ¿Se le estaba dando la opción?

Se apresuró a ir al hospital para ver cómo se veía su mordedura, ya que Severus no tenía suficiente entrenamiento para saber qué tan rápido debía curarse una mordedura de apareamiento y no sabía cómo buscar un vínculo sano.

Él irrumpió en el ala del hospital, sonriendo. —Tengo una mordida y un vínculo que deben comprobarse —dijo sin preámbulos.

Madame Pomfrey miró desde donde estaba, mirando a Draco.

—Muy bien, Sr. Potter, toma una cama. Estaré contigo en breve. —Se volvió hacia Draco—. Lo estás haciendo bien, pero pasa más tiempo con Remus durante tu próximo celo. Ya que no lo ves todos los días, necesitas mantener ese vínculo saludable en tus calores, enfocándote más en él hasta que te mudes. De lo contrario, el vínculo seguirá tenso.

Draco asintió, luego se volvió para sonreírle a Harry. —_Así qué_... —El rubio arrastró las palabras—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

Harry se sonrojó. —Genial. Él también se encargó de las ligeras lágrimas y el dolor. Todo lo que necesito hacer es que me revisen la mordida y el vínculo.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó y miró fijamente su cuello. —¿Dónde está la marca, entonces? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió y se levantó. —Draco, puedes quedarte si quieres, _pero no te_ _rías_ —le dijo al rubio.

Draco murmuró. —No _planeo_ hacerlo.

—Bien. —Harry bajó sus pantalones y se inclinó sobre la cama.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó sorprendida Madame Pomfrey—. Severus mencionó que estaba en un lugar poco convencional, ¡pero pensé que se refería al pecho o algo así! Bueno, ¡esto ciertamente evitará que Sirius lo vea!

Ella lo tocó y Harry se tensó cuando un fuerte sentimiento de _malestar_ emanó del lugar. —No creo que quiera que haga eso otra vez —dijo con fuerza.

Ella tarareó con aprobación. —Aversión al tacto de un no-miembro del vínculo, bueno. Puedes vestirte y sentarte de nuevo ahora. —Ella lanzó un hechizo y Harry sintió un tirón en el vínculo—. Un fuerte vínculo. Severus _realmente_ se preocupa por ti, para haber aceptado el vínculo tan voluntariamente —comentó.

Harry sonrió. —He estado trabajando en él durante años —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Madame Pomfrey se rió entre dientes. —Buen trabajo. ¡Trata bien a ese hombre! ¡Es una orden! —dijo ella con firmeza, agitando un dedo hacia él.

—Es lo que planeo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón —dijo solemnemente.

—Bien. —La matrona asintió—. ¿Todavía no estás adolorido? — comprobó.

Harry negó. —No. Severus dijo que te dijera que tenía "pequeñas heridas congruentes con los nudos hechos por primera vez y un trauma mínimo en el área" —repitió—. Me hizo memorizarlo. Usó una pasta rosada aplicada internamente que dijo que curaría las heridas y me hizo beber una poción marrón para el dolor —explicó.

Madame Pomfrey asintió con aprobación. —Exactamente lo que habría hecho —dijo con satisfacción—. Cuida de él, ¿me oyes? A mi corazón le hace bien ver a dos almas con tanto amor para dar que se unen para un cambio. Serás bueno para él, nunca dejes que te diga lo contrario —señaló ella, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con una sonrisa—. Vamos, ambos son libres de irse. Los veré a ambos en la primavera.

Harry y Draco dejaron el ala del hospital.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Severus? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Cómo empezó eso? —bromeó.

Harry se rió. —Bueno, tuve que ir a sus habitaciones tan pronto como mi calor me alcanzó y entré. Intentó que aceptara ir al hospital, pero le dije que todas las salas de cuarentena estaban llenas y le rogué que me tomara —relató—. Tomó un poco de ruego, pero una vez que dejé en claro que lo quería, él se rindió. Me anudó, tomó una poción para evitar que me quedara embarazado y nos emparejó antes de que estuviera demasiado fuera de control para hacerlo en una zona fácilmente oculta. Y ahora, aquí estamos —terminó, lanzando sus brazos a los costados.

—De hecho. —Draco se acurrucó con diversión—. Bueno, asegúrate de decirle a Neville. Además, hazle saber que tenía razón, y la poción de Remus resultó ser inútil. Afortunadamente, no concebí, pero si seguimos arriesgándonos, terminaré embarazado más temprano que tarde. —El rubio terminó. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry—. Por cierto, ahora hueles increíble —añadió, inhalando obviamente—. Desearía oler a chocolate —bromeó.

—Sí, sí. Se lo diré a Neville. ¡Nos vemos!

Draco se despidió alegremente cuando Harry le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y trepó por el agujero del retrato.

Harry caminó hasta donde Neville estaba sentado, tratando de ser productivo, y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —dijo Neville.

Harry sonrió. —Me encontré con Draco en el Ala del Hospital.

Neville se volvió hacia él. —¿Cómo está? ¿está bien? ¿nosotros...? _¿__Yo__...?_ —Él tragó saliva y continuó—: ¿está embarazado? —susurró.

Harry negó y Neville dejó escapar un suspiro explosivo. —_¡Gracias a __Merlín__! _—dijo aliviado.

—Pero estuvo cerca. Al parecer, Remus no es el mejor pocionista del mundo —le dijo Harry, divertido.

Neville gimió. —Sabía que se veía de un tono demasiado claro. Se supone que es casi _púrpura_ —murmuró.

Harry resopló. —En otro tema, estoy emparejado con Severus ahora.

Neville parpadeó, luego sonrió ampliamente. —¿Crees que podrías preguntarle si él podría preparar la poción anticonceptiva para Draco y para mí hasta que todos decidamos intentar tener un bebé? Remus puede elaborar la versión regular por sí mismo, pero la preparación para evitar que un _Alfa _cause un embarazo es una preparación complicada, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Draco la prepare aquí en la escuela, si lo atraparan, lo golpearían o lo arrojarían a Azkaban durante tres meses —comentó, con su tono cada vez más angustiado—. Tiempo suficiente para que pase por el calor o esté en la cúspide cuando regrese, y si está en celo sin que yo esté allí, los guardias pueden hacer lo que quieran con él. —Neville suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo hacerle eso —dijo.

Harry sonrió. —Hablaré con Severus la próxima vez que lo visite. Estoy seguro de que se pueden hacer arreglos.

Neville envolvió a Harry en un abrazo. —¡Gracias! Necesito aprender a lidiar con él por mi cuenta por el bien de Draco, pero… pequeños pasos —dijo con tristeza.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Tienes tiempo —le aseguró al otro adolescente.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro la manera en que Harry protege a su compañero.

Y bueno... ¿qué opinan de las acciones de Dumbles?

Por cierto, les traigo una noticia, como estoy avanzando rápido en la traducción y corrección de los capítulos,

he decidido publicar dos a la semana. Los viernes y sábados (posiblemente los dos el mismo día, porque lo reconozco,

soy demasiado distraída e.e).

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de hoy ( :


	4. Capítulo IV: Sangre del enemigo

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana (¡lo siento por el día de retraso! Tengo que poner una alarma, he estado muy distraída).

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Sangre del enemigo**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—Señor Longbottom, por favor quédese después de la clase. Me gustaría hablar con usted — dijo Severus tranquilamente.

Era el primer día de regreso después de las vacaciones de Navidad, y Harry ya había discutido la necesidad de Neville por una poción de Severus, en lugar de arriesgarse a que Remus la hiciera nuevamente y terminara con Draco embarazado.

—S-sí, señor —Neville tartamudeó. Unos minutos más tarde, Harry escuchó un silbido al comenzar, seguido de un suave 'golpe' mientras su poción soltaba una nube de vapor.

Ron, que se había asociado con Neville ese día, gimió. —Bueno, hemos tenido un buen _comienzo_ —se lamentó.

—Lo siento —murmuró Neville.

—Está bien —dijo Ron con facilidad—. Estoy acostumbrado.

—No _deberías_ estarlo —le dijo Neville—. Puedo hacerlo mejor. Lo haré mejor. Sólo dame algo de tiempo.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Tengo un montón.

Neville suspiró.

Ron se encontró con los ojos de Draco y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogativa del rubio. Draco sólo suspiró y se giró para concentrarse en su poción y la de Blaise.

—Señor Potter, ¿su poción está terminada? —Severus preguntó en un tono de gran paciencia.

—Sí —dijo Harry, volviendo los ojos expectantes al hombre.

Severus tarareó. —Bueno. Ayude a los Señores Weasley y Longbottom a hacerla suya inerte antes de que se convierta en un riesgo. Estoy seguro de que está dentro de tus capacidades.

Harry asintió y llenó un frasco con su poción antes de lanzar un hechizo de estasis sobre su caldero. Se apresuró hacia la mesa de Ron y Neville y echó un vistazo a la poción. Un sonido mortificante se le escapó. —Ahora _ese _es un color interesante —murmuró—. ¿De qué color era la nube de vapor, azul-gris o púrpura? —preguntó, habiendo estado prestando atención a las etapas finales de su propia poción en ese momento.

—¿Púrpura? —Ron se aventuró.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Me estás _preguntando_ o me estás _diciendo_? —le gruñó al otro adolescente, agarrando algunos de los frascos sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Neville asintió. —Era de color purpurino gris —confirmó.

Harry asintió y tomó un mortero. —¿Esta limpio? —preguntó.

Neville negó. —No, tiene residuos de diente de león en él.

Harry suspiró con irritación y conjuró una tela, limpiándolo y poniendo una pizca de ceniza de Fénix y una gota de agua de miel en el mortero y la machacó antes de agregarla al caldero. —Revuelve eso tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. —No le dijo a nadie en particular mientras se acercaba a la hierba de escorbuto.

Neville agitó los tiempos requeridos y observó a Harry agregar una pizca de hierba de escorbuto.

Harry observó que el líquido en el caldero se volvía un azul sereno y claro. Miró a Severus a través del aula. —Es azul, señor —informó—. ¿Podemos desvanecerlo ahora? —comprobó.

Severus se apartó de Hermione y respondió. —No veo ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Adelante

Harry se encogió de hombros ante Ron y Neville. —Lo siento. Mejor suerte la próxima vez —dijo antes de desvanecer la poción ahora inerte.

Neville suspiró. —¿En qué nos equivocamos? —preguntó con resignación.

Harry sonrió. —Parece que agregaste un poco demasiado de diente de león y había rastros de sangre alfa en la poción. —Tomó la mano de Neville y encontró el pequeño corte que sangraba lentamente—. ¿Ves? Contaminación. Tienes que dejar de ponerte nervioso cada vez que pasa Severus. —Harry le dijo al otro adolescente—. Él no está aquí para atraparte. En realidad le gustas, lo creas o no.

Neville miró a Harry con sorpresa. —_¡__¿__Yo_ _qué__?!_ ¡Me _odia_! —aseguró.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —En realidad no. Está bastante contento de que Draco esté emparejado _contigo __en_lugar de con otro Alfa que no lo trataría bien. Él lo aprueba, que es mucho decir.

—Podría encontrar una mejor manera de _mostrarlo_ —murmuró Neville.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, eso probablemente nunca va a suceder. Tendrás que tomar lo que te dé. Dicho esto, creo que encontrarás que está dispuesto a reunirse contigo en un terreno neutral ahora, Alfa a Alfa, y eso debería atemperar un poco su estado de ánimo hacia ti. Debería ayudar —dijo con optimismo.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que también podría tomar lo que pueda conseguir.

Harry sonrió. —Es mejor que nada, tienes que admitirlo —le dijo al Alfa.

—Es un progreso, al menos —Neville asintió.

Severus le ordenó a la clase que dejara las muestras en su escritorio, luego los despidió.

—Nos vemos —dijo Harry, dándole una palmada a Neville en el hombro—. Estará bien. Él sólo _me_ _muerde a mí_ _—b_romeó.

Neville le dio una sonrisa tensa.

Severus vio a los últimos estudiantes salir. —Ven conmigo —le dijo a Neville y luego llevó al adolescente a su oficina. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Neville se sentó frente a él, moviéndose nerviosamente.

—Voy a hacerte una oferta —Severus comenzó—. Permitiré que Draco acceda a mi laboratorio privado de Pociones, a su equipo y a sus almacenes de ingredientes para poder elaborar el anticonceptivo Alfa de manera gratuita, ya que él es mi ahijado —dijo con tono tranquilo—. Todo lo que pido es que lo mantengas en secreto, como estoy seguro de que harás. De esa manera, no es necesario que confíes en mí, Draco puede practicar la poción, lo que servirá a todos a la larga, y tendrás una dosis lista para cada calor según sea necesario.

Los ojos de Neville se ensancharon. —¡Gracias, señor! —dijo, impactado.

Severus negó. —No me des las gracias, sólo dile a Draco que venga a buscar la contraseña del laboratorio de Pociones para que pueda comenzar la poción. Se tarda dos días en prepararse, y con el horario de clases es probable que le lleve una semana —le dijo al otro Alfa—. Parece feliz contigo y con Lupin. Sólo por esa razón, te doy tres de las bendiciones que puedo. No soy, sin embargo, su padre. Ten en cuenta que todavía tienen con quien lidiar en Lucius —advirtió a Neville.

Neville asintió. —Lo sé. Draco dice que podríamos evitar una confrontación directa con él —dijo esperanzado.

—Eso es cierto. —Severus coincidió—. Lucius siempre _fue_ un cobarde, sólo tratará de recuperar a Draco de ti si cree que ganará. Si le haces saber que Draco tiene _dos_ compañeros, probablemente te dejará en paz —le dijo a Neville.

—Eso es lo que planeamos hacer, señor —reveló Neville.

Severus asintió. —Una sabia decisión. Dile a Draco que me visite y que obtenga la contraseña pronto. Te veré en clase. Te puedes ir, señor Longbottom.

Neville asintió. —Lo haré, señor. Gracias —dijo antes de irse.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry recibió una carta en la cena, lo cual era extraño. Más extraño, aún, era la pequeña moneda que cayó sobre su palma cuando abrió la nota, causando esa sensación familiar de gancho detrás del ombligo compartida por todos los Trasladores.

Harry soltó el Traslador y miró a su alrededor. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y, aparentemente, también había superado el vínculo. No podía sentir _nada __a_ través de él en este momento, y la alarma de Severus sería evidente si él sintiera algo de Harry. Acababa de ver a su compañero desaparecer de la mesa de la cena sin ninguna razón discernible, después de todo.

Harry se acercó a una de las lápidas que estaba cerca, la más grande, y leyó el nombre.

Tom Riddle.

Oh no.

Escuchó un crujido, se giró para ver a un hombre caminando hacia él —llevando algo envuelto en una bata, algo vagamente en forma de bebé— y retrocedió, de alguna manera sabiendo qué, o mejor dicho, _quién_ era.

Intentó correr, pero el hombre logró atarlo y tomó su varita, luego lo amarró a la lápida que acababa de leer.

Harry trató de salir de sus ataduras, pero estaba atado demasiado fuerte para escapar.

Escuchó al hombre empujar algo pesado por el suelo, y después de unos minutos pudo ver que era un caldero gigantesco.

«Oh», pensó Harry sarcásticamente, «esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor. _¡Por favor,_ _que esto sea un sueño!_» Sin embargo, podía decir que no lo era. En sus pocos sueños sobre Voldemort, había sido invisible o no podía ser lastimado. Ninguno de esos fue el caso en este momento.

Fue devuelto a la realidad cuando la _cosa_ envuelta en una bata habló. —¡Date prisa!

Harry pudo reconocer la voz: lo que fuera que estaba en esa túnica era en lo que Voldemort se había convertido.

Se encendió un fuego debajo del caldero y, durante largos momentos, el único sonido fue el crepitar de las llamas.

Pronto, el líquido en el caldero comenzó a hervir y también emitió chispas de plata, y Harry tuvo que admitir que si no fuera tan _siniestro_, podría haber sido _bonito_.

El hombre sacó la figura de la túnica; parecía un niño pequeño en forma, pero era obviamente inhumano en una inspección más cercana: era negro y de aspecto escamoso, sus ojos eran rojos, nariz plana y orificios nasales cortados. _Era_ _horrible_.

«Realmente espero que no se haya parecido a _eso _cuando Severus se unió a él, o vamos a tener unas cuantas palabras», Harry pensó mientras el hombre dejó caer la cosa en el caldero.

—¡Hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso, renovarás a tu hijo! —El desconocido entonó, y el suelo a los pies de Harry se abrió, un polvo fino se elevó para caer en el caldero.

El hombre sacó una larga y delgada daga plateada y extendió su mano. —C-carne —tartamudeó, sollozando—, del siervo, voluntariamente entregada, ¡revivirás a tu maestro!

Harry cerró los ojos justo cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, y luego escuchó un gemido de dolor desgarrador.

Escuchó al hombre dejar caer algo en el caldero. El hombre se paró frente a Harry, quien abrió los ojos cuando escuchó al hombre tan cerca.

»Sangre... del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitará al Señor Tenebroso.

«La doy de buena gana», pensó frenéticamente Harry, «tómala, toma toda lo que necesites, te la doy de buena gana».

El hombre le cortó el brazo y tomó su sangre, cargándola y dejándola en el caldero.

—Deja que se ahogue, di la sangre voluntariamente... no debería funcionar.

Las esperanzas de Harry se vieron frustradas cuando una figura gris, delgada como un esqueleto, se alzó del caldero.

Salió y extendió los brazos. —Vísteme —ordenó, y el hombre envolvió la túnica alrededor de su cuerpo.

Harry tragó saliva.

Y así, Lord Voldemort estaba de vuelta.

Harry lo observó con temor mientras Voldemort inspeccionaba su nuevo cuerpo.

—Hmm ... Por ahora, lo hará. Con el tiempo, volveré a como me veía antes. Estoy seguro de que hay un hechizo o poción en _alguna parte_ —reflexionó el hombre—. Extiende tu brazo —le dijo al hombre.

—Gracias, Maestro. —El hombre extendió el muñón sangrante.

Voldemort hizo un sonido de disgusto. —¡No, _idiota_, tu _otro_ brazo! —dijo bruscamente, agarrando el brazo izquierdo del hombre y mirando el antebrazo—. Estoy de vuelta. Así que ahora todos lo sabrán. Veremos cuántas personas regresan y cuántas piensan que pueden escapar de mí.

Presionó un dedo sobre la marca, el hombre aulló nuevamente y la cabeza de Harry estalló de dolor otra vez.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Uh... bueno, no _era_ mi intención que este capítulo fuera el último pero -suspira-

la autora así lo quiso, jo.

Esta vez nos acercamos al canon, díganme, ¿qué creen que suceda? No olviden que la sangre en este fic es muy,

muy importante. ¡Hasta la próxima semana, queridos!

Besos, ELODTC.

P. D. Adoro a Harry dándole voluntariamente su sangre a Voldie para que no resucite xD. Me reí mucho con eso.


	5. Capítulo V: La nueva mascota de Lucius

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana (¡lo siento por el día de retraso! Tengo que poner una alarma, he estado muy distraída).

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_**SPOILER**_

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Además de que ya hay advertencia sobre las escenas para adultos, me gustaría añadir una más para no incomodar a nadie. Hay una escena de sexo entre Lucius y Voldemort.

La autora (cuando escribió el fanfic) preguntó qué preferirían los lectores, si una escena gráfica o que se omitiera, de todos modos les dejo su nota:

Notas de autor:

Hubo un empate, por lo que hay un poco de tregua, pero lo mantuve no gráfico para las sensibilidades de todos. Está ahí, pero muy suave.

Habrá más más adelante, una vez que Voldemort se restaure a Tom (los dos son muy distintos en mi mente; Tom está antes del AK rebotado, Voldemort es posterior a la resurrección). Yo diría que pueden omitirlo, pero hay conversaciones importantes en curso, así que es mejor no hacerlo. Simplemente ignora el factor _ick_ lo mejor que puedas y sopórtalo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo V: La nueva mascota de Lucius**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Harry escuchó a Voldemort hablar sobre el latido de su cabeza, pero no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra.

Ahora había gente apareciendo en el cementerio, decenas de ellos, saliendo de detrás de los árboles, lápidas, saliendo de la oscuridad...

Harry suspiró. Estaba rodeado de mortífagos.

«Voy a morir», pensó tristemente. «Bueno, estuvo bien mientras duró, Severus. Recuerda que nunca me arrepentí de haberte elegido, ni siquiera por un segundo». Intentó enviar el pensamiento a Severus, pero todo lo que logró fue agudizar su dolor de cabeza.

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia adelante, cada uno besando el dobladillo de la túnica de Voldemort y murmurando—: Maestro

Harry trató de adivinar quiénes eran por voz, pero el único del que estaba seguro era el primero que había aparecido: esos eran _definitivamente_ los tonos del acento culto de Lucius Malfoy, no había forma de confundirlo.

El resto, sin embargo, era totalmente desconocido para él. Alguien lo adivinó.

Harry desconectó a los Mortífagos y Voldemort mientras el hombre comenzó a hacer monólogos. «Bueno, él estará hablando por siempre», pensó, e intentó de nuevo alcanzar a Severus a través del vínculo.

Harry se retorció, y se dio cuenta de que sus ataduras se estaban deshaciendo. Si tiraba con suficiente fuerza, podría romperlos y escapar. «Sólo tengo que esperar el momento adecuado».

Se concentró de nuevo en Voldemort y sus seguidores y notó que la mayoría de los Mortífagos estaban oliendo el aire. _Alfas_. Se dio cuenta, haciendo un olfateo propio. «Y eso es... ¡Oh, no, él usó _mi sangre_!» Harry se dio cuenta en shock y algo de diversión. «Sangre _Omega_», pensó «¡el celo de Voldemort!»

¿Y no era _ese_ un pensamiento horrible?

Como uno solo, los Alfas se lanzaron hacia delante y comenzaron a luchar entre sí para reclamar a Voldemort.

Voldemort intentó correr, pero uno de los Alfas le ordenó que permaneciera, y se quedó inmóvil contra voluntad, con los ojos muy abiertos y aprensivos mientras veía a sus sirvientes luchar por el derecho a reclamar su cuerpo sobrecalentado.

Después de una pelea de diez minutos, Lucius quedó victorioso y sin máscara. Agarró a Voldemort por la parte posterior de su cuello, lo atrajo hacia sí y le mordió el cuello, dejando su reclamo en el otro hombre.

Harry se dio cuenta bruscamente de que sabía lo que iba a suceder, y no estaba _dispuesto_ _a ver a Lucius Malfoy hacer un nudo_, especialmente en estas circunstancias. Se liberó de sus ataduras y buscó el Traslador. Cuando lo encontró, lo agarró, sintiendo que lo transportaba de regreso a Hogwarts.

Aterrizó en el césped, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo, y podía sentir la desesperada agitación de Severus. «Severus, estoy _bien_. Volví» le dijo al hombre a través del vínculo y sintió su sorpresa ante la noticia.

«¿Dónde estás? _¿__Dónde?_» Severus preguntó con urgencia.

«En el jardín delantero, ¿por qué?»

«Nos vemos allí. No te muevas, y no hables con Moody si lo ves. Es un impostor, pero ahora lo sabemos y hemos encontrado al _verdadero_ Alastor» Severus le informó.

«Oh», Harry pensó, desconcertado. «Bueno».

Harry se sentó en la hierba, repasando una lista mentalmente. Todavía le dolía el brazo donde había sido cortado, pero aparte de eso, se sentía bien.

Severus salió corriendo del castillo, seguido de cerca por Dumbledore y McGonagall. Se arrodilló junto a Harry y tomó la cara del adolescente entre sus manos. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Harry asintió. —Severus, ¿por qué hay una persona extra contigo que _no _debería saber sobre el vínculo? —siseó.

—Era necesario decirle cuando me contactaste a través del vínculo. Ella no lo dirá, estará bien. Puedes confiar en Minerva. _Lo_ _hago_ —Severus le dijo a Harry en voz baja—. De todos modos, vamos a llevarte con Madame Pomfrey. —El hombre hizo que Harry se pusiera de pie, estabilizándolo.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Me perdí la cena —se lamentó, dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Severus resopló. —Bueno, _claramente_ estás perfectamente bien, si eres capaz de pensar con tu estómago —observó con diversión.

Caminaron hacia el ala del hospital en un silencio amistoso, con los dedos entrelazados en los del otro mientras absorbían el toque de su pareja, tranquilizándose ambos después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Harry tomó su cama habitual y dejó que Madame Pomfrey lo examinara por lesiones y curara el corte en su brazo mientras les contaba todo lo que le había sucedido.

Dumbledore suspiró, apoyando una mano en su hombro. —Bueno, me alegro de que estés vivo y bien, al menos. Necesitaré que vayas con él ahora, Severus. Explícale que no pudiste ir cuando se llevaron a Harry porque estabas ocupado «fingiendo» ser leal a mí. No podemos perder nuestros ojos en sus filas si esperamos derrotarlo.

Severus rozó un beso sobre los nudillos de Harry. —Vendré a visitarte mañana si no has salido para entonces —prometió.

Dumbledore asintió. —Por ahora, tendré que decirle a Sirius y Ruby lo que ocurrió. Estoy seguro de que desearán visitarte para asegurarte de que estás bien.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Después de comprobar que la perra Potter había escapado bien y de verdad, Lucius despidió al resto de los Mortífagos y llevó a su nuevo Omega a casa. Narcissa lo estaba esperando en el salón azul cuando cruzó la puerta y lo recibió casi de inmediato.

—Lucius, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando por encima del Señor Oscuro, quien obviamente estaba muy incómodo. Parecía febril, y estaba temblando ligeramente.

Lucius sonrió. —Parece que el Señor Oscuro usó sangre Omega para su resurrección. Su celo se ha presentado y lo marqué. Él es _mi_ Omega ahora.

Narcissa suspiró. —_Sabes_ que no podemos divorciarnos, ¿por qué harías algo así? _¡No puedes darle ningún_ _estatus a_ _menos que te_ _cases con_ _él!_

Lucius olfateó. —¿Quién dice que necesita un _estatus_? Él es una _perra_, Narcissa. Y ahora, _él es_ _mío. _Es una vida mucho mejor ser _mi_ propiedad que la de cualquier _otra_ persona —presumió—, y estoy seguro de que una vez que salga de su celo y se dé cuenta de lo que le va a pasar ahora, estará agradecido de que no haya resultado _peor_ —terminó—. Estaremos en el dormitorio de invitados más cercano a la Master Suite, que se convertirá en su habitación.

Narcissa negó. —¿Qué vas a decirle a _Draco_ cuando regrese a casa para encontrar al Señor Oscuro aquí?

Lucius entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. —¡Draco _conoce_ su lugar! ¿Tal vez necesitas más educación en esa área? —preguntó bruscamente.

Narcissa se limitó a sonreír. —Conozco mi lugar, _esposo_. Bastante bien. Asegúrate de que tu Omega también pueda encontrar _su_ lugar. No queremos _tensiones_ entre tu esposa y tu amante, después de todo —ella le advirtió y luego se alejó.

Lucius gruñó y arrastró su nuevo Omega a través de la casa a su nueva habitación.

—Lucius, ¡¿qué está pasando conmigo? —preguntó Voldemort, apretando los dientes mientras otra ola de calor se extendía por su cuerpo, centrándose en su pecho y quemándose a través de sus extremidades, enviando un chorro de calor desde su entrada.

Lucius se rió entre dientes. —Te has presentado como un omega. ¿Seguro que has oído hablar de ellos por parte de tu familia? La mayoría de los Sangre Pura tienen el gen Alfa/Omega en sus familias en _algún lugar_ —señaló.

Voldemort gruñó. —¡Me criaron en un orfanato muggle! —escupió—. ¡¿Cómo me habría dicho _algo_ una madre que ni siquiera estaba _allí_?

Lucius tarareó mientras acariciaba la nuca de Voldemort. —Te _enseñaré_ —prometió con un ronroneo bajo—. La primera lección es esta: ¿sientes esa marca de mordida en tu cuello?

Voldemort se estiró para pasar sus dedos sobre la mordida que sangraba lentamente.

»Eso es un _mordisco reclamante_. Significa que soy _tu dueño_. Yo soy tu Alfa, y tú eres mi Omega. Mi propiedad legal —Lucius reveló.

Voldemort gruñó. —_Los seres humanos_ no pueden ser _propiedades_. Aprendí eso bastante pronto. Conozco las leyes del mundo mágico. Me _aseguré_ de conocerlas antes de comenzar a romperlas —masculló—. Ahh, ¿por qué _me_ _quemo_?!

Lucius se rió entre dientes. —Eso sería tu calor. La única vez que puedes concebir un hijo es cuando eres criado por tu compañero durante el celo —le dijo a Omega.

Voldemort lo miró con horror. —¿Cómo es que nunca supe de esto? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No hablamos de Alfas y Omegas en una conversación educada. Simplemente se les _alude_ —respondió Lucius—. Los niños aprenden lo suficiente a través de susurros y para cuando son adolescentes, saben lo suficiente como para inferir lo que no se dice de lo que _es_. Especialmente aquellos que tienen un Alfa o un Omega en su familia inmediata.

Voldemort frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿soy tu propiedad? ¿cuáles son mis derechos por ley? ¿qué necesito saber?

Lucius tarareó. —Me aseguraré de que tengas un libro de la Ley Omega y algunos de los libros escritos para Omegas que provienen de familias que no tienen Omegas para transmitir el conocimiento. Por ahora, sin embargo, estás en celo, yo entré en calor, y no hay razón para restringirnos. Sólo mi nudo aliviará tu calor.

Voldemort gimió y se recostó en la cama. —Bien, si _debo_ hacer esto, supongo que hay peores personas con las que podría estar sucediendo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus se apareció directamente al lado de Voldemort, encontrando al Señor Oscuro boca abajo en las almohadas mientras Lucius lo empujaba furiosamente.

—¿Mi señor? —Severus se aventuró vacilante.

Voldemort levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. —¡Tú! —escupió—. ¡Date la vuelta y espera a que terminemos! ¡Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones!

Severus reprimió una sonrisa. —Sí, mi señor —respondió. Dio la espalda a la pareja y trató de no visualizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque cada jadeo y bofetada de carne sobre carne llegaban a sus oídos.

Finalmente, escuchó a Lucius dejar escapar un largo y bajo gruñido y todo el sonido cesó por largos momentos. Hubo un susurro, luego Voldemort habló de nuevo. —Puedes dar la vuelta ahora.

Severus se giró para encontrar que Voldemort ahora estaba acostado de lado con Lucius colocado detrás de él. El hombre lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué no contestaste mi llamado cuando llamé a todos? —preguntó.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —No pude irme en ese momento, ya que Dumbledore me hizo buscar al mocoso Potter. Desapareció de una manera bastante visible justo cuando comenzó la cena. Acabo de salir de la vigilancia de Dumbledore. Vine tan rápido como pude —explicó.

—Estás perdonado —dijo Lucius a la ligera—. Además, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí.

Voldemort gruñó. —Lucius, pareces estar olvidando tu lugar-

—No —Lucius murmuró suavemente—. _Estás_ olvidando el _tuyo_ —ronroneó, puntuando la declaración con un empuje superficial—. Recuerda, me _perteneces_ ahora.

Voldemort se estremeció cuando el nudo de Lucius atrapó su borde y tiró dolorosamente cuando el hombre se movió. —¡Está bien, está bien! Los Mortífagos son tan _suyos_ como _míos_, _¡sólo_ _deja de moverte__!_

—Encontrarás que ahora son _más_ míos que tuyos —le dijo Lucius. Él inhaló profundamente—. Mm, hueles _tan_ _bien_ —ronroneó.

Severus tomó aliento, probando el aire.

Voldemort olía a naranjas, pero más dulce de lo habitual. Más aún, ya que estaba en celo.

—Severus, quiero que me prepares una poción para nuestro Señor —dijo Lucius, acariciando con el dedo el brazo del Omega—. Una que restaurará su cuerpo anterior —murmuró Lucius—. Lo hará lucir tan hermoso como lo fue una vez.

Severus asintió. —Lo haré —le dijo al hombre, inclinándose—. Si eso es todo, realmente debo regresar.

Lucius tarareó. —Sí, eso es todo.

Severus desapareció.

«Si Lucius se hace cargo», pensó preocupado, «las cosas podrían ponerse muy mal rápidamente».

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana.

La mía ha estado... bien, no tan buena como pudo ser, pero ni modo, hay que animarse.

Tengo un tiempo libre así que publicaré este capítulo (y si puedo, también el otro).

Ahora, hice una encuesta en dos grupos de facebook, pero me gustaría también obtener sus opiniones.

Tengo permiso para traducir dos OS que me encantan y me gustaría saber cuál les gustaría leer primero:

**_Playing at Potions with the Prince and the Potter:_**

_«Después de un evento traumático en la vida de su familia, el Auror Harry Potter toma el trabajo DCAO en Hogwarts para estar más cerca de sus hijos._  
_En Hogwarts, continúa su investigación sobre la poción Matalobos como parte del Comité de Acción del Hombre Lobo que estableció mientras era Jefe del DALM. El director Snape está feliz de darle instrucciones... en pociones y en otras cosas.»_

_**Lover of The Light:**_

_«Severus queda ciego temporalmente cuando se interpone entre una maldición y Potter. __Se despierta con nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor, pero Harry lo ayuda a recordar que puedes sentir el calor de la luz, incluso cuando no puedes verla.»_

Denme su opinión por favor (ah, agrego que lo más probable es que publique primero cualquiera de las dos en AO3 y, después de verificar que puede ser publicada aquí, lo haga). ¡Y tengan una buena semana!

Ya, me voy, que esta nota se extendió demasiado, más de lo que quería, jaja.

Besos, ELODTC


	6. Capítulo VI: Un descanso muy necesario

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana (¡lo siento por el día de retraso! Tengo que poner una alarma, he estado muy distraída).

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Un descanso muy necesario**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Harry se asomó a la habitación y no vio señales de su compañero. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia su laboratorio privado. Entró y encontró a su compañero y a Draco trabajando en pociones al mismo tiempo.

Se aseguró de aclarar su garganta silenciosamente para no asustar a ninguno de ellos.

Draco levantó la vista de él y sonrió. —Hola.

—Hola —respondió Harry—. ¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?

Draco lo miró y le añadió un poco de polvo de su mortero. —Alfa Contraceptus. Es un truco difícil, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Sólo necesito...

—No tener _distracciones_ —Severus interrumpió, lanzando un hechizo de estasis sobre su poción y girándose para enfrentar a Harry—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que tus padrinos todavía te estarían reteniendo.

Harry resopló. —Sólo Sirius vino. Me felicitó por la presentación y se aseguró de que estaba bien después de la noche anterior, pero se fue esta mañana. No estabas en el desayuno. O almuerzo —dijo suavemente, pero con obvia represalia en su voz.

Severus tarareó mientras limpiaba la mesa donde había estado trabajando. —Le pedí a Pippy que me trajera sándwiches cuando me dio hambre. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estará dispuesto Lucius a esperar por esto, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Harry se asomó a la caldera. —¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Severus dejó la tela a un lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, dándole un rápido beso. —Dos pociones en una —respondió—. Es tanto una poción de rejuvenecimiento como una poción de embellecimiento. Debería, si funciona, devolver al Señor Oscuro a su antiguo esplendor, que es decir mucho. Era un hombre bastante guapo —Severus puntualizó.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Así que lo estás ayudando a ser _bonito_ otra vez —dijo rotundamente.

Severus suspiró. —Lucius lo ha tomado como su propio Omega y me ha pedido que haga lo que pueda para devolverlo a su cuerpo anterior. Para ser honesto, prefiero estar haciendo esto que cualquiera de las innumerables cosas que _podría_ haberme pedido que hiciera. Al menos _esto_ no está lastimando a nadie.

Harry asintió. —Bueno, sal de tu laboratorio y pasa el resto del día conmigo. Te echo de menos.

Severus sonrió. —Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo—. Mañana vuelvo a trabajar en esto, sin embargo.

—Trabaja para mí —dijo Harry a la ligera.

—Terminaré en una hora —anunció Draco—. Dejaré las pociones terminadas en el armario donde almacenas todas tus pociones terminadas, ¿de acuerdo?

Severus asintió. —Bueno. Mañana te veré en clase, Draco.

Draco murmuró, concentrándose de nuevo en su poción. —Nos vemos —dijo distraídamente.

Severus y Harry fueron a la habitación de Severus y encontraron una nota sobre la mesa.

* * *

_«Severus,_

_De ninguna manera necesito que termines una poción tan difícil de la noche a la mañana._

_Vi la marca en tu cuello. _Porqué_ le permitirías a un Omega marcarte está más allá de mí, pero ya que es una indicación de que tienes un compañero que te preocupa mucho, no te impediré pasar tiempo con él. Los próximos días del calor de Nuestro Señor nos mantendrán ocupados, después de lo cual llamaré a varios asociados para que comiencen tareas pequeñas._

_Una vez que hayas terminado tu poción, tengo otro trabajo para ti, pero tengo la sensación de que estarás más que dispuesto a ayudarme. Te veré a su debido tiempo para revisar tu progreso._

_Me mantengo al tanto,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Jefe de la familia Malfoy_»

* * *

Severus gimió y agitó la nota en una mano, lanzándola al fuego. —Lucius. Siempre con la formalidad. El hombre tiene un palo en el culo —murmuró.

Harry resopló. —¿Estás _seguro_? Porque desde donde _yo_ estaba sentado, parecía que las cosas iban a ser al revés —bromeó.

Severus se atragantó, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. —¡Oh, Merlín! —su risa se calmó y él negó—. Tienes razón, pero _nunca_ podré sacarte en público, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido, sentado en el sofá y tirando de Harry sobre su regazo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Puedo ser correcto y mantener una lengua educada en mi boca cuando tengo _que hacerlo_ —dijo a la ligera—. Simplemente no veo la necesidad de hacerlo, cuando estamos sólo nosotros —se retorció—. ¿Es esa tu varita, o estás feliz de verme? —añadió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Severus se sonrojó, agarrándolo por las caderas para calmarlo. —Descarado. Lo que tu olor me hace… —se inclinó e inhaló profundamente, olfateando a Harry muy obviamente—. Parece que no puedo tener suficiente —murmuró, arrastrando sus labios desde el lado del cuello de Harry hasta su mejilla y su boca.

Harry se estremeció y se apoyó en el toque, girando su cabeza mientras Severus se movía para responder las acciones del hombre. —Mm, eso está bien —murmuró contra la boca de Severus—. Te extrañé. Y tenemos unas horas antes de la cena. Podríamos… —Comenzó a jugar con el botón superior de la túnica de Severus y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del hombre.

Severus tragó. —No deberíamos. No cuando tenemos la fortaleza de contenernos. El celo y el calor son fuerzas más allá de nuestro control, pero la lujuria simple puede ser superada por la fuerza de la voluntad. _No_ _tenemos_ _que hacerlo_ —dijo suavemente, envolviendo una mano alrededor de Harry, donde estaba jugando con el pequeño botón.

Harry frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos a Severus mientras se congelaba. —¿Así que _estabas_ mintiendo? —masculló, sonando más que un poco herido.

Severus negó. —_¿De qué estás_ _hablando?_

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a su compañero. —«No hay pasos hacia atrás». Ya lo hemos hecho, ¿por qué no deberíamos sentirnos libres de hacerlo de nuevo? Ayuda a fortalecer el vínculo —añadió—. Neville y Draco no tuvieron que tener esta conversación —murmuró—. ¡Están merodeando para hacer uso de casi _todos los armarios_ de la escuela! Tienes un dormitorio perfectamente bueno; ¡deberíamos aprovecharlo!

Severus suspiró. —Tienes razón, te prometí que sólo seguiríamos adelante, y has esperado más de una semana completa desde tu celo. Supongo que un indulto tan largo es frustrante. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y levantó a Harry en sus brazos—. Hay tanto que puedo hacer ahora que mi ingenio está en juego… te _espera_ un _buen_ trato —prometió, llevando a Harry a su habitación.

Harry murmuró. —¿Alguna vez has _estado_ con un Omega? Antes de mí, quiero decir —preguntó con curiosidad. Su voz no tenía reproche, sólo puro interés.

Severus se rió entre dientes, colocando a Harry junto a su cama y ayudando al adolescente a quitarse la túnica y la camisa. —Si lo _hubiera hecho_, ¿crees que todavía estaría soltero cuando me conociste? —Él negó—. He tenido amantes, pero hasta _ti_, todos habían sido Betas —sonrió y comenzó a trabajar en sus propios botones—. Después de todo, es mucho más sencillo explicar cómo encontrar una pareja a alguien que entiende la naturaleza alfa u omega.

Las manos de Harry se unieron a las de Severus, comenzando en la parte inferior de sus botones y trabajando hacia arriba. —Menos charla, más sexo —dijo el adolescente, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa burlona a la manera de Severus—. _Si_ mi Alfa está dispuesto a complacerme —agregó.

Severus gruñó y sus manos finalmente se encontraron en el medio. El hombre se quitó sus ropas y tiró del pantalón de Harry, jalándolos con su ropa interior.

Harry se rió entre dientes y se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y la ropa interior que estaban agrupados alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Sube a la cama. Y no te toques —advirtió Severus—. Ese es _mi_ trabajo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se metió en la cama grande, acostado en medio de ella y estirándose, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y viendo a Severus observándolo.

Severus hizo un rápido trabajo con su camisa y pantalones, uniéndose a Harry en la cama una vez que estuvo desnudo. Se arrastró sobre la cama, dejando mordiscos y besos por todo el cuerpo de Harry mientras avanzaba lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, comenzando con sus tobillos y terminando en su cuello, donde Severus enterró su cara y respiró profundamente varias veces.

—_Merlín, hueles_ _divino_ —murmuró el hombre.

Harry tarareó felizmente y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Severus. —¿A qué huelo? —preguntó, pensando en si olería a algo diferente para su compañero.

Severus se echó hacia atrás y depositó un beso en los labios de Harry. — Cerezas maduras —respondió—. Y chocolate negro. Un chocolate_especialmente_ _oscuro_ que es mi preferido, de hecho —añadió, con una mano que se arrastró hacia abajo para jugar con uno de los pezones de Harry.

Harry gimió. —Sí —jadeó, arqueándose al contacto.

Severus tarareó y se movió por el cuerpo de Harry, llevándose el otro pezón a la boca. Lamió y chupó ese mientras hacía una pequeña protuberancia.

Harry jadeó y gimió, retorciéndose debajo de sus manos y boca hasta que Severus levantó la cabeza y miró el cuerpo del Omega.

Él sonrió ante el rubor sobre las mejillas de Harry y la mirada aturdida en su rostro. —No sabías que eran tan sensibles, ¿verdad? —Severus bromeó con el Gryffindor.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo sabía, pero por favor, ¡enséñame más! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué tal si pasamos a algo sobre lo que _sé_ que tienes curiosidad? —sugirió.

Harry se lamió los labios. —¿Y qué sería _eso_?

En lugar de responder, Severus se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry hasta que estuvo al nivel de la polla del Omega.

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando Severus se deslizó por su cuerpo, y todo salió de forma apresurada cuando la lengua de Severus lamió una raya por su dura polla. Luego el hombre cerró la boca sobre la totalidad de la polla de Harry y las caderas del Omega rodaron mientras el abrumado adolescente soltaba un maullido agudo de sublime placer.

Severus chupó, dejando que su lengua masajeara la pequeña polla en su boca y mientras lo hacía, dejó que su mano se deslizara el muslo de Harry hasta su culo, antes de que sus dedos buscaran el agujero que goteaba y uno presionara. Encontró que Harry estaba mucho más apretado fuera de su calor, lo que tenía sentido. No necesitaba el espacio adicional para acomodar un nudo a menos que estuviera en celo.

Harry se movió con fluidez, las caderas se empujaron hacia adelante para penetrar más en la boca de Severus, luego volvieron para empalarse más completamente en el largo dedo del hombre. Estaba jadeando y gimiendo en voz alta, aparentemente perdido en la sensación.

Severus gruñó, y Harry gimió mientras se venía, liberando una pequeña cantidad de líquido acuoso en la boca de Severus. El hombre lo tragó, luego levantó la cabeza. —Es impresionante que puedas venirte así —comentó—. La mayoría de los omegas se secan.

Harry zumbó felizmente cuando el hombre agregó un segundo dedo y comenzó a estirarlo. —Supongo que sólo soy _especial_ —declaró, sonando complacido al respecto.

Severus sonrió y torció sus dedos, y las caderas de Harry tartamudearon cuando el adolescente jadeó. —_Ese_ sería tu punto _g_, llamado próstata —le informó al adolescente antes de torcer sus dedos nuevamente—. Se siente bien, ¿no? —ronroneó.

Harry asintió frenéticamente, gimiendo cuando Severus agregó un tercer dedo. —¡Entra en mí! —le rogó.

—Pronto —prometió Severus, alisando una mano sobre el muslo de Harry, que estaba temblando—. Relájate.

Harry respiró hondo, relajando su cuerpo tanto como pudo.

—Bien —Severus respiró, retirando los dedos y usando la humedad que los había recubierto para lubricar su longitud. Se alineó y lentamente se deslizó hacia adentro, observando la cara de Harry mientras lo hacía.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y su boca se abrió antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y su cabeza se inclinara más hacia atrás, un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —¿Más grande de lo que recuerdas? —bromeó, retirándose un poco y empujando hacia adentro con dureza.

Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio y dejando escapar un gemido ahogado que intentó sofocar.

—Quiero _escucharte_, amor —Severus le dijo en voz baja, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron en sorpresa, encontrándose con los de Severus. El hombre mayor se rió entre dientes—. Te lo dije, Harry, me estaba permitiendo amarte. ¿No me creíste? —Se inclinó hacia delante y besó al Omega, tragando un fuerte gemido antes de susurrar contra la boca de Harry—. Déjame escuchar lo que te estoy haciendo.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre, sosteniéndolo lo más cerca posible. —¡Eres tan grande! ¡¿Por qué no te sentiste tan grande mientras estaba en celo?!

Severus sonrió. —Ya estabas bastante suelto durante el calor, para prepararte para sostener un _nudo_. Necesitabas estar listo para una intrusión muy grande. Como no hay nada que active mi calor en este momento, no te anudaré, por lo que no es necesario que sigas abriéndote más. Te hace más estrecho, lo que es bueno para mí.

—Mm, creo que me gusta.

Severus aceleró sus empujes y se inclinó para mordisquear el cuello de Harry.

Harry inclinó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su compañero, tarareando alegremente. No notó que las manos de Severus estaban buscando las suyas hasta que sus manos fueron agarradas y retiradas del cuello de Severus para ser clavadas sobre su cabeza.

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Severus con bastante alarma, sólo para que el hombre le sonriera.

—¿Está bien? —comprobó Severus, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando las manos de Harry.

Harry asintió. —Está bien —respiró, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos cada vez que la polla de Severus golpeaba el lugar _perfecto_ dentro de él.

Severus cerró los ojos, presionó un beso en la sien de Harry y susurró—: Aquí vamos —antes de soltar su control y mover sus caderas tan rápido como pudo.

Harry aguantó, sus gemidos se hicieron más altos mientras se dejaba llevar por oleadas de sensación. Podía sentirse cada vez más cerca de otro orgasmo, y apretó las manos que sujetaban a Severus.

»Por favor, Harry, dime que estás cerca —el hombre respiró.

Harry asintió. —Sólo un poco más… —Sintió que el orgasmo lo inundaba y lo sacudía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Severus se dejó caer, inclinándose y mordiendo el cuello de Harry, aunque no lo suficiente para romper la piel.

Harry sollozó, abriendo sus piernas alrededor de Severus y corriendo un pie arriba y abajo de la pantorrilla del hombre. —Eso fue _realmente_ bueno.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Lo fue. Gracias por alejarme de mi laboratorio. Necesitaba un descanso, tenías razón.

—Por supuesto que tenía razón; _siempre_ la tengo —dijo Harry feliz.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

Ahora no tengo nada qué decir xD.

Sólo... nos leemos la próxima semana c:

Besos, ELODTC


	7. Capítulo VII: No comparto

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo VII: No comparto**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común haciendo su tarea con Ron cuando Neville irrumpió en ella, oliendo a angustia e ira, y se tiró en el sofá detrás de ellos.

Harry se volvió y lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estarías con Draco todo el día —dijo tranquilamente.

—Lo _estaría_, pero me dijeron que no pasara tiempo con mi compañero en la biblioteca —gruñó Neville—. Aparentemente, las únicas veces que _necesito _estar cerca de él es durante sus _celos_. Legalmente, Dumbledore no puede alejarme de él, pero no tengo los medios para encontrar un Mago de la Ley en este momento —suspiró explosivamente—. Así que estoy atascado por no poder verlo, excepto en las clases o durante los celos, lo que pondrá a prueba el vínculo —murmuró.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Así que ha pasado de tratar de mantenernos a mí y a Ron alejados de él a tratar de aislarlo de su _compañero_. Eso no está bien. ¿Puede incluso _hacer_ eso?

Neville negó con la cabeza. —Legalmente, no. Pero no tengo ningún tipo de defensor que nos ayude, por lo que tengo las manos atadas en este momento.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Oh. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —dijo Neville pesadamente—. No es tu culpa. Encontraremos una manera de evitar los edictos de Dumbledore eventualmente. —Se deslizó por el sofá al suelo, sentándose entre Harry y Ron—. Entonces, ¿en qué están trabajando ustedes dos? —preguntó con resignación.

Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Encantamientos —respondió.

Neville suspiró. —Bien —murmuró, cavando en su bolso en busca de su libro.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry estaba vagando por los pasillos sin rumbo, ya que no había podido dormir. Jugó con la idea de ir a la habitación de Severus, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que el hombre probablemente estaba trabajando en su poción.

Escuchó algo detrás de él y se detuvo, olfateando el aire con cautela. Captó un ligero olor que reconoció: alfa. En concreto, Cormac McLaggen.

Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras después de todo, acelerando. No quería correr, ya que sabía que el Alfa lo perseguiría, así que simplemente llevó a Cormac al territorio de Severus y esperaba que a su compañero no le importara la intrusión.

Harry estaba casi en la puerta del laboratorio privado de Severus cuando Cormac finalmente lo alcanzó, agarró un hombro y lo sujetó contra la pared. Se inclinó y olió a Harry sin tratar de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. —Hola, pequeña perra. No tienes _idea de_ cuánto tiempo he estado deseando conseguirte sola. Verás, tengo una buena y grande polla aquí que te llama.

Harry se burló. —Odio decírtelo, pero dudo que lo sienta. Mi _compañero_ es bastante grande, y si te atrapa olfateando detrás de mí, tiene maneras de deshacerse de ti —le informó al adolescente mayor.

Cormac abofeteó a Harry y buscó la parte de abajo de su pijama, tratando de abrirlos mientras Harry luchaba por escapar. —No _veo_ ninguna marca en ti, y no hueles acoplado para mí. Hueles un poco a menta, lo que no es realmente un olor a Omega, pero puedo ignorarlo. Aparte de eso, hueles _delicioso_. Dulce y acogedor. —Se inclinó para otra bocanada—. Voy a _disfrutar de_ esto.

—_¡__Suéltame__!_ —gritó Harry, tratando de darle un rodillazo en la ingle.

Cormac arrancó el pantalón de pijama de Harry, desistiendo de desatar los cordones y recurriendo a la fuerza.

Harry cerró los ojos y gimió cuando Cormac finalmente puso su mano sobre la carne, golpeando su polla flácida. —No. Por favor—susurró, tratando de presionarse más contra la pared.

La puerta del laboratorio de Severus se abrió y el hombre vio la escena un segundo antes de gruñir. —_¿Qué_ _está pasando aquí?_

Cormac resopló. —Sólo probando una perra, profesor. Nada de que preocuparse. Lamento molestarle —dijo a la ligera.

Severus gruñó y arrancó al adolescente mayor de un Harry tembloroso y sollozante. —_Esta_ perra no está en juego, McLaggen. Él ha sido reclamado, y haría bien en averiguar _quién __es_ el compañero de un Omega antes de ir tras ellos. No todos serán tan comprensivos. Ya que no queremos que se sepa _quién es_ su compañero… —Severus lanzó un hechizo de atadura de lengua a Cormac y lo empujó lejos—. Piérdase. Le sugiero que deje a los Omegas en esta escuela solos de ahora en adelante. Tendré mi ojo en ti —advirtió.

Cormac palideció y huyó.

Severus dirigió su atención a Harry. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó, alejando a Harry de la pared y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del adolescente ligeramente tembloroso—. Aquí, es tarde; puedes venir a mi habitación —dijo, guiando a Harry a sus habitaciones y desnudándolo cuidadosamente—. Estos pantalones de pijama están arruinados; tendrás que comprar un par de reemplazo el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade —dijo en voz baja—. Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Harry se dejó llevar al dormitorio y se metió en la cama.

—¿Severus? —preguntó suavemente, vacilante.

El hombre hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Sí? —preguntó, antes de meterse en la cama y acercar a Harry.

—Si él hubiera logrado… hacer lo que estaba tratando de hacer... ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? Si alguien más me tocara, ¿todavía me querrías? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor. —Harry. —Presionó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry—. Pase lo que pase, _siempre_ serás mi _amado_ Omega. Nada cambiará lo que siento por ti. Podrías ser tocado íntimamente por un _millón de_ hombres indignos, y yo lucharía por abrirme camino hasta ti, te arrancaría de ellos y te curaría, utilizando cualquier medio que fuera necesario. Concilia el sueño. Estoy aquí, y nadie va a llegar a ti esta noche. Estás a salvo conmigo.

Harry se acurrucó cerca del hombre y cerró los ojos. Estaba dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Severus se despertó con el sonido de las llamas del Floo, se levantó de la cama y recuperó una bata antes de salir de su habitación.

Encontró a Lucius parado frente a su gabinete de licores, mirando por encima de su colección de bebidas.

—Lucius —dijo fríamente—. ¿Qué deseas?

Lucius inhaló profundamente, oliendo el aire. —¿Te molesté? Lo siento. No habría venido si supiera que tenías _compañía_. —El hombre miró hacia la puerta de la habitación apenas abierta—. ¿Te importa decirme quién es?

Severus negó. —Preferiría no. Disfruto de mi privacidad —le dijo al hombre.

—Muy bien. Estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo descubriré, y soy paciente. ¿Has hecho algún progreso con la poción que pedí? —Lucius preguntó con calma.

—Sólo hay un ingrediente más que agregar, y será _ridículamente_ fácil de conseguir. Sangre Omega, de un Omega específico que comparte el tipo _exacto __de_ sangre del Señor Oscuro —le dijo Severus.

Lucius sonrió. —Entonces, ¿más de la sangre de Potter arreglará el problema? Hay un dicho común: una vez mordido, dos veces tímido. La sangre de Potter lo puso en este estado, así que es posible que tenga que _ordenarle_ que beba una vez que escuche lo que hay en él —dijo el hombre con clara diversión.

Severus resopló. —Soy consciente, pero ¿quién dice que tienes que _decírselo_? Siempre puedes hacerle saber lo que hay en ella una vez que la poción se haya bebido. Pensaría que eso sería más fácil para todos los involucrados.

—¿Severus?

Lucius y Severus se giraron hacia la habitación como si fueran uno, y vieron a un Harry arrugado y adormilado parado en la puerta, vistiendo la otra bata de Severus.

Severus maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Oh, _Severus_, mira lo que me has estado ocultando! —gritó Lucius—. ¡Nunca me dijiste que habías conseguido a _Potter_!

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y se sonrojó.

Severus se encontró con sus ojos muy abiertos y aprensivos. —Sólo vuelve a la cama. Todavía faltan unas horas para las seis —le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió y salió de la puerta, volviendo a la cama.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está él? Apuesto a que _suplica_ durante el celo, todos lo hacen —Lucius ronroneó.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —_Él es_ _mío_, Lucius, y sabes que no _comparto_. Te diré esto: él será el único Omega con el que me acoplaré, de ahí la marca que llevo —señaló, mostrando a Lucius la marca en su cuello.

Lucius asintió. —Por supuesto. _Ahora_ entiendo. Después de tenerlo, ¿cómo podrías compararlo? —sonrió—. Por supuesto, eso sólo servirá para hacerte más susceptible a la segunda poción que quiero que prepares.

—¿Qué sería eso, entonces? —Severus preguntó.

Lucius sonrió. —Una poción para devolver a nuestro Señor la cordura. Debo admitir que fue bien jugado con quien elegiste aparearte. Porque si puedes proporcionarme esta poción, puedo convencer a _mi Omega_ para que deje a _tu Omega_ en paz. Es un ganar-ganar.

Severus tarareó. —Será difícil. Las pociones para la mente son complicadas. Especialmente aquellas que están _destinadas_ a alterar las percepciones. Y eso es exactamente lo que él requeriría —reflexionó.

Lucius sonrió. —Ahh, pero si alguien puede descubrir la receta perfecta para devolverlo al revolucionario _lengua de plata_ que solía ser, serías tú. Ningún otro Maestro de Pociones en este continente puede ofrecer algo así, Severus, y _sabes_ que tengo razón. Haz esto por mí. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

Severus asintió lentamente. —Lo intentaré, Lucius. Todavía no hago promesas, tendré que hablar con él para evaluar qué cambios deben hacerse. Por esa razón, tendré que entregar la primera poción en persona y tener una breve discusión con él sobre el tema de sus planes ahora que está de vuelta. Eso debería darme la información que necesitaré.

Lucius asintió. —Entonces te veré pronto, mi amigo. Siéntete libre de traer tu Omega contigo. Estoy seguro de que puedo mantenerlo ocupado mientras conversas con Nuestro Señor.

Severus negó. —En tus sueños, Lucius.

Lucius se rió entre dientes. —Oh, no tienes _ni idea_ —murmuró, mientras se dirigía hacia el Floo y regresaba a su casa.

Severus gruñó y volvió a su habitación.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Harry cortó la oscuridad cuando Severus se quitó la bata—. Me desperté solo, y oí voces. No esperaba que fuera _él_.

Severus suspiró, metiéndose en la cama. —Eres un puñado y medio, amor —dijo al Gryffindor—. Ya puedo decir que vivir contigo va a poner a prueba mi paciencia. En otra nota, ¿cómo te sentirías con respecto al Señor Oscuro recuperando su cordura? Podríamos hacer que deje de intentar matarte y que se centre en su misión original.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué sería eso? ¿dominación mundial? No me gusta mucho la idea del Emperador Riddle, gracias —dijo con disgusto.

Severus se rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del adolescente y acercándolo a él. —No, Harry. Su plan original era sacar a los niños nacidos Muggle de sus familias tan pronto como demostraran su habilidad mágica y colocarlos con familias mágicas para que pudieran ser criados de tal manera que los niños mágicos no tuvieran que esconder sus habilidades y sería mucho más probable que se asimilaran nuestra cultura sin problemas —relató—. La única razón por la que tantas personas tuvieron un problema con esto es porque, sí, es un secuestro. Sin embargo, es sólo para evitar problemas más adelante. Los niños serán atendidos, se les dará un buen hogar y, en la mayoría de los casos, se les protegerá de los hermanos o adultos que les temen o envidian por algo sobre lo que no tienen control. Si hubiera estado en el poder, habrías terminado con Black desde el principio. No con los Dursley —explicó.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Aún así, es un secuestro, y eso es malo —dijo tentativamente.

—¿Qué es mejor? ¿Secuestrar a un niño pequeño que es demasiado pequeño para recordar a sus padres y evitarle posibles abusos o toda una vida de ser temido por sus propios padres, o dejar que crezcan hasta los once años para dejarlos caer, sin preparación, en un Mundo completamente diferente al que están acostumbrados? Si tuvieras que tomar esa difícil decisión, ¿cuál escogerías? —preguntó Severus.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior por un largo momento, luego negó. —No hay una respuesta correcta para eso.

—Precisamente. —Severus estuvo de acuerdo—. De cualquier manera tiene sus desventajas y escollos. Además, su plan en cuanto a los matrimonios mixtos entre muggles y magos y brujas habría sido más estricto. Los muggles con la esperanza de casarse con su pareja mágica tendrían que pasar pruebas rigurosas para demostrar que comprendían las leyes a las que su pareja estaba obligada y que no le pedirían a su pareja que usara su magia para beneficiarlos sólo porque podían. Las personas lo han hecho en el pasado cuando aprendieron lo que su pareja podía hacer.

Harry suspiró. —Bueno, una vez que deje de intentar matarme, aceptaré sentarme con él y discutir la política para ver si podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre las cosas. Tal vez tenga un punto, puedo ser de mente abierta.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Ten en cuenta que no te pedí que te unieras a él. Justo lo que pensaste sobre el plan de Lucius para devolverle la cordura.

Harry zumbó y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Severus. —Suena mejor que mantenerlo enfocado en mi fallecimiento. Vamos a hacer eso. Ahora duerme la última hora que tenemos antes de las seis —murmuró.

Severus sonrió y dejó un beso sobre el cabello ondulado de su compañero, luego cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

Uh, díganme, ¿qué piensan de la posibilidad que le plantea Severus a Harry?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos.


	8. Dumbledore continúa cambiando las reglas

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana (¡lo siento por el día de retraso! Tengo que poner una alarma, he estado muy distraída).

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Dumbledore continúa cambiado las reglas**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—Me he dado cuenta de que has pasado las últimas tres noches lejos de la Torre de Gryffindor. —Fue la primera observación que hizo Dumbledore una vez que Harry se sentó frente a su escritorio.

—Sí señor. No he estado demasiado interesado en pasar tiempo lejos de mi compañero últimamente —Harry mintió.

Severus había sugerido que el incidente de McLaggen se mantuviera entre ellos, ya que sólo atraería la atención al estado Omega de Harry y él había estado de acuerdo.

Dumbledore miró severamente a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna. —Harry, ¿entiendes que actualmente está preparando una poción que es necesaria para preservar su tapadera con los Mortífagos? No puede darse el lujo de _distraerse_ —el hombre hizo hincapié.

Harry apretó los dientes, levantando sus escudos de Oclumancia para enmascarar su ira. —No lo estoy _distrayendo_, señor. Le estoy obligando a _descansar de_ _vez en cuando_, pero sólo cuando _necesita_ hacerlo —le dijo al hombre de manera equitativa.

—Creo que Severus es perfectamente capaz de decidir cuándo necesita descansar por _sí mismo_, ¿no? —Dumbledore preguntó retóricamente.

Harry negó. —No señor. Creo que él trabajará en exceso tratando de complacer a todos lo más rápido posible, y sufrirá por ello a largo plazo —rebatió.

—Me estás malinterpretando, Harry. —La voz de Dumbledore se había endurecido—. _Dejarás _a Severus hacer su trabajo. Puedes pasar _un día_ por fin de semana con él, pero los días de la semana se pasarán con tus compañeros de casa. Y volverás a dormir en tu dormitorio. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

Harry respiró hondo por la nariz. —Sí, señor —dijo con fuerza.

Dumbledore sonrió. —Bien, bien. Deberías ir a clase ahora —sugirió.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño ante su poción. Sabía que su atención no estaba en ese momento, pero esperaba que al menos elaborara una poción _pasable_. _Esto_, sin embargo, era evidentemente _inutilizable_. Además, ya era demasiado tarde para salvar lo que había en su caldero.

Severus se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry a su caldero. Masculló. —Nos vemos después de la clase, señor Potter —dijo el hombre rotundamente.

Harry hizo una mueca ante su tono. Después de haberlo hecho tan bien en sus clases los últimos tres años, no estaba acostumbrado a tener la voz de "profesor" de Severus en él. No le gustó. —Sí, señor —murmuró abatido.

Cuando Severus pasó junto a Harry, Draco lo golpeó en la espalda con su vara agitadora, por suerte _después de_ haberlo limpiado. —¿Qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia su poción y simplemente dijo—: Azul.

La boca de Draco se convirtió en una 'o' de sorpresa, luego hizo una mueca. Ya que se suponía que la poción sería naranja cuando estuviera lista; Harry obviamente se había equivocado horriblemente en algún lugar para terminar con la sombra que tenía. —Mis condolencias —susurró el rubio.

Harry sólo suspiró. —Sí lo que sea. Viviré, no importa lo que él haga. Él no me castigará tan duramente. Él me ama demasiado —dijo en voz baja—. Así que tengo eso a mi favor, al menos.

—Señor Potter, no hables —ordenó—. Embotellen sus pociones y déjenlas en mi escritorio para clasificarlas. Clase terminada —Severus arrastró las palabras.

La clase embotelló rápidamente sus pociones y dejó las muestras en el escritorio de Severus, limpiando el aula en cuestión de minutos, dejando a Severus y Harry solos.

Severus apoyó su cadera contra la mesa de Draco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Entonces, explica esto —dijo suavemente, indicando la poción descolorida en el caldero de Harry.

Harry suspiró explosivamente. —_Dumbledore_ —escupió, encorvando sus hombros a la defensiva ante la idea del hombre.

Severus suspiró, cruzando sus brazos y pasando una mano por el cabello de Harry para masajear su cuero cabelludo distraídamente. —Lo sé. Él también _me_ habló ayer. Lo que está haciendo es _ilegal_ y será tratado, pero necesitaremos algo más que nuestra palabra para enfrentarlo en la corte y ganar —le dijo al adolescente—. Ten la seguridad de que _no_ se saldrá con la suya, pero debemos movernos despacio y con cautela.

Harry tarareó, inclinando su cabeza al toque. —Está haciendo lo mismo con Neville y Draco. Haciendo que se mantengan separados, excepto por las clases que comparten y el celo —aclaró porque la mano se detuvo.

—Ya veo. —La mano de Severus reanudó su movimiento, agregando uñas y cambiando de un masaje a un ligero rasguño—. Gracias por decirme, hablaré con Draco al respecto. Sus experiencias ayudarán a agregar credibilidad a nuestras acusaciones. Una vez es oportunidad, pero más lo convierte en un reincidente, lo que nos ayudará a derrotarlo —dijo con aprobación.

Harry murmuró, sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos. —Ya te extraño —dijo tristemente.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, entonces dame un beso rápido, tienes que darte prisa antes de llegar tarde a clase —dijo—. Anda, después de la clase tenemos una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos: necesito tu sangre para la poción del Señor Oscuro. Ya lo he aclarado con el viejo.

—Está bien. —Harry se inclinó y lo besó—. Te hago compañía, y _todavía_ no me das una nota para disculpar mi retraso —bromeó.

Severus sonrió. —¿Por qué fomentar la pereza? Corre, puedes lograrlo —aconsejó mientras Harry tomaba sus cosas—. Arreglaré tu percance por ti —llamó después de que Harry se retiraba, observando al adolescente levantar una mano en breve señal de reconocimiento.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry se cortó la palma de la mano y llenó el primer frasco hasta el borde, luego se lo pasó a Severus, antes de llenar el segundo. —Sólo necesitas los dos, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Porque ya me estoy mareando.

Severus tarareó. —Sí, sólo los dos. Cuando termines, puedes sentarte en el catre y pedirle a Pippy que te traiga algo para comer. No puedo dejar que te desmayes bajo mi vigilancia —bromeó.

Harry asintió y pasó el segundo vial una vez que se llenó, dejando la mesa para sentarse en el catre que Severus usaba cuando tenía una poción que necesitaba atención durante la noche. Llamó a Pippy y pidió un sándwich y un vaso de jugo.

El elfo saltó rápidamente, luego reapareció con los objetos solicitados.

Harry le dio las gracias, luego comenzó a comer. Se detuvo a mitad del sándwich el tiempo suficiente para preguntar: "¿Qué es lo más aventurero que has hecho en la cama?" Antes de volver a comer.

Severus se detuvo momentáneamente, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le preguntó de nuevo.

Harry sonrió. —Porque _sabes_ lo _que__ he_ hecho. Tú estabas _allí_. —Señaló—. No sé mucho sobre lo que hay allá afuera. No lo he intentado todavía, pero me imagino que sabrás más que yo. ¿Por _qué__ no __debería_ beneficiarme de la experiencia de mi compañero?

Severus se rió suavemente. —Hablando como un verdadero Slytherin —dijo con aprobación—. Bueno, realmente no he hecho mucho que quede en la categoría de _aventurero_. Supongo que los tríos en los que ocasionalmente me involucré ganarían ese título. También fui Dom de vez en cuando, cuando encontré un compañero de cama de ideas afines. ¿Por qué?

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. —¿_Tríos_? ¿Con qué? Quiero decir, ¿con quién? —se corrigió.

Severus negó. —Apenas voy a regañarte por una gramática inadecuada; sabes que no me importa eso. —Él suspiró—. Tenía un amante al que le gustaba ser compartido entre dos personas que eran, como él dijo, _intensas_ en la cama. Él prefería pasar noches conmigo y con Lucius. Sin embargo, no era tan posesivo con _él_ como demostré ser _contigo_. Dudo mucho que _alguna vez_ te comparta, y _ciertamente_ no con Lucius —concluyó, vertiendo lo último de la sangre de Harry en la poción.

Harry se estremeció. —Por favor, por todos los medios, no lo hagas —acordó—. Pero, hmm… —Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa si encontrara a alguien con _quien_ estuviera interesado en probar un trío? ¿Otro Omega, o una beta? —sugirió—. No con otro Alfa, no voy a ser peleado.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —Podría estar abierto a ello. También hay algunas cosas que me gustaría probar _contigo_ que simplemente no eran una opción con un beta —agregó.

Harry terminó su jugo y colocó la taza encima del plato en el que había estado su emparedado. —¿Cómo…?

Severus sonrió. —Nudo en la boca, por ejemplo. Nunca he tenido ocasión de probarlo, pero he oído que es una experiencia singular.

Harry se sonrojó. —Tú… anudando mi… ¡¿Es eso incluso _posible_? —preguntó, con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

—Te lo aseguro, lo es —Severus le dijo uniformemente—. Si hay suficiente confianza entre la pareja involucrada en el acto.

—Oh. —Harry se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de hablar de nuevo—. No sé si alguna vez podría hacer eso, pero tal vez algún día…

Severus negó. —Harry, mientras que me _gustaría_ probar eso contigo; no es en absoluto _necesario_. Puedo vivir sin ello —le aseguró a su compañero.

Harry asintió. —Bueno, eso es bueno. Porque la idea me atrae, pero no lo suficiente para que yo quiero probarlo. Tal vez en unos años eso cambie.

—No hay prisa, querido. Tenemos tiempo —Severus dijo calurosamente.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas ante las extrañamente dulces palabras de Severus.

Severus envió un sentimiento de amor por el vínculo muy deliberadamente, quitando el caldero del calor. —Esto está hecho. Ven y bésame. Tenemos sólo una hora más antes de que _tenga_ que enviarte de vuelta a tu dormitorio —dijo, abriendo los brazos.

Harry se puso de pie y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en la túnica de Severus e inhalando profundamente. —¿Por _qué _tenemos una hora extra? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —Es muy posible que le haya mentido a Dumbledore acerca de cuánto tiempo tomaría esto.

Harry se apartó para mirarlo en shock. _—¡¿Le_ _mentiste? _—preguntó.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Oh, ¿debería decirte?! —se burló—. Es poco probable que llegue a sus oídos que mentí un poco sobre lo intrincada que es la Magia de Sangre, y no es como si pudiera descubrirlo por sí mismo sin hacer una investigación que, para alguien con su influencia política, sin duda aumentaría preguntas. Sé bastante sobre la magia de sangre, ya que, como maestro de pociones, se me permitió examinar pociones que utilizaban la sangre como ingrediente.

Harry zumbó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. —En realidad es un poco sexy cuando empiezas a hablar de todas las cosas oscuras que has investigado. El gran cerebro de mi compañero está caliente —bromeó.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Así que puedes ver por qué quiero que _te_ quedes en la escuela.

Harry asintió. —Sí. El conocimiento es sexy.

Severus suspiró. —Una simplificación excesiva, pero esencialmente, sí —permitió. Invocó un Patronus y le dio un beso en la sien de Harry—. Ahora, vamos a tener un visitante —dijo—. Ha estado esperando en mi habitación haciendo la tarea durante la última hora.

Harry asintió. —Draco, entonces —supuso.

—De hecho —Severus arrastró las palabras—. Le dije que necesitaba discutir las reglas que Dumbledore ha puesto en práctica con respecto a su relación con el señor Longbottom.

Harry tomó esta información. —Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que esperamos lograr aquí? —preguntó.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —En este momento, lo único que _podemos_ hacer es empezar a construir un caso que demuestre que él está tratando de separar parejas acopladas que se aparearon recientemente o que son parejas con las que no está de acuerdo —comentó—. Ninguna persona tiene derecho a tratar de interponerse entre aquellos que están juntos después de seguir el camino legal para unirse.

Draco entró en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. —Tu Patronus es más pequeño —le dijo a Severus, quien se sonrojó, pero asintió.

—Sí. Su forma ha cambiado —explicó.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No, todavía es un ciervo. Sólo _más pequeño_, sólo un poco —aclaró.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. —Solía ser un cierva —le dijo al rubio—. Ahora es un _cervatillo_. Un cervatillo _macho_. Uno en la cúspide de la edad adulta.

Las cejas de Draco se fruncieron. —¿Por qué _esa_ sería tu forma? Sólo cambia cuando amas mucho a alguien. Uno pensaría que sería un gato de la jungla, como el de Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No. Mi padre era un animago, y su forma era un ciervo. La cierva probablemente simbolizó a mi madre, por quien Severus tenía profundos sentimientos —miró hacia Severus, quien le dio un gesto avergonzado—, y el cervatillo debo ser yo —terminó, dándole al hombre una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, eso tiene sentido —dijo Draco—. De todos modos, ¿para qué querías verme, tío Sev?

Severus se aclaró la garganta. —Cuando el señor Longbottom te dijo que no se verían en la biblioteca, ¿cómo expresó las cosas?

Draco suspiró. —Dijo que Dumbledore le dijo que sólo iba a verme durante las lecciones compartidas o en _momentos necesarios_, es decir, mis calores. Él _trató_ de dar Neville una habitación para que la usáramos durante mis calores, pero Neville le dijo que había, um, _circunstancias_ que requerían mi presencia en nuestra casa en esos momentos. Le dijo al Director que era por razones médicas, pero no dijo más que eso. Madame Pomfrey le dijo a Dumbledore que tenía razón; ella insiste en que mis celos se lleven a cabo en casa, pero ella se negó a decirle _por__qué_. Lo que es bueno, eso es información confidencial.

Severus estaba asintiendo lentamente. —Bien, bien —murmuró—. Draco, si pudiera encontrarnos un Asistente de Ley, probablemente uno que trabajara con tu padre, ¿estarías dispuesto a hablar con ellos para ayudar a construir un caso contra el Director?"

Draco tragó saliva. —Con Neville conmigo cuando me reúna con él, sí. Pero _sólo_ si puedo tener a mi compañero allí —dijo con firmeza.

Severus asintió. —Insistirán en eso para asegurarse de que él esté de acuerdo con su decisión de actuar legalmente contra otro Alfa. Harry también dará su opinión, al igual que el Sr. Longbottom y yo. Probablemente necesitaremos más información para llevar el caso a la corte, pero es un comienzo —explicó—. Ahora, ambos deben llegar a sus salas comunes. Harry, te veré en Hogsmeade el sábado. Hay algo que quiero hacer para ti, ya que ya no puedo estar contigo por las noches.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron y se puso las manos sobre las orejas. —¡No escuché nada! —dijo en voz alta—. ¡Nada en absoluto! —Le disparó una sonrisa a Harry—. Sin embargo, quiero saber una vez que regreses a donde te llevó. No puedo tenerte con cosas que no tengo, después de todo. —Él sonrió mientras salía de la habitación.

Harry se rió. —Bien. Nos vemos luego. —Presionó un rápido beso en los labios de Severus y se fue.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

No tengo mucho que decir. Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana

y su semana sea excelente.

¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!

Besos, ELODTC


	9. IX: La maldición Bartlett-Rhydes

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo IX: La maldición Bartlett-Rhydes**

**...**

**..**

**.**

—Es consciente de que le estás llevando la poción, pero no le dije cuál es el ingrediente principal —Lucius le dijo a Severus mientras conducía al pocionista a un salón en donde Narcissa estaba hablando en voz baja al hombre en cuestión.

—Sólo mantenga mis sugerencias en mente —dijo Narcissa ligeramente, acariciando la mano del Señor Oscuro antes de levantarse de su asiento en un remolino de faldas y pasar a Lucius y Severus cuando salía de la habitación.

—¡¿Con qué tonto consejo estás llenando su cabeza _ahora_, mujer ingobernable?! —Lucius espetó a su espalda en retirada.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió ella resueltamente mientras se daba media vuelta para hablar con él—. No eres una mujer, ni un Omega. Mi consejo es muy específico de género, y _ya está_, no lo necesitas —ella dijo, antes de volverse vuelta y alejarse.

—¡_Él_ tampoco lo necesita! —Lucius gritó detrás de su espalda.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo, querido! —gritó Narcissa sin volverse.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos y luego murmuró—: Mujer exasperante.

—Al contrario, la encuentro refrescante y es un placer tenerla cerca —dijo el Señor Oscuro desde la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Severus se arrodilló frente a él, murmurando «Mi Señor» y besando el dobladillo de su túnica.

La boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en una burla repugnante de sonrisa. —Ah, ¿trajiste la poción? —preguntó—. Puedes levantarte, Severus. Dime qué tuviste éxito en tu elaboración.

Severus sonrió. —Siempre lo tengo, Mi Señor —arrastró las palabras, sacando el gran frasco lleno de una brillante poción nacarada—. Esto le devolverá a su cuerpo anterior y volverá a ser como cuando tenía veintiuno. No pude volverlo mayor, por lo que algunas personas pueden no tomarlo en serio durante varios años, pero tiene un verdadero _ejército_ para cumplir sus órdenes y eso asegurará que sus objetivos se alcancen —le aseguró al hombre.

Voldemort tomó la poción y abrió el frasco. —¿Algún consejo, o cosas de las que deba estar consciente antes de tomar esto?

Severus se encogió de hombros. —Intentaría no saborearlo —aconsejó.

Voldemort frunció el ceño. —Tantas pociones son un asalto a las papilas gustativas —suspiró—. Bueno, nada de eso, supongo. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió profundamente, drenando el frasco.

Cuando la última gota pasó por sus labios, Severus se tapó las orejas.

Lucius frunció el ceño. —_Qué en __el nombre de Merlín… —_El hombre comenzó antes de que un estruendoso grito de dolor llenara la Mansión. El hombre hizo una mueca y luego se tapó las orejas también.

El cuerpo de Voldemort estaba temblando violentamente, sacudido por convulsiones mientras los huesos y músculos se movían debajo de su piel. El pelo creció rápidamente en su cabeza y, asumió Severus, en otros lugares. El hombre que gritaba se deslizó de su silla, acurrucándose en la posición fetal en el suelo.

Severus lanzó un hechizo para amortiguar el sonido para que él y Lucius pudieran hablar. —Estará así durante algún tiempo —le dijo Severus al rubio—. Estimo que el proceso tomará veinticinco minutos, aproximadamente.

—Ya veo —respondió Lucius—. ¿Esperabas que fuera _doloros__o_? —preguntó con reproche.

—No… hasta este extremo —Severus se cubrió.

Lucius suspiró. —Pero _estabas_ esperando _algún_ dolor —aclaró.

—Bueno —comenzó Severus a la defensiva—, nada viene sin un _precio_ —le dijo al otro hombre bruscamente.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de _advertirle_ que dolería —dijo Lucius con frialdad.

Severus frunció el ceño. —¡Si hubiera hecho eso, él no habría tomado la poción!

Lucius se rió entre dientes. —Severus, te estás olvidando _quién _soy para él. Podría _haberle_ _ordenado _que lo tomara —sonrió—. Incluso podría haber usado mi voz alfa si _tuviera que_ hacerlo. Un Omega no puede resistir una orden de su Alfa usando _su voz._

Severus negó. —Es mejor así —aseguró—. Todavía puede confiar en ti.

Lucius frunció el ceño. —_No me_ _importa_ _si él_ _confía en mí __—e_scupió.

Severus lo miró por un largo momento. —Por el bien de ustedes, espero que eso cambie —murmuró.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. —¡¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?!

—No te preocupes por eso. Aprenderás a tiempo, de una manera u otra —afirmó—. Sólo espero que si es de la manera dolorosa, no me metan en todo el asunto. Personalmente, prefiero mi existencia tranquila y pacífica, —Severus dijo suavemente—. Deberíamos ir al salón verde y compartir una bebida mientras esperamos esto. Podemos volver antes de que termine.

Lucius suspiró. —Muy bien. Vámonos.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Y _tengo_ que decir que si esta poción funciona, estaré en deuda contigo. Narcissa no me permitirá compartir _su_ cama ya que traje a un Omega a casa, y aparte de durante un _celo_, ¿por qué iba a acostarme con _Nuestro Señor_, viéndose como lo hace? —preguntó Lucius con un claro disgusto.

—Ciertamente —asintió Severus, retrocediendo a sus viejos hábitos de cuidar su lengua y reprimir su temperamento mientras escuchaba a Lucius hablar de Omegas.

—Tuviste suerte para conseguir a la perra Potter. ¿Cómo es él? —preguntó Lucius—. Simplemente _tengo_ que saber.

Severus apuró su bebida. —Es bastante nuevo en todo, pero ciertamente está dispuesto a aprender —respondió sin detallar—. Dicho esto, ¿es posible que tengas un asistente de ley de buena reputación al que puedas recomendarme? Dumbledore está interfiriendo entre _dos_ parejas apareadas y estaba pensando en llevarlo a la corte, ya que Potter y yo somos una de las parejas contra las que se está moviendo.

Las cejas de Lucius casi golpearon su cabello. —_¿__De_ _verdad__?_ —preguntó incrédulo—. Sí, iremos a mi estudio después de esta prueba, tengo varios magos de la ley que me deben favores, estarán encantados de ayudarte para pagar una deuda.

Severus sonrió. —Gracias, Lucius.

Lucius agitó una mano desdeñosa. —No es nada —vació su vaso y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Debería ser hora, ¿no?

Severus asintió. —Sí. Deberíamos regresar al salón y esperar allí a que la poción termine su trabajo.

Los dos hombres regresaron a la sala y encontraron al Señor Oscuro encorvado, temblando de dolor mientras pequeños gemidos se le escapaban.

Severus se sentó en el sofá, esperando pacientemente. Lucius estaba cerca del tembloroso Omega, esperando que los temblores disminuyeran.

Después de unos cinco minutos más, el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro se derrumbó y el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Mi Señor? —Lucius preguntó en voz baja.

El hombre se desplegó lentamente, poniéndose de pie, derecho. —Conjura un espejo, Lucius. Veré cuánto me ha ganado todo ese dolor —dijo con voz tranquila y sin emoción.

Severus vio como Lucius conjuraba un espejo y el Señor Oscuro se paraba frente a él. Se parecía bastante a James Potter, con el mismo cabello oscuro y desordenado y la misma postura majestuosa e imponente. Con James, sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo había sido una pretensión hasta que creció en su poder.

El Señor Oscuro ya había llegado a Hogwarts bien versado en cómo usar sus poderes para causar dolor y sufrimiento a aquellos que lo disgustaban.

—Hmm. —El hombre se pasó los dedos por el pelo, examinó sus ojos de cerca y se dio una palmadita en el pecho—. _Parece __que_ he vuelto a ser como antes. —Se volvió para mirar a Lucius—. ¿Te complaceré? —preguntó un poco bruscamente.

Lucius caminó para trazar sus dedos sobre la curva de la mejilla de su Omega. —Inmensamente. Eres encantador. Gracias, Severus —añadió al Maestro de Pociones.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —No fue un problema. El desafío fue emocionante, y disfruté la oportunidad de crear algo nuevo —dijo a la ligera.

El Señor Oscuro se sentó y sonrió a Severus. —Ahora, ¿Lucius dijo que querías hablar conmigo?

Severus asintió. —Sí, quería saber cuáles son sus planes en el futuro.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus levantó una mano, deteniendo el flujo de las palabras de Voldemort.

—_¡__¿Qué_, _Severus?!_ —El hombre siseó, irritado por la interrupción, aunque había sido silencioso.

—Su lógica es errónea, y le da demasiada importancia a la profecía —aseguró—. De hecho, creo que podemos estar tratando no con lo que su mente _es_, sino en lo que se ha _convertido_. ¿Alguna vez le regaló Albus un recuerdo cuando vino a visitarlo? ¿una pequeña baratija de poco valor? —preguntó Severus.

Voldemort frunció el ceño. —Me dio una pluma de su ave fénix cuando nos conocimos, y me dijo que era poderosa y que tal vez podría convertirla en algo una vez que supiera cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, la perdí antes de terminar mi primer año en Hogwarts —el hombre sonó melancólico.

—Y para entonces, ya había hundido sus garras en las profundidades —Severus murmuró amargamente, luego habló al hombre directamente—. Mi Señor, creo que Albus Dumbledore distorsionó su mente para… —titubeó—. Bueno, no estoy seguro de _lo_ que pretendía, precisamente, pero si me permite acceder a su mente, puedo buscar el daño y decirle con _seguridad_ si ha sido víctima de la maldición que creo que usó sobre usted. Deja evidencia visible detrás —explicó.

Los ojos de Voldemort, un azul brillante y vibrante, se estrecharon. —¿Qué _maldición_? —preguntó suavemente.

Severus inspiró profundamente. —Bueno, es una que distorsiona la realidad en la mente del sujeto, haciendo que éste ponga mucho más valor en ciertas cosas, de la elección del lanzador, de lo que lo haría normalmente, y haciendo ciertos rasgos más evidentes en la persona —explicó—. Voy a arriesgarme y suponer que aumentó su inclinación por la violencia y le hizo creer en la profecía más de lo habitual —el tono de Severus carente de emoción—. Genio, de verdad. Tal vez sólo necesitaba que alguien se convirtiera en el próximo Grindelwald, para poder ser el brillante salvador una vez más, y se cansó a la mitad. O quizás él realmente cree en la profecía —Severus reflexionó.

Voldemort obviamente se aferraba a su genio por un hilo. —_¡__Severus__!_ —espetó, volviendo la atención del hombre hacia él en lugar de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué maldición? —repitió insistentemente ante el silencio de Severus.

Severus tragó. —La maldición de los Bartlett-Rhydes. Es uno de las-

—De las que se protege a sí mismo del descubrimiento —murmuró el Señor Oscuro—. Sí, he oído hablar de la maldición, pero cada vez que la encontraba, había algo más interesante de lo que ocuparme, por lo que nunca la estudié.

Severus tarareó. —Entonces es casi seguro que es una víctima de ello. ¿Me deja comprobar? —preguntó, sacando su varita.

Voldemort suspiró. —Bien, puedes comprobarlo. Ten cuidado de no profundizar demasiado. Las repercusiones serían terribles —advirtió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Severus murmuró. Respiró hondo y luego le dijo a Voldemort—: tendrá que dejarme entrar, Mi Señor. Seré tan amable como pueda, pero aun así, esto puede no ser completamente indoloro.

—Está bien —dijo Voldemort uniformemente.

Severus lanzó, y se adentró en la mente del Señor Oscuro, esquivando pensamientos perdidos y entrando más profundo, buscando el centro lógico. Lo encontró y lo miró con curiosidad. Un centro lógico normal era de forma ovalada y un color gris perlado.

Este, por otro lado, era una masa gigantesca de zarcillos ennegrecidos, enredados y envueltos alrededor de algunos otros pensamientos que se habían mezclado irremediablemente con sus procesos lógicos a estas alturas.

Severus hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia la parte abstracta del cerebro, el lado que probablemente trataría con conceptos como la profecía y las artes adivinatorias.

Esta parte era más brillante de lo normal y había varias hebras que se conectaban a otras áreas de su mente, incluidas dos hebras trenzadas que conectaban a su centro lógico, lo que indicaba que normalmente había puesto un poco de atención en _la profecía_, pero la tendencia también había sido artificialmente aumentada.

Salió y suspiró. —Es cierto, es una víctima de Bartlett-Rhydes, Mi Señor. Puedo preparar una poción para restaurar su mente a lo que hubiera sido sin la maldición, pero tenga en cuenta que es posible que le resulte difícil volver a tener pensamientos que concuerden con sus afiliaciones actuales. Se necesita algo de tiempo para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron, pero el hombre se quedó quieto y en silencio.

—¿Y retendré la misma personalidad? No querría convertirme en un extraño para mí mismo —Voldemort señaló suavemente.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —Puede que no esté tan desinhibido con la tortura, pero estará, en su mayor parte, sin cambios.

Voldemort se pasó un dedo por el labio inferior y asintió. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, mirando un punto en algún lugar más allá del hombro de Severus. —Entonces sí —comenzó—, hazme una poción. Quiero ser tan mentalmente ágil como pueda ser y seguir adelante. Al parecer, ya que se me ha robado tanto tiempo —murmuró—. Déjame por ahora, ambos. Necesito estar solo con mis pensamientos por un tiempo.

Lucius y Severus se inclinaron y se fueron.

—Ven conmigo. Te ayudaré a decidir cuál de mis asociados complacerá mejor tus necesidades —le dijo Lucius a Severus, guiándolo por el pasillo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

¿Y bien? ¿qué opinan de la idea de la autora para modificar el canon?

¡Déjenme saber qué piensan!

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap c:


	10. Capítulo X: Nuevos juguetes

—Este podría funcionar —murmuró Lucius, sacando una tarjeta del cajón de su escritorio—. He recomendado sus servicios con anterioridad a Alfas que necesitaban asesoría legal y se dice que tiene bastante experiencia con los Omegas. Aparentemente, los alivia con casi ningún esfuerzo, que es la mejor manera de hacer que hablen, después de todo. Olvido, ¿_quién_ dijiste que era el otro par apareado? —preguntó, dándole la tarjeta.

—_No lo_ _hice_ —dijo Severus rotundamente—. Y no _voy __a_ hacerlo —agregó—. Esa información no es mía para difundir.

Lucius negó. —Bien, bien —dijo a la ligera—. Sólo me interesa porque hay muy _pocos_ omegas. Aparte de Draco y su amigo, el niño Zabini, no conozco a ningún otro Omega _en_ Hogwarts.

Severus apretó los dientes, pero, sabiendo a dónde conducía la conversación el otro hombre, siguió jugando. —Los gemelos Weasley son ambos Omegas, al igual que Hannah Abbot y la niña Lovegood —dijo—. Todavía no te digo a quién se unió Longbottom —terminó con firmeza.

Lucius sonrió. —Bueno, no podemos hacerlo a nuestra manera _todo_ el tiempo, supongo. Le haré saber a Marcus que lo llamarás, ¿vale?

Severus miró la tarjeta en su mano. Marcus Reynolds. —Sí. ¿Puedo agregar la información sobre Nuestro Señor?

Lucius sonrió. —Por favor hazlo —aceptó.

—Me retiro. Dame cuatro días para trabajar en la poción para contrarrestar a la Bartlett-Rhyde. Debería haber terminado para entonces, si no está listo antes — Severus le dijo, dirigiéndose a la sala de recepción, donde se encontraba la conexión pública de Floo.

Harry y Ron se separaron de Neville en el camino hacia las Tres Escobas.

—Sólo te dejaré aquí —le dijo Ron a Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Él no está interesado en verme. Voy a dirigirme a Honeydukes. ¡Nos vemos en el castillo!

Harry asintió. —Nos vemos más tarde, Ron —saludó, despidiéndose, luego caminó hacia Las Tres Escobas, escaneando las mesas traseras que probablemente albergarían a su solitario amante.

Vio a Severus y su rostro se iluminó. El hombre sonrió cuando Harry se deslizó en el asiento frente a él.

—No te pongas cómodo, nos vamos —advirtió Severus.

Harry asintió y dejó que Severus liderara el camino, poniéndose a su lado. —¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Un lugar al que no podrías ir si no fueras un Omega. Incluso a los _Alfas_ no se les permite entrar hasta que alcanzan cierta edad. No le digas a Draco que has estado allí. Él no lo apreciará.

Harry asintió. —Lo tengo —dijo.

—Bien. Por aquí. —Caminó por un callejón directo a una pared de ladrillos. Contó varios ladrillos diferentes, luego golpeó uno de ellos tres veces y apareció una puerta. Severus atrajo a Harry hacia su costado—. Quédate conmigo. Este no es un lugar para que los Omegas estén solos —murmuró.

—Está bien —dijo Harry con nerviosismo cuando entraron. Se quedó boquiabierto y miró a su alrededor en estado de shock—. ¡Severus! —le susurró al hombre, sonrojándose furiosamente—. ¡Esta es una _tienda de sexo! __—_terminó en un susurro escandalizado.

Severus se rió oscuramente por su ingenuidad. —_Soy_ consciente, gracias. Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, después de todo.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. —_¿Lo_ _es__?_ —preguntó.

—Vamos a comprarte algunas cosas —dijo Severus de manera uniforme, guiándolo hacia la tienda.

—Oh —dijo Harry suavemente. Luego, después de un momento de pausa, miró a Severus y le preguntó—: _¿cosas __sexuales__?_

El Alfa rió suavemente. —Sí, algunos de ellos serán juguetes sexuales para ti, mientras que algunos de los artículos serán prendas de vestir. ¿Supongo que tienes tu bolsa de dinero hoy? —lo comprobó.

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica para asegurarse de que lo había traído, y asintió.

—Bien —dijo Severus a la ligera—. Si ves algo que quieras, siéntete libre de señalarlo, pero si va más allá del dinero que tengo para este viaje, tendrás que pagarlo tú mismo. Dicho esto, no planeo decirte que _no_ compres nada; me doy cuenta de que no eres un Omega dado a los gastos frívolos. Si compras algo, sé que se utilizará. —Él sonrió—. Dada la naturaleza de las compras realizadas aquí, puedo _beneficiarme_ de su uso. ¿Quién diría que no a _eso_?

Harry se sonrojó, pero comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con interés.

Algunos de los clientes mayores miraban a Harry con miradas de admiración, y se dio cuenta de que estaban respirando lenta y deliberadamente mientras los veía pasar.

Severus notó la atención que estaban recibiendo y su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry se tensó. —Alfas —le informó a Harry en voz baja—. Sólo son celosos, pero inofensivos. Ellos _conocen_ las leyes con respecto a las parejas apareadas —dijo a un volumen más alto del que había estado usando, y varios de los hombres que miraban fijamente de inmediato cambiaron su atención a otras cosas.

—¿No te preocupa que digan con quién estoy emparejado? —preguntó Harry en voz baja—. No soy exactamente _desconocido_.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Eso no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Esta tienda está protegida por intrincados encantamientos de privacidad. Nadie puede hablar de nada de lo que sucedió aquí con alguien que no estaba en la tienda cuando sucedió. No podrán decirle a nadie qué o a _quiénes _vieron aquí —le aseguró al adolescente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Mientras estés seguro.

—Bastante seguro —dijo Severus, guiando a Harry por un pasillo. Recogió un objeto que era tan grueso como tres de sus dedos y sólo un poco más largo, se ensanchaba en la base antes de adelgazar hasta el grosor de un dedo, con un fondo plano. —¿Sabes qué es _esto_? —preguntó conversacionalmente.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Estoy bastante seguro de que sé dónde se supone que debe _ir_, pero parece demasiado _pequeño_ para ser de alguna utilidad.

Severus se rió. —El objetivo no es _venirse_ con eso, el _objetivo_ es mantenerte abierto y listo para que yo simplemente te doble, te volteé y te folle. Cuando quiera —ronroneó en la oreja de Harry.

Harry se estremeció y dejó escapar un suave gemido.

Severus se inclinó y olió a Harry, mordisqueando su cuello ya que estaban solos en el pasillo. —Mm, te _gusta_ ese pensamiento, ¿no? —preguntó retóricamente.

Harry asintió.

—Se llama _tapón de trasero_ —dijo Severus suavemente, devolviéndolo—. Elige dos que te gusten. Ten en cuenta que se usarán durante días enteros, y _podrían_ ser toda la preparación que obtengas —advirtió.

Harry sintió que se le encendía la cara y sintió la necesidad de agarrar a los dos más cercanos y terminar con eso, pero la advertencia de Severus lo detuvo. Los miró detenidamente, recogiendo uno negro que era tan ancho como tres dedos de Severus —para cuando quisiera un poco más de quemadura— y uno azul pálido un poco más grande que lo mantendría lo suficientemente estirado como para que Severus lo tomara fácilmente…

Severus asintió con aprobación. —Buenas elecciones —dijo, tomándolas y llevando a Harry con él. Caminaron por otro pasillo marcado «Ropa íntima Omega». Había seda, encaje y volantes por _todas partes_, y Harry sintió que su rostro se ponía _completamente_ rojo.

—¡Todo esto son _cosas de chicas_! —protestó.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. —No lo es. No _exclusivamente_ —negó—. Los _hombres_ omega usan bragas y ropa de dormir para mujeres a menudo, porque no está mal visto y les gusta sentirse _guapos_. Sé que la idea es extraña para ti, pero pruébala. Entiendo que puede que no te guste, pero me encantaría la idea de que tu pequeña y perfecta polla esté envuelta en hermosos cordones y sedas por las que pagué. Puedes elegirlos, y hay mucha variedad, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo.

Harry miró por el pasillo y suspiró. —Voy a _mirar_ —concedió.

Severus asintió. —Me gustaría que escogieras al menos cuatro bragas y dos de la ropa de dormir, puedes decidir cuál, para empezar. Si te gustan, habrá tiempo y oportunidad para comprar más.

Harry zumbó y, como nadie más había traído un Omega, se apartó del agarre de Severus y caminó solo hacia el pasillo. Severus vigilaba desde el final del pasillo. Harry pasó los dedos por un par de bragas de encaje, encontrando que le gustaba sentirlo. Escogió dos pares de bragas de encaje, rojo y púrpura, y luego deslizó sus dedos sobre un par de seda, y sus ojos se abrieron. Pasó unos minutos frotándolo, pensando, antes de elegir un par en negro y uno en color verde claro. Llevó las bragas a Severus, sonrojándose, y se las entregó.

—Gracias —Severus dijo en voz baja.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ropa de dormir. Escogió dos peluches sedosos, un simple negro sin adornos y un verde con encaje en el escote, y los trajo en silencio.

—Sólo úsalos por una semana —Severus pidió de manera uniforme—. Dales esa oportunidad. Si no te gustan, no tienes que usarlas más, pero creo que te gustará lucir bonito para mí. Incluso podrías encontrar que te gusta por sus _propios_ méritos, y _no_ porque me guste.

—Está bien —murmuró Harry.

Severus lo atrajo de nuevo. —Una cosa más. —Se dirigió al mostrador y le entregó al comerciante los artículos—. Mantén esto para nosotros, debajo de Snape, por favor. Necesitaremos un _paño de clonación_ —le dijo al comerciante.

El joven asintió. —Aquí tiene —le entregó la tela a Severus—. Si alguna vez necesita otro hecho o necesita modificarlo, su número personal está en la tarjeta que se adjunta con el paño, y hay un segundo paño en caso de que se requiera un nudo. Simplemente llévelo con usted y utilícelo durante un calor para medir el tamaño del nudo, luego envíelo y el nuevo juguete se enviará a la dirección que especifique —dijo felizmente, totalmente imperturbable—. Las salas de medición están ahí —informó, señalando tres salas.

Severus asintió y acercó a Harry, guiándolo a una habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. —Esta tela —la desdobló y tomó la tarjeta y la otra tela y las guardó en su bolsillo—. Registrará el tamaño de mi polla y la tienda utilizará esa medida para crear un juguete del mismo tamaño. Será enviado a mí, y después de _que_ lo use _en_ ti, te lo daré. Para que lo uses cuando no seas capaz de unirte a mí en la cama, para saciar tus necesidades.

Harry sonrió. —Debería haber sabido que no me dejarías con ganas —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Severus y lo besó—. Estás mimándome.

—Ese es el _plan_, al menos —dijo Severus.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿cómo se _utiliza_ esa tela, de todos modos? —le preguntó.

Severus se lo entregó y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. —Te mostraré.

Harry guardó lo último de sus cosas nuevas en su baúl, luego lo cerró. No quería que nadie viera sus nuevas adquisiciones. No era que se avergonzara por la nueva ropa interior —aunque lo estaba—, pero ese no era el problema, exactamente. Sólo quería hablarlo con los otros niños en su dormitorio antes de usarlos delante de ellos, y sabía que tendría esa oportunidad más tarde esa noche.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras para pasar lo último de sus 'asignaciones' —y maldito sea Dumbledore por _eso_—, de todos modos, un día con Severus por la semana. Encontró a su compañero detrás de su escritorio, trabajando en algunos papeles cuando regresó a sus habitaciones.

—¿En qué estás trabajando? —preguntó, mirando los papeles.

—Ajustes de último momento en la cura para Bartlett-Rhydes —Severus murmuró, dejando su pluma y levantándose—. Vamos al sofá, podemos hablar mejor allí. Eso, y puedo sostenerte, lo que sería incómodo en este sillón.

Harry se sentó y acurrucó a Severus cuando se sentó. —Entonces, ¿qué _es_ esto… Bartlett-Rhydes, de todos modos? Nunca antes lo había escuchado.

Severus suspiró. —Es una maldición oscura, aunque no tan oscura como algunas. Sesga la lógica de una persona y la vuelve loca lentamente, al mismo tiempo que aumenta ciertos rasgos que la persona ya posee por elección del lanzador. Fue lanzado sobre el Señor Oscuro hace mucho tiempo, y estoy seguro de que Dumbledore fue el que lo hizo —relató—. Confirmó que Dumbledore le había dado un recuerdo, y si la maldición estaba atada a ese objeto y lo mantuvo durante al menos tres meses, eso sería suficiente para que la maldición se afianzara —explicó, poniendo a Harry en su regazo—. Afortunadamente, hay una cura.

Harry se retorció. —Oh Dios. ¿Ya le has dicho que quiero hablar con él? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus gruñó, agarrando sus caderas para detenerlas e inclinándose para reclamar un beso. —_No lo he hecho_ —murmuró contra los labios de Harry—. Prefiero que esté sano y racional antes de decirle que el chico profetizado para derrotarlo quiere reunirse para _charlar_. Actualmente es volátil, no apresuremos las cosas —terminó antes de moverse por un lado del cuello de Harry para lamer y dejar una marca.

—Oh, cierto —respondió Harry sin aliento, haciendo un valiente intento de continuar su conversación—. Eso tiene sentido. ¡No es necesario que... oh, Merlín, empujemos nuestra _suerte_! —finalizó con un grito cuando Severus mordió bruscamente—. ¡Llévame a la cama! —suplicó, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Severus.

Severus tarareó felizmente. —Pensé que _nunca lo_ preguntarías —ronroneó, de pie con algo de dificultad debido a que el adolescente estaba atado a él y llevó a su compañero al dormitorio.


	11. Capítulo XI: Jugando a la detención

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Jugando a la detención**

**...**

**..**

**.**

—Antes de que todos nos preparemos para ir a la cama, necesito hacer un anuncio —declaró Harry mientras sus compañeros de dormitorio se ocupaban en sus rutinas nocturnas.

Seamus se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el poste de su cama, mientras que los otros sólo miraron a Harry para demostrar que estaban escuchando.

Harry se sonrojó. —Está bien, um… soy un Omega, como todos ustedes saben, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

—No veo porqué _importa_ —murmuró Seamus, y Harry le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida.

—Bueno —comenzó Harry—, mi compañero, que permanecerá sin nombre por ahora —agregó, cuando Dean abrió la boca con una mirada burlona en su rostro—, me llevó a una tienda que vende algunas cosas de Omega. Cosas de encaje y seda, que ni siquiera sabía que _usaban_ los Omega —agregó.

Seamus y Dean parpadearon de sorpresa.

Neville asintió. —Sí, muchos Omegas usan ropa interior y ropa de dormir de aspecto femenino —señaló suavemente.

Harry se lamió los labios. —Sí, bueno, no lo sabía. Mi punto es que voy a usar bragas en lugar de boxers y slips… y también, si abren los tapices de mi cama por las mañanas, me verán mucho más de lo normal. También me consiguió algunas cosas nuevas para dormir —explicó.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea. No vamos a _reírnos_ de ti por cumplir con los estándares del Mundo Mágico. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo Harry felizmente.

Seamus sonrió. —Entonces, ¿podemos _ver_ la ropa interior nueva o tenemos que esperar hasta que la _uses_? —bromeó.

Harry rió y abrió su baúl. Sacó un par de encaje y uno de seda. —Hay dos de cada estilo, en diferentes colores. La ropa de dormir la verán cuando me cambie para la cama —dijo.

Neville echó un vistazo a las prendas. —Te quedan bien —dijo a la ligera—. No hay demasiados volantes. Sensibles y bonitos.

—No quería ninguno de los que tenían volantes ni nada por el estilo —le dijo Harry.

Neville negó con la cabeza. —No claro que no. Ese es más el estilo de Draco, no el tuyo. Eres más tenue y no eres tan vanidoso. —Pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca cuando Seamus y Dean comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Neville miró a Harry con preocupación—. ¿_Podemos__ nunca_ decirle a Draco que lo llamé así? —le suplicó.

Harry sonrió. —Mis labios están sellados —prometió.

Ron resopló. —Él lo _es_, sin embargo —señaló.

Neville suspiró. —Sí, pero si lo llamo así a la cara, me cortaría la polla y me haría _comerla_ —dijo rotundamente.

Dean y Seamus estaban ahora en el suelo, abrazados mientras lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus caras.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco ante el dúo. —Sí, ríanse, chicos. Se los recordaré una vez que su esposa sepa quién gobierna la casa.

Seamus contuvo el aliento y sacudió la cabeza. —La broma está será para _ti_;_ soy_ gay —dijo.

—Tu diva de marido, entonces —Neville enmendó.

—Voy a _ser_ la diva de la casa, ¡muchas gracias! —declaró Seamus.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Fanfarrón. Parece que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, entonces —dijo suavemente.

—Me voy a preparar para ir a la cama ahora —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza ante las payasadas de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Se dirigió al baño y se puso sus nuevas bragas de encaje moradas y la bata de peluche negro, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama.

Seamus tarareaba mientras Harry pasaba, luego sonrió. —¿Estás _seguro de __que_ tu compañero no compartirá? Porque nunca me di cuenta antes, pero tienes un _buen_ culo —señaló

Harry se sonrojó y se rió entre dientes. —Lo siento, es _muy_ posesivo. Mejor suerte la próxima vez —dijo, subiéndose a la cama y cerrando los tapices—. Buenas noches, chicos —gritó.

Se oyó un coro de "Buenas noches", y cualquier conversación restante se calmó en un murmullo bajo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry dejó caer su bolsa en su dormitorio, luego se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Primero fue al aula de Pociones, ya que Severus le había asignado una "detención" como cobertura. Entró y lo encontró vacío. Revisó el escritorio de Severus y encontró una nota que le indicaba que se encontrara con Severus en sus habitaciones.

Sonrió y se retorció un poco, apretando el tapón que llevaba puesto, el más grande. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y se fue a las habitaciones privadas del Maestro de Pociones.

Harry entró en las habitaciones de Severus y miró a su alrededor, sin ver al hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio o en su silla habitual.

—Estoy aquí, Harry —dijo Severus desde su habitación.

Harry sonrió y lo encontró en la habitación, donde Severus estaba parado al pie de la cama. —¿Me extrañas? —preguntó descaradamente.

—Inmensamente. Los tres días sin ti fueron simplemente _insoportables_ —Severus bromeó.

—Bueno, _te he echado de menos_ —aseguró—. Entonces, ¿por qué obtuve la detención?

Severus sonrió y sacó algo del bolsillo, un consolador grande y negro con remolinos de verde metálico en todas partes, y los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

—Bueno, eso es… —se lamió los labios, luego terminó sin aliento—. Exacto.

Severus murmuró de acuerdo, arrastrando sus ojos sobre Harry. —Parece que estás muy vestido —reflexionó—. Túnicas, zapatos, pantalones y camisa fuera. Cualquier otra cosa que puedas estar usando puede quedarse, por ahora —dijo con firmeza.

Harry rápidamente se desvistió, dejando caer su ropa en el suelo.

Severus chasqueó la lengua. —_Qué perezoso_.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Si me hubieras dicho que los doblara, lo _habría_ hecho.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo—. Después de todo, eres un buen chico. —Pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry, con los ojos fijos sobre la extensión de piel suave y dorada compensada por la seda negra—. Esos te quedan bien —dijo, asintiendo a la prenda.

Harry sonrió. —Tenías razón; me gustan.

—Bueno. Te estás mojando por mí… si saco ese tapón ahora mismo, ¿encontraré una marea de humedad acumulada detrás de él? —preguntó Severus, dejando caer el consolador en la cama y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, metiendo las yemas de sus dedos sobre la cintura de las bragas de su Omega.

Harry maulló y asintió.

Severus gruñó y se arrodilló frente a Harry, girándolo por la cintura. Puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry y lo presionó suavemente contra la cama, hasta que su pecho quedó al ras con el colchón. Severus bajó la seda negra por las piernas de Harry, lo ayudó a salir de ellas y luego agarró la base del tapón azul. Lo sacó un poco y lo presionó de nuevo, sonriendo cuando Harry gimió suavemente y presionó su culo hacia él.

Harry gimió cuando le quitó el tapón, y Severus se inclinó para lamer la humedad que estaba desbordando el orificio recién liberado.

—Mm… qué delicia. ¿Estás listo para mi? —Severus ronroneó.

—Sí, _sí_, ¡pon algo _en_ mí! —le rogó Harry, moviendo el culo de una manera que _esperaba, _fuera atractiva.

Severus gruñó y agarró el juguete, lubricándolo con un movimiento de su varita. Harry no estaba creando _mucha_ humedad ya que no estaba en celo, y Severus no tenía la paciencia para ir tan lentamente como lo necesitaba sin ayuda externa. Presionó el juguete contra Harry, y el adolescente maulló, empujando contra él.

—Aquí tienes, mi codicioso y pequeño Omega —dijo Severus con aprobación, deslizando el juguete y bombeando lentamente.

Harry gimió felizmente, girando sus caderas hacia atrás para conducir el juguete más profundo, y Severus lo vio desaparecer en el cuerpo de su compañero con gran atención.

»¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer con este juguete, amor? —Severus preguntó en tono de conversación mientras lo empujaba dentro y fuera del cuerpo del adolescente.

Harry hizo un sonido de interrogatorio mientras arqueaba la espalda, instando a Severus a hundir el juguete _más profundo_.

—Voy a lanzar un hechizo, sólo uno pequeño. El hechizo hará que, cada vez que uses el juguete, lo sienta —susurró—. Podrás usarlo cuando lo desees y saber que, con tus acciones, me estás conduciendo a la distracción y probablemente tendré que ir a mi habitación y tocarme, pensando en ti usando este juguete —ronroneó—. La imagen está quemada en mi cerebro ahora; nunca olvidaré lo bonito que te ves, clavado en este juguete —Severus aseguró, luego le dio un beso en la marca—. _Mi_ amado Omega; todo mío.

Harry asintió frenéticamente. —¡_Todo_ tuyo, alfa! ¡Por favor, más rápido, más duro, cualquier cosa, sólo _jódeme_! —balbuceó.

Severus gruñó y comenzó a golpear el juguete contra su compañero, oyendo los gritos de satisfacción que salían libremente de su boca mientras se arqueaba, se retorcía y levantaba sus caderas; instantes después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y _gritó_, viniéndose más fuerte de lo que Severus lo había visto.

Severus seguía bombeando lentamente mientras Harry bajaba de su orgasmo; sacó el juguete y lo hechizó para limpiarlo. —¿Supongo que te gusta el juguete? —preguntó con diversión.

Harry asintió, girándose y sonriéndole a Severus. —Especialmente si lo vas a encantar para que puedas sentir que lo uso —dijo alegremente—. Es bueno pensar que podrías estar haciendo lo mismo que yo al mismo tiempo.

Severus sonrió y golpeó el juguete con su varita, lanzando el hechizo de forma no verbal. —Está adaptado a tu toque, a través del vínculo, así que lo sentiré tan pronto como lo recojas, pero si alguien más lo toca, el hechizo será inerte y no sentiré nada —le aseguró a Harry.

—Bien —Harry tomó el juguete y lo miró—. ¿Puedo reducirlo sin dañarlo o interferir con el hechizo?

—Debería estar bien —dijo Severus.

Harry encogió el juguete y agarró su túnica, metiendo el juguete en el bolsillo.

»El sábado será el día en que iré a dejar la segunda poción del Señor Oscuro y abordaré el tema de la reunión —informó—. He acordado reunirme con Marcus Reynolds, el abogado, el domingo. Nos reuniremos en mi antiguo hogar en Spinner's End; es feo y está en un mal barrio, pero es el único lugar accesible para nosotros donde no hay posibilidad de ser escuchados —explicó.

Harry asintió. —Estaré bien yendo allí para encontrarme con el abogado, pero una vez que salga de la escuela, me permitirás comprar una casa en otro lugar. Necesitamos un lugar para criar hijos, así que no intentes impedirme gastar mi dinero en eso debido a tu estúpido orgullo. ¿Trato? —preguntó.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Trato. Tampoco quiero criar a un niño en ese ambiente —Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry lo besó. —Creo que hemos pasado todo el tiempo que podemos juntos. Si mi "detención" se produce mucho más tarde, Dumbledore probablemente se enterará —dijo con pesar.

Severus asintió. —Estoy pensando lo mismo. Vamos a vestirte y puedes regresar a tu dormitorio.

* * *

_***.*.***_


	12. Capítulo XII: Reuniones en abundancia

El fic es de **Sablesilverrain.** La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

_No debería_ tener que decirlo, pero este fic contiene escenas para adultos, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Reuniones en abundancia**

**...**

**..**

**.**

—Ron, ¿te importaría sentarte con mi compañero en esta clase para que pueda conversar con Harry? —preguntó Draco, apoyándose contra la mesa en Historia de la Magia.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó y retrocedió un asiento para compartir la mesa con Neville. —Hola.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Lo siento, pero al parecer, él necesita hablar con Harry sobre este fin de semana. Severus aludió a algunas cosas y Draco quiere bombear a Harry para obtener información —explicó.

—Ah —Ron asintió—. Eso tiene sentido, supongo.

Mientras tanto, Draco había clavado a Harry con una mirada y enarcó una ceja. —¿Hay algo que deberías haberme dicho? ¿Tal vez algo sobre _mi padre_? —siseó.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión. —¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó.

Draco suspiró con disgusto. —¿Y el _Señor Oscuro_? —presionó.

La cara de Harry se aclaró. —Oh, _eso_ —Harry asintió—. Correcto. Te dije que se presentó como un Omega después de usar mi sangre para volver, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió. —Sí, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que mi _padre_ lo reclamó? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No… no parecía importante —dijo simplemente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Confía en mí, importa. Bastante, en realidad.

—No vas a volver, ¿verdad? —Harry lo comprobó.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente no —admitió.

—Entonces no veo qué tan importante es que Lucius lo haya tomado como su Omega. No es que tengas que vivir en la misma casa que él, así que, ¿por qué debería importar? —preguntó Harry.

—_¡Porque es el_ _Señor Oscuro__!_ —siseó Draco—. Me pregunto cómo mamá se lo está tomando —murmuró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tendrás que preguntarle a Severus; _no_ tengo idea —le dijo a Draco.

Draco suspiró. —Supongo que tendré que hacerlo, entonces. Además, ¿dijo que se reunirán con el abogado este fin de semana?

—Sí lo haremos. Tiene dos razones para llevar al anciano a la corte. Aparentemente, lanzó una oscura maldición sobre Tom —explicó Harry.

—_¿__Tom__?_ —Draco frunció el ceño confundido.

—Voldemort —Harry aclaró.

—Oh —dijo Draco—. Bueno, si quieres hablar sobre eso una vez que hayas visto al abogado, simplemente siéntate a mi lado en clase, preferiblemente _esta_, y podemos hablar sobre eso —sonrió—. Ahora vamos a pretender prestar atención.

Harry sonrió y se volvió hacia el profesor Binns.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Ha estado comprando con Narcissa casi cada dos días, y también pasa mucho de su tiempo en la mansión en su compañía. En realidad es un poco alarmante —dijo Lucius en voz baja, llevando a Severus de la sala de recepción a la sala azul—. Aquí estamos. —Entró y tomó asiento junto a su Omega.

Severus se arrodilló frente al Omega e inclinó la cabeza. —Esta poción debería curarte, mi señor —dijo, ofreciendo el frasco de poción verde—. Puede sentirse extraño, pero no debería doler más que un poco. Son posibles los dolores leves, pero cualquier otro dolor que sea agudo o intenso es motivo de alarma —explicó.

Voldemort tomó el frasco y lo levantó, mirándolo. —No parece muy impresionante, pero Narcissa está segura de que me hará una mejor persona. No tengo ninguna razón para no confiar en ella; ha sido muy amable conmigo hasta ahora. Así que, sin dejar una sola gota —dijo suavemente, abriendo el frasco y bebiendo la poción.

Severus se levantó y tomó la silla frente al Omega.

Voldemort frunció el ceño, con los ojos cerrados mientras la poción reconfiguraba la mayor parte de su cerebro. —Se siente _extremadamente _extraño —murmuró.

—Esa es una buena señal de que está funcionando —dijo Severus con esperanza.

Después de unos minutos, Voldemort abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Severus. —Gracias, Severus. Te concederé una petición, cualquier cosa que esté dentro de mi poder —dijo simplemente.

—Mi Señor, quisiera que se reuniera con mi Omega para discutir la paz y una posible alianza —dijo Severus.

Voldemort asintió. —Ya veo. ¿Quién es este Omega?

Severus respiró hondo. —Harry Potter.

—Me reuniré con él mientras ambos tengamos a otra persona presente. No queremos que ninguna acusación vuele —dijo con simpleza.

Voldemort era claramente una cosa del pasado.

Tom Riddle estaba de vuelta.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry miró a su alrededor. —Está oscuro —comentó suavemente.

Severus asintió. —Sí, confía en mí, soy plenamente consciente de lo opresiva que es la casa; me criaron en ella, después de todo —murmuró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no iba a _decir_ nada, pero… debe haber sido duro, vivir aquí de niño —dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Severus.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Lo fue, pero si no hubiera vivido aquí, no hubiera conocido a tu madre. Así que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Severus fue a abrirla, admitiendo que un hombre alto y de pelo negro con un inmaculado traje muggle que —tuvo que admitir Harry— tenía muy buena pinta. Su sonrisa fácil reveló hoyuelos, haciéndolo lucir más joven de lo que probablemente era.

Entró y estrechó la mano de Severus. —Marcus Reynolds, encantado de conocerte. Lucius habla muy bien de ti, y se necesita un cierto nivel de talento innato para ganarme _su_ respeto, debería saberlo —dijo amistosamente.

Severus sonrió. —Igualmente. Soy Severus Snape, y este es mi Omega, Harry Potter.

Los ojos de Marcus se movieron para tomar un momento su cicatriz mientras alcanzaba la mano de Harry. —Así _que__ por_ esto Lucius se veía tan divertido. Ah, pero _mírate_, eres _encantador_ —dijo, posando un beso en la mano de Harry—. Será un placer trabajar con ustedes dos.

Harry se sonrojó, olfateando discretamente y descubrió que el hombre olía como a un Alfa, pero de algún modo era moderado.

Severus los llevó a la sala de estar y Marcus tomó la silla mientras Severus y Harry se sentaban en el sofá.

—Entonces, entiendo que quieren llevar a un hombre muy influyente a la corte —Marcus comenzó, mirando a Severus—. ¿Cuáles serían los cargos?

—Albus Dumbledore ha estado interfiriendo no sólo entre Harry y yo, sino con otra pareja en Hogwarts. Antes de decirte quiénes son, debes comprender que esto debe ser en la más estricta confidencialidad. Ni siquiera puedes decirle a _Lucius_ quién es el otro Omega, porque el Omega está en una posición precaria en este momento —presionó.

Marcus frunció el ceño. —Me temo que no entiendo; precario _¿cómo_, exactamente?

—Él tiene un doble enlace —reveló Severus—. Con un Alfa y… alguien más.

Marcus tarareó. —Este 'alguien más' tiene que ser una criatura, y si no estás dispuesto a decirme lo que es, correcto —afirmó—, asumo que es una criatura que tiene cierta… _reputación_. No me meto en la mayoría de los estereotipos de criaturas, Sr. Snape. Por favor, sólo dígame para que pueda prepararme para reunirme con ellos sobre una base firme.

—Es un hombre lobo —soltó Harry, y los ojos de Marcus lo miraron sorprendidos, antes de sonreír.

—Ah, me preguntaba… así que sí hay un poco de fuego allí —murmuró para sí mismo—. Entonces, un hombre lobo, ¿eh? Bueno, puedo trabajar fácilmente con un hombre lobo, he trabajado con uno _antes_. Nunca tuve un problema —les informó—. ¡Veamos! ¿Está interfiriendo entre dos parejas, cómo? —preguntó Marcus, juntando las manos—. No se preocupen, todo lo que me digan es confidencial, incluso Lucius entiende que no puedo divulgar las cosas que me dijo un cliente.

Severus suspiró. —Bueno, en lo que respecta a Longbottom, Lupin y Draco, no estoy del todo seguro de lo que se ha hecho —dijo Severus—, ellos necesitarán discutir las cosas con usted. Pero Dumbledore ha impuesto una regla que ha puesto un poco de estrés en el nuevo vínculo que Harry y yo compartimos. Nos unimos hace dos meses, durante el primer celo de Harry.

Marcus tarareó. —Así que el vínculo es todavía _muy_ nuevo, todavía debe ser tenue —comentó.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —Podemos enviar pensamientos con algo de concentración, y las emociones se transmiten fácilmente, pero todavía lo estamos desarrollando en este punto y Dumbledore nos ha dicho a Harry y a mí que quiere que me concentre en mi trabajo y nos ha limitado a un día del fin de semana para pasar juntos —explicó al hombre.

Marcus lo miró boquiabierto. —Un día por semana —pareció hacer eco de la afirmación.

—Sí —Severus confirmó.

Marcus negó. —Si me disculpan por mi petición, me gustaría realizar un análisis rápido del vínculo. Entrené para ser sanador antes de cambiar de carrera para convertirme en un asistente de ley, así que _estoy_ calificado —se ofreció y sacó su varita.

Severus asintió. —Puedes verificar el vínculo desde _mi_ lado, pero no puedo tener a un mago desconocido apuntando una varita a mi compañero —dijo con firmeza.

Marcus asintió. —Por supuesto que no. —Hizo un hechizo a Severus y asintió—. Tu vínculo es completo, por cierto, pero esa no era realmente la cuestión aquí. Los dos parecen preocuparse el uno por el otro muy profundamente, por lo que el vínculo debería ser más fuerte de lo que es ahora —aseguró—. Parece que tuvieron una corta fase de luna de miel en la que que trabajaron para fortalecer el vínculo, pero luego quedaron gravemente limitados por fuerzas fuera de tu control —les explicó—. Si podemos probar que Dumbledore es la razón del retraso en el crecimiento de su vínculo, podemos acusarlo de un cargo adicional: Obstrucción voluntaria del crecimiento de vínculos, que es una ofensa bastante grande.

Severus suspiró. —Me temo que la única vez que se comprobó nuestro vínculo fue justo después del primer celo de Harry, así que no podemos probar nada.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —Pero Draco y Neville han pasado por _dos_ celos, así que quizás _puedan_ —dijo emocionado.

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron. —Eso es _verdad_ —murmuró.

Marcus se aclaró la garganta. —¿Saben cómo se establece su vínculo? ¿Es un _verdadero_ enlace dual, donde hay dos capas de enlace de las que los tres miembros forman parte, o están el Alfa y el Hombre lobo unidos al Omega por separado? —preguntó.

Harry negó. —No, el Alfa y el Hombre lobo también están unidos —confirmó.

Marcus asintió. —Ya veo. Bueno, puedo llevar esta información conmigo y comenzar a configurar un caso con ella. Si algo más viene a la mente…

—Hay otro asunto relacionado con Dumbledore —dijo Severus—. Tom Riddle, quien fue a la escuela en Hogwarts desde 1938 hasta 1945, fue visitado por Dumbledore antes de ir a la escuela. Dumbledore le dio una pluma de su ave fénix que creo que estaba imbuida de la maldición de Bartlett-Rhydes. Revisé a Tom y él llevaba las señales, pero hice la poción para curarla y ya no está afligido por la maldición —relató seguramente—. Está dispuesto a declarar bajo Veritaserum si el tribunal acepta concederle una amnistía por las cosas que hizo bajo la influencia de la maldición.

—¿Y qué hizo? —preguntó Marcus, reclinándose en la silla con los dedos unidos en su regazo.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué _no_ hizo? —preguntó burlón—. Era el Señor Oscuro conocido como _Voldemort_, aunque ha hablado conmigo y con Lucius de dejar a un lado el nombre y volver a tomar su nombre de pila, para distanciarse de sus acciones bajo la maldición.

Marcus lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. —_Bien_ —dijo, y luego tomó aire—. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podemos convertirlo en el más amado de los medios de comunicación y acumular suficiente simpatía por él para que sus fechorías se vean como un trágico accidente en lugar de cualquier malicia de su parte —dijo—. ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con... Tom? —preguntó.

Severus sonrió. —Esa parte debería ser bastante fácil; él es el omega de Lucius.

Marcus frunció el ceño. —Pero… Lucius está _casado_ —señaló.

—Con una Beta. —Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Así que solo va a mantener a su nuevo Omega como _mascota_? —Marcus preguntó bruscamente, luego suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Asqueroso hombre —escupió.

—Está dentro de sus derechos bajo la ley —señaló Severus—. Un Omega es visto como un objeto, en lugar de una persona.

—Cierto. Bueno, puedo ver que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Hablaré con Lucius para concertar una cita y estaré en contacto con el Sr. Longbottom, gracias por transmitir su información de contacto. Los mantendré informados. Fue un placer conocerlos —dijo Marcus mientras se levantaba.

Severus y Harry volvieron a estrecharle la mano.

—Nos veremos más tarde, entonces —dijo Severus.

Marcus sonrió. —Casi no puedo esperar. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa especialmente amplia a Harry—. Me recuerdas a mi querido Darius. Él tenía el mismo fuego y la misma belleza que posees en él, y verlo de nuevo ha hecho mi día. Estoy encantado por usted, Sr. Potter. Eres una delicia.

Harry se sonrojó y sonrió. —Por favor, llámame Harry. Espero volver a verte —dijo amigablemente.

Severus resopló una vez que cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de Marcus. —_Eres_ _mío_ —gruñó, clavando a Harry en la puerta.

—_¡Por __supuesto__ que lo soy! _—Harry se retorció, tratando de liberarse.

—_Todo_ mío —Severus continuó, acariciando su cuello.

Harry se rió. —¡Sí, soy tuyo! ¡Estás siendo ridículo!

Severus gruñó y mordió el cuello de Harry. —Te deseo.

Harry suspiró. —No tenemos tiempo; nos reunimos con Tom, ¿recuerdas?

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido más largo, de frustración esta vez. —Odio esto —murmuró.

—Yo también, pero las promesas son promesas. Prometo usar el juguete esta noche.

—Un pequeño consuelo, pero tendrá que funcionar —Severus aceptó.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

¿Qué piensan del capítulo y de cómo están yendo las cosas?

¿qué pasará con Dumbles? ¿Y ahora que Voldemort se ha ido?

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besos, ELODTC


	13. Capítulo XIII: Alianza

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.  
Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Alianza**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Lucius saludó a Severus mientras atravesaba el Floo. —Narcissa tomará mi lugar en la reunión —explicó mientras Harry salía del Floo, tomando la mano de espera de Severus.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué el cambio? —Severus preguntó mientras Harry se acercaba a su lado, mirando a Lucius con cautela.

—Le informé a mi Omega que lo quería en la cama después de que ustedes dos se fueran, y creo que se ofendió por mi tono. _¡Me_ _hechizó__!_ —dijo Lucius con incredulidad.

Severus frunció el ceño. —¿Con qué? —preguntó.

Lucius se puso rosa. —Una picazón muy personal —admitió—. Los encantos contra la picazón sólo ayudan por momentos a la vez.

Harry rió, y Lucius le gruñó. —¡¿De qué _te_ ríes, pequeña perra? —dijo bruscamente.

Severus dio un paso adelante y hacia la derecha, bloqueando parcialmente a su —aturdido y algo herido compañero— Omega. —Lucius, cuida tu tono, por favor. Castigar a mi Omega es para que lo haga _yo_, _no tú_ —le dijo al hombre y luego se volvió hacia Harry—. Reírse de su situación fue grosero, Harry. Discúlpate —dijo severamente.

Harry sonrió a Lucius alegremente. —¡Lo siento! —chirrió, sin sentirlo realmente.

Lucius gruñó. —Tom y Narcissa están en el salón blanco, tú sabes el camino. Cuando hayan terminado, pueden mostrarse la salida. —Él soltó un chasquido, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Severus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Jugar con dragones durmientes es un juego peligroso, Harry. No siempre estaré cerca para protegerte —advirtió mientras se dirigían hacia el salón blanco.

—Y cuando no estés allí, cuidaré mi lengua. Pero cuando estás conmigo, puedo salir con un poco más. Y _fue_ divertido —añadió.

Severus sonrió. —Lo fue, sí. Parece que Lucius está aprendiendo exactamente a _quién_ tomó como Omega por el camino difícil.

Llegaron al salón blanco y entraron, las palabras de Narcissa se cortaron mientras se levantaba para saludarlos. —Severus. —Cruzó la pequeña distancia entre ellos, agarrando las manos de Severus entre las suyas y apretándolas antes de girarse para enfrentar al Omega—. Y Harry, oh, ¡eres simplemente _adorable_! —Ella tomó su rostro con sus suaves manos y lo inclinó para atrapar la luz mejor—. ¡Te pareces tanto a Sirius, más como él cada año! —dijo alegremente, liberándolo—. Ven, siéntate, estábamos a punto de tomar el té.

Severus y Harry tomaron el sofá frente al que Narcissa y Tom ocupaban mientras la mujer llamaba a un elfo para el té.

Narcissa hizo té para todos de memoria, entregando el de Tom con dos terrones de azúcar y un chorrito de leche y el de Severus con sólo un terrón y por lo demás negro.

—¿Azúcar? ¿Leche? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry le sonrió. —Sí, por favor. ¿Puedo tener tres terrones? Y sólo un poco de leche.

Narcissa sonrió y la preparó. —Otro Omega con un diente dulce. Draco también tiene una debilidad por el té demasiado dulce —dijo mientras le entregaba la taza.

Harry y Tom se miraron evaluándose, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a hablar primero.

Tom fue el primero en romper la mirada y suspiró. —Supongo que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para disculparme —dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¿Por qué? —preguntó. Para ser justos, el hombre había hecho mucho por lamentar, pero la mayor parte de sus fechorías habían sido contra otras personas. ¿No podría significar…?

Tom cerró los ojos. —Por dejarte huérfano. Sé cómo se siente eso y, mirando hacia atrás con ojos claros, puedo ver que realmente no había razón para perseguirte. La profecía que me dieron decía que tendrías _el poder_ de vencerme; no que lo _harías_, o incluso _querrías_. Lo tomé fuera de contexto, y por eso, tus padres murieron. Así que, lo siento —terminó suavemente—. Espero que podamos trabajar más allá de eso.

Harry asintió. —Acepto tu disculpa.

Tom tomó un sorbo de su té. —¿Severus me dice que estás buscando una posible alianza? —preguntó con cautela.

Harry sonrió. —Estoy pensando en ello —señaló con cautela.

Tom zumbó. —¿Qué puedo hacer para fomentar la idea? —preguntó.

—Quiero saber _exactamente_ cuáles son tus planes para alcanzar tu meta. Severus dijo que tu misión original era la separación de los mundos mágico y muggle.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Tom—. Aunque con la poción que tomé la última vez, quedó claro, con mi nueva claridad mental, que mis métodos anteriores debían volver a trabajarse. Todavía tengo la intención de tomar hijos mágicos y dárselos a los padres que, como Narcissa, no pueden tener más, pero todavía desean criar un segundo, o incluso un tercer hijo —dijo con seguridad—. Hay muchas mujeres de sangre pura que no pueden tener más de un hijo, y algunas incluso son completamente estériles. No pueden llevar a sus propios hijos o tenerlos de manera segura, pero eso no significa que no serán padres maravillosos —argumentó—. Con las habilidades únicas de Severus en la elaboración de pociones, a cada niño se le dará la opción, a la edad de cinco años, de ser adoptados por la sangre en la familia que los está criando. De esa manera-

Harry levantó una mano. —¿Qué pasa con las familias de las que _vienen_ estos niños? —preguntó.

Tom sonrió. —Estaba llegando a eso —le aseguró a Harry—. Mi plan original no consideraba el lado de los Muggles —confesó—. Pero puedo cambiar fácilmente a los bebés y niños pequeños de los orfanatos a las familias, y con un simple encanto colocado para hacerles creer a los padres que el niño actuó de la misma manera que el nuevo hace con los estímulos, los padres y los niños crecerán sin la menor idea… es un plan hermosamente redactado. Le da a un huérfano otra oportunidad y protege a los niños mágicos del maltrato, la envidia, la coerción y tantos otros posibles escollos —le contó—. Puedo ver las ruedas girando en tu mente. —Dejó su taza y se recostó, entrelazando sus dedos y descansando sobre su regazo—. ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos? —preguntó, invitando a la discusión.

Harry se lamió los labios. —Bueno. —Él respiró hondo—. Esa idea suena bien, pero ¿no causaría que los nacidos muggle se vuelvan estériles, si deciden ser adoptados por la sangre? Haría que cada año nacieran más nacidos muggle para compensar, por lo que no es un método sostenible. Nos atraparían con el tiempo y los medios muggles vilipendiarían a las personas mágicas.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa burlona por el orgullo de Harry de poder usar esa palabra por primera vez, que venía a través del vínculo fuerte y claro.

Tom sonrió. —¡Ese es un punto _muy_ bien pensado! —dijo con aprobación—. Por supuesto, también lo consideré. La adopción de sangre sólo se _suma_ a los genes que ya están en el niño, no los _reemplaza_ en absoluto —aclaró—. La fertilidad del niño no se vería afectada en absoluto, y seguirían siendo tan fértiles como lo eran antes de la adopción. Reforzaríamos nuestros números sustancialmente, y con menos muggles que se casaran con nuestro tipo, nos mantendríamos más seguros. Creo que es el mejor, el _único_, camino a seguir. Agregaría una gran influencia a mi causa si pudiera decir que Harry Potter estuvo de acuerdo con ella —señaló—. Puedo arrepentirme de lo que he hice con tus padres, pero el hecho es que, lo que hice_, __t_e dio mucho poder político, no importa si lo quieres o no —dijo Tom con calma.

—Sí. —Harry estuvo de acuerdo—. Estoy dispuesto a apoyarte —decidió—. Pero no me uniré a los Mortífagos —agregó.

—Caballeros de Walpurgis —murmuró Tom.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

—Su nombre _original_, uno que rara vez se usó cuando el término 'Mortífago' ganó terreno, era el de los _Caballeros de Walpurgis_ —señaló Tom—. Voy a volver a ese apodo. Suena mejor y representa nuestra nueva desviación de la tortura y el caos hacia una causa más noble y un enfoque más gentil. Vamos a promover la nobleza del Mundo Mágico, nuestra clase y la adhesión a lo que los nacidos muggle consideran las costumbres "obsoletas". Esa es la belleza de nuestro mundo, la razón por la que buscamos preservar nuestra forma de vida. Lucius es la encarnación de todo lo que originalmente intenté alentar, excepto por sus opiniones sobre Omegas —añadió—. Me perdí en algún lugar, pero he recuperado mi propósito y ahora la única manera de avanzar está clara para mí.

—De cualquier manera, no me voy a unir. Mi ayuda estará detrás de escena, y elegiré cuándo y dónde emplearla. Habiendo dicho eso, tendrás a Lord Potter a tu lado cuando necesites la ayuda de un Lord, por lo que debería dar un poco más de respeto a tus esfuerzos —ofreció Harry.

Tom sonrió. —Lo aprecio y puedo aceptar tu negativa a unirte a mis filas. Puedo trabajar contigo como igual. Además, ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme a configurar un grupo de Omegas con ideas afines que quieran trabajar por mejores leyes? Necesitamos cambiarlas y estoy trabajando para que Lucius se dé cuenta de que no soy el tipo de Omega que se acuesta y se lleva lo que la vida me lanza. Soy más proactivo que eso, y quiero que las cosas cambien. Tengo la sensación de que muy pronto verá las cosas a mi manera.

Narcissa se rió. —Estará más que dispuesto a escucharte una vez que vea lo que llevas debajo de esa túnica y aplastes su lujuria —le dijo a Tom.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Podría haber pasado toda mi vida sin _esas_ imágenes en mi cabeza, gracias —murmuró.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Puedo verlo. Lucius siempre _tuvo_ una afición por los bonitos, los hombres de cabello oscuro. Parecía bastante enamorado de Harry después de la adopción de sangre, y te pareces a él en la cara. Son las características reales que prestan la similitud —les dijo.

—Sé que le gustaba —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Simplemente _preferiría que_ no me lo recordaran.

—Le gustarías aún más si te viera con la ropa interior bonita que te compré —bromeó Severus.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Él nunca me verá. Soy tuyo —dijo firmemente.

Severus tarareó felizmente. —Me gusta escucharte decir eso.

—Sin embargo, volviendo la conversación a mi pregunta —interrumpió Tom—. ¿Conoces algún Omega adecuado? —preguntó.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Tengo algunas ideas, sí —murmuró—. Sin embargo, no puedo decir si aceptarán trabajar contigo o no —señaló.

Tom agitó una mano. —Eso es inmaterial por ahora. Simplemente hazles saber que conoces a alguien que está tratando de cambiar las leyes obsoletas. Abre un diálogo al respecto, eso es todo lo que necesito en este momento. Sólo planta la idea en sus cabezas y dale tiempo para crecer —pidió—. Te haré saber cuándo sea el momento de abordar el tema de _quién_ está tratando de cambiar las cosas —dijo uniformemente.

—Puedo hacer eso —Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

—Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos discutir. ¿Puedo contactarte si algo más me viene a la mente? —preguntó Tom.

—Claro —dijo Harry—. Haré lo mismo.

Tom asintió. —Entonces te veré en una fecha posterior.

Harry sonrió y se levantó. —Nos vemos, entonces.

Severus se levantó también y tomó la mano de Harry. —Adiós por ahora, mi Señor. Narcissa.

Narcissa sonrió. —Te veré más temprano que tarde, creo, Severus. Hasta entonces.

Severus frunció el ceño. —¿Qué sabes que yo no? —le preguntó.

Narcissa simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Harry resopló. —Vamos, puedes interrogarla más tarde —insistió—. Volvamos a Hogwarts mientras aún tenemos una hora antes del toque de queda para disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Severus tarareó y dejó que Harry lo sacara de la habitación. —Eso sí suena prometedor —ronroneó.

—Lo _sé_ —respondió Harry—. _Se_ _supone que debe serlo_.

Se dirigieron al Floo y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, luego regresaron a Hogwarts desde allí para no dejar un rastro del lugar donde habían estado.

Entraron a través del Floo de Severus y Harry le dio un beso a Severus. El hombre respondió gruñendo e instando a Harry hacia el sofá, empujándolo hacia abajo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Harry zumbó de satisfacción y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, meciendo sus caderas contra las de su compañero con entusiasmo. —No tenemos tiempo —murmuró a través de besos, gimiendo cuando la boca de Severus se movió hacia su garganta, mordiendo y chupando hasta dejar marcas.

—No interrumpas. Estoy marcando mi territorio —dijo Severus poco antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry suspiró. —No es que no me guste, porque me _gusta,_ pero tendrás que desaparecerlas antes de irme —señaló, luego gimió cuando Severus mordió una parte particularmente sensible de su cuello.

Harry pudo decir en el instante en que Severus se dio cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo en el adolescente.

Se quedó inmóvil, levantó la cabeza e inhaló profundamente. Harry se sonrojó.

Severus tarareó felizmente. —Quiero las bragas que llevas puestas. Quítalas y déjalas aquí conmigo por esta noche. Me encargaré de que te las devuelvan después de haber sido lavadas.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —Pero-

—Sin peros, Harry. _Cada_ parte de ti es _mía_. Incluso tu humedad. _Especialmente_ tu humedad. Puedo olerla, y tengo la intención de disfrutar de ese aroma mientras disfrutas del juguete que tienes esta noche. —Severus mordió el cuello de Harry—. Bragas. Fuera.

Harry se levantó y se quitó los pantalones y las bragas, luego le entregó la seda negra a Severus, sonrojándose.

Severus se llevó la tela empapada a la nariz e inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras percibía el olor. —Merlín, lo que tu olor me hace —murmuró.

Harry volvió a ponerse los pantalones y se sonrojó. —_Realmente_ necesito volver a la torre antes del toque de queda —murmuró.

Severus gimió. —Eso es lo que tienes que hacer —dijo con pesar, dejando las bragas a un lado. Condujo a Harry a la puerta y salieron al pasillo. Severus borró las marcas de mordeduras y los chupetones que había dejado, luego tiró a Harry para darle un último beso—. Piensa en mí esta noche.

Harry sonrió. —Siempre lo hago —le aseguró al hombre, luego se fue, apresurándose hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Así que... ¿qué piensan de Tom y sus planes?

¿Y de la alianza?

¡Cuéntenme!

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	14. Fred y George agregan un tercero

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Fred y George agregan un tercero**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Harry irrumpió en la Sala Común de Gryffindor apenas terminó de sonrojarse como loco, y se dirigía hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio cuando Fred y George lo detuvieron, cada uno le agarró un brazo y como una rana lo llevaron al sofá que solían usar, sentándose uno a cada lado de él.

—Entonces, Harry, nuestro querido amigo —comenzó Fred.

—Hermano adoptado favorito —agregó George.

—Y el mejor Omega recién casado que conocemos.

—¡¿Dónde estabas? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Porque fuimos a las mazmorras para encontrarte —explicó George.

—Pero no estabas allí. Tampoco tu compañero. Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día? —Fred terminó.

Harry se sonrojó. —¿_T__enemos_ que hacer esto _ahora_? —siseó.

Fred y George fruncieron el ceño.

Lee se sentó junto a Fred, colocando un brazo sobre su hombro, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras olfateaba el aire. —Oi, Harry, ¿qué _has_ estado haciendo todo el día?! ¡Hueles como un _burdel__!_ —dijo suavemente, pero con insistencia.

Harry se sonrojó con fuerza y agachó la cabeza cuando Fred y George comenzaron a olfatearlo.

—_Lo_ _haces_ —señaló George.

—Wow, Snape debe ser un semental y una mitad, si se consigue _que te mojes_ —Fred murmuró.

—Lo es —murmuró Harry.

Lee sonrió. —Simplemente no manches todo el sofá.

Harry se sonrojó aún más.

La sonrisa de Lee vaciló. —No estás en riesgo de hacer eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Harry asintió culpable.

Las cejas de Fred golpearon su cabello. —¿Dónde están tus bragas? Boxers, slips, ¿qué?

Harry suspiró. —Bragas. Y Severus las tiene ahora mismo. Porque los empapé con mi humedad mientras estábamos… despidiéndonos por la noche, y él me dijo que se los diera. Así que lo hice.

George suspiró. —Bien, ve a cambiarte por otras nuevas, límpiate un poco y luego regresa aquí. Vamos a esperar —dijo a la ligera.

Fred y Lee se rieron en voz baja cuando Harry saltó y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Se puso rápidamente las bragas de encaje moradas y se volvió a poner el pantalón después de un hechizo rápido. Afortunadamente, no usaba hechizos en su ropa a menudo, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse porque la tela se degradara por el trabajo de hechizos que se le hacía. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia el sofá para reclamar su asiento.

Lee se había ido a otro lugar.

George puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry y se inclinó hacia él. —Tenemos un secreto que contarte.

Fred sonrió. —Sólo tú y Lee lo sabrán _antes __de_que suceda. Pero decidimos hacerlo esta noche, así que queríamos decirte y ver lo que piensas.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión. —E-esta bieeen… —dijo, sacando la voz—. ¿Decirme _qué_? —preguntó con cautela.

—Hemos decidido que es hora de emparejarse. Vamos a hacerlo esta noche —le dijo George.

Harry parpadeó. —_¿A__mbos?_ —preguntó—. ¿En la _misma noche_?

Fred asintió. —Por supuesto —respondió, como si fuera la respuesta obvia.

—¿Con quién? —Harry le preguntó a George.

George sonrió. —Lee —dijo con orgullo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Vi _eso_ a una milla de distancia —se volvió hacia Fred—. ¿Y tú?

Fred resopló. —Lo mismo —respondió.

Harry resopló. —¿Juntos?

—Podemos compartir —confirmó George.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Tengo algunas noticias para ustedes dos. Hay alguien —y permanecerá sin nombre por el momento— que está tratando de cambiar las leyes con respecto a Omegas. Necesita un poco más de Omegas para ayudar a su causa, pero si lo desean, puedo organizar que los dos lo conozcan cuando él decida seguir adelante con su plan. Sólo piénsenlo, ¿sí? —sugirió Harry.

Fred y George asintieron.

—Está bien, podemos hacer eso —le dijo George.

—Ahora, Ron y Neville parecen estar a punto de explotar si no te dejamos ir a hablar con ellos, así que te veremos más tarde —dijo Fred con diversión.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Tom vagó por el pasillo hacia el estudio de Lucius, que era el lugar más probable al que su Alfa se había retirado durante su visita. Terminó de reunirse con Harry y estaba más que dispuesto a complacer a su Alfa ahora que los tratos comerciales del día estaban completos. Llegó a la puerta y llamó.

—Entra —La tersa voz de Lucius gritó.

Tom abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver a Lucius sentado en la silla frente a la chimenea, con una copa de vino en la mano. La botella descansaba sobre la mesa auxiliar junto a su asiento. —Hola, Lucius —dijo de manera uniforme, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

Lucius miró a su bebida. —¿Vienes a disfrutar de mi miseria? Continúa, no dejes que mi sufrimiento te impida disfrutar de tu momento —murmuró ácidamente.

Tom sacó su varita. —En realidad, vine para _aliviar_ el sufrimiento que causé, pero si prefieres que ría, eso puede _arreglarse_ —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Lucius resopló. —Haz lo que quieras y déjame en paz —dijo con cansancio.

Tom se acercó a él y se arrodilló entre sus rodillas. —Termina, ahora —lanzó un _finito_ no verbal en la ingle de Lucius y el hombre suspiró cuando la incómoda picazón _finalmente se_ alivió—. No te enojes conmigo. Yo también te quería a ti. Simplemente no quería que asumieras que estaba bien hacer demandas a _mi_ cuerpo. Puede que sea tu Omega, sí, pero si quieres algo de mí, _cualquier cosa_, lo _preguntarás_. _Con educación_. —Él sonrió, de pie—. Dicho esto, deberías acompañarme a mi habitación —ronroneó Tom, levantándose y caminando a unos metros de distancia.

Lucius suspiró. —_¿_Y _por __qué _querría tener una relación íntima con _alguien_ después de las últimas dos horas? —preguntó, vaciando su bebida. Llamó a un elfo y lo hizo cerrar la botella de vino y guardar el resto para más tarde.

Tom estaba cerca de la puerta. Se desabotonó la túnica y la dejó deslizarse por sus brazos justo debajo de sus nalgas, mostrando una gran cantidad de piel y la bata negra pura que llevaba sobre un conjunto a juego de bragas con volantes que estaban hechas de seda. —Creo que puedo ser capaz de tentarte —dijo con diversión, deslizando la bata en sus brazos.

Oyó el gruñido detrás de él y abrió la puerta, corriendo fuera de la habitación y hacia las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Lucius perseguirlo. Se rió con alegría, la euforia lo recorrió mientras guiaba a su Alfa a través de la mansión. Pasó por el salón donde estaba leyendo Narcissa y la oyó reírse cuando Lucius pasó a su lado.

Tom entró a la habitación y corrió hacia la cama, dejando que su túnica se deslizara por sus brazos para caer en el suelo a sus pies. Se paró frente a la cama sólo con la bata y bragas mientras Lucius irrumpía por la puerta.

El hombre se detuvo en seco, mirando a su compañero. —Tom —respiró asombrado, con los ojos rastrillando sobre él.

Tom sonrió y movió sus caderas de una manera que esperaba que fuera tentadora. —¿Te gusta? —preguntó burlonamente.

Lucius dejó escapar un gruñido más suave que se parecía mucho a un ronroneo de aprobación para Tom. —_Me_ _encanta_. ¿Qué te dio la idea de vestirte como un Omega adecuado? Sé _que_nunca lo mencioné. Estaba tratando de esperar hasta que te acomodaras más en tu papel —le dijo a Tom, caminando hacia adelante y colocando sus manos en las caderas de su compañero, sintiendo la suave tela bajo sus palmas, incitando aún más su lujuria.

Tom zumbó, sonriendo. —_Puede __que_ haya tomado la idea de Narcissa. Cuando me llevó de compras, visitamos algunas tiendas Omega y la sección de ropa íntima fue la primera parada. Ella se encargó de que yo estuviera adecuadamente equipado.

Lucius se inclinó para mordisquear el cuello de Tom. —Te ves _increíble_ —respiró contra el cuello del Omega.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no _haces_ algo al respecto? —bromeó—. _Soy_, después de todo, tuyo.

Lucius dejó escapar otro gruñido suave y le dio a Tom un empujón áspero, enviándolo a extenderse sobre la cama. —Sí lo eres. Y voy a apostar nuevamente por ti. Uno nunca puede estar tan seguro de que su Omega sepa _exactamente_ a quién pertenecen, después de todo.

Tom sonrió y comenzó a moverse. —Sólo déjame reorganizar…

—Quédate donde estás. Estás en la posición _perfecta_ tal como estás. —Lucius ronroneó, deslizando las manos de las espinillas de Tom hasta las rodillas y extendiéndolas lentamente—. Creo que Narcissa y tú están conspirando contra mí —murmuró pensativamente—. Entre que ella me excluye de su cama y tú me tientas más allá de la resistencia. Lentamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza. —Se interpuso entre las piernas abiertas de Tom y trazó patrones ociosos en sus piernas, jugando con los volantes en las bragas una vez que los alcanzó—. Por _supuesto_ —continuó—, el resultado final es lo mismo que habría sucedido al final, al menos; tu eres _mucho más _mi tipo de lo que ella alguna vez fue. Por otra parte, fue elegida por mi padre para mí. Nunca fuimos más que amigos, simplemente cambió cuando nos casamos; fuimos a fiestas juntos y follamos cuando surgió la necesidad. Ella nunca fue el tipo de someterse. La mayoría de los Beta no lo son. —Enganchó los dedos en la cintura de las bragas y retrocedió un paso, quitándole las bragas y tirándolas al suelo a sus pies.

Tom agarró el fondo de la bata y comenzó a dibujarlo.

Lucius agarró sus manos, deteniéndolas. —No —el hombre dijo con firmeza—. Contraste de maravilla tu piel pálida. Déjala —instó.

Los labios de Tom se separaron y formaron un silencioso «oh» de reconocimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que la ropa no solo lo hacía sentir bonito y juguetón, sino que despertaba al Alfa interno de Lucius, haciéndolo sentirse más poderoso y viril en respuesta.

Lucius se desvistió rápidamente y volvió a su posición, tomando las manos de Tom entre las suyas y levantándolas sobre su cabeza. —Manténlas ahí —le dijo a Tom—. Si no lo haces, _habrá_ consecuencias.

Tom se lamió los labios, asintiendo. —Entiendo.

Lucius se inclinó y reclamó los labios de Tom, besándolo profundamente, pasando una mano por su cabello. —Deberías dejar crecer tu cabello. Tienes el derecho. La línea Slytherin tiene una señoría, en caso de que desees reclamarla. Todo lo que se necesita es una gota de sangre en un pergamino de genealogía en Gringotts. Eres el último de la fila, nadie puede impugnar tu reclamo —murmuró—. Pero eso es un asunto para otro momento. —Deslizó un dedo en el cuerpo de Tom, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo húmedo que estaba el Omega—. Mm, parece que has estado pensando en mí por algún tiempo.

Tom asintió. —Fue difícil concentrarme mientras hablaba con Potter, pero lo logré.

Lucius gruñó. —Ese Omega necesita ser puesto en su lugar —gruñó—. Le podría mostrar _exactamente_ donde está su lugar si no fuera por la naturaleza posesiva de Severus.

«¡Oh, mira quién está hablando!» Tom pensó sarcásticamente, pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada. —¡¿Me tienes tendido en la cama y prefieres concentrarte en _otro_ Omega?! ¿Debería ofenderme? —preguntó en su lugar.

Lucius agregó un segundo dedo y comenzó a abrir a Tom. —Por supuesto no. Sabes muy bien que eres el único Omega que tendré. Narcissa te ha tomado como su proyecto favorito, desde el punto de vista de las cosas. Ella me mataría si tratara de reemplazarte con otro —dijo sencillamente.

Tom se echó a reír, luego se quedó sin aliento cuando se introdujo un tercer dedo. —Es bueno que le guste —gimió suavemente—. _Odiaría_ pensar lo que ella te estaría haciendo si _no_ lo _hiciera_.

Lucius hizo una mueca. —_No __nos_ concentremos en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom tomó nota de su reacción. «Hay una historia allí». Se dio cuenta. «Le preguntaré a Narcissa más tarde.»

Lucius quitó sus dedos y extendió la humedad en ellos sobre su polla, luego se alineó y empujó hacia adentro.

—¿Vas a hacer esto de _pie_? —Tom preguntó sorprendido.

Lucius sonrió. —_Oh,_ _sí_. —Él empujó profundamente—. Como dije —se retiró y se hundió de nuevo—, _posición_ _perfecta_.

A lo largo de la siguiente hora, Tom descubrió que tenía que estar de acuerdo: su cama estaba en una altura óptima para la posición.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas: bien, segundo capítulo.

Lamento la tardanza al publicar este fin de semana

Espero que todo el mundo lo sepa, pero este viernes se estrenó

Avengers: End Game y la verdad quedé tan impactada que no quise hacer nada

Espero que disfrutaran los capítulos y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besos, ELODTC


	15. Capítulo XV: El horrocrux involuntario

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XV: El horrocrux involuntario**

**...**

**..**

**.**

—Entonces, se suponía que te reunirías con el abogado hoy —dijo Neville mientras Harry se sentaba entre él y Ron—. ¿Cómo fue eso?

Harry sonrió. —Realmente bien. Si puedes traer los registros de las ocasiones en que Madame Pomfrey verificó tu vínculo con Draco y dejas que él también lo compruebe, es posible que tengamos la oportunidad de abofetear a Dumbledore con un cargo adicional.

Neville miró sorprendido. —Hablaré con ella antes de reunirme con él, entonces.

Harry frunció los labios. —Sin embargo, noté algo extraño en su olor —murmuró.

—¿Sí? ¿qué? —preguntó Neville.

—Definitivamente era un Alfa, pero la locura en su olor era _tenue_. Y tenía una marca en el cuello que se había _desvanecido_. Apenas pude entenderlo —explicó Harry.

—Oh —dijo Neville suavemente—. _Tenía_ un vínculo recíproco, pero su Omega murió —dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¡Oh no! ¡Pobre Marcus! —exclamó—. ¡Él fue muy _agradable_, también!

Neville suspiró. —Y con esa marca, él nunca podrá tomar otro Omega para aparearse. Es por eso que los Alfas somos tan protectores de nuestros Omegas. Si los amamos lo suficiente como para dejar que el vínculo sea en ambos sentidos, no tenemos otra oportunidad. Eso es todo —dijo sombríamente.

Harry asintió, asimilando el conocimiento. —Es un gran compromiso, entonces, sí de verdad va en ambos sentidos. Es mucha presión, ser la única oportunidad de felicidad para alguien. Realmente no lo pensé bien, cuando Severus me pidió que lo marcara —dijo en voz baja.

Neville agarró su barbilla con una mano e hizo que Harry lo mirara a los ojos. —No empieces a cuestionar su decisión de decir que sí —dijo con firmeza—. Severus es un hombre adulto. Él sabe exactamente lo que quiere, y si pidió tu mordida, es porque _eres tú_ —aseguró—. Nosotros, los Alfas, conocemos los riesgos antes de que tomemos la decisión de dejar que nuestros Omegas nos muerdan. No es igual a nuestro deseo de marcar al Omega como nuestro. La mordedura de reclamo es instintiva, incluso un Alfa criado por lobos sentiría ese impulso de morder a un Omega con el que se aparea —instruyó—. La mordida recíproca es una decisión racional. Tenemos que haber _meditado_ lo que representa, porque no hay ningún deseo de ser mordido normalmente. Decidimos cuándo está justificado. No te arrepientas ahora que está hecho. Eso irá a través del vínculo, y absolutamente _lo destripará._ Podrías dañarlo más de lo que sabes —advirtió.

Harry dejó escapar un suave suspiro. —Nunca querría hacerle _daño_.

Neville sonrió, soltando la barbilla de Harry y acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de Harry. —Entonces sólo ámalo. Ámalo tanto como él te ama a ti, y nunca dejes que eso vacile. Eso es todo lo que necesita de ti. Y, si algún día sucediera lo peor, no tendrá más que felicidad para recordar. Asegurárte de que tu pareja sea feliz es tu tarea más importante, además de amar a tus hijos. Comprueba el vínculo ahora mismo, asegúrate de que esté bien.

Harry se enfocó y le envió un pensamiento a Severus. «¿Cómo estás?»

La voz de Severus era divertida. «Impaciente, pero a juzgar por las emociones revueltas, aún no te has ido a la cama». Hizo una pausa y luego continuó: «Por cierto, ¿quién te ha involucrado en un discurso tan turbulento?»

«Neville». Harry admitió. «Voy a terminar esto y luego me iré a la cama para pasar la noche» dijo, enviando una ola de amor por el vínculo deliberadamente.

Severus tarareó felizmente. «Estaré esperando» prometió.

Harry le sonrió a Neville. —Está bien, aunque sí preguntó con quién estaba hablando. De todos modos, ha sido un largo día, y estoy destrozado. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches —dijo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Neville y Ron le desearon una buena noche y subió las escaleras, agarrando el juguete y su bata de peluche negro para dormir.

Se cambió rápidamente y se metió en la cama, se quitó la ropa interior y la apartó. Se la volvió a poner una vez que terminó su rutina nocturna y usó un encantamiento de limpieza. Usó un hechizo de silencio rápidamente, para darse un poco de privacidad muy necesaria.

Miró el juguete por unos momentos, considerando dónde quería comenzar. Tomó su decisión y sonrió, llevando el juguete a sus labios. Abrió la boca y chupó el juguete, empujándolo tan profundo como lo podía sin ahogarse, y esperó la reacción de Severus.

«_Buen_ chico» Severus envió el pensamiento con aprobación. «Déjalo bonito y mojado, amado. ¿Tienes algún lubricante además de tu propia humedad?» preguntó el hombre.

«No». Harry respondió mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando el juguete. «_¿Debería?_ Realmente no creo que lo _necesite_».

La voz de Severus cayó algunas notas, deslizándose en lo que Harry llamaba su "voz de habitación". «¿Qué tan mojado estás para mí?»

Harry sacó el juguete de su boca y comenzó a lamerlo, agregando un poco de humedad extra al consolador. «Bueno, según Lee, olía como un _burdel_ cuando regresé, así que debo asumir que estoy produciendo bastante, gracias»

Severus envió una ola de diversión por el vínculo y Harry sonrió irónicamente. Sí, fue divertido, pero el evento en sí había sido absolutamente mortificante.

Cuando consideró que el juguete estaba lo suficientemente mojado, usó un hechizo para prepararse (un día, Draco se había mostrado inflexible en enseñarle) y deslizó el juguete, sintiendo no más que un ligero estiramiento debido a los músculos aflojados.

Tanto Severus como Harry soltaron largos y bajos gemidos cuando el juguete se deslizó hacia su casa. Harry lo sacó casi inmediatamente y volvió a entrar, marcando un ritmo que lo haría llegar en minutos.

«¡Detente!» Severus dijo con urgencia, y Harry se congeló. «Despacio. Quiero disfrutes. No hay necesidad de correr, y si alguna vez tienes que usar el juguete durante un calor, estoy seguro de que correrás para terminar lo más rápido posible. No hagas eso esta vez» avisó.

Harry suspiró. «Sí, alfa» respondió con calma, reduciendo la velocidad y permitiéndose sentir cada centímetro a medida que desaparecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Severus dejó escapar un suave gemido que voló a través del vínculo y zumbó felizmente. «¿Sabías que me estoy tocando ahora mismo, a tu ritmo?» se burló. «Con las sensaciones duales del hechizo, mi propia mano y el olor de tu humedad en mi nariz, tengo la sensación de que vendré _vergonzosamente_ rápido» dijo ligeramente. «Mm, no sabes lo que _me_ haces, mi dulce Omega». Las palabras salieron como un gemido, y Harry pudo imaginárselo, acostado desnudo en la cama, con una mano envuelta alrededor de su dura polla, y la otra sosteniendo las bragas húmedas en su nariz mientras respiraba el aroma de la excitación de Harry, aumentando la propia.

Harry mantuvo el juguete en movimiento, sin dejar que su ritmo vacilara. La imagen que Severus había pintado en su mente lo estaba impulsando, haciéndolo sentir ansioso por liberarse, aunque su Alfa no le había dado permiso para apresurar las cosas. Se vio obligado a escalar lenta y constantemente hacia ese pináculo de placer mientras le daba placer tanto a su Alfa como a él mismo. Dejó escapar un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos, presionando los dientes sobre su labio inferior para compensar el placer que se estaba causando. Aún no le habían dicho que podía venirse, era _demasiado pronto_, y tenía que contenerse hasta que Severus le diera permiso.

Severus sintió que su ritmo vacilaba por un momento y se registró. «¿Te está yendo bien, Harry?»

«¡Me voy a venir!» Harry se ahogó, tratando de contenerlo. «Creo que esta noche estoy demasiado ansioso».

Severus se rió entre dientes. «Muy bien, puedes tener tu gran final. Correré contigo hacia el orgasmo, aunque Merlín sabe que, probablemente, ganarás. Trabajaremos en tu resistencia» prometió.

Harry suspiró aliviado y aceleró sus movimientos con el juguete, marcando un ritmo rápido que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies, arquearse y gritar cuando se vino, expulsando una pequeña cantidad de líquido mientras se acariciaba ligeramente a través de las réplicas.

Sintió que Severus alcanzaba su propio orgasmo momentos después y sonrió. «Te amo, Severus» dijo, agregando una oleada de la emoción por el vínculo mientras limpiaba y deslizaba el juguete debajo de su almohada.

«Yo también te amo». Severus le aseguró. «Vete a dormir, amor. Te veré mañana».

«Buenas noches, alfa».

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Buenos días, Narcissa —Tom saludó alegremente, tomando asiento frente a ella en su balcón, donde ambos tendían a tomar su desayuno en lugar de comer con un hosco Lucius en el comedor antes de que el hombre terminara sus dos tazas de té matutino.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Narcissa fue engreída y esperanzada en igual medida. —Buenos días. ¿Cómo fue la noche pasada? Supongo que Lucius se tranquilizó cuando le quitaste el hechizo y le agradó cuando te quitaste la ropa. Recuerdo haberlo visto persiguiéndote —murmuró dijo con una risita.

Tom se rió entre dientes. —Sí, lo hizo. Por supuesto, no duró mucho antes de dejarme atrapar, pero pude burlarme un poco de él y conducirlo a una pequeña persecución feliz. —Preparó su té y tomó un poco de fruta y algunos bollos para picar—. ¿Das a entender que ha traído a casa amantes, que tal vez no te hayan gustado tanto?

Narcissa estaba tomando un sorbo de su té cuando él le preguntó. Ella dejó la taza y asintió. —Lo intentó, pero ninguno de ellos se quedó más de tres días. Hice que mi disgusto con su presencia en _mi_ hogar fuera _muy claro_. Tomé el título de Lady Malfoy voluntariamente, pero el estilo de vida que lo acompaña sufrió algunos _cambios_ cuando reclamé el título. Lucius puede ir a donde quiere, puede gastar su dinero como quiera, Merlin sabe que tiene _suficiente_ y puede tener amantes a su lado si así lo desea. Lo que _no __voy a_ permitir que él para traiga a casa sus conquistas y los paseé _en frente_ de mí —dijo bruscamente.

Tom asintió. —Eso tiene sentido. No deberías tener que aguantar a sus amantes en la casa donde crías a tu hijo. Eso no es algo que imagino que quieres que vea el joven Draco —agregó.

Narcissa resopló delicadamente. —Eso _no es_ una preocupación, él entiende que su madre y su padre tienen sus diferencias y sabe cómo arreglárselas a pesar de eso.

Tom sonrió. —¿Qué métodos usaste para vengarte de Lucius una vez que sus amantes se fueron? No puedo imaginar que dejaras eso sin castigo.

Narcissa dejó escapar una breve carcajada. —Oh, verás. La primera vez fueron simples pociones laxantes en su té de la mañana, lo mantuve durante una semana antes de dejarlo en paz. Severus suministró la poción, por supuesto. Después de todo, no quería que el hombre se _envenenara_. —Comió un poco de su bollo y tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar—. Las siguientes dos veces que lo intentó, tuve que enviar un mensaje _más severo_. De nuevo, me alisté con la ayuda de Severus. Agregué un poco de poción de impotencia tópica a su champú _y_ colonia, para asegurarme de que encontrara su camino en su piel. El efecto duró _meses_ y él sabía que era yo quien lo había causado, pero nunca descubrió cómo le había metido la poción —terminó con diversión.

Tom se rió de eso. —Parece que no _te_ importo —comentó.

Narcissa zumbó e inclinó la cabeza. —Mira, _eres_ diferente. Ya estoy casada con Lucius, y debido a las aportaciones de mi padre en nuestro contrato, _ese_ compromiso es sólido. Estoy lista para la _vida_. _Tú no_. Él no puede divorciarse de mí, pero _siempre_ tendrá la opción de dejarte a un lado. Estoy de acuerdo con su situación. Él te marcó sin tu consentimiento, y debido a ese vínculo, pasarás el resto de tu vida deseando complacerlo. Además, me _gustas mucho_. Creo que es mi deber ayudarte a conseguir que Lucius te trate igual que siempre me ha tratado a mí. Es un hombre acostumbrado a estar a cargo, pero dentro de eso, hay mucho margen de maniobra para que hagamos lo que queremos. Y si _alguna vez _te levanta la mano, ven a mí. _Voy_ a poner fin de _inmediato_ a _eso_ —dijo con firmeza.

Tom se sentó en silencio por unos momentos, sólo asimilando. —Ya veo —finalmente dijo—. Lo aprecio.

Narcissa sonrió y asintió. —Se nota —murmuró—. Estoy de tu lado.

—En otra nota —dijo Tom, inclinando levemente la cabeza—, ¿el señor Potter te pareció un poco… descolorido ayer?

Narcissa frunció los labios, rememorando. —Un poco. Se frotó la frente varias veces, como si empezara a tener un dolor de cabeza.

Tom asintió. —También me di cuenta de eso. Y descubrí que podía sentirlo mientras estaba en la habitación. Tuve un leve rastro de sus emociones mientras estuvo aquí, así que creo que accidentalmente… dejé un poco de mi alma en él. Cuando traté de matarlo —murmuró.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente, desconcertada. —Es un poco… —negó—. _¿_Pero _cómo_? —preguntó ella.

Tom se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. —Es una práctica horrible… —colocó las palmas sobre su regazo—, _la cosa más vil_ que he hecho y lo lamento. Pero está hecho, y no puedo retirarlo. Hay algo que se llama _horcrux __—continuó—_. Es un receptáculo que contiene parte del alma de un mago, realizado después de un asesinato cometido por la persona. Hay un ritual oscuro que preparará el alma para ser dividida y contenida en otra cosa que puede usarse para aquellos que pueden soportar el ritual. Utilicé el ritual antes de ir a matar al joven Harry y eso debilitó mi alma, ya que la intención era dividirlo cuando matase al niño. Sin embargo, sobrevivió, y creo que mi alma se dividió cuando me mataron y me aferré al único ser vivo en la redonda: el mismo Potter —respiró hondo y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente—. Se puede quitar de dos maneras; o bien muere por mi mano-

Narcissa se quedó sin aliento, con una mano volando a su boca. —¡No! ¡No puedes! —susurró ella—. El niño es _inocente_, fue _tu_ error, ¿por qué debería _él_ morir por ello?! —ella lo interrumpió.

Tom asintió. —Hay, afortunadamente, otra manera —informó—. Él puede ir a Gringotts. Los duendes pueden realizar un ritual de purificación que limpiará al niño de la mancha que lleva.

Narcissa suspiró aliviada. —Bueno. Le escribirás cuando terminemos de desayunar y le dirás lo que debe hacer —dijo ella con firmeza.

—Ciertamente lo haré. _Este_ error, al menos, puede ser corregido —Tom estuvo de acuerdo.


	16. Capítulo XVI: Deshacerse de un horrocrux

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Deshacerse de un Horrocrux**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Harry se quedó mirando la carta que acababa de leer con horror. ¿Tenía un horcrux _en_ él? Podía sentir que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara mientras miraba fijamente el costoso pergamino.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Ron, con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

Harry se sacudió de su ensueño y sacudió la cabeza. —No —susurró—. No, no creo que lo esté —dijo más firmemente. Se levantó de la mesa, arrugó el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Cambié de idea. Ya no tengo hambre. —Salió del Gran Comedor, caminando con determinación hacia el destino que tenía en mente.

Ron y Neville compartieron una mirada de preocupación y ambos se levantaron, Ron se metió dos trozos de tocino en la boca mientras lo hacía y se fue para seguir a su amigo.

«Harry, ¿qué pasó?» La voz preocupada de Severus vino a través del vínculo.

Harry no se detuvo en sus pasos mientras respondía a la consulta. «Aparentemente, Tom dejó un poco de sí mismo cuando trató de matarme. Y, para ser honesto, la única otra persona que quiero _en_ mí eres tú, así que voy a la cámara para leer sobre el tema y ver qué puedo aprender».

Severus envió un sentimiento de resignación por el vínculo. «¿Supongo que no esperarías hasta que pueda unirme a ti?» intentó de todos modos.

«No» Harry respondió brevemente. «Voy ahora».

«Déjame saber lo que descubres» pidió el alfa.

«Lo haré» Harry lo prometió, mientras Neville y Ron igualaban su caminar. «Y parece que no iré solo, de todos modos» añadió, con ironía.

«Bueno. Ten cuidado».

Harry sonrió a sus amigos. —Hola chicos. ¿Qué _les_ trae por aquí?

Ron resopló. —Saliste del desayuno muy rápido —le dijo a Harry—. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —Voy a estar bien, acabo de descubrir que tengo un poco de Voldemort en mí, eso es todo —dijo a la ligera.

Ron hizo una mueca. —Ew. ¿De verdad?

Neville puso los ojos en blanco. —Estoy bastante seguro de que Harry no estaba siendo _literal_.

—En realidad, lo estaba —Harry lo corrigió.

Neville frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo funciona exactamente?

—Es una larga historia, te lo contaré en un momento. —Harry los llevó al baño.

—¡Este es un _baño de chicas_! —Neville murmuró con urgencia.

Harry ubicó la tubería que necesitaba, dejando que Ron lo explicara.

—Las chicas no lo usan —le aseguró al Alfa—. Está encantado.

Harry abrió la tubería y Neville lo miró sorprendido.

Ron sonrió. —Deberías sentirte honrado —le dijo a Neville mientras Harry saltaba—. No mucha gente visita la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo y siguió a Harry.

Neville frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la oscuridad. —¿Seguro que es _seguro_? —preguntó.

Ron respondió desde abajo. —Es seguro. Un poco _sucio_, pero seguro.

Neville respiró hondo y saltó a la tubería. Salió y aterrizó con un gruñido. —Paseo salvaje —murmuró, levantándose.

Ron asintió. —Alguien ha limpiado el derrumbe —comentó, siguiendo a Harry.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Lo más probable es que haya sido Snape. Apostaría a que Harry lo trajo aquí al menos una vez.

—Eso suena como algo que Harry haría. —Ron estuvo de acuerdo cuando Harry se dirigió a la habitación oculta que había encontrado antes. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirando alrededor—. _Wow. _

—No toquen nada —dijo Harry brevemente—. Todo es mío por derecho de conquista, y no estoy de humor para compartir. —Estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, hojeando los papeles que detallaban cómo hacer un horcrux. Hizo una mueca de asco—. ¡No puedo _creer_ que haya tenido uno de estos _todo este tiempo_!

Ron y Neville se acercaron al escritorio, mirando los papeles. —¿Puedes _leer_ eso? —preguntó Neville con incredulidad.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —¿Hm? Oh, por supuesto que puedo. Está en lengua parsel —respondió alegremente.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Bien entonces. Lo que sea.

Harry comenzó a hojear los papeles, buscando el que detallaba cómo deshacerse de los horcruxes. Encontró la lista y la leyó en silencio. —Veneno de basilisco, Fiendfyre, Fuego de _Fénix_, Maldición Asesina, Ritual Goblin… —suspiró.

Sinister sacó la cabeza del cuello de Harry. —_**A mí me suena a mucha **__**muerte**__**. **__**¿Por qué**__** estás recitando maneras notables de morir?**_ —preguntó, confirmando que Harry había estado murmurando en lengua parsél.

Harry no pudo evitar la risa ligeramente histérica que brotaba de su garganta. —_**Son las cosas las que pueden matar, destruir, lo que sea, a un horcrux. Tengo uno dentro de mí. Es un pedazo del alma de alguien más**_ —explicó.

Sinister estuvo en silencio por largos momentos, sólo mirándolo fijamente. —_**Así **__**que**__** eso **__**es**__** lo que era**_ —dijo en reconocimiento.

Harry se congeló. —_**¡¿**__**Qué**__**fue**__**lo que dijiste**__**?!**_ —preguntó con urgencia.

—_**De vez en cuando, cuando hablas con nosotros, hay algo… **__**otro**__** que parpadea detrás de tus ojos. En realidad, nunca me molestó, pero Centrum… ella es muy sensible, y siempre **__**le provoca miedo**__**. Dexter se interesó por ello de una manera más clínica. Él nunca estaba realmente **__**asustado**__** de nada**_ —diseccionó la mirada—. _**Dijo que lo que fuera que estaba mirando a través de tus ojos era **__**frío**__**. Era **__**cruel**__**, casi **__**vicioso**__**. No tenía empatía, ni humanidad. Si puede asustar a un **__**runespoor**__**, incluso a un **__**soñador**__**, es **__**malo…**_—Sinester explicó—. _**Y ahora me voy a dormir un poco**_ —terminó, metiéndose de nuevo bajo la camisa de Harry.

—Bueno, parece que voy a ir a Gringotts pronto —dijo Harry con decisión—. Vamos, salgamos. —Llamó a Ron y Neville, que estaban en los extremos opuestos de la habitación, mirando las cosas, pero sin tocarlas, como había pedido Harry.

Neville se aclaró la garganta y, mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada, preguntó: —Entonces, dijiste que tenías un poco dentro de ti, ¿sabes, quién está _dentro de_ ti?

Harry asintió. —Sí. Sólo llámalo Tom. Él está de vuelta, sano y, aquí está lo impactante, somos aliados. Escribió esa carta diciéndome que estaba bastante seguro de que tenía un _horcrux_ en mí, un poco de magia desagradable; magia _negra_ y que podría deshacerme de ella y sobrevivir al proceso si iba con los goblins y les pedía realizar un ritual de purificación en mí —le dijo a Ron y Neville—. Leí la lista de formas de destruir un horcrux en la lengua pársel y Sinister me preguntó por qué estaba recitando formas interesantes de morir —agregó.

Neville suspiró. —Así que los goblins son tu única esperanza —dijo en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ciertamente se _ve _de esa manera —respondió.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

«Ven a la oficina de Minerva».

Harry frunció el ceño y levantó los ojos de su dibujo mientras respondía. «¿Qué, _ahora_?» preguntó.

«Sí» Severus dijo. «Ella ha accedido a brindarnos una coartada hoy para que podamos discutir lo de esta mañana».

Harry se encogió de hombros. «Está bien, estaré allí en veinte minutos». Guardó sus suministros de dibujo y dejó su dormitorio para ir a la oficina de su Jefe de Casa.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de McGonagall, llamó a la puerta y la mujer casi la abrió de inmediato. Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Adelante, señor Potter —dijo de manera uniforme.

Harry entró en la habitación y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de volar a los brazos de Severus y abrazar al hombre.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo McGonagall sorprendida, con una mano volando para cubrir su corazón—. Así que realmente Albus _los_ mantiene aparte. ¡Ese hombre! ¡No tengo idea de lo que se le metió en la cabeza! —dijo bruscamente—. Bueno, no puedo prometer que no escucharé su conversación, siempre he sido un _poco_ entrometida, pero prometo guardar sus secretos, así que no se censuren. No difundiré nada —les dijo, sentada en el gran sillón detrás de su escritorio.

Severus transfiguró una de las sillas frente a su escritorio en algo un poco más cómodo y se sentó.

Harry inmediatamente se dejó caer en su regazo y lo besó.

Severus trató de romper el beso varias veces, sin éxito, antes de rendirse y devolver el beso mientras McGonagall sofocaba una carcajada, convirtiéndola en tos en el último minuto.

Finalmente, Harry soltó a Severus y le sonrió. —_¡__Eso está_ _mejor!_ —declaró el adolescente con satisfacción—. _Ahora_ podemos hablar.

Severus suspiró. —¿Qué quisiste decir antes, cuando dijiste algo sobre el Señor Oscuro dejando algo atrás cuando trató de matarte? —preguntó.

Harry se mordió el labio. —¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un _horcrux_? —preguntó.

Severus frunció el ceño. —No. _¿Debería__?_

Harry hizo una mueca. —_¡__Espero que_ _no!_ —le dijo a su compañero—. Es un pedazo del alma de alguien colocado dentro de otro objeto. Usan un ritual _repugnante_ y luego matan a alguien para dividir su alma, poniendo el pedazo de alma que se rompe en ese 'objeto'. En este caso, cuando la maldición asesina de Tom rebotó, el poco de alma que se rompió terminó aferrándose a _mí_.

Severus se quedó pensativo. Él asintió lentamente. —Entonces, ¿cómo nos _deshacemos_ de él? —preguntó.

Harry suspiró. —Veneno de basilisco.

—Eso no pasará —Severus interrumpió.

—Fiendfyre.

—Incluso _yo_ probablemente no podría controlar _eso_.

—Fuego de fénix.

—_Diablos_ _no._

—Maldición asesina.

—Ya ha sido probada, parece que eres inmune.

Harry sonrió. —O un ritual de purificación de duendes —terminó.

Severus tarareó. —_Eso_ podemos intentarlo —murmuró—. Voy a organizar una reunión con tu goblin este fin de semana. ¿Con quién pasas? —preguntó.

—Griphook —respondió Harry.

—Bueno. Ahora, dame otro beso y te dejaré ir —le dijo Severus.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para otro beso.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Hola, no tengo mucho que decir.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana c:


	17. Capítulo XVII: Un cargo adicional

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Un cargo adicional**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—¿Y el tío Sev está contactando a los duendes? —Draco le susurró mientras Binns seguía hablando.

Harry asintió.

—En mi nombre, ya que es mi alfa. Dijo que es su «responsabilidad y derecho». Así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar para saber cuando nos reuniremos con los duendes. Conociéndolo, es probable que ya esté en contacto con Griphook —le dijo a Draco.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. —¿Griphook maneja _tus_ asuntos también?! ¡Ha estado a cargo de _mi_ herencia desde que era un _bebé_! —le contó a Harry en voz baja—. Pequeño mundo —reflexionó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No es que haya cientos de goblins trabajando allí, de todos modos. ¿Hay como cincuenta? No es inconcebible que tengamos el mismo goblin.

—Cierto —concedió Draco—. Entonces, ¿cuándo esperas escuchar que las cosas se han resuelto y tienes una fecha establecida para el ritual?

—Pronto —dijo Harry suavemente—. Severus trabaja rápido, estoy seguro de que ya se contactó con Griphook y sólo está esperando su respuesta.

Draco asintió su acuerdo. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que todo salga bien.

Harry sonrió. —¿Y sobre la propuesta de Tom…? —preguntó.

Draco hizo una mueca. —_Lo_ _pensaré_ —ofreció.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Suficientemente bueno para mí. Los gemelos también están pensando en ello, simplemente no saben _quién __es_ el cerebro detrás del plan. Pero _estabas __condicionado_ a unirte a sus filas de todos modos, por lo que creo que puedes manejar el conocimiento.

—Gracias, _creo_ —Draco arrastró las palabras.

Harry sonrió. —_F__ue_ un cumplido, aunque extraño. Ahora tenemos que estar tranquilos. Algunos de tus compañeros de clase nos están mirando con furia —señaló disimuladamente.

Draco siguió su línea de visión y resopló. —Es sólo la _cara_ de Millicent, me temo. Ella nunca ganará ningún concurso de belleza, la pobre niña. Pero bueno, estaremos tranquilos —terminó y fingió prestar atención a la lección.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Señor Potter, por favor quédate después de la clase por un momento. Hay un pequeño asunto que tengo que discutir contigo —dijo Severus, mirando el caldero de Harry y Ron mientras hablaba. Él asintió con satisfacción—. Aceptable —murmuró, luego continuó su camino más allá de ellos.

Ron sonrió. —Por lo menos parece que nos está yendo bien _hasta ahora_ —dijo feliz—. Esta poción es un poco difícil.

—Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por hablar fuera de lugar —Severus habló bruscamente.

Ron gimió. —Lo siento —le susurró a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No te preocupes. Los recuperaremos eventualmente —dijo a la ligera.

Terminaron la poción en silencio y, cuando la clase concluyó, Harry esperó mientras el resto de la clase salía.

Una vez que sólo estaban Severus y él en la habitación, Harry le sonrió a su compañero. —Entonces, ¿has hablado con los duendes? —preguntó.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Severus con ironía.

Harry se sonrojó. —Yo _también __te amo_, por supuesto. Pero estoy seguro de que no me retuviste después de clase para intercambiar palabras de amor. Tienes noticias para mí. Me gustaría escucharlo. ¿Por favor?

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Muy bien. He vuelto a _tener_ noticias de los duendes. Están dispuestos a reunirse con nosotros el sábado a las once de la mañana. Deberán verificar nuestro vínculo y debes permitirme el acceso a tus bóvedas y firmar los derechos para que pueda hacer planes por ti. Lo sé, suena mal —masculló—. Sabes que no haré planes para ti sin aclararlos primero contigo, pero en este momento tienen a Black como tu Alfa. Él podría pasear en cualquier momento y exigir un informe completo de tus bóvedas y cualquier acción que hayas tomado con los duendes. No necesita saber nada de esto hasta _que_ _decidas_ decírselo.

Harry se mordió el labio pensativamente.

Severus miró a Harry con suspicacia. —Con el tiempo, le dirás, _¿verdad?_

Harry suspiró pesadamente. —_Con el tiempo_ —confirmó en voz baja—. Simplemente no estoy seguro de _cómo_.

Severus asintió. —Sí, será difícil. Quizás deberías comenzar con la nueva y mejorada misión de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Podría estar más dispuesto si explicas el concepto antes de que se mencione al hombre que está detrás de él —sugirió.

—No lo va a aprobar una vez que se entere del horcrux —murmuró Harry—. Lo conozco bastante bien ahora. Hay algunas cosas que no sólo _no quiere_, sino _que__ no puede_ perdonar.

Severus deslizó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Harry y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para que Harry tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos. Miró a los ojos de Harry por un largo momento antes de decirle, muy suavemente. —Si es necesario, puedo y _voy __a_ mantener tus secretos. Él no necesita enterarse, nunca. _Nadie_ es una prioridad más alta para mí que tú. Lo sabes —dijo solemnemente.

Harry asintió. —Aprecio eso, Severus. Podría llegar a suceder, todavía no lo sabemos —admitió.

Severus se inclinó y presionó un beso en los labios de Harry. —Así que, temprano en la mañana del sábado nos dirigiremos al Caldero Chorreante y luego a Gringotts —declaró.

Harry sonrió. —Esperaré. Mientras estemos allí, puedo nombrarte como el representante del nombre Potter, ya que los Omegas no pueden votar, Lord o no —añadió a la ligera.

Severus suspiró. —_¿Debo?_ —preguntó en un largo tono de sufrimiento.

—Me temo que _tengo__ que_ insistir —dijo Harry felizmente, luego salió de la habitación a toda prisa, con su risa melodiosa siguiéndolo mientras escapaba.

Severus sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

Harry era más que un problema a veces, pero compensaba los dolores de cabeza que causaba al alegrar el día de Severus con su mera presencia.

Era una compensación justa.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Lamento que tengamos que pasar un fin de semana en Hogsmeade haciendo esto —Neville murmuró a Draco mientras caminaban hacia su casa, con los dedos entrelazados.

—Está bien. Mi próximo calor está a la vuelta de la esquina, tendremos tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro —dijo Draco con calma.

Llegaron a la puerta y estaban a punto de entrar cuando sintieron que alguien nuevo cruzaba las barreras.

Neville se volvió hacia la nueva presencia y vio a un hombre con un maletín caminando hacia ellos a un ritmo moderado.

—¿Marcus Reynolds? —comprobó.

Marcus sonrió y cerró la distancia entre ellos, estrechando la mano de Neville. —Parece que los atrapé antes de que se acomodaran —comentó—. Lo siento por eso.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —dijo, cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió y Remus se percató de la escena—. Soy Neville, este es Remus —asintió al hombre lobo—. Y nuestro Omega, Draco.

—_Pensé_ que los había sentido a los dos —dijo Remus amistosamente, tendiéndole una mano a Marcus—. Usted debe ser el Mago de la Ley que Severus está consultando.

Marcus tomó la mano y la estrechó. —Lo soy, sí. Marcus Reynolds, a su servicio. —Él le dirigió su sonrisa encantadora a Draco y le tomó la mano, besando el dorso—. Encantado de conocerlos —murmuró.

Neville sonrió y se volvió hacia Remus. —Bueno, vamos a instalarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Entraron y Neville notó que las sillas que él y Draco habían elegido habían llegado y Remus las había colocado frente al sofá.

Los tres compañeros tomaron el sofá, Neville a un lado y Remus al otro, sentando a Draco entre ellos. Neville se volvió hacia Remus. —Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para fortalecer tu vínculo con Draco. Te ha extrañado terriblemente. El vínculo necesita la cercanía, estoy seguro de que al Sr. Reynolds no le importará —le dijo Neville.

Marcus negó. —De ningún modo. Hagan lo que deban para fortalecer aún más su vínculo.

Remus puso a Draco en su regazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Draco y respirando su olor a galletas de azúcar y un toque de un tono terroso que era todo Neville.

Draco dejó escapar un feliz suspiro y se fundió en el abrazo felizmente, dejándose arrastrar un poco mientras escuchaba a medias lo que se decía.

—Entonces —comenzó Marcus—, pareces ser el Jefe de la Tríada, a pesar de la disparidad de edad entre ustedes dos. —Hizo una seña entre Neville y Remus mientras dirigía su comentario a Neville.

Neville asintió. —No hemos tenido ningún problema todavía. Nuestro arreglo funciona para nosotros —dijo con firmeza.

Marcus asintió con su comprensión. —Sin duda se ve de esa manera. Ahora, según Severus, ¿ustedes tres también desean presentar una queja contra Albus Dumbledore? —preguntó.

—Lo hacemos —dijo Neville.

Marcus sonrió y se recostó en su silla. —¿Por qué no me dices, en tus palabras exactamente, cómo inició el proceso en el que comenzó a interponerse entre ustedes?

Neville respiró hondo. —Después de nuestro segundo calor compartido, Draco había adquirido el hábito de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor con Harry, Ron y conmigo para las comidas. Dumbledore hizo un punto para detenerse en la mesa y le _ordenó __a_ Draco que se sentara en su _propia_ mesa a partir de ese momento. —Él apretó los dientes—. Draco había sido previamente abordado por uno de los estudiantes con los que comparte una casa y no se sentía seguro en ese ambiente. Traté de explicar esto, pero Dumbledore me dijo que debería disciplinar a Draco con más dureza si se desviaba. Le pregunté cómo mantener a _otros __Alfas_ lejos de _él_ y el Director respondió que los Alfas sólo persiguen a los Omegas provocativos.

—Entonces él ve a los Omegas como objetos inherentemente sexuales, en lugar de personas por derecho propio que tienen el derecho de elegir quién entregar sus cuerpos —resumió Marcus—. No es una buena opinión para alguien en una posición como la suya —agregó pensativo.

—No, no lo es. Todavía pude estudiar con Draco en la biblioteca, y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de clase allí, haciendo nuestro trabajo y hablando en voz baja, sin molestar a nadie —le dijo Neville a Marcus—. Hasta que Dumbledore nos encontró un día. Me llevó a su oficina y me explicó que si bien apoyaba nuestro vínculo, tenía que insistir en que Draco y yo no estudiáramos juntos, _en caso de que ocurriera algo extraño_ —dijo Neville—. Nos estábamos comportando perfectamente y, aparte de que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas en la mesa, no se producía ningún otro toque.

Marcus tarareaba pensativamente. —¿Sabía de los problemas pasados que Draco había tenido con su compañero de casa? —preguntó.

Draco suspiró. —Sí. Se lo conté a Harry y me llevó directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore y pidió que el hombre me sacara de la casa de Slytherin y me colocara en una habitación privada, o me hiciera una habitación con un maestro, con lo que habría estado bien —reveló—. Dumbledore dijo que no podía hacer eso, ya que no tenía la aprobación de mi padre para tales arreglos de alojamiento.

—La verdad del asunto es que _pudo haberlo hecho_, simplemente no _quiso_ —les dijo Marcus—. Legalmente, le habría enviado una carta a tu padre informándole sobre el acuerdo y la razón detrás de él, y a menos que tu padre impugnara el nuevo acuerdo, se mantendría.

Draco cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas ante la noticia, pero no pudo ocultar el olor de su angustia. —Pensé que ese era el caso —susurró—. Eso no hace que sea más fácil de escuchar.

Remus acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído, haciéndole saber que era amado y que estaban trabajando para asegurarse de que las mismas cosas que le habían sucedido no le pasaran a nadie más.

—Por favor, discúlpeme por un momento —dijo Neville a Marcus mientras se giraba para mirar a Draco.

—Por supuesto, no podría trabajar de la mejor manera posible con el olor de la miseria de un Omega en mi nariz. Lo que sea que debas hacer para tranquilizarlo, por favor hazlo —dijo Marcus de manera uniforme.

Neville inclinó la cabeza de Draco para apoyarse completamente contra el pecho de Remus y comenzó a pellizcar su cuello. —Te tenemos —le aseguró a Draco—. Estás a salvo con nosotros. Mientras estés dentro de estos pasillos, no hay razón para el dolor o el miedo, amor. Haremos lo que sea necesario para eliminar la fuente de tu dolor, pero debes ser fuerte mientras lo hacemos —pidió—. Lamento que estas cosas tengan que ser arrastradas de nuevo, pero es mejor que eliminemos todo el resentimiento venenoso y el miedo que te ha visitado. Ahora que está a la intemperie, podemos movernos —Neville terminó, dejando un beso sobre su marca de reclamación.

Draco asintió.

Neville se volvió hacia Marcus. —Creo que deberíamos terminar esto. Me tomé la libertad de obtener los resultados de los chequeos de nuestro vínculo del sanador escolar, y los tengo aquí —declaró—. ¿Harry dijo que podrías imponerle un cargo extra a Dumbledore?

Marcus sonrió y tomó el pergamino, desenrollándolo y leyéndolo. —Sí, si me dejas comprobar tu vínculo. Parece que sus acciones han provocado un retraso en el crecimiento de éste.

Neville sonrió ampliamente. —Adelante y compruébalo. Madame Pomfrey parecía estar insatisfecha con su crecimiento hasta el momento.

Marcus lanzó el hechizo y asintió. —Añadiré «Obstrucción voluntaria del crecimiento de vínculo» a sus cargos. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora. No duden en ponerse en contacto conmigo si sucede algo más, o si sale a la luz cualquier información nueva. Estaré en contacto —lo prometió—. Cuida tu Omega. Puedo encontrar la salida.

—Gracias —le dijo Remus cuando se fue.

—El placer es mío —gritó el hombre que se retiraba antes de que la puerta se abriera y cerrara, y la tríada se mudó a la habitación por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola! Espero que estén bien y que todo haya ido súper para ustedes

para mí ha estado bastante complicado el final de semestre (qué aún no acaba, por cierto).

Por eso es que no he actualizado, además la carga en demás ocupaciones también se incrementó.

Quizá me tarde más en las próximas actualizaciones, pero no duden en que terminaré la historia (y la serie).

Qué tengan un excelente fin de semana.

Besos, ELODTC.


	18. Capítulo XVIII: El Gornell

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: El Gornell**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Harry caminó un paso detrás de Severus cuando el hombre entró en el banco. Nunca le había gustado venir aquí. Los duendes siempre fueron menos que acogedores.

Se detuvieron en un mostrador y un goblin miró a Severus, luego cambió su mirada hacia Harry. —¿Cuál es su negocio? —reguntó.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Me gustaría registrar un vínculo, firmar los derechos personales y registrar a mi compañero para que tenga acceso a mis bóvedas si es necesario —le dijo al duende.

Los labios del goblin se apretaron y parecía que desaprobaba la _idea_, pero asintió de todos modos. —Muy bien —dijo con voz áspera, girándose para hojear un montón de pergaminos. Sacó uno de la pila y lo colocó frente a Harry—. Coloque una gota de sangre a este pergamino. Se verificará su identidad, sus padres y su compañero de unión —explicó.

Severus conjuró un alfiler y se lo dio a Harry. Harry se pinchó y dejó caer una gota de sangre sobre el pergamino. Ofreció el alfiler de vuelta a Severus, pero el hombre simplemente lo desvaneció y agarró la mano de Harry, deslizando su lengua sobre el corte que sangraba lentamente. Harry se sonrojó.

El pergamino absorbió la sangre y brilló, luego empezaron a aparecer palabras.

_Harry James Potter, Lord Potter_

_Padres: Lily Evans Potter, madre_

_James Charlus Potter, padre_

_Sirius Orión Black, adopción de sangre._

_Vinculado en un enlace recíproco Alfa/Omega a Severus Tobias Snape_

El duende tomó el pergamino y lo leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando leyó la última línea, y se encontró con los ojos de Severus con un poco más de respeto, le pareció a Harry. —¿Así que desea agregar a su compañero a la lista de personas con acceso a las bóvedas de Potter y eliminar a su padre adoptivo de dicha lista? —preguntó el duende.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Además de ceder los derechos de mi persona a mi compañero en lugar de Sirius Black —dijo.

El duende asintió. —Muy bien. Permítame obtener el formulario para eso. —Hojeó otro montón de pergamino y volvió con uno.

Harry lo leyó y frunció el ceño. Las razones para firmar los derechos sobre el cuerpo de una persona eran: enfermedad terminal, pérdida de cordura o competencia, o un vínculo Alfa/Omega. —¿Hay sólo una forma genera para cada motivo? —le preguntó a Severus en voz baja.

Severus simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió—: El Mundo Mágico está atrasado de muchas maneras, siendo esta una de ellas.

Mientras rellenaban el formulario, el duende sacó un libro mayor y lo examinó en busca de una página determinada. Cuando encontró la página correcta, sacó algo en ella y escribió algo más justo debajo antes de cerrar el libro y tomar el formulario de Harry. —Muy bien —dijo—. ¿Hay algo más?

Severus asintió. —Sí, tenemos una cita con Griphook para hacer una purificación para Harry —explicó.

El goblin detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, dejó el formulario con cuidado y se inclinó para mirar por encima del mostrador a Harry, que estaba más cerca. —No hemos hecho una purificación en un _mago_ en más de un _siglo_ —murmuró—. Me pregunto, ¿por qué haríamos una con _él_?

Harry se sonrojó. —Tengo algo en mí que no debería estar allí. Aparte de _matarme_, el ritual de purificación de los duendes es la única forma de eliminarlo.

El duende tarareó. —Y ya que eres un Omega, eres casi puro. Tendría que ser _una_ magia _poderosa_ para dejar una impureza en un Omega —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que lo que hay en mí necesita un _ritual_ completo en lugar de un conjuro, yo diría que es bastante poderoso —le dijo Harry al duende.

—Ya veo. Voy a ir a buscar a Griphook. Esperen aquí —dijo, y luego se alejó.

Harry se apoyó en el costado de Severus. —Me da un poco de miedo el ritual. ¿Y si duele? —preguntó preocupado.

Severus envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo mantuvo cerca. —Estoy seguro de que estarás bien. Podemos comprobar antes del ritual, en cualquier caso.

—Supongo que sí. —Harry asintió suavemente.

Severus presionó un beso en el cabello de Harry y pasó sus dedos sobre el brazo de su compañero. —Estarás bien —le aseguró a Harry.

El duende volvió con Griphook detrás de él. Retrocedió unos pasos y dejó que Griphook subiera los escalones detrás del mostrador. —Señor Snape, señor Potter. Si se encuentran conmigo en la puerta al final del mostrador —señaló hacia el lugar mencionado—, los dejaré pasar y nos podemos mover a una habitación donde se discutirá el ritual antes de proceder —les dijo.

Harry y Severus asintieron, luego se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras Griphook hacía lo mismo y el otro goblin tomaba su lugar.

Severus y Harry llegaron a la puerta cuando se abrió y Griphook los saludó. —La sala de conferencias es por aquí —dijo, guiándolos por un pasillo hacia una puerta que abrió—. Aquí estamos —los dejó entrar y cerró la puerta detrás del grupo, caminando hacia un escritorio donde se sentó atrás, dejando las dos sillas frente a Severus y Harry—. Primero, quería informarles sobre la importancia de este ritual. Estarás tratando con nuestro Gornell, el nivel espiritual más alto que un goblin puede alcanzar. Ha pasado el entrenamiento durante toda su vida para alcanzar este nivel, y debe ser recibido con el _mayor_ respeto.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —Le mostraremos el debido respeto.

Griphook sonrió. —Sí, lo hará. —Él estuvo de acuerdo—. O será escoltado —advirtió.

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron ante la respuesta.

Harry contuvo una carcajada.

—Usted —Griphook dirigió su atención a Harry—, no tendrá necesidad de inclinarte, ya que estará tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, desnudo.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva y se produjo un breve ataque de tos. Después de que pasó, soltó un grito ahogado. —¡¿Por qué _desnudo_?! —sintió una ola de diversión derivar del vínculo y lanzó una mirada rápida a Severus.

—El ritual requiere que el cuerpo sólo toque el suelo. Cualquier tejido contra la piel requeriría un trabajo adicional para compensar las propiedades de los materiales. Es mucho más fácil que el sujeto que necesita purificación esté desnudo —explicó—. Usted —le dijo a Severus—, tendrá que inclinarte cuando entre en la habitación. Deberá hacer una reverencia lo suficientemente baja como para que su mitad superior esté paralela al suelo y la mantendrá hasta contar tres.

Severus asintió. —Lo haré —prometió.

Griphook asintió. —Bueno. Aparte de nosotros tres, sólo Gornell estará presente. El ritual es privado, y es nuestro secreto para mantener. Se hace completamente en Gobbledegook, y lo traduciré para ustedes mientas se lleva a cabo, para que esté al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —preguntó, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Me dolerá? —preguntó Harry.

Griphook negó. —No debe doler. Si algo sale _mal_, se puede experimentar algo de dolor, pero en ese caso, el Gornell se detendrá y solucionará el problema antes de continuar. Le aseguro que se ha resuelto cualquier eventualidad y que existe un protocolo para cualquier ocurrencia.

Harry asintió. —En ese caso, estoy listo para hacer esto —dijo con seguridad.

Griphook asintió una vez. —Muy bien. Síganme. —Los condujo fuera de la habitación a otra que era cavernosa y tenía un gran círculo dibujado en el suelo con antorchas alrededor de él a intervalos regulares—. Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en el círculo. No se avergüence, el Gornell no está interesado en _la_ desnudez _de__ nadie_, y menos en la _suya_.

Harry se desnudó, colocando su ropa al lado de Severus, y fue a recostarse en el círculo.

Griphook se acercó a una puerta que Harry no había notado, ya que se mezclaba con la pared, y llamó dos veces. Se apresuró a regresar a Severus y ambos se inclinaron cuando el Gornell entró en la habitación.

Era un viejo duende, con un poco de pelo gris y arrugas profundas en la cara. Estaba vestido con una túnica de color rojo intenso. Miró a Griphook y habló en Gobbledegook.

Griphook respondió y el Gornell se volvió hacia Harry. —No luche contra el ritual —ordenó, y luego comenzó a entonar una larga corriente de Gobbledegook.

—Hace un llamado a los antepasados para que le den fuerzas y ayuden en la limpieza de un alma joven que no debería tener oscuridad en su interior —explicó Griphook.

Severus lo miró fijamente. —Su magia está más alineada con la oscuridad, ¿eso importará? —preguntó.

Griphook negó. —Ese es un tipo _diferente_ de oscuridad. Estamos removiendo un pedazo de alma contaminada —explicó.

Pasaron unos minutos más, Griphook tradujo con calma las palabras de Gornell, cuando Harry de repente se arqueó y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

El Gornell se detuvo de inmediato y frunció el ceño, murmurando por un momento, antes de caminar hacia el círculo y presionar una mano en el pecho de Harry.

Harry se tensó y gimió y el Gornell retrajo su mano con una expresión de repulsión en su rostro.

Se volvió y habló bruscamente en Gobbledegook a Griphook, que frunció el ceño.

—Parece que Albus Dumbledore colocó una sanguijuela mágica en su pareja hace algunos años. Está profundamente incrustada, pero podemos eliminarla y luego reanudar el ritual de purificación. Necesita esa magia para poder ayudar en el ritual. _Toda_ su magia debe estar alineada para que el ritual funcione —explicó Griphook.

Severus gruñó. —Sí —dijo con firmeza—. Por favor quítelo. Agregaremos eso a la lista de acusaciones con las que será abofeteado en la corte, si nos da pruebas de ello.

Griphook sonrió lobunamente. —Ciertamente, podemos hacer eso. —Estuvo de acuerdo antes de volverse hacia el Gornell y hablar con él.

El Gornell asintió y comenzó a cantar algo diferente.

—Él está desatando el hechizo de sanguijuela. Es un poderoso hechizo que se esconde de la detección, pero la mayoría de los magos no pueden lanzarlo, ya que se necesita bastante poder mágico para lanzarlo —explicó Griphook.

El Gornell se inclinó y habló en voz baja a Harry, diciendo algo que Severus y Griphook no pudieron escuchar.

Harry extendió sus brazos a los lados y abrió sus piernas, haciendo la forma de una estrella con su cuerpo, si uno contara la cabeza como un punto separado.

El Gornell comenzó a caminar alrededor de su cuerpo, tocando primero su mano izquierda, luego su pie izquierdo antes de pasar al pie y la mano derecha, y terminar tocándolo en la frente.

Harry se arqueó de nuevo —con un jadeo— y se relajó antes de que su cuerpo emitiera un suave resplandor momentáneo que se desvaneció en segundos.

El Gornell miró a Griphook y asintió, luego volvió a hablar con Harry.

—La sanguijuela mágica se ha ido —Griphook informó a Severus cuando Harry cerró sus piernas y movió sus brazos hacia los costados y Gornell dejó el círculo, caminando alrededor del perímetro mientras cantaba.

»_Ahora_ puede sacar el fragmento de alma —Griphook le informó a Severus.

Severus vio como el Gornell rodeaba a Harry tres veces, cantando cosas diferentes cada vez. El último rodeo, el cuarto, fue en silencio y el Gornell parecía estar rezando. Cuando terminó con eso, entró de nuevo en el círculo y puso una mano sobre los ojos de Harry.

—Cúbrete los ojos —dijo Griphook.

Severus los cerró y hubo un brillante destello de luz.

—Puedes abrirlos ahora.

El Gornell se levantó y asintió. —Ya está hecho —dijo, luego caminó de regreso a la puerta por la que había entrado, que Griphook le abrió.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Harry.

El Gornell se volvió con una sonrisa y respondió:

—De nada.

Harry se vistió de nuevo y el grupo regresó a la sala de conferencias donde Griphook escribió un relato del incidente durante el ritual de purificación y se lo entregó a Severus. —Esto y los recuerdos deberían ser suficientes para una declaración. Testificaré si es necesario —se ofreció.

Severus tomó el pergamino y sonrió. —Gracias. ¿Nuestro negocio para el día concluyó? —preguntó.

Griphook asintió. —Sí. Los acompañaré a la entrada y espero verlos de nuevo —dijo amistosamente.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Notas:

¡Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana!


	19. Capítulo XIX: Objetivo: Omegas

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Objetivo: Omegas**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—Lo odio —dijo Harry, recogiendo su sándwich.

—¿A quién? Come, Harry, o no conseguiremos un helado después —advirtió Severus.

Harry suspiró, pero levantó su sándwich. —Dumbledore —murmuró antes de tomar un bocado.

Severus frunció el ceño. —Ya veo. _Odio_ es una palabra muy fuerte, p-

—¡Mis _sentimientos_ hacia él son _fuertes_! —Harry interrumpió.

Severus suspiró. —Iba a agregar «pero tal vez la palabra sea aplicable en este caso» antes de que me _interrumpieras__._

Harry se sonrojó. —Oh —murmuró.

—Sí, _oh_ —dijo Severus con una sonrisa. La sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiró de nuevo—. Voy a tener que encontrar el hechizo para detectar las sanguijuelas mágicas escondidas e ir a través de todas mis serpientes para asegurarme de que no lanzó el mismo hechizo sobre _ellos_ —murmuró de mal humor—. Él hace mucho trabajo extra para todos.

Harry miró a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos. —No crees que le haya hecho lo mismo a _Draco_, ¿verdad? —preguntó alarmado.

—En este punto, amor, no sé _qué _pensar —dijo Severus con cansancio—. Si lo _ha hecho_, el señor Longbottom necesita ser informado. Hay una poción que eliminará la sanguijuela, pero se tarda una semana en prepararla y Draco es alérgico a tres de los ingredientes, así que tendré que buscar alternativas si _está_ afectado.

Harry se mordió el labio. —¿Qué hay de mis otros amigos? ¿A quién _más_ le echó esto? —preguntó preocupado.

—_E__sa_ es la cuestión —murmuró Severus—. Si él comenzó a hacer este tipo de cosas como maestro, usando un hechizo diferente, uno que _no se _escondiera, podría haber acumulado en silencio suficiente poder para que pudiera comenzar a lanzar el hechizo más secreto, y ser capaz de lanzarlo sobre más personas, ya que se escondería muy bien de la detección. No sabemos, en ese caso, si _muchos_ estudiantes de Hogwarts _y ex alumnos_ se han visto afectados.

Harry negó. —Bueno, ¿te importaría lanzar el hechizo a mis amigos también?

Severus asintió. —Por supuesto, una vez que haya revisado a mis serpientes en busca de hechizos.

Harry terminó su último bocado de sándwich y miró fijamente el último bocado en la mano de Severus.

Severus se rió y se lo comió. —Ahí —contó su cuenta y propina y dejó el dinero en la mesa—. Vamos a buscarte un poco de helado mi dulce Omega. —Se levantó y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, presionando un beso en su cabello.

Harry se acurrucó más cerca de su lado. —Estoy preparado para eso —dijo alegremente.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, mirando a sus serpientes, todos los cuales estaban reunidos frente a él. —Así que… necesito escanearlos en busca de cierto hechizo que acabo de descubrir que al Director le gusta lanzar a la gente —les dijo, deteniendo su paso al frente del grupo.

—¿Dolerá? —preguntó un primer año con nerviosismo.

—No, estúpido, es sólo un _escaneo__._ —Un cuarto año respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Severus frunció el ceño al cuarto año. —Señor Nott, creo que tenemos una _regla_ en esta casa —le recordó al adolescente.

Theodore Nott se sonrojó culpablemente. —Lo siento —murmuró.

Severus sacó su varita. —No dolerá. Hagan una fila; primeros años delante y séptimo años atrás. Lanzaré el hechizo y separaré aquellos que necesiten un antídoto de los que no lo necesitan.

Lanzó el hechizo a cada Slytherin a su vez, y al final de las cosas, había encontrado que los únicos estudiantes con la sanguijuela en ellos eran Draco y Blaise. Entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba las cosas. Parecía, hasta ahora, que sólo los Omegas habían sido atacados. Entonces, estos hechizos estaban, de hecho, _dirigidos_.

Severus suspiró y se volvió hacia Draco y Blaise. —Draco, Sr. Zabini, por favor vengan conmigo —dijo y los llevó a su laboratorio privado—. Prepararé la poción para eliminar la sanguijuela para usted, Sr. Zabini, pero tomará una semana prepararlo. Debería tenerlo listo justo después de que pase tu calor —explicó—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al pensar que llegará en los próximos dos días? —preguntó.

Blaise asintió. —Mañana, señor. Me voy a quedar aquí. Me dirijo al Ala del Hospital esta noche —le dijo a Severus.

—Puedo tener la poción completa en una semana. Tendré el tiempo suficiente para administrarlo antes de que me ocupen por una semana —dijo Severus antes de dirigirse a Draco—. Con tus alergias, las cosas serán un poco más complicadas. Trabajaré tan rápido como pueda para encontrar una receta que resulte efectiva y segura para tu uso —informó—. Sin duda, tardará hasta que al menos tu calor haya terminado. Gastaré todo mi tiempo libre trabajando en tu poción, pero tú, entre todas las personas, comprenderás que tengo prioridades más grandes y a veces debo atenderlas.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Oh, sí, estoy perfectamente consciente de cuáles son esas _prioridades_, tío Sev, y está perfectamente bien si me ignoran por esa razón. Lo entiendo totalmente —dijo—. Además, durante cinco días de ese tiempo, estaré fuera del alcance de todos los que están aquí —sonrió—. Estaré en la cama con mis _compañeros_ —ronroneó.

Severus suspiró. —Hablando de eso, necesito hacerle saber a tu Alfa lo que ha sucedido. No se lo digas tú; sonará mejor viniendo de mí, ya que puedo prometer que se avecina una solución. Preferiría que lo supiera de mí, de Alfa a Alfa —informó al rubio.

—Justo lo suficiente —dijo Draco, luego se encogió de hombros—. No tenía idea de cómo le iba a decir, para ser honesto. Sólo hazlo rápido.

Severus asintió. —Puedo prometer eso. ¿Terminaste tu poción? —preguntó.

Draco asintió. —Sí. Estamos listos.

—Bueno. Ustedes dos se pueden ir. Tengan cuidado con con quién hablan. Es una gran noticia en este entorno, y a las lenguas les gusta menearse —advirtió Severus.

Draco y Blaise asintieron, luego se giraron para irse. Se despidieron y empezaron a conversar en voz baja mientras caminaban.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Fred abrió la carta que le acababan de entregar. Era para él y George, dándoles instrucciones de presentarse en la oficina de McGonagall después del desayuno. Se encogió de hombros. Ser enviado a la oficina de un profesor era bastante normal para los gemelos Weasley.

Se lo mostró a George, que lo leyó y asintió. —Lo haré —murmuró, comiendo sus huevos.

Terminaron su comida a su ritmo habitual, se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación. No habían avanzado más de unos pocos pies antes de que Harry corriera hacia ellos.

—¡Hola! —dijo alegremente—. Severus quiere que me una a ustedes —explicó—. Lo que significa que tiene un hechizo que lanzar sobre ustedes, y probablemente quiera decirme lo que descubrió.

George se encogió de hombros. —Bien por nosotros. Cuantos más, mejor.

Fred frunció el ceño. —¿Eso significa que Snape va a estar allí? —preguntó, dándole seguimiento—. ¿Estamos en problemas?

—No, pero no voy a decirte lo que sé hasta que sepa a ciencia cierta si mi suposición es correcta. No tiene sentido preocuparte excesivamente —dijo Harry.

George lo miró, volviéndose hacia la dirección en la que caminaban mientras murmuraba—: Y _ahora_ estoy preocupado.

La sonrisa fácil de Harry se deslizó de su rostro y suspiró. —Sí, probablemente es una mala noticia. Sin embargo, a mí también me pasó, así que estás en buena compañía —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Captó la mirada que Fred y George compartieron y se dio cuenta de que el intento había fracasado con ellos.

Harry gimió. —¿Saben qué? Sólo olviden que dije _algo_, y me callaré por el resto del camino —ofreció.

—Un poco tarde para eso, pero no estoy de un humor para hablar en este momento, tampoco —dijo Fred con el tono más serio que Harry había oído salir de su boca.

Llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall y Harry sonrió a Severus, quien le devolvió el saludo. La puerta se cerró, y Harry corrió a Severus, aferrándose a él con fuerza y enterrando su cara en el cuello del Alfa, oliéndolo.

—¡Harry, _por favor_, no delante de los Terroríficos Gemelos! —dijo Severus, tratando de separar al niño.

—Ya lo saben, no te preocupes por eso —le aseguró Harry.

Severus gimió. —Eso no lo hace mejor. Todo lo contrario —informó a su compañero.

Harry resopló. —Son de confianza. Al menos, _yo_ confío en ellos.

—_No_ eres el mejor juez de carácter a veces —dijo Severus con cansancio—. En cualquier caso, Draco y Zabini están hechizados, así que parece que estaba apuntando a _Omegas_ —reveló—. _El porqué_, no tengo ni idea, pero ahí lo tienen.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Alguna idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus negó. —No tengo idea, pero podría haber sido hace años o décadas cuando comenzó. Con suerte, cuando esta noticia salga, cualquier Omega que haya pasado tiempo con él será probado para el hechizo.

—¿Qué hechizo? —preguntó Fred.

Harry soltó a Severus cuando el hombre se volvió hacia los gemelos.

—El hechizo me permitirá revisarlos en busca de una sanguijuela mágica. Dumbledore usó uno que se esconde de la detección en Harry, Draco, el Sr. Zabini y probablemente también en ustedes dos —respondió Severus, sacando su varita—. Quédense quietos y lo averiguaremos con seguridad.

Harry vio a Severus barrer su varita sobre ambos, murmurando algo en latín suavemente. Cuando terminó el complejo hechizo, ambos gemelos estaban rodeados de un suave brillo gris y Severus suspiró, desplomándose cansadamente.

—También estás afligidos con la sanguijuela. Estaré elaborando el antídoto, pero tomará una semana. Debería estar listo justo antes de su calor. Les haré saber cuando lo esté —les dijo—. Mantengan esto en silencio. No queremos que Dumbledore se entere de que sabemos.

Fred y George asintieron, ambos serios por una vez.

—Me imagino que no estaría muy contento de saber que sus sanguijuelas se eliminarán pronto. ¿Qué pasa si intenta volver a ponerlas una vez que se retiren? —preguntó George.

—Las quitaré de nuevo. Háganme saber si están solos con él nuevamente, _especialmente_ si parece que olvidan algo. Los revisaré de nuevo, y la poción se puede usar una cantidad infinita de veces, por suerte. Es simplemente una elaboración complicada, incluso para un Maestro como yo —les dijo Severus.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta. —Haré que Pomona y Filius envíen a sus Omegas aquí después del desayuno mañana, y podemos revisarlos entonces. ¿Supongo que agregarás estos incidentes a sus cargos? —ella preguntó.

Severus asintió. —Si yo fuera tú, Minerva, me estaría preparando para dirigir la escuela. Tengo la sensación de que pronto serás ascendida a Directora.

McGonagall suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Ciertamente está empezando a verse de esa manera.


	20. Capítulo XX: El clon

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Notas de autor:**

_Una advertencia justa, este capítulo trata sobre algunas acciones bastante cuestionables mantenidas por algunos de los Malfoy. Me da mucha impresión haberlo escrito, y me preocupa un poco que la idea se me haya ocurrido, pero creo que explica mucho sobre Lucius._

Lo siento, me tomó mucho tiempo, ¡pero disfruta!

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XX: El Clon**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Severus escuchó que la puerta de su laboratorio se cerraba con cuidado y respiró larga y lentamente. Sonrió ante el olor que le llegaba a la nariz: chocolate y cerezas, con un toque de su propio olor a menta. —Hola, Harry —dijo, dejando su vara de agitación cuando llegó a una pausa de cinco minutos en su elaboración.

Harry se colocó detrás de él y los brazos se deslizaron debajo de los suyos para envolver alrededor de su cintura mientras su compañero se presionaba contra la espalda de Severus. —Hola. No me importa si Dumbledore se enoja conmigo; mi calor está llegando, él no puede esperar que me mantenga alejado de ti en _este_ momento. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me lleva hacia mi compañero por seguridad mientras estoy vulnerable. Él _tiene_ que estar esperándolo.

Severus se dio la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry. —Si no me dejas trabajar, no terminaré cuando empiece tu calor, y tendré que dejarte solo con tu juguete mientras termino esto. Tú no quieres eso.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —No. No, lo quiero —concordó—. ¿Estás cerca de un buen punto de parada?

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Tengo el tiempo suficiente para darte un par de besos antes de que necesite continuar, luego tengo otro período de preparación de quince minutos antes de que pueda detenerme para pasar la noche.

Harry sonrió felizmente. —Voy a tomar unos besos por ahora, entonces —le dijo al hombre.

Severus se inclinó y respiró contra los labios de Harry. —Eres una terrible distracción, amor. —Parecía que no era una gran problea tratar con su pareja distrayéndolo, así que Harry sólo sonrió cuando Severus cubrió la boca de él y una lengua caliente y resbaladiza bromeó con sus labios abiertos

«Lo amas» Harry le dijo a través del vínculo, siendo más sencillo por el contacto que estaban compartiendo. «No lo niegues».

«Mm, _sí_». Severus estuvo de acuerdo. —Realmente necesito concentrarme, sin embargo. No importa cuánto te ame, esta poción _debe_ hacerse. —Sonaba arrepentido.

Harry rompió el beso, jadeando cuando Severus le dio un pellizco en el labio inferior. —Bien, enfócate. Sólo me sentaré aquí y esperaré —dijo a la ligera, tomando asiento en el catre que Severus usaba en ocasiones.

—Sí, haz eso. Necesito mezclarlos —Severus murmuró distraídamente, poniendo una pizca de huevos rallados en polvo y cinco pétalos de rosa en un mortero y comenzando a mezclarlos.

Harry lo vio trabajar, extendiéndose bajo el cuello de su camisa para acariciar distraídamente a Sinister y Centrum mientras estaba sentado allí, esperando.

—¿Crees que Dumbledore se dará cuenta-?

—¡Shh! Aquí no. Si es absolutamente _necesario_ hablar sobre temas delicados, hazlo a través del vínculo —solicitó—. No hay hechizos de vigilancia en mi laboratorio o cámaras privadas, pero esta en nuestro mejor interés _no_ relajarnos sobre estas cosas —advirtió Severus.

—Oh —dijo Harry en voz baja, antes de pasar a hablar a través del vínculo. «¿Crees que se dará cuenta cuando los gemelos, Blaise y las otras dos chicas ya no le estén dando poder?» preguntó.

Severus se encogió de hombros. «No tengo ide_a_, Harry. Si lo hace, puede pensar que la mayoría de los niños están pasando por recesiones al mismo tiempo. No es inaudito. O bien, puede haber lanzado el hechizo a tantos Omegas en el pasado que experimenta poco o ningún cambio en absoluto. Él muy raramente usa toda la extensión de sus poderes» le recordó a Harry.

«Eso es cierto. Así que a esperar y ver» Harry reflexionó.

«Es todo lo que podemo_s_ hacer. Envié los nombres de los Omegas que hemos descubierto a Marcus, y actualmente está trabajando con Amelia Bones, la primera mujer en dirigir el Departamento de Ley Mágica. Probablemente tendrá una orden de arresto contra Dumbledore muy pronto» Severus le informó. «Es muy posible que Madame Bones venga a la escuela _personalmente_ para llevarse a un criminal tan prominente. Hay precedentes de este tipo de arrestos, aunque, afortunadamente, no ocurren con frecuencia».

Harry inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. «¿Quién fue el criminal de más alto perfil más reciente?» preguntó.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Abraxas Malfoy —respondió en voz alta—. Era bastante conocido por sus ataques contra muggles, pero cuando se supo que había hecho y escondido un clon viable de su propio hijo que usaba para… actividades ilícitas, fue encarcelado y a Lucius se le dio el clon para que hiciera. como él lo que quisiera. Tenía quince años y mantuvo el problema tan tranquilo como pudo. Con el tiempo, destruyó el clon…

—¡¿Él lo _mató_?! —preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

—Bueno, _sí_. Esa familia es bien conocida y el clon sólo había sido un esclavo sexual. La rehabilitación habría sido difícil y costosa, además, mantenerlo con vida habría servido como un recordatorio de la depravación de Abraxas —contó—. Ninguno de los Malfoy _quería_ eso. Es un tema tan perturbador del que ya no se habla. El Mundo Mágico ha estado más que feliz de olvidar que todo sucedió. Lucius se las ha arreglado para mantener su imagen en su mayor parte limpia, debido al esfuerzo que ha realizado para lograrlo. Ninguno de tu generación sabe de esta historia, y si lo cuentas, _lo sabré_. —Severus se volvió y clavó a Harry con una mirada intensa—. No se lo digas a nadie.

Harry asintió. —Prometo que no lo haré —dijo solemnemente—. Pero, ¿cómo pudo Lucius salirse con la suya y matarlo? —preguntó.

Severus apretó sus labios con fuerza. —Recurrió a la ayuda de un amigo para asegurarse de que la muerte fue rápida e indolora. El amigo preparó una poción para… ayudar al clon a pasar fácilmente. Todo era legal, ya que el clon era bueno… _un_ _clon_, no una _persona_ por derecho propio. El amigo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de elaborar un veneno antes, y estaba ansioso por probarlo —terminó—. Desde entonces, ha elaborado, de mala gana, más venenos de los que quisiera recordar —concluyó en silencio, antes de lanzar un hechizo de estasis sobre su poción—. Únete a mí en mis habitaciones, mi amor —dijo, abriéndose camino fuera del laboratorio—. Necesito un trago —murmuró para sí mismo.

Harry se adelantó unos pasos y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás un paso por delante de Severus. —¿_Puedo_ tener uno? —preguntó.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —Ciertamente, estoy _ansioso_ por ayudarte a romper las reglas —se acurrucó con sarcasmo.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras Severus abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. —Bueno, técnicamente, _eres mi_ _ley_, por lo que si _tú_ dices que está bien, está bien. Además —agregó mientras Severus recogía una botella de cristal de líquido ámbar—, Sirius ya me dejó beber una vez. En mi decimotercer cumpleaños, me dio un poco de vino.

Severus suspiró. —El vino está muy lejos de esto, pero puedes _probar _del mío. Es escocés —dijo, vertiendo un vaso—. Está hecho para beber, y probablemente no te gustará el sabor —advirtió, dándole el vaso a Harry.

Harry tomó un sorbo y se lo devolvió, lamiéndose los labios. —Hmm ... ¿Hay algún alcohol que sepa _bien_? —preguntó.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Unas pocas variedades, en realidad. Nada de lo que me permito, sin embargo. Pero tienes razón, cuando se trata de ti, yo hago las reglas. Puedo permitirte que pruebes cócteles de vez en cuando cuando estamos fuera.

Harry sonrió. —Suena bien para mí.

—Ten en cuenta que dije _de_ _vez en cuando_. No siempre lo esperes, y no me molestes por eso, o podría cambiar de opinión muy fácilmente —le dijo Severus.

Harry asintió. —¿Entonces supongo que ayudaste a Lucius _a deshacerse_ de su clon? —preguntó.

Severus suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, pero luego asintió. —Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, una vez que decidió que sería demasiado difícil rehabilitarlo. Había estado tratando de hacer que desaprendiera los comportamientos que Abraxas le había inculcado. Después de Pascua, en su sexto año, me pidió ayuda. Todavía era sólo un segundo año, pero estaba ansioso por ayudar a alguien que tenía tanto respeto en Slytherin. Le preparé la poción más humana que pude encontrar.

—Entonces, este clon… —Harry comenzó antes de detenerse.

—¿Sí? —Severus insistió—. Si no _preguntas_, sólo puedo adivinar lo que quieres saber. Usa tus palabras —dijo el hombre uniformemente.

Harry respiró hondo. —¿Este clon tiene más o menos estatus que un Omega? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus se congeló, con el cristal levantado hasta la mitad de su boca. —Sabes, nunca pensé en eso. —Terminó de tomar su bebida, luego se detuvo para saborear el sorbo antes de tragar mientras consideraba cómo responder—: _Supongo que_ —finalmente comenzó—, tenía los _mismos _derechos que un Omega bajo el cuidado de Lucius, a pesar de que era, como clon, un _Alfa_.

Harry asintió. —Para que Lucius pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

Severus se estremeció. —Tengo un sentimiento —hizo una pausa, y luego continuó con un tono monótono—, de que eso es _lo_ que _hizo_.

Harry frunció el ceño, luego palideció. —Quieres decir-

Severus asintió. —Puse los ojos en el clon durante mi primer viaje a Malfoy Manor. Acompañé a Lucius para administrar el veneno para que pudiera ver sus efectos con mis propios ojos —relató—. Reaccionó ante Lucius de una manera muy peculiar, pero en ese momento era demasiado inocente para darme cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Se arrodilló ante Lucius en cuanto entró en la habitación y lo llamó «Maestro Lucius», lo que me pareció extraño, pero decidí no hacer comentarios

—Lucius es un hombre enfermo, enfermo —murmuró Harry.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —En eso, podemos estar de acuerdo —dijo uniformemente.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Dejémoslo. Probablemente voy a tener pesadillas ahora.

Severus sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, antes de responder de manera uniforme. —Querías saberlo.

—Y lo lamento sinceramente —respondió el adolescente—. Entonces, ¿qué hago cuando mi calor comience esta vez? —preguntó.

Severus tarareó. —Un Omega es excusado de las clases en los días de calor, y también los días antes y después. Deberías sentirlo comenzando el día antes de que cambie tu olor, mientras tu cuerpo se está preparando para mí —murmuró, mirando a Harry por encima de su vaso—. Vendrás aquí cuando sientas que los síntomas comienzan, así tu aroma no atraerá atención no deseada y me dejarás saber que estás aquí a través del vínculo. Me reuniré contigo aquí después de las clases, y cenaremos, aunque depende, puedes o no sentirte dispuesto a comer. Algunos Omegas no tienen ganas de comer un día antes de su calor, lo cual está bien. El día después de tu calor es un día de recuperación para ti. Puedes tumbarte en la cama y recuperar el sueño que has perdido.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que sólo vendré aquí cuando empiece a sentir que se avecina? —Harry lo comprobó.

—Sí —Severus confirmó—. Y el resto se resolverá por sí solo. —Sus ojos se agrandaron y agarró su brazo izquierdo—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me están llamando—dijo, extendiendo la mano y convocando algo desde su dormitorio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry interesado.

Severus se lo metió en el bolsillo. —Mi máscara. Puedo dejar que la mires alguna vez. Tal como está ahora, es demasiado pequeña para apreciar la artesanía —explicó.

—Bien. Te veré cuando vuelvas —dijo Harry, mientras salían de sus habitaciones juntos.

—Te haré saber lo que _él_ quería cuando regrese —le dijo Severus—. Sé bueno.

Harry sonrió. —_Lo_ _intentaré_ —dijo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus se apareció al lado de su Señor y miró a su alrededor confundido. Estaba en una pequeña choza que parecía haber sido limpiada recientemente, y había estado en un estado de lamentable mal estado antes de eso. —Mi Señor —murmuró, inclinándose para besar el dobladillo de la túnica de Tom.

—Ven ahora, ya no necesitas hacer eso, Severus. Tengo una idea. ¿Te gustaría pasar los próximos días con tu pareja? —preguntó Tom.

Severus frunció el ceño. —Me gustaría mucho disfrutar eso, Mi Señor, pero Dumbledore-

—No tendrás otra opción si usas esta poción —Tom interrumpió, sosteniendo un frasco de una poción de color rosa pálido.

—¿Dónde conseguiste un frasco de bloqueador de enlace temporal? —Severus preguntó con curiosidad.

Tom sonrió. —Ese es mi pequeño secreto. También tengo una poción para que parezca que te he torturado, extensivamente, por supuesto, y esta —levantó la última poción, de un color marrón verdoso oscuro.

Severus retrocedió. —¡Absolutamente no! ¡Me niego! —dijo con vehemencia.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Severus, no seas un _niño_ por eso! Es algo temporal, y estoy seguro de que a Harry le divertirá tu locura, por los pocos días que durará. Necesitamos hacer que parezca que he violado tu mente con éxito o la Orden de Dumbledore no creerá que estés completamente de su lado —masculló—. Después de esto, Harry puede mantenerse en contacto conmigo. Él puede darme actualizaciones y tú estarás, como se dice, fuera de sospecha. ¿Será eso ameno?

—Bien —murmuró Severus—. ¿Supongo que encontrará una manera de hacerle saber que las lesiones son falaces? —presionó.

Tom le entregó una carta a Severus. —Esto hará el truco, creo —dijo a la ligera.

Severus lo leyó, palideciendo más con cada línea. —Esto suena como el viejo usted, ¿qué le pasó al Tom que quiere tener a Harry como un aliado?

Tom resopló. —Cuando Harry lo sostenga, cambiará para explicar lo que realmente sucedió aquí y establecerá el nuevo plan. Narcissa me mostró un pequeño hechizo útil en caso de que alguien más lo notara primero. Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Supongamos que violé tu mente, te torturé y dañé tu vínculo. De esa manera, puedes pasar un tiempo de calidad con tu pareja y Dumbledore perderá a su llamado espía.

—Supongo que me está dejando poca elección —murmuró.

Tom sonrió. —Bueno, eso es cierto, pero me gusta pensar que al menos estás un poco dispuesto —le dijo al hombre—. ¿Y bien? —Extendió la primera poción.

Severus se encogió de hombros y la bebió, bajándolo rápidamente.


	21. Capítulo XXI: Alfa desmarcado

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: Alfa desmarcado**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, vestido con sus bragas negras y su bata de peluche, conversando con Neville, cuando un gran pavo real plateado voló a la habitación. Abrió la boca y habló: «Ven a buscar a tu compañero. Está a las puertas».

Harry contuvo una sonrisa ante la voz. Esos eran _definitivamente_ los tonos suaves de un tal Lucius Malfoy. Un pavo real describía bien al pomposo hombre.

Se levantó y se puso una bata, ignorando el clamor de las preguntas que recibía de Seamus y Dean.

Finalmente, las cosas se calmaron, y Dean habló. —Es Snape, ¿no? —preguntó uniformemente.

Harry se sonrojó. —¡¿Y qué si lo es?! —espetó a la defensiva.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —No vamos a decirles a todos, no te preocupes. Será mejor que te trate bien, es todo lo que estoy diciendo —terminó, recibiendo un grito de acuerdo de Seamus y afirmaciones más suaves de Ron y Neville.

Harry sonrió. —Me trata muy bien —les aseguró—. Ahora, tengo que ir a buscarlo —dijo, yendo hacia las puertas principales.

Se acercó a las puertas y encontró a su compañero desplomado en el suelo, temblando. Dejó escapar un grito de consternación y corrió hacia el hombre, arrodillándose junto a él.

—Severus, _¿qué te_ _pasó__?_ —preguntó con incredulidad.

Severus extendió un pedazo de papel arrugado, su mano temblando visiblemente. —Harry —dijo el hombre en voz baja. Una vez que Harry tomó la nota, la mano de Severus se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Harry—. _Qué_ _bonito_. —Harry observó como una sonrisa aturdida se extendió por la cara de Severus—. Bonito, bonito Harry —dijo el hombre, canturreando.

Harry resopló y abrió la carta. A primera vista, parecía más bien siniestro, pero luego las palabras brillaron y cambiaron, y Harry sonrió. Narcissa estaba en el trabajo otra vez.

* * *

_«Harry Potter,_

_Encanté la carta para que se leyera de manera diferente cuando alguien más la tocara —o incluso si alguien está leyendo sobre tu hombro— por lo que es seguro leerla en cualquier lugar. A Severus se le han dado tres pociones, todas de naturaleza temporal: un bloqueador de enlaces, una poción para simular el daño grave de Cruciatus, por lo tanto, el temblor y una poción de locura temporal, para hacer que parezca que invadí su mente en un esfuerzo por averiguar sus lealtades. Los efectos durarán cuatro días, lo que te dará la oportunidad de "cuidarlo para que recupere la salud" personalmente, de modo que puedan pasar más tiempo juntos. Debido al bloqueador de vínculos, Dumbledore no tendrá más remedio que dejar que te quedes con él hasta que se recupere. Este tiempo extra con él es mi regalo para ti._

_Esto se hizo para dar la impresión de que lo encontré espiándome, para que ya no tenga que presentarse en las reuniones y Dumbledore tendrá menos razones para abrir una brecha entre ustedes dos. Deberás mantenerme informado de lo que está sucediendo allí para que podamos coordinar esfuerzos cuando sea necesario. Manténganse en contacto._

_Lord Voldemort»_

* * *

Harry murmuró. —Todo bien. Vamos amor. Vamos a llevarte a Madame Pomfrey —dijo, lanzando un Patronus, luego un hechizo de peso pluma y sosteniendo al hombre.

—¡No! —Severus comenzó a luchar débilmente, su agitación intensificándose—. ¡No Pomfrey! _¡Sólo_ _tú__!_ ¡Bonito Harry!

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Sí, bueno, ella necesita dar el visto bueno para que te trate "el bonito Harry", así que cuanto antes te llevemos al Ala del Hospital, más pronto podremos llevarte a tus habitaciones —señaló.

Severus zumbó y enterró su nariz en la coyuntura del cuello de Harry. —Mm, ¿usarás un atuendo de curandero sexy? —preguntó esperanzado.

Harry se rió. —_¡__No! _—le dijo al hombre cuando entraron al castillo—. Pero te atenderé en ropa de dormir. ¿Las batas de peluche? —sugirió.

Un gruñido bajo salió de la boca de Severus y ronroneó—: Sí. Haz eso.

Harry sólo sacudió la cabeza con buen humor y continuó ayudándolo a ir al Hospital. Una vez que llegaron allí, Madame Pomfrey estaba esperando junto a una cama.

—Ya dijo que quiere que lo trate, y está lo suficientemente lúcido como para decirme qué pociones debo darle. No creo que quisiera que alguien más lo viera así —le dijo Harry.

Dumbledore entró en la habitación y se unió a ellos. —Severus, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó.

_«Como si __te__ importara»,_ Harry pensó con amargura.

Severus negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. —El Señor Oscuro… _¡Él lo __sabe__!_ —Cerró los ojos con resignación, pareciendo decepcionado—. No puedo volver. Lo siento —susurró.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Muy bien. No pierdas la esperanza, Severus. Encontraremos otra manera —dijo, acariciando la mano temblorosa del hombre.

Madame Pomfrey lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico y zumbó. —Albus, recomiendo que Severus y Harry se queden en los cuartos de Severus mientras dura su recuperación. Harry puede tratarlo tan bien como yo con las instrucciones de Severus, está lo suficientemente lúcido para eso y su vínculo necesita varios días en compañía del otro para sanarse. ¡Está hecho _jirones_! _—_exclamó.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. —¿Estás segura?

Madame Pomfrey se volvió hacia Severus. —¿Qué pociones necesitas y dónde puedo encontrarlas, Severus?

Severus se centró en ella. —Restaurador de nervios, poción verde en mi baño y poción para el dolor, poción opalescente gris en el cajón de mi mesita de noche —respondió.

Harry asintió. —Seré capaz de encontrarlos —aseguró al director.

Dumbledore asintió, algo de mala gana. —Bien, es mejor si usas el Floo —dijo, ayudando a Harry a equilibrar a su compañero.

Harry tropezó ligeramente cuando el Floo lo depositó a él y a Severus en las habitaciones del Maestro de Pociones. —Está bien. —Harry levantó al hombre por encima de su hombro—. Vamos a llevarte a la cama y puedo quitarme esta túnica. Te alegrará saber que sólo estoy usando un camisón y bragas debajo de esto —murmuró, moviendo al hombre a la habitación y acomodándolo en su cama.

Los ojos de Severus lo siguieron con avidez. —Déjame ver —ordenó.

Harry se sonrojó y desabotonó la túnica. —¿Necesitas alguna poción? —preguntó mientras se la quitaba, colgándola en el armario de Severus.

Severus gruñó humildemente, sus ojos codiciosos recorrieron su forma apenas vestida. —Podría hacerlo con una poción para el dolor —dijo distraídamente antes de agregar—: la idea de mi Señor de destruir nuestro vínculo es dejarme con un dolor de cabeza donde por lo general siento una fuerte sensación de ti —se acercó a Harry—. Y entonces, deberías acompañarme en la cama.

Harry se rió. —No. Dormiré en mi habitación mientras te estás recuperando. Mi culo necesita descansar mientras pueda. Mi calor empieza pronto. ¿Recuerdas? —comprobó.

Severus apretó los dientes. —Bien —gruñó cuando Harry le llevó un frasco de analgésico a los labios. Bebió la poción, luego suspiró—. Mi señor necesita cronometrar mejor estas cosas. ¿De qué sirve que me cuides si no puedo participar en un juego de rol de curandero sexy? —se quejó.

Harry suspiró, sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza con diversión ante las payasadas de Severus. Él llevó el frasco a la sala de estar, colocándolo en la mesa para llevarlo al laboratorio más tarde. —Me lo agradecerás cuando se acabe el calor._ Sabes_ que tengo razón —le dijo a Severus.

El hombre hizo un puchero. —Necesito una transfusión de Harry para curar el vínculo —dijo con tono petulante.

—¿_Te estás quejandoí?_ —Harry preguntó incrédulo cuando regresó a la habitación. Era realmente diferente a Severus, pero eso es _exactamente_ lo que sonaba.

Severus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Si te vas, no te hablaré más —dijo rotundamente, girando su rostro para mirar fijamente a la pared.

Harry sonrió y caminó alrededor de la cama, metiéndose en la línea de visión de Severus. —No seas así. Mira, podemos abrazarnos. —Se metió en la cama y se acurrucó junto a Severus.

El hombre sonrió y agarró las muñecas de Harry, girándolas para sujetarlo debajo de él. —Ahora te tengo _justo_ donde te quiero —ronroneó.

Harry lo intentó a medias con dificultad. —Supongo que me metí en esto —murmuró, luego suspiró—. No me vas a dejar ir, ¿verdad?

—Nunca —confirmó Severus, inclinándose para lamer y chupar el cuello de Harry.

Harry inclinó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su compañero y dejó de retorcerse tanto. —Bien, pero no digas que no te advertí cuando te canses del sexo a mitad de mi calor.

Severus sólo gruñó contra su piel y se agachó para quitar las bragas de Harry, frustrándose cuando no se desprendieron fácilmente. Agarró un puñado de encaje y _tiró_, rasgando la tela en dos pedazos.

—¡Severus, esas eran mis bragas _favoritas_! —siseó Harry, golpeando al hombre en el hombro con el puño—. ¡Ahora están _arruinadas_! —espetó.

—Te compraré más —Severus prometió en un gruñido, sus dedos recorriendo la entrada de Harry. Estaba resbaladizo, pero Severus podía decir que no sería suficiente. Sin decir palabra, convocó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento de lubricación en su mano libre, luego deslizó un dedo en Harry.

Harry suspiró, girándose para quitarse los restos de las bragas mientras Severus lo abría con el dedo. El hombre estaba trabajando diligentemente y Harry gimió, arqueando la espalda mientras trabajaban tres dedos.

Severus mordió el cuello de Harry, rompiendo la piel, y Harry envió una rápida oración de agradecimiento de que su marca de apareamiento estaba en un lugar menos visible. Este cicatrizaría, pero no sería tan notable, y si lo curaba rápidamente, no dejaría marca.

Severus quitó sus dedos y se deslizó dentro de Harry, agarrando las manos de Harry y uniendo sus dedos mientras los sostenía por encima de la cabeza de su compañero.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y su boca se abrió en shock.

Los ojos de Severus estaban rojos y los colmillos eran visibles asomándose entre sus labios. Estaba en pleno modo Alfa y Harry no pudo contener el gemido de excitación que escapó de sus labios.

Severus se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para ronronear en la oreja de Harry:

—_Eres_ _mío_, Harry, y lo voy a _demostrar_. Te llevaré, te follaré y te _preñaré_ —puntualizó la declaración con un fuerte empuje y un mordisco en la oreja de Harry—. Voy a llenarte de mi semilla, te veré crecer y retorcerte, con _mi hijo_ dentro de ti. —Chupó el lóbulo de la oreja cerca de su boca, y Harry gimió sin poder hacer nada.

—No puedes preñarme _ahora_ —señaló—. Todavía no estoy en _celo_.

—Lo _estarás_ —señaló Severus.

Harry no pudo contener un largo y prolongado gemido cuando las caderas de Severus _rodaron_. —Bueno —Harry jadeó ante un fuerte empuje cuando su espalda se inclinó en reacción—. Para cuando yo lo _esté_ —gimió suavemente cuando Severus se agachó y comenzó a acariciarlo—. _Con suerte _volverás a tu normalidad, no… no me siento listo para los niños —gritó cuando la mano de Severus sobre su polla se apretó.

—Tarde o temprano —Severus arrastró las palabras, respirando con fuerza y áspero en el oído de Harry—. Estarás desnudo y embarazado, y la única persona a la que se le permitirá estar lo suficientemente cerca de ti para verte de esa manera seré _yo_. —El hombre respiró, luego se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a un Harry sin aliento y tembloroso—. Puedo ser paciente —le dijo a Harry, luego comenzó a empujar a un ritmo rápido y Harry estaba dejando escapar un breve y entrecortado estallido de sonido cuando el nudo de Severus comenzó a crecer.

Harry gimió mientras venía, Severus deslizándose a casa mientras se formaba su nudo, encerrándolos juntos por el siguiente rato.

Harry se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, pasando las manos por la espalda de Severus, ya que el hombre estaba tendido encima de él y no había movimiento en su futuro cercano, luego suspiró. —Me _anudaste_ —dijo molesto.

Severus gruñó en respuesta.

»Ni siquiera estoy en celo —agregó.

Otro gruñido.

—_Y_ _ahora_ _me estás_ _aplastando_ —acusó.

—Aprenderás a amarlo —le aseguró Severus—. Además, si no estás embarazado, ¿qué te duele?

Harry gimió. —Es _grosero_ —le dijo al hombre.

—Me temo que los mestizos no somos conocidos por nuestra cortesía. Deberías haberlo pensado antes de buscar un compañero —Severus le dijo.

Harry sonrió. —Te amo de todos modos —dijo, pasando una mano distraídamente por el cabello de Severus.

—Bueno. Siento lo mismo.


	22. Capítulo XXII: Espías

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

* * *

**Capítulo XXII: Espías**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

_«Querido Tom,_

_Eres un gilipollas gigantesco, si me perdonas mis palabras. ¡Severus, en su locura, decidió __anudarme__ mientras no estaba en celo! Entiendo que él __probablemente__ sólo estaba siguiendo sus instintos en un esfuerzo por reparar el vínculo, ¡pero __dolió muchísimo__! __Y__, para empeorar las cosas, ¡rasgó mis bragas __favoritas__ en dos! Ahora él tiene que comprar un par de reemplazo. Aunque, probablemente pueda persuadirlo para que compre algunas extra, por lo que es una ventaja._

_Aprecio el gesto, extrañaba a mi compañero y el tiempo que solíamos pasar juntos, sería bueno poder pasar más tiempo con él nuevamente. Estaré en contacto, y esta carta puede tener algunas posdatas antes de poder enviarla, ya que realmente no puedo dejar a Severus solo el tiempo suficiente para enviarla hasta que se cure. Quién sabe qué se haría en su estado actual._

_Harry potter_

_PD: Cuando intenté darle un baño, me llevó con él y __empapó__ el camisón de peluche y las bragas que llevaba. Luego __me rogó__ que pasara el resto del día desnudo hasta que me derrumbé y acepté. Esto se está poniendo ridículo._

_PPD: Severus me ha estado reteniendo. Finalmente logró llegar a sus sentidos lo suficiente como para disculparse por las bragas y convocó un catálogo de lencería de Omega para que las revisara. Algunas de las cosas ya estaban marcadas en un círculo. Supongo que esos son sus favoritas»._

* * *

Tom se rió entre dientes y dejó la carta a un lado. —Parece que las cosas van bien para Severus y Harry —le dijo a Narcissa—. Principalmente, al menos —inclinó su cabeza en consideración—. ¿No es el calor de Harry justo ahora?

Narcissa hizo un rápido cálculo mental y asintió. —Si está en línea con la mayoría de Omegas, sí. Me sorprende que aún no hayamos recibido una carta sobre la presentación de Draco. Sólo puedo asumir que ha encontrado un Alfa. Espero que sea uno fuerte, que puede manejar la naturaleza nerviosa de Draco —murmuró.

Tom se rió entre dientes. —Si es la mitad de inteligente que tú, aprovechó al máximo sus circunstancias, estoy seguro —le aseguró.

Narcissa se levantó y lo pasó camino de regreso a su habitación, dándole al hombre un casto beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba. —Eres un hablador dulce, Tom —dijo ella con afecto—. Me alegro de que hayas recuperado tu cordura. El que le pidiera a Severus hacer esas pociones fue la mejor idea que Lucius haya tenido.

Tom se sonrojó felizmente. —Me alegra que te sientas así, porque necesito tu favor para mantener a Lucius de buen humor. Cuando tienes un mal día, se propaga y _todos_ sufrimos las consecuencias.

—Así que mantén mi lado bueno —dijo ella a la ligera.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Draco envió a un Patronus a Neville y se sentó en los escalones frente al castillo para esperarlo. Apenas diez minutos después de que lo envió, apareció Neville que venía de los invernaderos, cubierto de tierra y sudor.

Draco lo miró de reojo y sonrió. —Estás _sucio_ —ronroneó.

Neville se echó a reír nerviosamente y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, accidentalmente manchando tierra sobre el área sudorosa, creando barro. —Oh, sí. Estaba trabajando con una planta híbrida de la cría de Pomona. Ella me dio instrucciones y me ofrecí a cubrirla hoy. Acabo de terminar, así que podemos salir ahora.

Draco zumbó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Neville. —Y todos ustedes están sudados —respiró profundamente. El olor de Alpha se estaba desprendiendo de Neville, llenando el aire a su alrededor y haciendo que Draco no quisiera más que someterse y presentarse para el Alfa, justo allí y _ahora—_. Mm, me gusta un Alfa que no tiene miedo de _ensuciarse de_ vez en cuando. —Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Neville y lo atrajo para darle un beso—. Y uno al que no le importa el trabajo duro.

Neville gimió. —Vamos, vamos a casa. Tenemos que volver con Remus —murmuró.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que cierto nacidomuggle de pelo espeso se escapó y desapareció hacia el campo de Quidditch, en dirección a una entrada diferente al castillo, para volver a entrar sin ser visto.

Draco y Neville llegaron a la casa, aunque tomó el doble de lo normal ya que Draco se detuvo para hacer que Neville lo besara. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzaron, encontraron a Remus afuera, atendiendo su lecho de flores.

Neville sonrió. —Se ven bien —comentó, indicando los narcisos—. No sabía que tenías buena mano.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Realmente no lo hago —admitió—. Sé lo suficiente como para hacer el deshierbe y el riego, el resto del trabajo es todo tuyo. Aunque _están_ saliendo muy bien.

Draco se envolvió alrededor del hombre y tiró a su compañero mayor en un beso caliente. —No estoy completamente en calor todavía, pero una pila de abrazos de precalentamiento suena _maravillosa __en_ este momento. ¿Si mis compañeros están dispuestos a complacerme? —preguntó esperanzado.

Remus miró sus sucias ropas y manos. —Necesito una ducha primero —dijo.

Neville asintió. —Yo también. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? —le ofreció a Draco.

—No veo porqué no. Después nos vamos a abrazar por un tiempo, ¿verdad? —comprobó.

—Y luego haré la cena. Encontré una receta que quiero probar, e iba a probarla esta noche, pero siempre es mejor tener más de una opinión —dijo Remus con cariño—. Y, por supuesto, valoro más su aportación, ya que ustedes dos tienen la mayor razón para ser sinceros. Después de todo, si no es bueno, no querrás que lo cocine más a menudo —agregó.

Draco y Neville estuvieron de acuerdo y todos se dirigieron hacia el baño accesible desde su dormitorio. La ducha era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodarlos a todos, lo cual era otra razón por la que habían elegido esa casa en lugar de las otras opciones.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry se deslizó en los aposentos de Severus y le envió a Patronus para hacerle saber a su compañero que lo estaba esperando.

Se acurrucó en el sofá y esperó unos minutos hasta que el Patronus de Severus apareció en la habitación.

—_Espero que hayas traído tu juguete contigo. Si no, ve y tómalo. Debería haber terminado con esta poción en veinte horas, pero tendrás que soportar las primeras horas de tu calor solo mientras termino aquí —comunicó—. Sólo pude atrasar la preparación de la poción unos días. No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Y no hay un punto de parada seguro hasta que esté terminado. _

Harry suspiró. —Bien —murmuró. Sacó de su bolsillo su libro de oclumencia encogido, lo redimensionó y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Sé que no vamos a tener hijos _todavía_ —dijo Draco, deteniéndose para tomar otro bocado, mientras que Neville y Remus dirigían toda su atención hacia él, en lugar del juego de tres patas de footsie que había estado pasando bajo el mesa—. Pero cuando lo _hagamos_, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la _escuela_? Quiero decir, después de dar a luz, voy a necesitar tiempo para recuperarme, y me voy a quedar atrás —dijo, con preocupación evidente en su tono—. Quiero graduarme con mi clase —agregó.

Neville tarareó. —Estoy seguro de que a los maestros no les importará si te dejo saber cuáles son las tareas y las recojo de ti cada fin de semana. Puedes seguir desde casa. Estoy seguro de que hay precedentes para ese tipo de cosas —aseguró al rubio.

—Dudo que Dumbledore esté de acuerdo con eso —Draco murmuró abatido.

Neville dejó escapar un suave gruñido ante la mención del hombre que había tratado de interponerse entre él y sus compañeros. —Si todo va bien, estará en Azkaban mucho antes de que decidamos intentarlo con niños. No te preocupes por eso.

Draco tarareó su acuerdo, luego apartó su plato de él. —No puedo comer más —dijo disculpándose—. Sin embargo, es bueno —añadió a Remus con una mirada interrogativa.

—Casi no comiste nada. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes comer un _poco_ más? —preguntó Remus.

Neville extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la mano de Remus. Cuando el hombre lobo miró en su dirección, sacudió la cabeza. —A la mayoría de los Omegas no les gusta comer el día antes del calor —informó al hombre—. El hecho de que comiera algo en absoluto podría deberse al hecho de que _lo_ cocinaste y no quería rechazar algo en lo que pusiste tanto esfuerzo. Comió un poco, así que déjalo estar —aconsejó.

Remus asintió lentamente. —Supongo que tiene sentido. Podemos ponerlo con las sobras. Me aseguraré de que se coma —dijo a la ligera.

Draco se sonrojó. —Lo siento, no pude comer más. Pero _quería_ tratar.

—Está bien. No tomé en cuenta tu calor. Ahora que lo sé, puedo tener eso en mente cuando cocino. Es una mejor idea planificar una comida más liviana cuando estás entrando en calor —dijo Remus—. Simplemente no lo pensé bien.

—No me importa —dijo Draco—. No eres realmente un erudito en Omegas, aprenderás sobre la marcha. Soy una persona paciente cuando es necesario.

Neville sonrió. —Bueno, ya he terminado. ¿Remus, terminaste? —se levantó y llevó los platos de Draco y él a la cocina.

Remus dio otro mordisco y asintió. —Sí. ¿Y? —preguntó mientras llevaba su plato al fregadero—. ¿Opiniones? Me gustó. ¿Debería hacer de esto un plato regular o guardarlo de vez en cuando?

—Me gustó. Si no estuviera cerca de mi calor, habría comido más —dijo Draco.

—Fue muy bueno. Me gustaría tenerlo más a menudo —Neville estuvo de acuerdo.

Remus sonrió. —Bien entonces. ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodos en la cama y yo me ocuparé de la lim-?

Neville lo interrumpió con un beso. —Ve con Draco —dijo con firmeza—. Él _te_ necesita más en este momento. Toma tu poción y prepárate para cuando llegue la primera ola. Será pronto —advirtió el hombre.

—Pero no tengo…

—Todavía no necesita el nudo —Neville le recordó gentilmente—. Tú cocinaste, yo limpiaré. Es justo.

Remus sonrió. —Gracias, Neville. —Se acercó a Draco y tomó la mano del Omega—. Vamos, precioso. Vamos a prepararnos para el maratón de sexo —dijo con buen humor.

Draco resopló. —No mientas; _lo_ _amas_ —bromeó.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Nunca dije que _no_ —le dijo al rubio—. Adoro el hecho de que soy uno de los hombres que elegiste para que te vean deshecho. —Levantó a Draco y lo llevó a la habitación, dejándolo en la cama—. Espera allí —dijo, luego entró en el baño y tomó su poción anticonceptiva, bebiéndola rápidamente—. Ahora, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar? —ronroneó, saliendo del baño y reuniéndose con Draco en la cama.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry gimió ruidosamente, bombeando el juguete dentro y fuera de su cuerpo a un ritmo furioso. Estaba empapado, más caliente de lo que recordaba haber estado y _sin su compañero_.

Se sentía miserable.

La puerta se abrió y Severus entró, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación mientras se quitaba sus gruesas túnicas para pociones. Las dejó caer en la puerta y continuó hacia la cama, quitándose rápidamente la camisa y los pantalones también.

La boca de Harry se secó cuando la polla de Severus apareció a la vista. Sacó el juguete y extendió las piernas. —Te quiero en mí —rogó—. Necesito tu nudo —agregó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el brazo de Severus y tirar de él.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Sí, lo haces. Agregaremos uno a su juguete tan pronto como termine este calor —afirmó—. De esa manera, si necesitamos hacer esto nuevamente, no estarás tan decepcionado con tu juguete. Te brindará un poco más de comodidad —prometió, deslizándose entre las piernas de Harry e introduciéndose en el pasaje aún apretado, pero mucho más flexible de lo que Harry normalmente era.

Harry suspiró aliviado, envolviendo brazos y piernas alrededor de su compañero.

Severus tarareó felizmente en el cuello de Harry. —Tan pronto como seas mayor de edad, nos casaremos como es debido. Un apareamiento es legalmente lo mismo, pero mereces una ceremonia, con todos tus amigos alrededor. Incluso tu padrino perro, si puedes convencerlo de que juegue bien y te entregue adecuadamente —agregó.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —No creo que Sirius _jamás_ haga nada _correctamente_ —le dijo a Severus—. Pero ya veremos qué pasa.

Severus mordió el punto de pulso de Harry, luego aspiró hasta que una marca roja floreció en la piel dorada. —Mm. Te llenaré y te preñaré —gruñó.

Harry se apartó, mirándolo con recelo. —¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los de él, alfa rojo opaco en él. —Es sólo el calor hablando, Harry. Tomé mi poción. No significa que no pueda esperar verte embarazado de mí.

—Supongo que no. —Harry estuvo de acuerdo—. ¡Ahora anúdame, Alfa!

—_Con_ _placer_ —Severus ronroneó.


	23. Capítulo XXIII: Once cargos

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII: Once cargos**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—… y Neville dijo que necesitaban llegar a _Remus_ —subrayó Hermione—. Creo que están involucrados en un asunto ilícito con el profesor Lupin —terminó.

Dumbledore tarareó y juntó sus dedos. —Ya veo. Eso _es_ alarmante, por cierto —murmuró—. Creo que puedo ayudar a solucionar el problema, pero por ahora, tengo que dejar las cosas por unos días más. Cuando regresen, haré lo que pueda para sacar a Remus de la situación —prometió—. Ahora, ve de vuelta a la Sala Común. Recuerda; ven a mí con cualquier cosa que escuches que no suene del todo bien —ordenó—. Sólo puedo ayudar a dirigir a las personas hacia el lado de la luz si sé que se han extraviado —le dijo.

Hermione asintió. —Sí señor. Adiós —dijo, luego se fue a la torre de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore suspiró. «Tengo pocas opciones ahora», pensó sombríamente. «Tengo que enviarlo a los hombres lobo para reabrir las negociaciones. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Lástima que no pueda usar una misión de la Orden para mantener al Sr. Longbottom en línea correcta y estrecha. Bueno, hacemos lo que debemos. Voy a estar pendiente de algo que pueda usar en el joven Alfa. _Tiene que haber_ _algo_…»

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Severus —dijo Harry en un tono de canto.

—No. —El hombre se apartó de Harry, de cara a la pared—. Estoy _cansado_. Dame _una hora_, por favor.

Harry resopló, agarrando el hombro del hombre y rodándolo sobre su espalda. —¡El sueño es para los débiles! —declaró, luego agregó—: ¡Dormirás cuando estés muerto! —Al instante agachó la cabeza para llevarse la polla de Severus a la boca.

Severus gimió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras su polla se llenaba rápidamente.

Harry sonrió brillantemente ante el apéndice y se subió a su compañero, deslizándose y comenzando a montarlo. —¿Ves? ¿No es esto lindo? —preguntó Harry.

Severus dejó escapar un ronquido falso muy fuerte, cortándolo cuando Harry se inclinó para besarlo. Le devolvió el beso hasta que Harry lo terminó, luego dejó escapar otro ronquido, incluso más fuerte que el anterior.

Harry se rió. —Deberías abrir los ojos y follarme _adecuadamente Alfa_ —bromeó—. Si lo _haces_, podría dejarte dormir por una hora o dos.

Severus abrió los ojos, puso a Harry debajo de él y procedió a darle al Omega exactamente lo que había pedido.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Draco gimió alrededor de la polla de Neville cuando Remus comenzó a bordearlo con entusiasmo. Golpeó la punta, luego se deslizó más hacia abajo para chupar el nudo en la base. —Hmm. Me pregunto si puedo terminar contigo con mi boca —reflexionó el rubio.

—Anudaría tu boca y te ahogarías por la cantidad de venida que produciría. No lo hagamos y digamos que lo hicimos —pidió Neville.

Draco escuchó un resoplido detrás de él antes de que la boca de Remus lo dejara y el hombre se rió ruidosamente. —¡Esa es toda una imagen! —dijo con profunda diversión.

Draco resopló. —¡Cállate y fóllame! —dijo bruscamente sin ningún calor real, moviendo sus caderas de una manera que esperaba fuera tentadora—. Sabes que quieres —engatusó.

Remus gruñó y se deslizó en el culo de Draco fácilmente. —Merlín, encajas como un guante. Tan perfecto.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Espera hasta el verano. Él presiona aún más cuando no está en celo.

Remus negó. —¿_Quiero_ saber cómo te diste cuenta en la _escuela_? —preguntó.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente no —respondió a la ligera.

—Hablamos luego. ¡Fóllame ahora! —exigió Draco.

Remus redobló sus esfuerzos mientras Neville los observaba desde su punto de vista.

—Mantenme duro, Draco —le ordenó al rubio—. Si puedes, tomaré un turno tan pronto como Remus haya terminado.

A su promesa, Draco gimió, inclinándose para chupar y lamer su polla de nuevo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Draco sintió que algo cálido y húmedo corría sobre el arco de su pie, y se movió adormilado. Hubo un estruendo contento cerca de sus tobillos, y luego su dedo gordo se envolvió en un calor húmedo. Abrió los ojos para ver a Neville observando su rostro con suprema diversión mientras le aplicaban una ligera succión en el dedo del pie. Levantó la manta y miró hacia abajo para ver la espalda de Remus cuando el hombre soltó el dedo del pie y comenzó a mordisquear a los demás.

Draco se echó a reír y quitó las mantas, se abalanzó sobre el hombre y se cubrió con él. —¿Fetichismo con los pies? —bromeó—. ¿En serio?

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Un poco. ¿Por qué?

—_Camino_ sobre ellos, ya sabes —señaló Draco—. ¡Y son _pies_! ¡tienen que ser una de las partes menos sexis de todo el cuerpo!

—Te traje aquí después de nuestra ducha anoche; están limpios —le recordó al adolescente—. Además, tienes pies lindos. Dedos minúsculos y delicados, un arco alto adecuado para un bailarín y todo envuelto en un paquete pequeño. Me gustan tus pies.

Neville resopló. —Mientras no empieces a chupar los _míos_ —dijo suavemente.

Remus le sonrió. —¿Por qué es eso? —le preguntó al Alfa.

Neville hizo una mueca. —Los míos son, de alguna _manera__,_ demasiado cosquilludos.

Remus tarareó. —Cuídalos muy bien —advirtió con una sonrisa.

Neville negó. —No debería haber dicho eso, ¿verdad?

—Los conseguiré eventualmente —confirmó Remus.

Neville gimió.

—De todos modos, ¿tocino, huevos? ¿Qué queremos desayunar? —preguntó Remus, levantándose de la cama.

Draco se acostó en la cama, mirando a sus compañeros felizmente. —Tocino —confirmó—. Y panqueques.

Neville asintió. —Los panqueques suenan bien.

—¡Panqueques será! —Remus declaró feliz.

Draco se dio la vuelta y observó el culo de Remus mientras el hombre se alejaba. —El vínculo se está volviendo bastante fuerte después de este calor —le dijo al Alfa—. Puedo sentirlo mejor que de costumbre.

Neville sonrió ampliamente. —Yo también puedo, pero el vínculo entre nosotros dos es todavía un poco más fuerte. Todavía tenemos que pasar un poco más de tiempo con Remus antes de que el vínculo esté en plena fuerza.

Draco asintió su acuerdo. —Sí, pero todavía puedo estar feliz de que se haya hecho _algún_ progreso —dijo.

Remus gritó desde la cocina, luego maldijo y escucharon la voz de Dumbledore, aunque no se podían entender las palabras.

Draco y Neville salieron corriendo de la habitación sin molestarse en vestirse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Neville.

Remus suspiró de disgusto, sacando el tocino de la nevera. —Dumbledore está tratando de enviarme a reunirme con los hombres lobo en nombre de la Orden —contó—. Hablando de eso —lanzó un hechizo Patronus y puso el tocino en el mostrador, agachándose para obtener una cacerola—: acabo de abandonar la Orden por completo. Parece que todo ha terminado, corté lazos con Dumbledore —dijo a la ligera—. Ciertamente no estoy _trabajaré para él _cuando tengo dos compañeros a los que estoy unido y dos vínculos que aún no están totalmente estables. Me quedaré cerca hasta que esos lazos puedan transmitir pensamientos e imágenes. _Entonces_ podemos trabajar para poner distancia entre nosotros —murmuró.

Un ave fénix de plata estalló en la habitación.

—_Mi querido muchacho, ¿por qué renunciarías a la Orden? Tienes algo que necesitamos con desesperación, especialmente ahora que hemos perdido a nuestro espía en sus filas. Por favor, ¿lo reconsiderarás?_ —La voz de Dumbledore suplicó.

Remus gruñó, sacando su varita. _—¡Dije que __no__! ¡Expecto Patronum_! —espetó, lanzando otro Patronus—. Eso debería ponerle fin a las cosas —comenzó a cocinar tocino y unos minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer el Fénix.

—_Estás cometiendo un grave error, Remus. Espero que repienses las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde._ —La solemne voz de Dumbledore advirtió, y el Patronus se desvaneció de la vista.

Remus sonrió felizmente. —No veo el problema con mi rechazo a ir a los hombres lobo —dijo—. Neville, ¿quieres mezclar la masa del panqueque?

Neville se levantó y abrió la nevera. —Por supuesto.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—Bueno, todo parece estar en orden —dijo Amelia Bones a Marcus, dejando los papeles a un lado y completando la firma requerida en la orden de arresto—. Necesitaré Kingsley Shacklebolt —llenó un memo y lo envió volando fuera de la habitación—, Alastor Moody —otro memo—. Sirius Black —se detuvo y suspiró, luego sonrió—. Y uno de nuestras novatas estrella, Nymphadora. Ella tiene sus días malos, pero muestra _una_ promesa _definitiva_. Además de eso, es natural en el ocultamiento y el disfraz —añadió con una sonrisa—. Yo misma haré el arresto y lo pondremos bajo estricta vigilancia. Él no saldrá con todo esto.

Marcus sonrió aliviado. —Entonces, esperaré a reunirme con él en la corte.

Amelia asintió y se dirigió al ascensor, los cuatro Aurores que había convocado se reunieron con ella en el ascensor. —A mi espalda, señores, y señora —agregó—. Nos vamos a hacer un arresto de alto perfil. Necesito ver este hecho con mis propios ojos.

—¿Quién es y qué hizo? —preguntó Nymphadora con curiosidad.

—Una larga lista de hechizos: Uso de las Artes Oscuras contra un niño, obstrucción voluntaria del crecimiento de vínculos y —sólo que la segunda no pudo ser probada— manipulación de un vínculo de apareamiento, además de siete hechizos de sanguijuela mágica en niños. Probablemente hay más que simplemente todavía no son conscientes de la sanguijuela. Los omegas eran los objetivos —agregó Amelia—. En cuanto a _quién_, es Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius apartó a Moody del camino, claramente preocupado. —¡¿Harry fue uno de los Omegas a los que apuntó? —preguntó con un gruñido, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Amelia asintió. —_Todos_ los omegas en Hogwarts se vieron afectados, pero la poción para curarlos ha sido elaborada, y todos deberían estar limpios de sanguijuela hoy. Mi fuente me dice que Severus está administrando la poción mientras hablamos. ¿Si todos pudiéramos salir ahora y arrestarlo? —Ella presionó.

Alastor Moody gruñó. —¿Tienes alguna evidencia de esto? —preguntó.

Amelia le dirigió una mirada fulminante. —Las pruebas se presentarán en su _juicio_ —le dijo con firmeza—. Eres más que bienvenido a asistir si necesitas una prueba de sus transgresiones.

Moody gruñó por lo bajo, pero se encogió de hombros y se enderezó.

Amelia asintió con decisión. —Vamos, entonces.

Se dirigió al ascensor, presionando el botón del Atrio. —Apareceremos en las puertas —recordó a todos—. No pisen los terrenos sin que yo esté allí. Iré en la parte delantera, sólo van de respaldo en caso de que sea necesario.

Los Aurores reunidos expresaron su acuerdo mientras el ascensor subía, llevándolos al Atrio, desde donde se aparecieron con un estallido.


	24. Capítulo XXIV: El secreto está fuera

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: El secreto está fuera**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts y Amelia sonrió. —Toda la escuela debe estar en el almuerzo en este momento. Es mejor de esta forma —aseguró—. Todos los estudiantes obtendrán una vista de primera mano del arresto, por lo que la historia no crecerá desproporcionadamente antes de llegar a los padres —dijo de manera uniforme—. Vamos.

—¿Estaría bien que sacara a Harry de la escuela, sólo por unos días, y lo llevara a casa? Quiero asegurarme de que esté bien después de escuchar lo que _Dumbledore le_ hizo —Sirius preguntó, gruñendo el nombre del Director.

Amelia asintió. —Ciertamente. Me tomaría el tiempo para asegurarme de la buena salud de Susan si ella hubiera sido el objetivo, y sólo soy su tía. Una vez que hayamos terminado de recoger a Dumbledore, puedes tomarte el resto del día. Haz que Harry vuelva a la escuela el lunes, pero puedes pedirle que se vaya a casa el fin de semana.

Entraron en la escuela y se dirigieron directamente al Gran Salón.

Amelia cruzó las puertas abiertas y gritó: —¡Albus Dumbledore! —dirigiendo cada ojo de la habitación a ella y a sus acompañantes.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, la confusión clara en su rostro. —Madame Bones —regresó uniformemente—. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Amelia le dirigió una sonrisa feroz. —Es un placer, de hecho —dijo, haciendo un gesto a Kingsley y Sirius para que dieran la vuelta a la mesa y lo rodearan—. Está bajo arresto, y le sugiero que venga en silencio. Se le acusa de un cargo de Uso de las artes oscuras contra un niño, un cargo de Obstrucción voluntaria del crecimiento de vínculos, dos cargos de manipulación de un vínculo de apareamiento y siete cargos de empleo de sanguijuela mágica en un niño mágico. Es probable que se agreguen más a medida que avance el juicio —le informó.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se estrecharon. —Estás equivocada, señora, y encontrará que trataremos con aquellos que han decidido difundir mentiras sobre mí —miró fijamente a Severus.

El Maestro de Pociones se puso rígido ante la amenaza implícita.

—Mientras tanto, no tengo planes de ir en _silencio_ —dijo, y el Gran Salón se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Dumbledore frunció el ceño y miró alrededor confundido—. ¡Fawkes! ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito pájaro?!

Fawkes entró en el Salón y Dumbledore sonrió. —Ciertamente te tomaste tu dulce momento —dijo, levantando una mano en el aire y observando confundido cuando el Fénix lo ignoró y aterrizó ligeramente sobre el hombro de Harry, acariciando al niño.

—¡Fawkes! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Tenemos que irnos _ahora_! —espetó el Director impacientemente.

—Él quiere unirse conmigo —dijo Harry felizmente. Debido al silencio en el salón, el comentario lo llevó—. Está bien —dijo tranquilo—. ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

Fawkes apoyó la cabeza contra la frente de Harry y hubo un brillante destello de luz.

Dumbledore gruñó. —¡Maldito seas, maldito buitre! —dijo bruscamente. Intentó correr alrededor de la mesa y fue detenido por un _Stupefy_ bien colocado.

Amelia asintió, agradeciendo a McGonagall.

La profesora simplemente sonrió y guardó su varita. —He estado al tanto de sus crímenes por un tiempo —dijo—. Sólo te he estado esperando.

Amelia asintió. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, con el cargo de Uso de Artes Oscuras contra un niño, nunca podrá regresar a su puesto. Tendrás que encargarte de dirigir la escuela —le dijo a la mujer.

—Lo haré —dijo McGonagall, levitando el cuerpo aturdido del Director a Kingsley—. Buena suerte con él. Probablemente intentará escapar de nuevo tan pronto como lo despiertes. Sugeriría esperar hasta que él esté en una celda antes de hacerlo —aconsejó.

Amelia asintió y miró a Sirius. —Tienes el resto del día libre, Lord Black. Úsalo bien —dijo, luego salió del Gran Salón.

La conversación comenzó de nuevo cuando los Aurores se fueron, y Sirius caminó directamente hacia Harry, dándole un abrazo. —¡Estaba _tan_ _preocupado_ cuando escuché lo que había hecho! ¿Estás bien?

Harry luchó contra su agarre. —¡Sirius! ¡Estoy _muy bien_! Completamente limpio ya que la sanguijuela se ha ido! —aseguró a su Padrino.

Sirius lo dejó ir y le dijo—: Reúne tus cosas, irás a casa durante el fin de semana —informó—. Voy a hablar con McGonagall y conseguir que se apruebe.

Harry suspiró y salió de la sala, al ver a Severus salir del comedor a través de la entrada de profesores.

Estaba casi en la torre de Gryffindor cuando lo agarraron del brazo y lo metieron en una habitación.

Estaba a punto de castigar a la persona que lo había agarrado cuando su boca estaba cubierta por otra y una lengua hábil con la que estaba muy familiarizado entró en su boca. Gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre.

Severus rompió el beso y se rió entre dientes. —Vamos, disfruta tu indulto. Te veré el lunes por la mañana.

—Mm, nos vemos entonces —murmuró Harry y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—… Así que lo traje a casa para el fin de semana —le dijo Sirius a Ruby.

Ruby se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Hay una carta esperándote en la sala —informó.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de unos diez minutos, su dibujo fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito.

—¡Harry! —La voz de Sirius retumbó desde abajo—. ¡Baja aquí, por favor!

Harry corrió por las escaleras, contento de que Walburga se hubiera ido. —¿Sí? —preguntó, sin aliento.

—¡¿Qué es _esto_?! —preguntó Sirius, empujando una carta bajo la nariz de Harry.

—Parece una carta —Harry frunció el ceño—. De _Hermione_. ¿Por qué _te_escribiría? Ron y yo ni siquiera hablamos con ella —dijo confundido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Sirius se aclaró la garganta y leyó—: «Harry pasa mucho tiempo en las habitaciones privadas de Severus Snape, y lo he visto emerger varias veces con mordidas de amor en el cuello antes de que Snape ayude a desaparecerlas. Es obvio que los dos están involucrados románticamente, o al menos sexualmente —miró a Harry—. ¡Harry, es un _alfa_! —gruñó.

Harry suspiró. —Es un _buen hombre_ y, al menos de esta manera, pude _elegir __a_ mi compañero, en lugar de que mi primera vez fuera una _violación_ por un Alfa que _apenas conocía_ —escupió Harry—. Hermione lo tenía todo en contra de mí desde que Ron y yo dejamos de ser sus amigos —espetó—, y ha obtenido su información mintiendo y hablando a escondidas. Me puedes impedir volver a la escuela, si lo deseas, pero encontraré una manera de salir de aquí si intentas evitar que me esté lejos de él —su voz, en este punto era un gruñidó—. Y te aseguro que iré a él una vez que esté libre. Además, si paso más de un calor sin mi Alfa, probablemente moriré por ello. La fiebre empeorará cada vez que no reciba su nudo o la poción que solo él puede hacerme, ¿no lo sabías? Así es como mueren la mayoría de los Omegas lejos de sus compañeros —terminó.

Sirius aplastó el papel en su puño. —Ve a tu cuarto. Tengo que pensar en esto. Estaré allí para hablar contigo en unas pocas horas —dijo brevemente.

Harry giró sobre sus talones de la misma manera que lo hizo Severus, ahora que no tenía que ocultarlo, y sonrió mientras su túnica se hinchaba a su alrededor. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, escuchando el cansado suspiro de Sirius detrás de él.

Se sentó en el escritorio y se agarró un trozo de pergamino.

* * *

_«Querido Severus,_

_Sirius sabe de nosotros. Hermione le escribió una carta y ella ha estado merodeando alrededor, viéndome ir y venir de tus habitaciones. Es posible que desees reforzar la seguridad en las mazmorras. Ahora sabe que somos compañeros, y le dije que podría intentar encerrarme, pero encontraría una salida y acudiría a ti._

_¿Alguna idea sobre cómo puedo conseguir que acepte esto? Porque esa es la única opción que realmente tengo en este punto: tratar de que esté de acuerdo con eso._

_Amor,_

_Tu Harry»_

* * *

Harry ató la nota corta a la pierna de Fawkes y desapareció en una explosión de llamas, llevando la carta a Hogwarts.

Escuchó voces en el pasillo, Ruby hablaba con un gritón Sirius, sus tonos tranquilos se cortaban la mayoría de las veces. En lugar de levantar la voz para que la oyeran, dejó que Sirius gritara un poco más, luego dijo su parte cuando terminó, suave y uniformemente.

Harry abrió la puerta para escuchar su lado de la discusión.

—¡Está teniendo _sexo_, Ruby! _¡Con un_ _alfa__!_ —gritó Sirius—. ¡No creo que aprecies la _seriedad_ de la situación!

Ruby suspiró. —Sirius, ¿con quién _más_ iba a tener sexo? Poppy no te ha enviado ninguna nota sobre su presentación, así que una parte de ti _supo _que había encontrado un Alfa para ayudarlo a pesar de sus calores. ¿Es realmente tan _malo_? _Cada adolescente_ experimenta con el sexo alrededor de su edad. Su experimentación es sólo… Más estrictamente programada. Y con alguien un poco mayor de lo que preferiríamos —dijo de manera uniforme—. Mientras este Alfa use _protección_-

Sirius gruñó. —Se ha _apareado_. A _su edad_-

—Está bien, voy a detenerte esta vez, porque, _¿¡__en serio__?!_ Con la forma en que las leyes son aquí, ¿estás culpándolo? ¿de qué? —ella preguntó, y Harry sonrió a su audición—. No puedes culpar al chico por hacer lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse a _salvo_ de un _peor destino_, Sirius. ¿Es Severus un hombre malo? ¿Es un completo idiota? —Ella presionó—. ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Sirius gimió. —¡Ruby, no es tan _simple_! Él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, hemos estado en bandos opuestos desde la _escuela_.

Ruby se echó a reír. —Bueno, si ese es el único problema, puedo resolver ese problema _en este momento_: ambos están en el mismo lado, ahora. Del de Harry —afirmó—. Haz un esfuerzo por el bien de ese chico, o si no me ayudas, cortaré ese nudo del que estás tan _orgulloso_. Vas a ser un hombre y _ganar_ tu estatus de Alfa esta noche —solicitó firmemente—. Invita a Severus a cenar.

Sirius estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Ruby comenzó a golpear su pie contra el suelo. —¿Bien? Estoy _esperando_. No veo a ningún Patronus todavía.

Sirius gruñó, y lanzó el hechizo.

Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta, en silencio.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry se incorporó sorprendido cuando un cervatillo plateado apareció en su habitación y abrió la boca. —Me han invitado a cenar. Bueno, mejor dicho, se me _ordenó_ unirme a ello, pero equivale a lo mismo de Black. No te preocupes demasiado, podemos lidiar con un Sirius enojado. Sabía que esto iba a llegar con el tiempo y estoy preparado para defender nuestro caso con él. Creo que las cosas estarán bien. —La voz de Severus se escuchó.

Harry miró al cervatillo con una sonrisa mientras se disipaba.

Se arrojó sobre su cama y agarró un amuleto de alarma de los gemelos, abriendo el paquete. Sacó el disco hechizado, lo golpeó con su varita para activarlo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras el resto del mundo se desvanecía…

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—¡Harry, baja aquí y responde a la puerta de tu invitado! —La voz todavía irritada de Sirius llamó por las escaleras.

Harry se levantó de un salto y se dirigió escaleras abajo con entusiasmo, corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Le sonrió a Severus. —Tu Patronus es adorable —le dijo al hombre, mientras lo dejaba entrar.

Severus sonrió. —Se supone que lo sea. Es una representación del Omega más atractivo de Gran Bretaña —le dijo a su compañero—. Un cervatillo macho al borde de la edad adulta. Pronto será un gamo [1] adulto. La forma de Animago de tu padre era un ciervo, más grande que un gamo, y su Patronus también lo era. Tu madre era una cierva —explicó—. El mío también lo fue, hasta tu cuarto año, cuando cambió justo después de que presentaste y me emborraché tanto de tu olor a calor que no pude pensar con claridad. Me perdí ese día.

Harry se sonrojó. —Oh —dijo sin convicción.

—Sí. De acuerdo —Severus estuvo de acuerdo en clara diversión ante el desconcierto de Harry—. Como los Omegas nunca se hacen muy grandes, no creo que mi Patronus alcance nunca el tamaño de un ciervo. Un gamo más pequeño te irá bien.

—Bueno, de todos modos, Sirius y Ruby quieren hablar con nosotros antes de la cena, así que reunámonos con ellos en la sala. La cena debe estar lista pronto, por lo que esta parte de la charla debe ser breve —dijo Harry, llevando a Severus al salón.

Sirius y Ruby ya estaban sentados en el sofá, dejando sólo las dos sillas en los extremos opuestos de la pequeña mesa para Harry y Severus.

Harry le lanzó a Sirius una mirada fulminante por ser tan mezquino al querer que Severus se sintiera incómodo. Tan pronto como Severus se sentó, Harry convocó la otra silla y la colocó justo al lado de la de Severus. Se sentó y tomó la mano del hombre.

—Harry, ahí _no_ es donde va esa silla —dijo Sirius con firmeza.

—Y la devolveré cuando hayamos terminado, pero es esto, o me siento en su regazo o en sus pies. Todos sabemos muy bien que un toque del Omega vínculado calma su Alfa, y no lo voy a tener sufriendo mientras pueda ayudar a detenerlo. ¡Estás siendo grosero, y Severus _no se lo_ _merece_! —espetó Harry.

Sirius se puso de pie. —¡Él no te merece! —gritó el hombre.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. —_Yo_ digo que lo _hace_. Se merece _mucho más_ que sólo a mí, y mi objetivo es ver que esté lo mejor que pueda, ya que no lo hará por sí mismo —le dijo a su padrino.

Sirius se sentó. —¡Dame una buena razón por la que no debería _matarte_ por echar la mano sobre mi ahijado, mi propia _sangre_! —le espetó a Severus.

Severus lo miró con calma, con el pulgar distraídamente corriendo sobre los nudillos de Harry mientras respondía. —Tengo _dos_ razones. Una: fue una poción hecha _por mis manos_ la que te permitió adoptar al niño a través de la sangre —aseguró—. Y la segunda: fue su elección venir a mí mientras estaba en celo, ya que todas las salas de cuarentena estaban llenas y él quería _elegir __a_su compañero. Yo, por ejemplo, creo que el chico hizo una buena elección. Si se hubieran invertido las circunstancias, creo que habría hecho lo mismo.

Sirius se erizó. —_¡__Escúchate__!_ «¡el chico!» ¡Hablas de él como si ni siquiera fuera una persona! Él tiene un nombre: _Harry_. ¡Úsalo! —gritó.

La ceja de Severus se alzó. —_Utilizo_ su nombre. Frecuentemente. ¿O no lo hago, mi Harry? —preguntó, girándose hacia Harry y acercando la mano del adolescente a sus labios para rozarlos sobre los nudillos.

Harry sonrió. —Lo haces —confirmó felizmente.

—¡¿_Tu_ Harry?! Así que es tú _propiedad_, ¿verdad? —Sirius seguía gritando.

Severus miró al hombre como si fuera lento. —Él es mío, como yo soy suyo. Nos pertenecemos mutuamente, como hacen todas las parejas emparejadas. —Se retiró el cuello de la camisa—. Llevo su marca, ¿no es así? —le preguntó a Sirius, señalando el hecho de que Harry lo había marcado, un paso que la mayoría de las parejas nunca dieron, ya que dejaba al Alfa incapaz de aparearse con otro mientras vivieran, incluso si el omega moría.

Ruby pareció impresionada por eso, y Sirius estaba desconcertado. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para notar que Sirius no llevaba ninguna marca. Al menos no _visible_.

—Voy a ir por Nigel. La cena debería estar lista. Deberíamos ir a la cocina —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

—Esa marca no prueba nada —dijo Sirius mientras salía de la sala y entraba al comedor.

Severus tarareó mientras seguía al hombre. —Tenía la impresión de que llevar la marca de un Omega demostraba un amor profundo y perdurable para el Omega en cuestión, pero podría estar equivocado, supongo —comentó.

Harry sentó a Severus a su lado mientras tomaba la silla a la izquierda de Sirius. Ruby tomó el lado derecho, junto a la silla alta de Nigel, estacionada en el lugar del Heredero a la derecha inmediata de Sirius.

Se sirvió la cena y comenzaron a comer.

—Todavía no me gusta —dijo Sirius después de unos minutos—. Nunca me gustaste, Snivellus, y no tengo la intención de que eso cambie.

La boca de Harry se abrió en shock, mientras Ruby siseó: —_¡__Sirius__!_ _¡__Discúlpate__!_

Severus levantó una mano. —No hay necesidad, Madame, estoy familiarizado con esa forma de trato de él. —Tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas, luego se volvió hacia Sirius—. Estamos emparejados, y vas a tener que aceptar que Harry es _mío_ ahora. Lo trataré bien, para que no tengas que preocuparte por eso —Severus le aseguró a Sirius.

Ruby sonrió. —Llámame Ruby, por favor.

Sirius miró a Harry. —Si son compañeros, entonces ¿dónde está _su_ marca? Lo he visto sin camisa, y puedo responder por el hecho de que no hay ninguna marca en su cuello.

Harry se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

Severus sonrió. —¿Te gustaría saber? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

Sirius gruñó. —_No_, no me gustaría, pero viendo que has estado _ayudándote __con_ mi ahijado, ¡creo que tengo derecho a saber dónde lo has _mordido_! —gritó.

Nigel comenzó a llorar, y Ruby lo levantó y lo hizo callar.

Severus la miró, sus ojos se suavizaron, y sonrió un poco. —Tienes un hijo encantador —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, paralizado.

Ruby se limitó a sonreír. —Gracias —ella respondió—. ¿Ustedes dos tienen planes para niños? —le preguntó a Severus.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas. —No todavía. Quiero que Harry termine la escuela antes de que intentemos tener un hijo. Es posible que pueda encontrar un trabajo, pero incluso si no lo hace, no puedo soportar la estupidez, así que prefiero que mi compañero sea educado.

—Me gusta cómo esquivaste la pregunta sin responder —Sirius murmuró.

Harry suspiró. —Está en mi _culo_, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó.

Sirius y Severus le miraron sorprendidos.

—No _tienes_ que decirle —Severus dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, ahora puede dejar de preguntar —murmuró Harry, sonrojándose.

Sirius estuvo callado por largos momentos. —¿Por qué allí? —finalmente preguntó.

Harry se sonrojó. —Debido a que nos apareamos durante las vacaciones de invierno, y yo _sabía_ que reaccionarías de la misma forma que ahora —dijo—. Así que tenía que estar en un lugar donde pudiera ocultarlo.

Eso hizo callar a Sirius y el resto de la comida se consumió en un tenso silencio.

El lado del vínculo de Severus irradiaba una diversión suprema durante toda la comida y Harry incluso sonrió una o dos veces antes de que pudiera sofocar la expresión de nuevo.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

[1] Especie dentro de la familia de los ciervos. Tuve problema para elegir como traducir esto, intentaré agregar imágenes para mostrar la diferencia entre el patronus de Severus y el de James Potter.


	25. Capítulo XXV: Preparativos

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: Preparativos**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—Te quedarás aquí, con un guardia dementor veinticuatro/siete hasta tu juicio —Amelia le dijo a Dumbledore mientras lo dejaba en una celda en Azkaban—. Esas esposas funcionan, así que no te molestes en intentar salir —advirtió—. El juicio será en dos semanas. Un asistente de la ley vendrá mañana para hablar contigo y comenzar a configurar tu defensa. Te deseo suerte. La vas a necesitar —dijo, cerrando la puerta y saliendo.

Se dio la vuelta al final del pasillo para asegurarse de que el Dementor asignado para vigilarlo estuviera estacionado frente a la puerta de su celda. Se quedó allí, un centinela impasible, que parecía un emisario del inframundo, viniendo a reclamar el alma de un hombre condenado.

Caminó hacia el bote y dejó que el guardia la llevara a la orilla. Después de haberse alejado de Azkaban y de saciar los escalofríos que el horrible lugar le dio, regresó al Ministerio. Ella tenía mucho papeleo para empezar. La mayor parte de eso serían las citaciones para todos aquellos a quienes la fiscalía estaría cuestionando para construir su caso. Si todos ellos contribuían con el testimonio de un pensadero además de sus palabras, tendrían un caso muy fuerte.

Amelia no envidiaba ni un poco al Mago de la Ley de Dumbledore.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a tomar algo? —Ruby le preguntó a Severus cuando terminaron de cenar—. Puedes compartir el sofá con Harry. Creo que le gustaría eso —ella ofreció—. Les dejaré a los hombres hablar mientras le doy al bebé su baño.

Severus echó un vistazo al rostro esperanzado de Harry y se derrumbó. —Muy bien. Un _pequeño_ —eestuvo de acuerdo.

Harry aplaudió, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del hombre.

Sirius suspiró y caminó a la sala, Harry y Severus lo siguieron mientras Ruby subía.

Severus entró en el salón, Harry a su lado, y aceptó el pequeño vaso de whisky de fuego que Sirius le entregó. Tomó el sofá y Harry se acurrucó a su lado, sonriendo alegremente cuando Sirius trató de evitar mirarlo.

—Así que supongo que tengo que agradecerte por deshacerte de la sanguijuela de Harry —dijo Sirius en tono de malicia.

Severus asintió. —No quería que _mi compañero_ fuera drenado de su magia. Esa magia se usará para protegerlo a él y a nuestros hijos, en el futuro —dijo con firmeza, dejando que Sirius creyera la mentira. Después de todo, Harry le había dicho que no tenía intención de contarle a Sirius sobre Tom y su alianza en el futuro previsible.

—¡Y a ti! —añadió Harry—. También voy a protegerte _lo_mejor _que_pueda.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Aprecio el sentimiento, pero me gusta pensar que puedo protegerme _—_dijo suavemente.

—Así que todos excepto Draco están libres de la sanguijuela. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará terminar la poción de Draco? —preguntó Harry.

Severus suspiró. —Desafortunadamente, sólo pude preparar las pociones de una en una, ya que ambas son difíciles y exigentes, así que comencé la suya a la hora del almuerzo. Realmente necesito volver a eso pronto —le informó al adolescente.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Realmente pareces favorecerlo, si lo que dice Harry es cierto. ¿Por qué?

Severus le sonrió a Harry. —¿Quejándose, señor Potter? Eso es diferente a ti —bromeó.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, no se _suponía_ que volviera a ti —djo sin arrepentimiento.

—De hecho no. —Volvió su mirada hacia Sirius—. Draco es mi ahijado, así que me interesa especialmente su cuidado en la escuela. En este caso, es alérgico a tres de los ingredientes de la poción para limpiar la sanguijuela, por lo que necesita una variante especial, modificada por sus alergias.

El interés de Sirius se agudizó ante esas palabras. —Entonces, tienes un ahijado de la misma edad que el mío —dijo.

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron. —_Lo_ _hago_ —confirmó.

Sirius sonrió. —Entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías si tu ahijado decidiera aparearse _conmigo_? —le preguntó al hombre.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro. —Me haría a un lado y le dejaría tomar sus propias decisiones —aseguró—. Él tiene la edad suficiente para tener calor, por lo que tiene la edad suficiente para elegir su propio camino —le dijo a Sirius—. No me tiene que _gustar_, pero debo dejar que sea él quien decida con quién quiere pasar su vida.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se recostó en su silla. —¿En serio? —preguntó.

Severus tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. —No traté de convencerlo de lo contrario cuando se fue a unir a Lupin a fines de septiembre, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. No. Le dejé tomar la decisión. Y él es _feliz_, Black. Eso es todo lo que siempre quise para él —terminó, bebiendo otro trago..

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Se ha apareado con _Remus_? —preguntó sorprendido.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —Y con Longbottom, un alfa. Son una tríada perfectamente feliz —confirmó.

Sirius tomó esto, contemplando su bebida.

»Debería volver a la escuela —dijo Severus, levantándose.

—¡Te acompañaré a la puerta! —ofreció Harry, mirando a Sirius.

Sirius sólo agitó una mano, indicando que eran libres de irse.

Harry condujo a Severus a la puerta. —Te veo el lunes. Que tengas un buen fin de semana —dijo, levantándose de puntillas para besar a Severus—. Te amo.

Severus trazó un dedo sobre el labio inferior de Harry. —Yo también te amo hermoso. Te veré el lunes.

Harry le sonrió brillantemente y observó cómo se iba.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—… Y así, vamos a cambiar algunas leyes con respecto a los omegas y cómo se les trata —Tom murmuró, con el pie desnudo rozando la pierna de Lucius mientras el hombre contemplaba el techo.

Lucius frunció el ceño. —_¿__Nosotros__?_ —preguntó incrédulo—. No recuerdo haber aceptado hacer eso.

Tom se apoyó en un codo y entrecerró los ojos. —Lo harás —dijo con firmeza—. O solicitaré la ayuda de Narcissa para enseñarte _por__que_ siempre deberías estar de acuerdo con tu Omega acoplado. Estoy seguro de que _ella_ podría idear algo.

Lucius gruñó. —Ustedes dos están _demasiado_ cerca —murmuró amargamente.

—¿Recuerdas el hechizo de picazón que usé en ti hace un tiempo? —Tom preguntó dulcemente—. Si no, puedo refrescar tu memoria —se ofreció.

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡No te _atrevas_! —siseó.

—Entonces deberías hacer lo que te digo. Vota las ideas que planteo y la paz reinará en esta casa. Desobedéceme y puedo asegurarte que tu domicilio se convertirá en un lugar implacable para ti —Tom le dijo, todos los rastros de burlas o levedad ausentes de su expresión.

Lucius podía decir que el Omega era muy serio.

—¡Bien! —espetó—. Sin embargo, tendrás que proporcionarme algún respaldo. ¡No podré hacer esto solo!

Tom sonrió. —Tengo a Harry alistando la ayuda de algunos de los Omegas en su escuela. Tendrás a sus Alfas ayudándote a obtener votos —prometió.

—Bien —Lucius estuvo de acuerdo, sonando presumido.

—¿No crees que vale la pena? —Tom preguntó seriamente—. ¿No merezco ser tratado como un ser humano, en lugar de un objeto?

Lucius se movió incómodamente. —Las leyes no son _tan malas_ —murmuró.

Tom le frunció el ceño. —Sí —dijo claramente—, lo son. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Bajo las leyes actuales, no estoy tan protegido como cualquier mujer o niño. _Me consideran_ _menos_ _que_ _todos los demás_. Ni siquiera me consideran humano —dijo en voz baja, siguiendo la declaración con un silencio—. Soy un _juguete_. Eso es todo.

Lucius abrió la boca para no estar de acuerdo, y Tom lo interrumpió.

»Estoy en lo cierto. Tú lo sabes. ¿Qué pasa si me violan? —preguntó Tom.

Lucius parpadeó. —El violador tiene que pagarme reparaciones —dijo de manera entrecortada, dándose cuenta de que Tom tenía razón.

—Y si alguien me mata, ¿qué pasa con ellos? —Tom presionó.

—Cinco años en Azkaban —susurró Lucius.

Tom suspiró. —Si esa persona mata a _alguien más_… Beta, Alpha, hombre, mujer o niño, ¿cuál es la sentencia? —preguntó.

Lucius cerró los ojos, en un intento de esconderse de la aparente verdad de las palabras de Tom. —Una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban —murmuró entre dientes.

—Exactamente —declaró Tom, luego apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Lucius—. No me importa ser tuyo, no ha sido tan desagradable como pensé al principio. Me tratas bien, pero todavía quiero aumentar mi prestigio entre los otros en el poder —suspiró suavemente—. Quiero que mi voz sea _escuchada. _

Lucius tarareó. —Así que tengo que ser tu voz, ¿verdad? Es mi deber hablar por mi Omega hasta que puedas hablar por ti mismo.

Tom lo miró. —Si quieres. No puedo forzarte, por supuesto, pero puedo hacer que tu vida sea claramente incómoda hasta que cedas. No voy a aceptar mi lugar acostado. Me _voy __a_ levantar, _con_ tu ayuda o a pesar de ti —le dijo a su compañero.

Lucius suspiró, pasando una mano por el espeso cabello de Tom. —Muy bien, te ayudaré.

Tom sonrió, sentándose y mirando a Lucius.

»Tengo pocas razones para no hacerlo. Has expuesto tu caso y tu razonamiento es sólido —dijo Lucius.

Tom se inclinó y besó a su pareja profundamente. —¡Gracias! ¡No te daré ninguna razón para lamentarlo!

—Asegúrate de que no —le aconsejó Lucius.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Harry se sentó a desayunar y miró a Neville. —¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó.

Neville frunció el ceño y señaló la mesa de Slytherin, confundido por la pregunta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Oh, joder, Dumbledore se ha _ido_! —dijo en tono irritado antes de levantarse y cruzar el Salón hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Agarró el brazo de Draco y lo sacó de su asiento—. Vamos, idiota, nos deshicimos del Viejo por una _razón_ —dijo, llevando a Draco a la mesa de Gryffindor—. Siéntate junto a tu compañero. McGonagall no dirá nada —le aseguró al rubio.

Tan pronto como Harry se sentó de nuevo, llegó el correo. Los búhos del ministerio aterrizaron frente a Harry, Draco, Neville y Severus.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry, abriendo la carta que el búho le había traído.

Neville estaba leyendo el suyo. —Citaciones —suministró—. Supongo que la única razón por la que ninguno de los otros Omegas tiene una es porque Severus proporcionará las pruebas de esos cargos.

Mientras Harry leía la carta, un segundo búho, un gran búho marrón oscuro, aterrizó frente a él. Tomó la carta y la abrió.

* * *

_«Harry,_

_Una vez que finalice el proceso judicial, seguiremos adelante con nuestros planes para cambiar las leyes Omega. Finalmente he logrado llevar a Lucius a la causa._

_Tom Riddle.»_

* * *

Harry dobló las cartas y se las metió en el bolsillo. Parecía que las cosas se moverían rápidamente de aquí en adelante.


	26. Capítulo XXVI: Una propuesta romántica

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI: Una propuesta romántica**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

—Tendremos que visitar a Remus pronto. Deberíamos preguntarle a Mc… —la _directora—_ si podemos hacer un viaje a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, aunque no sea un fin de semana programado —Neville le dijo a Draco, acariciando una mano a lo largo de su brazo, de hombro a palma, una y otra vez.

Draco suspiró satisfecho. —Sí, Alfa —murmuró, feliz de simplemente apoyarse en su Alfa y dejar que el otro adolescente decidiera su vida por él. No podía hacer nada mejor que confiar en su pareja.

Neville rió suavemente. Se dio cuenta de algo y arrugó la frente. —Draco, ¿estás dispuesto a que tu padre sepa quiénes son tus compañeros? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Draco con firmeza—. No hasta que los vínculos estén seguros —agregó.

Neville frunció los labios mientras trataba de encontrar una manera menos alarmante de expresar las cosas, pero como no había ninguna, dijo—: Sabes que tu padre y _su_ Omega también estarán allí, ¿verdad? ¿Como testigos de la fiscalía?

Draco se puso rígido, luego juró suavemente. —¿Puedo no ir? ¿Y que mi nombre quede borrado del registro? No estoy listo para que él lo sepa.

Neville asintió. —Puedo preguntarle a Madame Bones y a Marcus si podemos hacerlo por razones de seguridad, ya que nuestros vínculos aún son débiles. _D__ebería_ ser posible —dijo con esperanza.

* * *

Remus se levantó y dejó entrar a la lechuza que había estado haciendo _tap tap_ en su ventana. Era el búho de Sirius, lo que era extraño. La mayoría de las veces, sólo usaban los Patronus para enviar mensajes de ida y vuelta.

Abrió la carta y frunció el ceño.

_¿Tienes un __compañero__? ¿Compañeros?_

Era todo lo que decía la carta.

Remus se levantó y encontró una pluma. Dio la vuelta al pergamino y rápidamente escribió:

_Sí y estamos muy enamorados. ¿Quién te lo dijo? _

Y envió al ave de vuelta de donde vino.

Harry no lo habría dicho. Remus lo sabía bien. Era completamente posible que Severus hubiera usado el conocimiento para quitarse un poco el problema de sí mismo por aparearse con _Harry_.

Sonrió. _«Entonces, ¿él lo sabe?»_ Envió su Patronus a Severus.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus estaba contando el último revuelo de la poción de Draco cuando el lobo Patronus entró en la habitación y preguntó, en tono de broma: _«¿No pudiste lograr que Sirius te aceptara a ti y a Harry sin exponerme a mí y a __mis__ compañeros?»_

Severus sonrió, terminando los últimos dos movimientos y dejando a un lado la varilla de agitación. Envió un mensaje de inmediato: _«Usé todas las herramientas a mi disposición. Además, parecía funcionar. Te tiraría debajo de un autobús en un instante»_

Embotelló la poción, teniendo especial cuidado de no permitir que el sedimento del fondo se introdujera en el vial. Era desagradable de beber y como no tenía valor medicinal, no había ninguna razón para obligar a su ahijado a beber las cosas desagradables.

Apareció otro Patronus. _«Bien bien. Bueno, ¿cómo va el Maestro de Pociones? ¿Ya está lista la poción de Draco?»_

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y envió a su Patronus con la respuesta: _«Está lista, Lupin. La poción está hecha. ¿Dónde __está__ tu compañero, sabes?»_

En cuestión de minutos, otro lobo apareció con la respuesta de Remus. _«No tengo __ni idea__»_ dijo a la ligera. _«Probablemente con Neville, ahora que Dumbledore ha sido detenido»_ El Patronus terminó antes de disiparse.

Severus se burló del lugar donde había estado. —Como si yo no supiera eso —murmuró, metiendo la poción en su bolsillo y saliendo a buscar a su ahijado.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, lo encontró en la biblioteca con Neville, metido en un rincón apartado mientras hablaban en voz baja y se abrazaban.

—Hola, muchachos —arrastró, entrometiéndose en su espacio, notando la forma en que Neville se puso rígido y palideció, y la forma en que Draco se sintió un poco mal al ser atrapado por su Padrino en tal estado.

—Hola, señor —Neville tartamudeó.

—Vine a darte esto. Supuse que querrías tomarlo de inmediato —dijo el hombre, tendiéndole el frasco de poción a Draco.

Draco sonrió. —Sí, sí, gracias, tío Sev. —Abrió el frasco y lo bebió, luego le devolvió el frasco.

—Supongo que tus prácticas serán más fáciles ahora. Sin embargo, a la sanguijuela no se le permitió _recurrir conscientemente a ti_, así que no esperes un cambio _drástico_. Sólo un pequeño aumento. Probablemente será suficiente para darse cuenta —Severus le dijo antes de irse.

Neville metió un mechón del cabello de Draco detrás de su oreja. —Ahora que se acabó, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a McGonagall sobre la visita a Remus este fin de semana? —sugirió.

Draco asintió. —Sí, hagamos eso. Me alegro de que Dumbledore finalmente se haya ido.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Confía en mí, él no se acercará a ti _nunca_ más —le dijo a Draco con seguridad.

Estaban en silencio, ambos envueltos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras caminaban el resto del camino hacia la oficina de la Directora. Cuando llegaron allí, se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cuál era la contraseña, ni ninguna pista sobre cómo adivinarla.

—¿Umm…? —Draco miró con curiosidad a Neville, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía —dijo.

Permanecieron allí por unos minutos en silencio antes de saltar cuando la escalera comenzó a moverse por sí misma. Compartieron una mirada, se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, McGonagall estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, calificando los ensayos. —¿Sí, chicos? —preguntó ella, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba—. Espero que comprendan que estoy cumpliendo dos roles en este momento: Directora _y_ Profesora de Transfiguración, así que mi tiempo es precioso. _No lo desperdicien_ —ella habló bruscamente, mirando por encima de sus gafas hacia ellos.

—Por supuesto que no, profesora… er, directora —se corrigió Neville.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —¿Su _razón_ para buscar mi compañía, muchacho? —preguntó tersamente.

Draco tragó y habló. —Queríamos saber si podríamos ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana —espetó, y luego se sonrojó—. Sabemos que no es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, pero…

Neville encontró su lengua. —Tenemos otro compañero, y como no podrá testificar contra Dumbledore, tenemos que hablar sobre el juicio, aclarar si hay algo que necesite para asegurarme de agregar. También esperaba que pudiéramos planear sobre Draco pasando los días del juicio en nuestra casa, en lugar de aquí, donde se vería inundado por preguntas de compañeros interesados —explicó—. Él no quiere ir a la corte conmigo, pero no quiero que lo acosen mientras no estoy aquí para protegerlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que su asistencia no es obligatoria, ya que tenemos vínculos que no están completamente formados —argumentó.

McGonagall murmuró, frunciendo los labios mientras consideraba la pregunta. —Muy bien. —Volvió su atención a los ensayos—. ¿Ah, y chicos? —preguntó cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Ambos se volvieron para mirarla.

Ella estaba sonriendo a los ensayos. —Denle a Remus mis saludos, ¿lo harían? —les preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos en la pila de tareas escolares frente a ella.

Neville sonrió ampliamente. —Sí, profesora —estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus oyó que se abría la puerta y sonrió al diario de pociones que estaba leyendo a medias. Draco y su compañero estaban disfrutando de su nueva libertad de estar juntos en las áreas comunes de la escuela, lo que dejaba sólo a una persona que entraría en sus habitaciones sin anunciarse.

Efectivamente, la sonrisa burbujeante de Harry asomó por el borde de su silla. —¡Hola! —chirrió el chico.

Severus hizo una mueca ante su entusiasmo y presionó su mano abierta contra la cara del niño, empujándolo lejos. —Piérdete, Potter. Lleva tu entusiasmo desenfrenado a otra parte y déjame en _paz_.

Harry lamió su palma, haciendo que el hombre recuperara su mano y la limpiara. —La paz está sobrevalorada —declaró, rodeando la silla e inclinándose para darle un beso a Severus—. Pero Neville dijo que le diste a Draco su poción poco después de la cena, así que pensé que ahora estarías libre. —Caminó hacia el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró sobre el sofá de espaldas.

Severus lo miró con afecto, aunque era un tipo de afecto resignado, _lo sé, lo lamentaré, más tarde_. Podía ver cómo Harry acabaría siendo su muerte, oh, sí, pero iba a dejar que el chico lo guiara por ese camino con gusto. Tomaría la marca especial de condenación del niño por su triste existencia anterior cualquier día.

Era plenamente consciente de que, después del juicio, una vez que se supiera que Harry estaba vinculado, los fanáticos adolescentes lanzarían maldiciones y se enfadarían al ver que el chico se había apareado con una figura tan severa y siniestra. Era muy consciente de la opinión pública hacia su persona y estaba dispuesto a soportar la reacción. Protegería a Harry de la mejor manera posible, pero sabía que la protesta pública llegaría a sus oídos de todos modos. Sólo tendrían que lidiar con eso.

—Deberíamos casarnos —dijo Harry alegremente—. Ahora que Sirius sabe… este verano. ¿Qué dices?

Severus lo miró con cansancio. —Qué propuesta tan _increíblemente romántica_ fue esa —dijo con sarcasmo—. Realmente, fue encantador.

Harry sonrió. —Para ser justos, _tú __eres_ el que debería haberme propuesto-

—Y lo _haré_ —Severus lo interrumpió—. Cuando esté _listo_ —agregó.

Harry se quedó quieto, buscando la cara del hombre. —Oh —dijo en voz baja—. Bien entonces. Olvida que dije algo.

Severus dejó de lado su diario y le dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. —Ven aquí, amor —dijo calurosamente.

Harry se levantó y se acercó para sentarse en el regazo de Severus, cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con el pecho del hombre y enterrando la cara en su cuello, murmurando contra su marca.

Severus tarareó su aprobación, cambiando a Harry para que estuviera a horcajadas en su regazo y aprovechar la oportunidad para cubrir las nalgas de Harry con sus manos. —Entiende que cuando el público se entere de nuestro vínculo, habrá un pandemónium y seremos el blanco de mucha hostilidad. No soy muy querido —advirtió.

Harry resopló. —No me _importa_. Todos los demás pueden pensar lo que quieran. Ellos no son los que viven mi vida, por lo que necesitan mantenerse al margen.

Severus sonrió. —Habrá un montón de molestias y no faltarán aquellos que te criticarán por tu elección de pareja. Podría mejorar la situación si no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos después del juicio.

Harry se apartó y le frunció el ceño. —¡Me estás pidiendo que haga que parezca que sólo estoy contigo porque te las arreglaste para joderme durante un _calor_! —exclamó—. _¡__No lo haré__!_ —añadió—. ¡Voy a disfrutar pasar tiempo contigo, y _a la mierda_ lo que piensen los demás!

—Lenguaje —Severus suspiró.

—Es _mi vida_ y tengo la intención de _disfrutarla_ —se inclinó y aspiró su marca—. Además, los que importan ya lo saben —añadió.

Severus sonrió. —Sí que lo hacen.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

¡Hola! ¿qué tal están todos?

Antes que cualquier otra cosa suceda, debo ofrecerles una sincera y enorme disculpa por mi tardanza.

Sucedieron muchas cosas, en primer lugar, me mudé de fandom y este me absorbió por completo, así que perdí un poco mi entusiasmo desmedido por HP (el que nunca se agota) y me sumergí en él.

Y para ser sincera, sucedieron muchísimas cosas de índole familiar y en el universitario que me absorbieron.

Espero sepan perdonar mi tardanza y continúen leyendo esta historia.

Tengo ya todos los capítulos traducidos (son 32) y sólo me falta revisarlos c:

Besos, ELODTC


	27. Capítulo XXVII: Preparando los detalles

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII: Preparando los detalles**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Neville y Draco caminaron por el sendero hacia su casa y Remus abrió la puerta, mirándolos confundido. Sus ojos se posaron en el dúo y sonrió ampliamente. —Pensé que los sentí cruzando las barreras. No sabía que este fin de semana fuera un fin de semana en Hogsmeade —dijo, besándolos a ambos cuando entraron a la casa.

—No lo es —le dijo Neville—. Obtuvimos un permiso especial de McGona-, de la directora —se corrigió.

Remus frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Por cierto, ella envía sus saludos —agregó Draco con diversión.

El ceño de Remus se profundizó. —¿Le _contaron_ sobre mí? Pensé que estábamos guardando silencio hasta que los vínculos estuvieran seguros —murmuró—. Ese _era_ el plan, ¿verdad?

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Ella _sabía,_ no tuvimos que decirle.

Remus apretó sus labios. —Apuesto a que alguien le dijo a Dumbledore. Eso explicaría porqué intentó enviarme lejos —murmuró sombríamente.

Draco se estremeció ante la luz casi asesina en sus ojos. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón, su intensidad lo tenía excitado más allá de lo que podía creer.

—¿Estás bien? —Neville comprobó, al ver el escalofrío correr a través de él.

Draco sólo asintió aturdido. —Estoy realmente encendido —le dijo a su Alfa—. Vamos a sentarnos —el omega guió el camino hacia la sala de estar.

Remus lo vio alejarse confundido. —¿Por qué estaba encendido? —preguntó.

Neville sonrió. —No tienes _idea __de_ lo delicioso que eres cuando estás _enojado_ —le dijo al hombre, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla—. Vamos, nuestra Diva espera.

—No soy una _Diva_ —espetó Draco, viendo a Neville entrar en la habitación.

Remus sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras seguía a su Alfa. —No lo irrites —le advirtió.

Neville resopló. —No finjas que no te _gusta_ que se _enoje_ —bromeó—. Ambos _sabemos_ que es así.

Neville y Remus se sentaron a ambos lados de Draco.

Draco se acurrucó en el costado de Remus. —_No_ me pusiste apodos —murmuró petulantemente, lanzándole una mirada a Neville.

Neville sonrió. —Entonces, le escribí a Marcus y él aceptó mantener tu nombre fuera de los procedimientos judiciales —informó a Draco—, pero necesita tu permiso para usar tu información personal. Legalmente, podría darle ese permiso, pero él lo quiere de ti y yo estoy de acuerdo en que eso es lo mejor.

Draco asintió. —Eso está bien —dijo a la ligera—. No me importa.

Neville asintió. —Bueno. En ese sentido, Remus, ¿podría Draco quedarse aquí contigo mientras se lleva a cabo el juicio? No quiero que lo acosen los estudiantes mientras estoy en él.

Remus sonrió. —Por supuesto, puedo cuidarlo. —Estuvo de acuerdo, abrazando a Draco—. Sería un placer pasar un tiempo extra con él.

Neville le sonrió al hombre. —También será bueno para el vínculo que ustedes dos tengan algún tiempo privado sin mí —señaló.

—Tienes un punto allí —afirmó Remus.

—Entonces, ahora que _eso __está_ resuelto, deberíamos ir a la joyería que está a unas cuantas cuadras —sugirió Neville—. Estaba pensando en que podríamos empezar a mirar los anillos de boda. ¿Qué piensan ustedes dos?

Draco se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. —¿Cuándo esperas casarte? Porque mi padre tendrá que saber de nosotros antes de que podamos hacerlo —comentó—. Me _gustaría_ que me entregra, pero él podría no estar dispuesto a hacerlo. Sería mejor para él tener tiempo después de saber acerca de ustedes dos para que se relaje un poco.

—Esperaba que estuviéramos listos para avisarle cuando lleguemos en el Expresso a casa durante el verano. Remus puede reunirse con nosotros en King's Cross, y podemos decirle entonces —sugirió—. De esa manera, nos tienes contigo y él no puede hacer una escena. O bien, no puede hacer _tanto alboroto_ —dijo Neville.

—Supongo que esa es nuestra mejor opción —estuvo de acuerdo Draco—. ¿Tienes ganas de mirar anillos? —le preguntó a Remus.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Si ambos quieren, iré. Podríamos necesitarlos tan pronto como este verano, así que es una buena idea tenerlos a mano para cuando decidamos casarnos —dijo pragmáticamente.

—Está bien, entonces, vamos. —Draco se levantó, pero se desequilibró cuando Remus lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él; el rubio cayó sobre el hombre con un suave «¡Oomph!»

Remus se rió entre dientes. —No iré a ningún lado hasta que me des un beso adecuado. Eso va para ambos, pero no puedo llegar exactamente a Neville, así que tú eres el primero.

Draco suspiró. —Bien. Bésame. —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y aceptó el beso del hombre, jadeando cuando Remus le dio un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior.

Neville sonrió y se acercó. —Toma tu beso y vámonos. Sólo tenemos unas pocas horas antes de tener que irnos.

—Será mejor que lo aprovechemos al máximo —dijo Remus, besándolo y dejando que Neville tomara el control con sólo el más mínimo indicio de desafío.

Neville lo miró mientras se retiraba. —Recuerda tu lugar, querido. No querrás ganarte un castigo —murmuró—. Y si intentas arrebatarme el control cuando _ya_ se ha _establecido_ nuestra dinámica, es una posibilidad muy _real_—advirtió.

Remus sonrió. —Tal vez necesito que me recuerden _dónde está_ mi lugar —bromeó coqueto.

Neville gruñó. —Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no ahora. Vamos, ustedes dos —dijo y lideró el camino fuera de la casa.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Severus, Neville y Harry se encontraron en las puertas, Neville acababa de dejar a Draco en casa y Severus apareció a ambos estudiantes en el atrio del Ministerio. Registraron sus varitas, mostraron sus citaciones y fueron dirigidas a la sala de audiencias diez.

En el camino, se encontraron con Marcus quien les dio a todos una sonrisa y les indicó que entraran en una habitación. —Necesitamos discutir qué va a pasar en el juicio. Sobre todo para el beneficio de ustedes dos —dijo a Harry y a Neville—, pero también para cualquiera que no haya estado en un juicio antes.

Todos entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Lucius y Tom sentados en una mesa. Neville se detuvo brevemente al ver a Tom, ya que sabía _quién_ _había sido_ el hombre y se propuso sentarse lejos de él. Harry, por otro lado, se sentó frente al hombre y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hola! —Harry dijo alegremente.

Tom le devolvió la sonrisa. —Qué bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Te mantuviste fuera de problemas?

Severus resopló. —Los problemas lo siguen como un cachorro perdido pero todavía bastante malicioso; tratar de mantenerlo _fuera_ de ellos es el trabajo de mi vida.

Lucius miró a Harry en consideración. —Tal vez simplemente necesitas usar una mano más pesada. Algunos Omegas necesitan recordatorios constantes de dónde está su lugar —dijo, luego gruñó de dolor.

Tom fingió inocencia, pero Harry pudo ver la leve sonrisa en sus labios, después de haberse acostumbrado a las escasas sonrisas de Severus.

Harry asumió que el pie de Lucius había sido pisoteado, o que lo habían pateado debajo de la mesa.

—Caballeros, por favor, tenemos una discusión que cumplir, y estamos en un límite de tiempo. Si pudiéramos _concentrarnos_, sería maravilloso —dijo Marcus, mirando a su alrededor.

Harry le prestó toda su atención al hombre y el resto del grupo siguió su ejemplo.

—Bien. Ahora, usted —miró a Neville—, quiere omitir el nombre de su Omega en el procedimiento, ya que los vínculos entre usted y sus dos compañeros aún no son estables, debido a la interferencia de Albus Dumbledore —explicó—. Hablé con Madame Bones y ella ha aceptado que está permitido, pero él seguirá siendo incluido por su nombre en la lista de Omegas que han sido afectados por el hechizo de sanguijuelas.

Neville asintió. —Eso está bien, todos los Omegas de la escuela se vieron afectados, por lo que cualquiera de los estudiantes nombrados podría ser mi compañero —dijo a la ligera—. No será un problema.

Marcus asintió y volvió sus ojos hacia Harry y Severus. —Ustedes dos serán interrogados uno tras otro, ya que están emparejados y se vieron afectados como pareja —les dijo—. Harry, tanto el mago de la defensa como yo te haremos preguntas. Sólo responde honestamente, no dejes que el otro hombre te toque. Él puede tratar de hacer que te veas mal, es una estratagema que usan para desacreditar a las personas —advirtió—. Severus, también se te preguntará acerca de los estudiantes que tenían la sanguijuela, y los recuerdos deberán ingresarse como evidencia de la sanguijuela y su posterior eliminación —le dijo al hombre.

Severus asintió. —Me tomé la libertad de recopilar mis propios recuerdos de las cosas pertinentes al juicio, ayudé a Harry a extraer el suyo y aseguré que no había información extraña en sus recuerdos. Él está _aprendiendo_ Oclumancia, pero estoy seguro de que aún tiene mucho que aprender.

Neville se aclaró la garganta. —Tengo los recuerdos de mis conversaciones con él, pero preferiría que sólo las personas que _deban_ verlo lo hagan, ya que contienen el nombre de mi compañero —dijo.

Marcus asintió. —Eso está bien. Simplemente hágales saber eso cuando entregue el frasco. Están entrenados para ser circunspectos cuando sea necesario —informó a Neville.

Tom frunció el ceño. —Pensé que se necesitaría evidencia del momento en que me encontré con Dumbledore para verificar la maldición en la que me encontraba, ¿no? —preguntó—. No saqué la memoria.

Severus levantó un frasco vacío. —Lo sospechaba, y me complacería ayudarle a extraer la memoria si lo desea —se ofreció.

Tom asintió. —Gracias, Severus.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —De nada, Mi Señor. Con su nuevo propósito, es un placer servirle una vez más.

Marcus frunció el ceño. —Ah, esa forma de tratamiento podría darle al Wizengamot una idea equivocada acerca de su cambio de corazón —señaló con nerviosismo.

Severus le sonrió. —Entonces es bueno que no planeé dirigirme directamente a él delante de ellos, ¿no es así? Me niego a ser informal con él. Con frecuencia, mi vida depende del hecho de que sea respetuoso. Enojar a un Señor Oscuro tiende a acortar la vida de uno.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No me ha hecho _nada_ —señaló inútilmente.

Severus suspiró con disgusto. —_Tú_, mi pequeño imbécil, _obviamente_ eres un caso especial —le dijo al adolescente, quien sonrió alegremente.

—Supongo que eso es todo. El juicio debe comenzar en breve. Severus, Tom, esperaremos afuera mientras ustedes dos extraen la memoria pertinente —dijo Marcus.

El grupo salió de la sala.

Esperaron en el pasillo, mientras Harry y Neville charlaban y Marcus revisaba algunos detalles de último minuto de los que nadie más estaba interesado con Lucius.

Después de una breve espera, Severus y Tom salieron, Tom deslizó un frasco de recuerdos brillantes en su bolsillo.

—¿Estamos todos listos, entonces? —preguntó Marcus. Después de obtener afirmaciones a su alrededor, sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Espléndido! A la sala del tribunal —dijo y abrió el camino.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII: El juicio, I

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII: El juicio, **

_**parte I**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

Harry se colocó en su asiento, moviéndose ligeramente, mientras esperaba a que todos los demás tomaran asiento para que el juicio pudiera comenzar.

Severus apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Harry, el adolescente suspiró en silencio y se obligó a quedarse quieto.

«Estate calmado. Ellos sacarán a Dumbledore tan pronto como todos estén establecidos y entonces las cosas comenzarán. Sé que es aburrido en este momento», Severus envió a través del vínculo «pero pronto, habrá un montón de testimonios que te interesarán» le aseguró a su compañero.

Harry puso su mano sobre la de Severus y le dio un apretón. «Sólo estoy nervioso» le aseguró al hombre.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, trajeron a Dumbledore, atado en los puños y vestido con túnicas grises de Azkaban. Los dos guardias lo sentaron no muy gentilmente en la silla encadenada que estaba en medio de la sala de audiencias y las cadenas cobraron vida, asegurándolo a la silla.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Fudge, enderezándose—. ¿Empezamos? —preguntó—. Juicio criminal, día 3 de abril —comenzó Fudge, y Harry notó a Percy más abajo en la fila, anotando sus palabras rápidamente en un largo rollo de pergamino—. En ofensas cometidas por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore bajo el Acta de Derechos de Apareamiento de 1764, y en contra de varias personas, incluyendo, entre otras, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Antonio Zabini, Fred Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood y Hannah Elise Abbott . —Fudge estaba mirando la lista de nombres en silencio desaprobatorio. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. Hablando en nombre de la fiscalía, el mago de la ley Marcus Reynolds. Para la defensa, el asistente de ley William Whittaker. —Harry notó que ambos Magos estaban sentados cerca del piso.

Fudge continuó, anunciando a sí mismo, su subsecretario, y Amelia Bones, jefa de DMLE. Una vez que terminó, miró a Marcus. —Señor Reynolds, ¿le gustaría comenzar?

Marcus sonrió y asintió. —Lo haré, gracias, Ministro. La fiscalía quisiera llamar al Alfa Lord Neville Longbottom al estrado —dijo seguramente.

Neville se levantó de su asiento a unos cuantos de Harry y se dirigió hacia el puesto de testigos, donde se sentó y prestó un juramento de magia para decir la verdad.

Marcus se acercó a él. —¿Estaría dispuesto a decirme qué es esto, Lord Longbottom? —preguntó, mostrándole una hoja de pergamino.

—Es el registro médico del vínculo de mis compañeros y mío donde se detalla nuestro primero, segundo y el más reciente de nuestros celos, Señor —respondió Neville con firmeza.

Marcus asintió. —¿Y qué muestran estos registros, lord Longbottom? —presionó suavemente.

Neville miró por encima de los registros y suspiró. —Muestran que nuestro vínculo estaba creciendo normalmente después de nuestro primer calor, bien encaminado para convertirse en un vínculo fuerte y saludable, y su crecimiento se detuvo repentinamente después de nuestro segundo calor, dejándolo atrofiado y más débil de lo que debería haber sido en ese momento, por mucho.

—Usted me escribió y me dijo que su Omega deseaba quedarse fuera del proceso, ya que los vínculos no son tan fuertes como deberían ser, por lo que honraremos eso y no usaremos su nombre, así que, ¿puede hablarnos de lo que pasó entre usted y sus compañeros después del segundo celo, cuando el vínculo no prosperó como debería? —preguntó Marcus.

Neville frunció el ceño. —Albus Dumbledore comenzó a interponerse entre nosotros. Mis compañeros viven en Hogsmeade y no están en mi Casa en la escuela —señaló—. De hecho, mi Omega es un Slytherin. Dumbledore no dejó que mi Omega se sentara conmigo y con mis amigos durante las comidas, a pesar de que en el pasado ha sufrido un intento de violación por parte de sus compañeros de casa y ya no se siente seguro con ellos —dijo sin rodeos—. Poco después de hacer eso, nos dijo que ya no podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos en la biblioteca, porque no sea que nos metamos «en algo» donde los niños pequeños estuvieran presentes.

Marcus asintió ante eso. —¿Y tenía razón en ese punto? ¿Se ha metido en algo en público? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Neville negó. —Nada más que sujetar nuestras manos, señor —respondió—. Tenemos mucho cuidado de ser prudentes. Tanto mi Omega como yo fuimos criados por personas que nos inculcaron un fuerte sentido del decoro. Mantenemos nuestra vida privada fuera del ojo público siempre que es posible —le dijo al hombre.

—Entonces, ¿sería seguro decir que Albus Dumbledore se estaba interponiendo entre tú y tu Omega en condiciones de servidumbre sin una buena razón? —preguntó Marcus.

—Creo que sí, señor. Así es como lo pondría yo.

Marcus asintió resueltamente. —Muy bien. No tengo más preguntas, Ministro —anunció, volviendo a su asiento.

William Whittaker, el Mago de la Ley de Dumbledore, se adelantó. Era un hombre redondo, calvo, con ojos pequeños que se entrecerraban constantemente y con un hábito de asumir casos que sabía que no podía ganar, porque creía que incluso los casos más desesperados merecían a alguien que los defendiera. Esa creencia no le había hecho ningún favor a su récord.

—Lord Longbottom, ¿es cierto que tu Omega, que no tendrá nombre, proviene de una familia oscura? —preguntó, con voz grave y quejumbrosa.

Neville sonrió. —Sí —respondió él a la ligera.

William se aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿podría ser que Albus Dumbledore te haya estado haciendo un _favor_ cuando trató de alejarte de él y, por extensión, de su familia?

Neville frunció el ceño, confundido. —No necesito tener contacto con su familia para tenerlo como mi Omega en condiciones de servidumbre, señor —dijo Neville, confundido.

—Por supuesto, pero el hecho es que su familia puede tratar de influenciarte, o usarte para su propio beneficio —presionó—. Después de todo, eres un Alfa _muy_ _joven_.

Neville negó. —Si fuera necesario, tenemos un tercer compañero, que estaría más que dispuesto a evitar que me inclinase a la voluntad de su familia. Además de eso, puedo ser _joven_, pero no soy menos Alfa por eso. No me inclino ante _nadie_ —dijo con firmeza, con un toque de gruñido en su voz.

William era obviamente un Beta, porque retrocedió inmediatamente en el gruñido, acobardado en sumisión. —No más preguntas —dijo nerviosamente.

—Muy bien —dijo Fudge—. ¿Hay alguna evidencia de pensadero para ser admitida por usted, Lord Longbottom? —preguntó.

Neville levantó un frasco. —Recolecté los recuerdos esta mañana de mis reuniones con Dumbledore, donde me dijo que estaba imponiendo la nueva regla de que no podía estar con mi compañero en las áreas comunes del castillo. Contiene el nombre de mi compañero, así que preferiría que sólo usted y Madame Bones lo vean, pero pueden decirles a los demás lo que contenía una vez que termine.

Marcus recogió el frasco y se lo llevó a Fudge.

—Lo veremos después de los procedimientos de hoy, entonces —dijo Fudge simplemente—. El testigo puede dejar el estrado. Siguiente testigo.

Marcus se puso de pie. —A la fiscalía le gustaría llamar al Omega Lord Harry Potter al puesto.

Hubo una repentina ráfaga de voces que hablaban todas a la vez mientras Harry se dirigía al estrado. Parecía que la noticia de que él era un Omega tomó a algunas personas por sorpresa. Harry sacudió la cabeza con diversión y se sentó en el asiento. Tomó el mismo juramento que Neville había tomado y esperó la primera pregunta.

Marcus no decepcionó. —Lord Potter, ¿cuándo se apareó con Severus Snape?

Ante esa pregunta, parecía que todos en la sala se sentían libres de expresar su opinión sobre el partido.

Fudge lanzó un Sonorous sobre sí mismo y se levantó. —¡Este tribunal tendrá orden, o enviaré a todos menos a los testigos y las defensas fuera de la sala hasta la sentencia! —anunció.

La habitación se calmó rápidamente.

Harry sonrió, recordando su primera vez con Severus y la marca posterior. —24 de Diciembre del año pasado —dijo alegremente.

Marcus sonrió. —¿Y fue totalmente consensual? —preguntó.

Harry se rió. —Principalmente. Tuve que perseguirlo durante bastante tiempo antes de que se dejara atrapar, pero fui a verlo cuando entré en calor por primera vez y ya no pudo resistirme más —le dijo a la sala del tribunal en general.

Marcus asintió. —Así que fue su elección el aparearse con él, ¿no es así?

—Lo fue —Harry confirmó.

—¿Y cuándo comenzó el acusado a interferir en su vínculo? —preguntó Marcus.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Fue poco después de que Voldemort regresara, a mediados de febrero, creo.

Hubo un murmullo esparcido ante ese pronunciamiento.

—¿Por qué eligió entonces comenzar? —le preguntó Marcus.

—Bueno, dudo que haya tenido una _razón_ viable para interferir con nosotros hasta entonces —murmuró—. Severus era, en ese momento, el único espía de Dumbledore en las filas de Voldemort y el hombre estaba consciente de que se suponía que estaba preparando pociones para Voldemort —relató—, me dijo que sólo podíamos pasar un día juntos por semana y que no debía pasar el tiempo libre con él porque estaba ocupado —Harry dijo con amargura—. Yo quería evitar que Severus se empujara a sí mismo demasiado lejos. Si no tiene a alguien que le impida trabajar en exceso, se esforzará hasta el agotamiento. No quería que eso sucediera, pero a Dumbledore no le importaba. Creo que él sólo veía a mi compañero como un medio para un fin, no como una persona que tiene gente a la que le importa.

Marcus asintió. —¿Tenía alguna razón para tratar de separarte de tu pareja? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No lo creo —dijo—. Podría haber pensado que las lealtades de Severus estaban en duda, supongo. O tal vez simplemente no me quería cerca de alguien que estaba cerca de Voldemort. Honestamente no puedo decirlo.

—Así que no había razón para interponerse entre ustedes dos, de hecho, todo lo contrario, ¿y aún insistió en tratar de interponerse entre ustedes? —presionó Marcus.

Harry asintió. —Sí, señor —respondió.

—No más preguntas —anunció Marcus.

William Whittaker se adelantó, algo sorprendido. —Encantado de conocerlo, Lord Potter —dijo, y luego comenzó su interrogatorio—. ¿Alguna vez discutió el tema de _El que no debe ser nombrado_ con su pareja?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Unas pocas veces, sí. Explicó hace mucho tiempo que se sentía responsable por la muerte de mis padres y que estaba espiando para Dumbledore como penitencia por los pecados que había cometido, tal como él dijo —contó—. Traté de transmitir que lo había perdonado por la participación de él en la muerte de mis padres, pero él me dijo que era sólo una parte de lo que tenía que expiar.

William se aclaró la garganta. —¿Es consciente de algunas de las cosas que su compañero hizo mientras servía a Quién-tú-sabes?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Si no puede decir _Voldemort,_ que es sólo una _palabra_ que no puede hacer daño, tal vez debería usar su _nombre_. Tom Riddle —señaló—. Para responder a su pregunta, sí, él me dijo algo de eso. En las pocas noches que he pasado con él, generalmente durante los celos, él tiende a despertarse con pesadillas y me cuenta sobre ellas cuando le pregunto. Está claro que se arrepiente de las cosas que ha hecho, ya que le atormenta el sueño —terminó.

—¿Nunca intentó convencerle de que los muggles son el enemigo? ¿Que no merecen vivir? —preguntó William.

Harry se burló. —Señor, mi compañero no tiene esa opinión. _Si_ lo hiciera, no tendría que _convencerme_; mis familiares lo hicieron ellos mismos. Eran personas horribles. Severus y yo tuvimos una infancia difícil que nos afectó y no vemos a los muggles amablemente por eso. Eso no quiere decir que los queramos muertos —subrayó Harry—, sólo lejos de nosotros, eso es todo.

William se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. —¿Ha tratado de hacer que veas el punto de vista de V-v, Tom Riddle, o te ha animado a que lo sigas, incluso inadvertidamente?

Harry frunció el ceño. —No _per se [1]_, no, pero cuando lo pedí, una vez que Tom volvió a la cordura, me llevó a reunirme con él. Tuvimos una charla agradable, y él accedió a dejar de intentar matarme. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es un hombre bastante agradable ahora, de verdad.

Los ojos de William se iluminaron ante lo que percibió como una pequeña victoria para su cliente. —No hay más preguntas, ministro —dijo, sonando complacido.

—¿Hay alguna evidencia para ser ingresada de usted, Lord Potter? —preguntó Fudge.

—Mi compañero lo tiene. Le entregará las de ambos después de que sea interrogado —respondió Harry.

Fudge asintió. —Muy bien. Puede volver a su asiento.

Harry volvió a su asiento, donde Severus tenía su cara cubierta con una mano y estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba siendo honesto —señaló Harry.

Severus le dio un rápido beso cuando lo llamaron, y luego susurró: «Te amo, diablillo» cuando se levantó para caminar hacia el estrado.

* * *

[1] Expresión latina, significa: «por sí mismo» o «en sí mismo»


	29. Capítulo XXIX: El juicio, II

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX: El juicio, **

_**parte II**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Severus tomó el estrado y recitó el juramento, sonriendo con ironía cuando Marcus sacó un frasco de un líquido transparente. —¿Qué, no _confías __en_ mí? —preguntó ligeramente.

Marcus se rió entre dientes. —Supongo que sabe lo que es esto —preguntó el hombre.

Severus asintió. —Lo hago. Es Veritaserum —dijo con facilidad.

—Ya que gran parte del testimonio vendrá de usted y usted tiene una reputación que podría desacreditar sus palabras, me gustaría administrárselo para verificar las respuestas que pueda darme —sonrió—. Así nadie puede decir, más tarde, que es un mentiroso.

Severus frunció los labios. —Supongo que estoy dispuesto. Adelante. —Abrió la boca y dejó que Marcus le administrara las tres gotas de la poción.

—Pregunta de prueba: ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Marcus.

—Severus Tobias Snape —respondió Severus, su voz sin emoción.

Harry hizo una mueca ante la voz robótica que venía del hombre. Él _amaba_ la voz de Severus. La intensidad que impregnaba en palabras de amor, cuán melodiosa se volvía cuando el hombre hablaba de su trabajo en pociones. Quitarle eso al alfa, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, parecía un sacrilegio para Harry.

Marcus asintió, satisfecho, y le llevó un rollo de pergamino. —¿Podría decirme qué es esto? —preguntó, colocándolo frente a Severus.

Severus lo miró y respondió. —Es un informe del hechizo de purificación que Harry se realizó en Gringotts —respondió.

—No voy a preguntar _por__que_ fueron, ese asunto es asunto privado de Lord Potter, pero ¿qué fue encontrado, según los duendes, en Harry?

—Un hechizo mágico que se oculta y se esconde de la detección de exploraciones médicas de cualquier tipo. El único hechizo para detectarlo no es de uso común —respondió Severus.

Marcus juntó las manos detrás de la espalda. —¿Y quién _lanzó_ el hechizo? —le preguntó al hombre.

—Albus Dumbledore —le dijo Severus.

La corte estalló en conversaciones susurradas ante ese pronunciamiento.

Neville se inclinó hacia Harry sobre el asiento vacío de Severus y susurró—: ¡Hacerlo tomar Veritaserum fue una genialidad! ¡Ahora, nadie puede decir que miente!

Harry asintió.

Una vez que los susurros se apagaron, Marcus se alejó unos pasos de Severus y luego se giró para enfrentarlo de nuevo. —Y cuando regresó a la escuela, ¿qué hizo?

—Busqué el hechizo para detectar la sanguijuela y lo lancé a cada Slytherin a mi cuidado.

Marcus tarareó. —¿Y cuántos tenían la sanguijuela en ellos?

—Dos. Los únicos Omegas en la casa de Slytherin —informó el Maestro.

—¿Nadie más fue afligido? —Marcus revisó.

Severus negó. —Ninguno de los otros.

Marcus comenzó a pasearse, con la voz en la sala del tribunal mientras se movía. —Entonces, ¿qué lo llevó a descubrir el hechizo de los otros estudiantes que _no_ eran Slytherins? —le preguntó a Severus.

Severus sonrió. —Harry me había pedido que revisara a sus amigos, los gemelos Weasley, ya que también son Omegas, y por lo tanto, estaban en riesgo. —Había empezado a sonar menos robótico, y Harry podía decir que la poción ya estaba desapareciendo—. Después de que encontré el hechizo en ellos, Minerva decidió que Pomona y Filius llevaran a los Omegas bajo su custodia a su oficina al día siguiente para probarlos también. Es completamente posible que cualquier omega que haya ido a la escuela mientras él era profesor o director haya sido afectado por el hechizo. Insto a _todos los Omegas_ a que vayan a San Mungo o a Gringotts para hacerse la prueba —terminó.

Marcus se detuvo y se encontró con los ojos de Severus. —En otro asunto, me doy cuenta de que llevas la marca de Harry en tu cuello. ¿Cuándo decidiste que la reclamación fuera en ambos sentidos?

Los ojos de Severus se desenfocaron cuando revivió la primera vez que decidió pedir la marca de Harry. —Honestamente, me perdí en el momento en que su olor a calor me golpeó. Era como si estuviera hecho sólo para mí. —Pareció salir de su ensoñación y se echó a reír—. Le pedí que me marcara poco después de que nos despertáramos el día después de que pasara su calor.

Marcus lo consideró en silencio por largos momentos, luego preguntó, en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que le escucharan. —¿Por qué _entonces_? Sería más flexible y estaría más dispuesto a aceptar durante su calor, cuando sus instintos lo influenciaran. ¿Por qué esperaría?

—Quería asegurarme de que él estaba en su sano juicio —aseguró—. Necesitaba ver por mí mismo que no estaba angustiado por su elección de compañero. Si se hubiera arrepentido de las cosas una vez que las hormonas se hubieron disipado, inmediatamente lo habría dejado de lado y le habría dicho que encontrara a alguien más digno; pero no olía en absoluto molesto —relató—. Al principio estaba nervioso, sabiendo que me había engañado para que me acostara con él, pero una vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo, no iba a castigarlo con dureza por su maldad, no olía a nada más que a felicidad y a mí —contó—. Así que le pedí que reclamara al Alfa que siempre será _suyo_. No hay nadie más para mí. Amo a mi pareja con cada fibra de mi ser, y _eso__ nunca cambiará_ —dijo Severus con seguridad.

Harry se sonrojó ante las palabras y sonrió ampliamente. Se sintió conmovido por las palabras de Severus, pero deseó que no hubiera necesitado _esto _para que el hombre externara el sentimiento. Aun así, las palabras eran de conocimiento público ahora y eso calentó su corazón considerablemente.

Marcus sonrió. —Así que no tenías nada más que los mejores intereses de Harry en el corazón. Cuando —respiró hondo y forzó la salida—, _Voldemort _regresó, ¿dónde estaban tus lealtades?

Severus y Harry se dieron cuenta de por qué no se había abierto con esta línea de preguntas. No fue un error que el Veritaserum de Severus desapareciera antes de llegar a este punto.

Harry sonrió y se recostó en su silla.

Marcus era tan resbaladizo como cualquier Slytherin y Harry estaba contento de que fueran a beneficiarse de sus tácticas deshonestas.

Severus pensó por un momento antes de responder. —Fui leal cuando se levantó por primera vez al poder, antes de perder el don de decirle a la gente lo que querían escuchar. Prometió poder, prestigio y un lugar para adaptarse a aquellos que no encajaban en ninguna otra parte. Me dejé seducir por sus brillantes promesas antes de que se consumiera por la locura —relató—. Cuando regresó, mi lealtad estaba primero y ante todo con mi compañero. Lo seguiría hasta las profundidades del infierno si él me lo pidiera —afirmó—. Cuando pidió reunirse con el Señor Oscuro, una vez que el hombre estuvo cuerdo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, facilité la reunión y me quedé sólo para asegurar que mi compañero permaneciera a salvo durante lo que podría convertirse fácilmente en una situación tensa —se detuvo por un instante—. _Soy leal a __mi compañero_, y haré lo que me pida hacer. Cualquiera que él quiera que siga tendrá mi obediencia —dijo con firmeza.

Marcus asintió. —Así que tu lealtad es hacia Lord Potter. Eso es encomiable, para estar seguro. Respecto al último asunto, usted encontró evidencia de que Tom Riddle, anteriormente Lord Voldemort, estaba bajo la maldición de los Bartlett-Rhydes. ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Parecía sospechosamente ansioso por matar a mi compañero, y me pareció extraño estar tan obsesionado con una sola muerte. Le pedí que me permitiera revisar su mente en busca de evidencia de una maldición de locura —informó—. Lo que encontré una vez allí, fue lo que los libros describen como Maldición Bartlett-Rhydes. Su centro lógico era una masa deformada y ennegrecida que se enredaba alrededor de sí misma y estaba conectada demasiado firmemente a su creencia en la profecía. Le ofrecí preparar la poción para curar la locura y él aceptó.

Marcus asintió. —No tengo mas preguntas.

Le sonrió a Harry una vez que superó al otro Asistente de Ley. Harry le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando se unió a los Mortífagos? —preguntó William Whittaker.

Severus lo miró con una ceja levantada. —No veo que sea asunto _suyo_ o de la corte —dijo—. Pero tenía diecisiete años. El Señor Oscuro no inicia Magos menores de edad.

—¿Cuántas personas ha matado bajo sus órdenes? —preguntó William.

Marcus se puso de pie. —Objeción —dijo en voz alta—. Mi cliente no está en juicio, y ha sido exonerado de cualquier crimen de guerra que haya cometido por su trabajo como espía para Dumbledore.

—Aceptado. Por favor, mantenga sus preguntas dentro del ámbito de relevancia para este juicio, señor Whittaker —dijo Amelia en breve.

—Disculpas —le dijo el hombre, luego se volvió hacia Severus—. ¿Por qué llevó a su compañero a un encuentro con Tom Riddle? —preguntó.

Severus resopló. —Porque mi compañero me lo pidió y su vida ya no estaba en peligro. No vi razón para _no_ llevarlo. Él es libre de _hablar_ con quien quiera, siempre que no corra peligro —dijo a la ligera.

—¿Qué discutieron Tom y su compañero? —William le preguntó.

Severus respiró hondo y luego respondió—: Hablaron del plan original del Señor Oscuro, los cambios que hizo ahora que su salud mental ha sido restaurada y lo que planea cambiar en el futuro. En ninguna parte de ese plan había ninguna mención de asesinato y caos. Él es verdaderamente un hombre cambiado.

William se agrió ante ese pronunciamiento. Miró la lista de preguntas que tenía y descubrió dónde estaba. La siguiente línea de preguntas eran las cosas que realmente creía que cambiarían el caso y se había necesitado mucha investigación para encontrar la información.

Severus lo miró expectante.

—¿Por qué hizo que los duendes realizaran una purificación en su pareja? Después de todo, un Omega es generalmente el tipo más puro de Mago o Bruja que existe —preguntó.

Marcus se puso de pie. —Objeción. Eso es un asunto personal.

Amelia estaba a punto de responder, cuando William habló. —Es pertinente para este juicio —le dijo.

Amelia suspiró. —Anulado. Por favor, responda a la pregunta, Maestro Snape.

Severus apretó los dientes. —Estábamos allí para quitarle un horcrux.

William sonrió. —Para los presentes, _¿qué_ _es_ _un horcrux, Maestro Snape?_

Severus habló a regañadientes. —Es un pedazo del alma de alguien, dejado en un recipiente debido a un ritual seguido de un asesinato. Magia oscura que sólo un individuo verdaderamente malvado o demente usaría —respondió.

—¿Y cómo descubrió que había un horcrux en él? —William presionó.

—El Señor Oscuro le informó. También le dijo la forma más segura de eliminarlo —le dijo Severus.

William sonrió. —No hay más preguntas —dijo simplemente.

—¿Hay evidencia de pensadero? —preguntó Fudge.

Severus produjo dos viales. —El mío y el de mi compañero —dijo, mientras Marcus tomaba los frascos y los entregaba a Fudge.

Fudge asintió. —Tomaremos un receso para el almuerzo y Amelia, Dolores y yo veremos la evidencia del pensadero —declaró—. Lo resumiremos para el tribunal cuando nos reunamos nuevamente y escucharemos al último testigo de la acusación y la defensa llamará a sus testigos —anunció.

La sala del tribunal comenzó a vaciarse cuando todos salieron a almorzar.

—Bueno, eso estuvo bien —dijo Harry con sarcasmo cuando Severus se encontró con él y Neville.

Severus le frunció el ceño. —Como si el tuyo haya sido mejor. —Adoptó una voz aguda—. ¡Oh, Tom Riddle y yo somos amigos íntimos ahora! —se burló.

Harry resopló. —No fue _tan _mal —negó.

Severus suspiró. —Confía en mí, ya fue lo _suficientemente_ malo —dijo solemnemente—. Podríamos necesitar un milagro para salvar este caso.


	30. Capítulo XXX: El juicio, III

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXX: El juicio, **

_**parte III**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

Marcus se deslizó en el asiento directamente enfrente de Harry, en la mesa reservada para el lado del caso de la fiscalía, para que pudieran discutir las cosas mientras estaban en receso sin ser escuchados. —Creo que puedo arreglar esto, aunque esperaba que él no pudiera obtener esa información. Debe tener una fuente en el personal de Gringotts, para haberla conseguido. Todo depende de ti, ahora —dijo, girándose hacia Tom.

El hombre se burló. —Oh, _delicioso_. Justo lo que necesito: el destino de Albus Dumbledore descansando sobre _mis_ hombros. ¿No puedo matarlo?

—¡No! —corearon.

Tom frunció el ceño. —¡Sólo estaba _bromeando_! _Merlín cuanta ansiedad._

Marcus suspiró. —No hay bromas como esa mientras estás en el estrado. La gente lo tomará en serio, viniendo de ti —advirtió.

Tom lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡No soy un imbécil! —escupió.

—Tampoco eres el favorito de los medios de comunicación. Nada de bromas. Y… —Marcus frunció el ceño—. ¿Puedes resistirte al Veritaserum? —preguntó.

—Hasta cierto punto —respondió Tom—. No soy tan resistente como Severus es, pero él es un experto en Oclumancia. Soy capaz de deshacerme de la poción unos minutos más tarde de lo que él pudo —explicó.

Marcus asintió mientras consideraba la nueva información. —Bien bien. Podemos usar esto. No quiero que _mientas_, por supuesto; el juramento tomaría tu magia, pero considera tus palabras cuidadosamente. Primero te daré algunas preguntas fáciles y pasaremos a las más difíciles a medida que avanzamos.

Tom asintió su aceptación. —¿Quién está testificando para la defensa? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Sabes?

Marcus barajó unos papeles y leyó en voz alta. —Una mujer de nombre Molly Weasley —les dijo.

Severus sonrió. —¿Conoces el hechizo para verificar el hechizo de sanguijuela? —preguntó.

—Lo busqué y lo practiqué cuando escuché que estaba en uso en este caso, sí —respondió Marcus—. ¿Por qué? ¿es una omega?

—Una muy metida en el bolsillo de Dumbledore, sí. No me sorprendería descubrir que ella también es una víctima del hechizo. Mira a ver si puedes chequearla. En público —Severus arrastró las palabras.

Marcus sonrió. —Veré lo que puedo hacer. Ahora, voy a volver y preparar las cosas para la siguiente parte del juicio. Buena suerte, Tom. Contamos contigo. Haré lo que pueda para ganarte algo de simpatía ante todo —dijo, y le dio una palmada al hombre en el hombro.

Tom asintió. —Necesitaré la suerte, creo —murmuró.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—La fiscalía desea llamar al Omega Tom Marvolo Riddle al estrado.

El Pandemónium estalló cuando se escucharon gritos de alarma y todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Varios espectadores se pusieron de pie para ver al hombre mientras se abría paso.

Fudge se puso de pie y utilizó de nuevo el sonorus. —_¡Orden,_ _orden__!_ —gritó, las palabras resonaban en toda la sala. Tomó unos minutos para que la multitud reunida se calmara.

Marcus hizo que Tom prestara el juramento y sacó la botella de suero de la verdad. —La mayoría de las personas aquí no van a creer nada de su boca a menos que usted acepte Veritaserum. Tiene una cierta… reputación, como estoy seguro de que entiende. ¿Está de acuerdo? —preguntó.

Tom sonrió. —Con alegría. Quiero poner esa _reputación_ a dormir para siempre. Ya no soy ese hombre. —Abrió la boca y Marcus le dio una dosis.

—Pregunta de prueba: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Tom respondió robóticamente. —Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Marcus siguió con eso—: ¿Cuál es tu estado de sangre? —Para demostrar que estaba funcionando.

Tom respondió. —Mestizo.

Hubo un murmullo de incredulidad ante eso y Marcus asintió con satisfacción. —Señor Riddle, ¿cuándo se convertió en un Omega? —preguntó.

—Dieciséis de febrero de este año —respondió.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —Marcus le preguntó.

Después de una breve vacilación, respondió. —Usé un ritual de sangre, carne y hueso para obtener un nuevo cuerpo después de ser un espíritu sin cuerpo durante trece años —dijo, luego agregó—: utilicé la sangre de Harry Potter y me convirtió en un Omega. Nunca antes había oído hablar de un Alfa o un Omega —añadió.

Marcus sonrió. —¿Qué pasó cuando recuperó su cuerpo? —preguntó.

—Llamé a mis seguidores y les conté cómo había logrado mi objetivo de inmortalidad, cuando varios de ellos empezaron a notar el olor que se desprendía de mí. Ya que estaba recién presentado, estaba entrando en celo —explicó—. Comenzaron a pelearse por mí y, mientras intentaba huir, uno de los Alfas me ordenó que me quedara. Como Omega, no podía desobedecer. Lucius salió victorioso, y de inmediato me reclamó. Me tomó por primera vez allí, en el cementerio, mientras los otros Alfas observaban —dijo.

Marcus asintió. —¿Así que estabas emparejado contra tu voluntad? —preguntó.

Tom asintió. —He hecho las paces con eso desde entonces. Lucius no puede casarse conmigo, tiene una esposa a la que no puede dejar, pero he encontrado un lugar en su hogar que, aunque no es ideal, es mejor de lo que podría tener con otro Alfa —aseguró—. Y, mientras él me trató cruelmente en el pasado, y aún lo hace en ocasiones, estoy descubriendo cómo apelar a su mejor naturaleza. Las cosas están mejorando.

Harry miró a Lucius, unos pocos asientos más abajo, e hizo una mueca.

El hombre parecía enojado.

«¿Tom va a estar bien?» Harry le preguntó a Severus a través del vínculo. «Lucius no parece muy feliz».

Severus miró y sus labios se apretaron con fuerza. «Va a tener una noche muy dura. Y tal vez un mal día mañana. Lucius está ocultando sus emociones porque está en público, pero está comprensiblemente lívido en este momento» reveló.

Harry frunció el ceño.

«No hay nada que puedas hacer, sólo lo harías peor. Lucius lo castigará, con bastante dureza, pero entonces se acabará. No interfieras».

Harry suspiró. «Bien».

—¿Cuándo conociste a Albus Dumbledore? —preguntó Marcus.

—Cuando tenía once años —Tom respondió—. Fue a verme y me explicó quién era y dónde trabajaba —relató—. Me dio una pluma que dijo que estaba impregnada de una magia muy fuerte. Hizo un hechizo sobre ella y me pidió que la mantuviera conmigo para la suerte —contó—. La llevé conmigo desde ese día, durante la mayor parte de mi primer año en Hogwarts, antes de que la perdiera. Para entonces, ya había comenzado a buscar en las ramas de la magia más oscuras y siniestras que la mayoría de mis compañeros. No me di cuenta hasta hace muy poco que había torcido mi mente deliberadamente.

Marcus tarareó. —Entonces, ¿todo lo que hiciste como Lord Voldemort se debió a la maldición? —preguntó.

Tom sonrió. —Para ser honesto, habría reunido seguidores para compartir mi visión sin la maldición, pero fue un factor en la forma en que los _traté _y lo que ordené que hicieran. Ya no siento que estaba en lo correcto —explicó—. Ahora veo que había otras formas más humanas de lograr los cambios que buscaba. Con toda honestidad, la carnicería que hice bajo la maldición fue en su mayoría violencia sin objetivo. Lo que quería hacer era difundir mi mensaje sin destrucción innecesaria. Ahora que puedo _razonar _en lugar de _reaccionar_ puramente, me siento más capaz de realizar cambios donde sean necesarios.

Marcus asintió. —En cuanto a tu «_visión_», ¿qué _es_ exactamente lo que deseas hacer?

Severus dio un ferviente agradecimiento por haber discutido este tema de antemano, porque, por lo que él sabía, a su Señor no le importaban mucho las _leyes_. Su objetivo, por cierto, era burlarlas de muchas maneras. El secuestro, los encantamientos de memoria y la magia de sangre (concedido, las adopciones de sangre eran legales, pero sólo en ciertas situaciones) eran el pan y la mantequilla de sus planes.

Tom respiró hondo. —Quiero traer a los niños nacidos Muggle a nuestro mundo a los primeros signos de magia accidental para que puedan ser criados para compartir nuestras creencias, nuestros valores y para que no estén tan fuera de lugar cuando comiencen su educación en Hogwarts —explicó firmemente—. Me gustaría ver a cada niño con talento mágico ubicado en una familia que los valore y ame, lejos de los muggles que pueden dañar a una joven bruja o mago y que encuentren su lugar en un mundo tan diferente al suyo. Ningún niño debería tener que aprender una nueva cultura de una vez a la edad de once años. Eso es demasiado tarde para esperar que prosperen —dijo apasionadamente.

Harry agarró su mano, y Severus sonrió, apretándose para indicar que entendía la emoción de Harry; se sorprendió de que las ideas sonaran _tan_ _racionales_, dichas de esa manera.

Marcus sonrió. —Gracias, señor Riddle. No más preguntas.

William se acercó a Tom con nerviosismo, visiblemente tembloroso.

Tom esperó hasta que el hombre estuvo cerca de él, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo—: ¡Boo!

William gritó y dejó caer los papeles que estaba sosteniendo, saltando hacia atrás.

Tom se reclinó en su silla y le lanzó a Marcus una mirada que decía, claramente: _«¿En_ _serio__?»_

Marcus se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

William recogió sus papeles y se acercó a Tom de nuevo. —S-señor Riddle, cuando era más joven, solía lastimar a los niños en el orfanato donde lo criaban, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó.

Tom pareció sorprendido, pero asintió. —En ocasiones, cuando me habían hecho algo particularmente doloroso. Siempre tomé represalias, pero nunca _empecé_ la cadena de eventos. Siempre fue una respuesta a sus acciones.

William frunció el ceño, al parecer no pudo seguir esa línea de preguntas. Lo intentó de nuevo. —¿Cuántos horcruxes hizo?

Tom dejó escapar un suspiro. —Quedan cinco, cuatro de los cuales tengo la intención de destruir. Me _gustaría_ destruirlos _todos_, pero uno está vivo y no se puede purificar, ya que fue criado para ser una criatura oscura. Ella está impregnada de oscuros hechizos de protección y una purificación la mataría. Seguiré buscando con la esperanza de encontrar la manera de eliminar el horcrux _sin_ matarla, pero puede llevar algo de tiempo —explicó.

William frunció el ceño. —¿Qué planea hacer con las personas que sólo le seguían debido a la maldición Imperius? —intentó mostrar seguridad en sus palabras.

Tom también tenía una respuesta para eso. —Ya se les ha llamado, me disculpado y los he liberado de la Marca —le dijo al hombre de manera equitativa.

William frunció el ceño. —No más preguntas —dijo quejumbroso.

Fudge se puso de pie. —Ya que las memorias de Severus Snape han demostrado la maldición en la que estaba, ha sido absuelto de todos los cargos en su contra debido a sus acciones pasadas. No se requieren más memorias como testimonios. Puede dejar el estrado.


	31. Capítulo XXXI: El jucio, IV

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI: El juicio, **

_**parte IV**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

—A la defensa le gustaría llamar a la Omega Lady Molly Weasley a la tribuna como testigo —dijo William.

Harry se fijó en ella en la siguiente fila mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el estrado.

Ella hizo el juramento y William comenzó su interrogatorio. —¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Albus Dumbledore? —preguntó.

Molly sonrió. —Lo conocí cuando fui a Hogwarts; él era el director incluso entonces —respondió ella.

—¿Alguna vez has sabido que él haya hecho algo criminal? —preguntó William.

—_¡__Cielos_,_ no!_ —respondió Molly—. Siempre ha sido la persona _más amable_ que hayas conocido. Y nunca ha hecho nada sin una buena razón.

—Sé que no puedes hablar por _todos_ los padres de los Omegas que fueron afectados por las sanguijuelas mágicas, pero ¿crees que él tenía una buena razón para echársela a _tus_ hijos? —preguntó William.

Molly suspiró. —Esos dos son un caso especial. Supongo que lo hizo para evitar que causen demasiados problemas. ¡El cielo sabe _que__he_ querido hacer lo mismo con ellos, _muchas_ veces!

William sonrió. —No más preguntas.

Marcus se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. —Señora Weasley, ¿dijo que asistió a Hogwarts mientras que el acusado era el Director?

Molly asintió. —Sí, lo hice.

—Si no te importa, ¿podría asegurarme de que no tenga la sanguijuela? Usted _es_, después de todo, una Omega —añadió.

Molly se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que sí, pero los mellizos no obtuvieron la costumbre de romper reglas de mí. _Siempre me_ _porté bien_.

Marcus lanzó el hechizo y Molly estuvo envuelta en un suave resplandor. —Es positivo —anunció en beneficio de todos los reunidos—. Ella también está afligida con la sanguijuela.

Molly parecía aturdida.

Marcus se volvió hacia ella. —¿Usted cree que había una buena razón para lanzar el hechizo sobre _usted_? —le preguntó.

Molly negó lentamente. —No, no hay… —murmuró, estupefacta—. ¡Nunca hice _nada_malo!

Marcus asintió. —Siendo ese el caso, ¿cree que podría haber echado la sanguijuela sobre ellos simplemente porque eran Omegas, y pensara que podía salirse con la suya? —preguntó con suavidad.

Molly pareció hundirse en su silla mientras su fe en Dumbledore se agotaba visiblemente. —Supongo que sí —respondió pesadamente.

—No hay más preguntas —dijo Marcus.

Fudge se puso de pie. —Molly Weasley, puede dejar el estrado. Ahora se interrogará al acusado y se le dará la oportunidad de hablar por sí mismo. Señor Whittaker, puede comenzar —anunció y luego se volvió a sentar.

William se acercó a Dumbledore y el hombre hizo el juramento, luego comenzó el interrogatorio.

—Señor Dumbledore, cuando conoció a Tom Riddle, ¿qué le contó sobre él el personal del orfanato?

Dumbledore sonrió. —Ella dijo que él era un niño tranquilo, pero que era 'raro'. No le presté mucha atención; la mayoría de los niños mágicos que viven alrededor de los muggles son vistos como extraños —declaró—. Todos tenemos pequeños gestos o una peculiaridad que nos diferencia. Ella me dijo que a los que lo menospreciaban o le molestaban de alguna manera les ocurrirían cosas extrañas. Cosas malas —relató—. Ella nunca pudo encontrar _pruebas __de_ que él estaba detrás de esto, pero la evidencia era clara. Cuando hablamos, él me recordó mucho a Gellert, cuando _él_ era más joven. Él _siempre_ me pareció un poco _fuera_, desde el primer día.

William asintió. —¿Qué pasa con los hechizos de sanguijuela? ¿Por qué usarlos?

Dumbledore se burló. —Es una _pequeña_ cantidad de poder, de verdad. Era simplemente para complementar mis propias reservas mágicas. Lo necesitaba, para estar al día con Voldemort —argumentó—. Y una vez que se fue, bueno, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Además, sabía que volvería —dijo seguramente—. De todos modos, sólo son _Omegas_. No es como si estuviera desviando magia de un Alfa que sí la _necesitan_. Los omegas tienen a sus _alfas_ para su protección. Eso debería ser todo lo que necesitan.

—¿Por qué, si siente que los Omegas necesitan a sus Alfas para protegerlos, estaba tratando de interponerse entre dos parejas? Seguramente sabe que contradice el objetivo del apareamiento de los Omegas con un Alfa en _todo_ —William presionó.

Dumbledore resopló. —Los Omega _necesitan __a_ un Alfa, tanto para la protección como el beneficio de la mano guia de un Alfa, pero en lo que se refiere a Neville Longbottom, ya que su compañero resultó ser- —Sus labios continuaron moviéndose por unos segundos antes de detenerse, mirándose confundido y Amelia Bones bajó su varita.

—Señor Whittaker, solicito permiso para poner a su cliente debajo de un bloqueador de labios, atado a la identidad del compañero de Lord Longbottom —ella solicitó—. De lo contrario, su cliente puede encontrarse frente a un cargo de Rebeldía.

—Por supuesto, señora, estoy de acuerdo, parece que sería lo mejor —le dijo, disgustado por el giro que estaba tomando el interrogatorio.

Marcus sintió una momentánea punzada de simpatía. Era obvio que William estaba haciendo preguntas que no habían discutido, o Dumbledore se estaba desviando del guión, en _gran_ medida. De cualquier manera, ganar este caso parecía algo seguro.

Amelia lanzó el hechizo y revirtió el encantamiento silenciador. —Puede continuar, señor Dumbledore.

El hombre frunció el ceño. —Dado que su compañero resultó ser _de una familia Oscura_ —dijo bruscamente—. Sentí que era mejor tratar de evitar que Neville se adentrara demasiado. Es joven e impresionable. En cuanto a la otra pareja, estaba perfectamente bien con el apareamiento de Harry y Severus, parecen estar muy enamorados —aseguró—. Sin embargo, cuando Voldemort regresó, necesitábamos que Severus se enfocara en mantener sus buenas gracias. Como resultado, puedo haber restringido su tiempo juntos un _poco_ más de lo que era prudente, pero sólo soy humano. Y en retrospectiva, como dicen, son las veinte y veinte1 —terminó a la ligera.

William miró aliviado de que su diatriba había terminado. —No más preguntas —dijo con cansancio.

Marcus se puso de pie y marchó con un único propósito hasta Dumbledore. —Señor Dumbledore, ¿por qué lanzó la maldición de Bartlett-Rhydes sobre Tom Riddle? —Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera comenzar a hablar, levantó una mano—. Le recordaré ahora, está bajo juramento —señaló.

Dumbledore cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. —No era mi intención llegar tan lejos. Tenía la intención de levantar la maldición antes de que se graduara en Hogwarts, pero cuando lo intenté, desconfiaba tanto de todos que tenía capas de hechizos de protección entre sí y su ropa que no me permitían revertir la maldición, o, de hecho, lanzar _cualquier_ otra _cosa_ sobre él.

Marcus tarareó. —¿Y sería seguro decir, dado lo que ya le había hecho a su joven mente, que tal vez fue una _sabia_ elección? —presionó.

Dumbledore apretó los dientes. —Tal vez —permitió—. Pero si hubiera sido más _confiado_

—Los huérfanos no suelen confiar fácilmente —dijo Marcus con calma—. Los Slytherins aún _menos_. _Eso_ debería ser obvio para _cualquiera_.

Dumbledore no respondió.

Marcus siguió adelante. —¿Y los hechizos de sanguijuela? ¿Por qué apuntar sólo a los omegas? «Porque no necesitan su magia para protegerse» es, perdone mi lenguaje, un montón de mierda —afirmó—. Usted lanzó esos hechizos antes de que tuvieran a sus compañeros, y si creemos a Lord Longbottom, su compañero fue atacado y casi _violado_ antes de que se presentara —declaró—. En ese momento no tenía pareja y podría haberse beneficiado de tener acceso a la totalidad de sus poderes. ¿Qué hace que _su_ sufrimiento sea mucho _menor_ que el de cualquier otro?

Dumbledore gruñó, sus ojos brillaron rojos mientras luchaba en sus ataduras. —¡Los omegas son _inferiores_! Los alfas deberían ser mágicamente más fuertes, ¡pero nosotros _no_ lo somos! —estalló—. ¿Por qué debería conformarme con ser _menos_ que un _Omega_? ¡Ni siquiera debería considerarse personas! —rugió.

Harry retrocedió, los ojos sobre Severus llenos de alarma y estrés. Su respiración se enganchó y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

Severus maldijo y lo acercó a él, usando su pecho para que el Omega ocultara su rostro mientras acariciaba la espalda de su compañero. —Shh, amor, no es el fin del mundo —murmuró, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a Harry.

Amelia se puso de pie. —Eres un hombre _asqueroso_ —ella fijó los ojos en sus guardias—. Estén listos. Dudo que esto tome mucho tiempo.

Fudge se puso de pie. —Ahora vamos a deliberar. Este tribunal está en receso hasta que lleguemos a una decisión —dijo.

Los tres abandonaron la sala, unas cuantas personas más se unieron a ellos y el nivel de ruido aumentó un poco cuando los espectadores y la prensa comenzaron a discutir los procedimientos.

Severus presionó un beso en el cabello de Harry. —¿Estás bien? —comprobó, retirándose un poco.

Harry asintió, limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo. —Sí, sólo… no esperaba que _él __se_ sintiera así. Me hace sentir _sucio_. Como si yo… —sus labios temblaron peligrosamente, y susurró—: sin valor.

Severus lo atrajo hacia su pecho. —Seca tus ojos. No te preocupes, llevo una túnica especialmente absorbente hoy —dijo con ironía.

Harry soltó una risa trémula.

»Tranquilo, estarás bien. Solo sécate los ojos y respira hondo —Severus corrió suavemente.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Neville desde el otro lado de Severus.

Severus asintió, aún girado hacia Harry. —Sí, señor Longbottom, él estará bien. Simplemente está teniendo dificultades para lidiar con el nivel de hostilidad y odio que Dumbledore dejó escapar con respecto a los Omegas —explicó.

Neville frunció el ceño. —Sí, es bastante jodido que alguien _así _estuviera a cargo de una escuela que acepta tanto a Omega como a los Alfas.

Severus suspiró. —Lenguaje —murmuró a medias.

—Lo siento —dijo Neville reflexivamente—. Pero _sabe_ que tengo razón —insistió.

—Tristemente. —Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

Cambiaron los temas por cosas intrascendentes, manteniéndolos ligeros hasta que Harry se compuso y sintió ganas de unirse.

Después de unos veinte minutos más, las puertas se abrieron y el grupo que había salido para sentenciar a Dumbledore emergió con una expresión sombría.

Fudge se adelantó y se aclaró la garganta:

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se le declara culpable de todos los delitos presentados contra su persona y se ha llegado a una sentencia —la voz del hombre retumbaba por las paredes—. Por su grave maltrato a los Omegas confiados a su cuidado, será convertido en un Omega.

»Por sus crímenes contra la mente de un niño mágico y los crímenes subsiguientes que cometió debido a sus acciones, será despojado de su magia. —Ninguno de los presentes podía emitir sonido alguno—. Por las acciones que tomó para interferir en el vínculo de otra persona, no una, sino _dos veces_, se le entregará a los internos en Azkaban. Nunca se le permitirá enlazarse con ninguno de ellos y, en su lugar, pasará algunas noches con uno de ellos antes de pasar al siguiente. Por su bien, espero que traten a los Omegas mejor que usted —terminó.

Dumbledore comenzó a gritar obscenidades cuando sus guardias lo sacaron de la silla y lo sacaron por la puerta lateral por la que habían entrado.

Severus suspiró. —Yo no sabía que _había_ una manera, además del ritual fallido de mi Señor, para convertirse en un Omega —rreflexionó, ya que todos ellos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir—. Debe ser un secreto del Departamento de Misterios.

Harry negó. —No me importa. Sólo quiero que lo mantengan encerrado.

Tom se acercó a él. —Bueno, no te preocupes —dijo alegremente—. Tengo la sensación de que nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos por él.

Lucius se acercó a él y enterró una mano en su cabello, como si estuviera masajeando el cuero cabelludo de su compañero.

Sin embargo, el gesto de Tom le hizo saber a Harry y a los demás que, de hecho, Lucius estaba _tirando_ de él y parecía dispuesto a _arrastrarlo _si no se mantenía al día.

—Deja de ser amable con los otros Omegas, _perra_ —murmuró el rubio—. Vamos, nos vamos a casa.

Tom saludó alegremente a Harry mientras se alejaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry abrió la boca, preocupado, y Severus le puso una mano en el hombro.

—A juzgar por su cara —señaló—, tengo la sensación de que estaba _apuntando_ a esta reacción. Tal vez Narcissa le haya informado de las virtudes del sexo enojado recientemente. A ella le gusta, ¿quién sabe? Quizás a mi Señor también —se burló Snape.

1 Es un término usado por los oftalmólogos para describir una visión normal. Supongo que aquí quiere señalar que "se equivocó, como una persona normal".


	32. Capítulo XXXII: Disciplina

El fic es de Sablesilverrain. La traducción es mía.

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.

P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

No debería tener que decirlo, pero _este fic contiene escenas para adultos_, **lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

**Capítulo XXXII: Disciplina**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Narcissa escuchó el Floo junto con el destello en la sala de recepción y supo que Lucius estaba en casa, o tal vez era Tom quien había salido primero.

El fuego se encendió una vez más y ella escuchó el distintivo 'clic' de los tacones que Lucius llevaba para agregar unos centímetros a su altura mientras estaba en público cuando el hombre salió del fuego, seguido por un agudo grito de dolor.

Vio cómo Lucius comenzaba a pasar por el salón en el que estaba, arrastrando a Tom por el pelo. Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Qué error cometió para ganarse eso, Lucius?

Lucius se detuvo y la miró. —Transmitió nuestros asuntos familiares a todo el mundo mágico. Será castigado en consecuencia. No te entrometas.

Narcissa sólo suspiró. —Muy bien. Él conocía las reglas y lo que sucedería si _las rompía_, bueno, nadie quiere repetirlo —dijo, y volvió a mirar el catálogo que estaba hojeando—. No hagas nada que lo mantenga en cama al día siguiente. Mañana se reunirá conmigo para tomar el té con Polly Parkinson.

Lucius gruñó. —_¡__Bien!_ —gruñó, luego volvió a arrastrar a Tom hacia las habitaciones.

Narcissa captó la sonrisa de Tom al pasar y ella le dio una propia. —Diviértete —dijo en voz baja.

Lucius arrastró a Tom a su habitación y cerró la puerta, jalando el cabello de Tom hacia arriba y continuando hasta que tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás o provocar que el rubio se lo arrancara

Tom optó por inclinarse hacia atrás ante la insistencia de su compañero.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste para _ganar _el castigo, encanto? —preguntó Lucius, el nombre de mascota le hizo saber a Tom que no se había ganado el título de "Señor" después de perder el respeto de Lucius esta vez.

El hombre de vez en cuando marcaba la diferencia, pero nunca cuando sentía que Tom estaba equivocado y, para ser justos, él acababa de romper la regla cardinal del hombre para la familia: lo que sucede en Malfoy Manor _permanece_ en Malfoy Manor. No estaban dispuestos a hablar sobre negocios familiares personales en público porque la prensa era tan voraz por las noticias de su vida cotidiana. La familia Malfoy era de interés periodístico, sólo superada por la familia Black.

Tom gimió de dolor cuando el puño en su cabello se apretó, silbando en un suspiro a través de sus dientes en la picadura. —Le dije a los tribunales que ocasionalmente me tratas mal, y… que he encontrado un lugar para mí en tu matrimonio.

Lucius murmuró, soltando su cabello y besándolo, mordiéndole los labios antes de que su atención se suavizara.

Tom aceptó el beso, no molesto por el sabor de su propia sangre. La sangre nunca le había molestado mucho.

—Es _correcto_ —Lucius ronroneó con aprobación—. ¿Cuál _crees_ que debería ser tu castigo? —le preguntó al hombre.

Tom frunció el ceño. —¿Cruciatus? —sugirió a regañadientes.

Lucius suspiró. —Ahora, _esto_ es lo que Severus quiso decir cuando dijo que tendríamos que forjar nuevos caminos mentales después de que tu sanidad fuera restaurada —murmuró para sí—. Cruciatus es, aunque sin duda _efectivo_, un castigo demasiado severo para este tipo de errores. Debes ser castigado, por supuesto, para evitar que estas cosas vuelvan a suceder, pero los imperdonables nunca deben ser una opción. Inténtalo de nuevo —insistió el hombre.

Tom resopló. —_No lo_ _sé_, dame algunas cosas para elegir —dijo bruscamente.

Lucius le dio una bofetada en la cara, ligeramente. —No tomes ese tono conmigo cuando ya estás en problemas. Me harás perder los estribos. Ya estoy bastante enojado. No lo hagas peor —reprendió.

Tom lo fulminó con la mirada. —Levanta tu mano hacia mí otra vez y te haré desear nunca haber nacido —amenazó—. Puedes echarme a la cama, tirarme del pelo tan fuerte como quieras, esas son cosas que te permitiré. Pero _no_ seré golpeado por ti —aseguró—. Puede que tenga un estatus inferior al tuyo, pero me tratarás con un cierto nivel de _respeto_ —advirtió.

Lucius tarareó. —Bien. Encontraré otras formas de expresar mi disgusto. De vuelta al asunto que nos ocupa: tu castigo —hizo una pausa—. Treinta golpes con una paleta, que tengo, o diez golpes con un _bastón_, que también tengo. O… —miró hacia abajo a la zona de la ingle de Tom—. Podríamos tener relaciones sexuales con una _pequeña_ diferencia: te anudaré. No estás en celo, así que dolerá, no te equivoques. Pero después de que seas castigado, dejaremos el asunto. ¿Cuál será? —preguntó.

Tom suspiró pesadamente. —Tomaré el bastón —decidió, recordando el orfanato en el que había crecido. Había sido golpeado allí muchas veces y, aunque nunca lo había disfrutado, era mucho mejor recibir diez golpes de un bastón que de otro implemento tres veces más grande. Y a él no le gustaba la idea —_en absoluto—_ de ser anudado cuando no estaba calor .

Mejor ir con lo que conocía.

Lucius tarareó en aprobación. —Buena elección. —Hizo un hechizo rápido para desvestirlo, luego tomó a Tom de la mano y lo llevó a la cama, colocándolo boca abajo en el medio—. Simplemente, acuéstate aquí… —rápidamente lanzó un _incarcerous_ y aseguró las muñecas de Tom a la cabecera, verificando que las cuerdas no estuvieran tan apretadas cuando Tom se sacudió, se torció y le gruñó cosas cada vez más profanas en su ira—. Sólo sé paciente. —Hizo una pausa para esquivar un cabezazo—. Y volveré pronto. El bastón está en mi habitación. Lo voy a conseguir. Sé bueno, y quédate aquí. O el número aumentará a veinte —advirtió.

Tom gruñó, pero cedió y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra la cama. —Me quedaré aquí y seré bueno —murmuró con tristeza.

—Maravillosa elección. Regresaré en un momento —Lucius le dijo. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y luego volviéndose a cerrar.

Tom respiró hondo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. «Ciertamente espero que la follada que recibiré después de los azotes _valga_ todo esto» pensó.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lucius volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Tom escuchó el sonido de un bastón silbando en el aire y forzó a su cuerpo a relajarse, sabiendo que sólo dolería más si se tensaba ante la anticipación de los golpes. Tomó una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse relajado, pero fue, con mucho, la mejor opción.

—Diez golpes. No voy a golpear _demasiado_ duro, ya que tengo la intención de conseguir un poco de tu cuerpo una vez que el castigo haya terminado —murmuró—, y seré indulgente esta vez; no te haré contarlos. Esta es una primera ofensa, después de todo. ¿Estás listo? —Lucius lo comprobó.

Tom asintió.

El bastón cortó el aire y aterrizó en su trasero desnudo y apretó los dientes. Le dolió mucho, ya que se había acostumbrado a no sentir la ese dolor, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

Enterró su cara en la almohada debajo de él y dejó escapar un gruñido con cada nuevo golpe.

Después de los diez, Lucius dejó caer el bastón al lado de la cama y pasó la mano por las rayas rojas en el culo de su compañero.

Tom gimió suavemente.

Lucius se rió entre dientes. —¿Estás listo para una ronda de sexo? —preguntó—. Todavía tengo un poco de irritación y creo que si te follo lo suficientemente fuerte, se resolverá por sí solo —reflexionó, agregando un fuerte golpe al culo de Tom para puntuar la declaración.

Tom se quedó sin aliento. —Creo que puedo manejarlo. Si me desatas —le dijo al hombre.

Lucius se rió entre dientes, desapareciendo las cuerdas. —¿Frente a mí, o a cuatro patas como una buena perra? —preguntó a la ligera, quitándose la ropa.

Tom gruñó. —¿Qué te dije acerca de llamarme así? —preguntó, claramente disgustado.

—Bien. Como un buen pequeño _Omega_. ¿Mejor? —corrigió Lucius.

—Mucho. Complaceré tus instintos y te permitiré renovar tu reclamo sobre mí. —Se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas, luego bajó su parte superior a la cama, presentándose para el placer de su Alfa—. Sólo no me hagas un nudo, _Alfa_ —ronroneó la última palabra y sintió a Lucius unirse a él en la cama.

—Te ves maravilloso así —Lucius lo felicitó, pasando sus manos por el culo de Tom—. ¿Estás mojado para mí? —preguntó, deslizando un dedo para verificar—. Mm, lo _estás_ —dijo con evidente aprobación—. Tu humedad es toda la preparación que vas a obtener. ¿Estás listo?

Tom resopló. —Sí. ¡Ahora fóllame! —espetó.

Lucius gruñó y se posicionó, luego se deslizó hacia adentro, yendo lentamente para evitar dañar seriamente su Omega, pero su avance no se detuvo hasta que se enterró en el cuerpo de Tom. —Tan caliente y apretado para mí. —Agarró un puñado del cabello de Tom y mordió bruscamente el lóbulo de su oreja—. _Te sientes tan_ _bien_.

Tom se apretó a su alrededor y gimió suavemente. —Por favor —susurró.

Lucius tarareó y comenzó a empujar, agarrando las caderas de Tom con la fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones. Se estiró alrededor de su compañero y agarró ambos pezones con fuerza, pellizcándolos.

Tom siseó por el dolor, dejando escapar un suspiro explosivo cuando el hombre los soltó. Jadeó cuando Lucius le mordió el hombro, el que estaba opuesto a su marca de apareamiento, y enterró su cara en las almohadas para amortiguar su gemido sumiso cuando el hombre lamió la marca, sin querer darle a Lucius la satisfacción de escuchar el sonido.

Lucius se acercó y le susurró al oído. —Debería _preñarte_ en tu próximo celo. Ya viene. ¿Qué dices? ¿Debería follarte con mi hijo, verte crecer y dar vueltas por mi culpa? —Él apretó sus manos en las caderas de Tom mientras se acercaba para liberarlo—. Me pregunto sí me darías un hijo alfa.

Tom echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió «¡Sí, Alfa!» mientras se venía con una mezcla de la áspera follada y las imágenes que las palabras de Lucius despertaron en su mente. Dejó que su mitad superior descansara en la cama, totalmente agotado y saciado, mientras Lucius terminaba de usarlo para su placer.

Lucius llegó con un suspiro y rodó hacia un lado, observando a Tom deslizar las rodillas por debajo de él y caer flojamente a la cama.

Lucius se rió entre dientes. —Supongo que vamos a intentar tener un hijo, ¿entonces? —preguntó.

Tom frunció el ceño. —Supongo. Eso significa que tengo que amasar _algún_ tipo de riqueza para transmitir. El nombre de Riddle no es un gran legado por sí solo —murmuró.

Lucius suspiró. —Mi Señor, te aseguro que le dejaré _algo_ a cualquier niño que tengamos. No puedo revocar la herencia de Draco según mi contrato matrimonial con Narcissa, pero eso no significa que dejaré a tus hijos indigentes.

Tom zumbó. —Nunca querría que favorecieras a tus bastardos por encima de tu _legítimo heredero_, pero es bueno saber que, al menos, serán considerados —reflexionó.

Lucius sonrió. —Duerme. Tienes planes para mañana, y acabamos de gastar bastante energía.

—Hmm. Buenas noches —Tom murmuró.

—Buenas noches, Mi Señor —respondió Lucius.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

—… ¿Y realmente lo encarcelarán para siempre? —Draco le preguntó a Neville mientras el adolescente se vestía de nuevo, inclinándose para besar suavemente los labios de Remus.

—Si amor. Nunca volverá a salir, e incluso si lo hiciera, se le ha quitado su magia —aseguró Neville al rubio.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro. —Bueno. ¿Supongo que es hora de regresar? —preguntó hoscamente.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Para ser justos, pasamos más tiempo aquí de lo que se _suponía_, aunque creo que McGonagall lo dejará pasar _una vez_ —dijo a la ligera.

Draco se mordió el labio. —¿Estaba mi padre allí?

—Sí —respondió Neville con sinceridad.

—¿Y… y el Señor Oscuro? —presionó.

Neville frunció los labios. —Él estaba allí, también. Él parece… lo suficientemente normal.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —Él quiere cambiar las leyes omega —contó—. Necesita la ayuda de varios Omegas que estén dispuestos a persuadir a sus Alfas para que voten a favor de ellos cuando comience a redactarlas —dijo a Neville.

Las cejas de Neville golpearon su cabello. —¿De verdad? Supongo que sería una buena idea tomar un asiento en el Wizengamot este verano para que pueda ayudar, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

Draco sonrió. —Haría las cosas más fáciles. Tienes un señorío, por lo que el título viene con un asiento y un voto en cualquier nueva ley.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Harry probablemente va a nombrar a Severus como su apoderado, ¿no es así? —preguntó divertido.

Draco asintió. —Parece probable.

Neville tarareó. —Bueno, este verano reclamaré mi asiento y veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudar a anular esas viejas leyes.

Draco sonrió beatíficamente. —Eres muy bueno para mí —afirmó.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Bien, hemos llegado al final de esta segunda parte. La historia continuará en _**«Cruzada»**_ (que probablemente comience a publicar dentro de 15 días o, incluso, principios de diciembre [exámenes y todo eso en la universidad]).

Con mucha probabilidad subiré un algunos trabajos del fandom de Marvel, así que si te gusta, ¡te espero por ahí!

Besos,

ELODTC


End file.
